Thorns and Roses
by monkeyCsaw
Summary: The balance between good and evil, light and dark, is fragile at best. And sometimes, all it takes is a feather to disrupt that balance and plunge your world into chaos. Sequel to Raven's Wing.
1. Allegiances

**All right, this is monkey! For those who don't know me, I also known as the super crazy chick who will hunt you down if you forget to review...so review! Okay, next up, this is in fact, a sequel. So, in order to avoid being completely and totally confused, I suggest you go and read my other story, "Raven's Wing". Ok, I do believe we are done here...so, review pleaseeee! xD And in case your wondering, these are the _updated _allegiances! My readers pointed out a few mistakes, and some I noticed for myself! Here are the changes, in case my readers are confused:**

**1. Lilypaw of RiverClan, died in the battle :(**

**2. Graypaw and Mosspaw are now Grayclaw and Mosspelt. They were made warriors soon after the kits were born. **

**3. Fernstep's kits are now apprentices**

**4. Snowflower 3618, your kit is Snowkit of ShadowClan (I altered her eyes a bit, to make her somewhat resemble her parents, but that's all I'm changing!)  
><strong>

**5. TearStainedAngel, your kit is Dapplekit of ShadowClan (sorry, had to change her name!)**

**6. Darkfang of DeathClan, your kit is Darkkit of ShadowClan (can I keep him a tom please?)**

**7. Runningmist, your kits are Runningkit and Blackkit of WindClan (I decided to only use two)**

**And I think that is it...if you guys have anymore questions feel free to ask!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>ThunderClan<span>**

**Leader**

Leafstar: sleek, slender silver she-cat with long legs and tail, and light green eyes.

**Deputy**

Ravenwing: beautiful, slender, jet-black she-cat with one white front paw and dark green eyes (also a Queen)

**Medicine Cat**

Barktail: brown tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Poppypaw_

**Warriors:**

Whitefoot: large ginger tom with white paws and orange eyes _Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

Jaypelt: blue she-cat with deep blue eyes and black ears

Icefur: snow-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Blackfur: sleek black she-cat with light green eyes _Apprentice, Maplepaw_

Snowpelt: pure-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Darkflight: handsome dark tabby tom with pale green eyes

Echostep: silver-blue she-cat with burning amber eyes

Fernstep: slender cream she-cat with golden eyes

Mosspelt: slender brown she-cat with intelligent blue eyes _Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Grayclaw: big gray tom with dark gray paws and deep blue eyes _Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Branchfur: cream tom with brown paws and ears and light blue eyes

Rainstorm: big gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw: pretty black she-cat with white speckles all over, white paws and white tail-tip and light amber eyes

Stormpaw: gray tabby tom with unusual white paws and white tail-tip, blue eyes

Gingerpaw: handsome ginger tom with streaks of darker ginger, white paws, white chest, gold eyes

Maplepaw: dusty red she-cat with black tail and black legs, gold eyes

Lilypaw: pretty cream she-cat with black speckles all over, light green eyes

**Queens:**

Ravenwing (see Deputy above), mother of Darkflight's kits

**Kits:**

Thornkit: jet black tom with one white forepaw, dark green eyes

Rosekit: snow white she-cat with one black forepaw, pale green eyes

**Elders: **

Mousewhisker: patchy brown tom with wise amber eyes

Crowpelt: grumpy dark tom with dark blue eyes

Oakshadow: brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black paws.

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:**

Spiderstar: slender, well-muscled gray tom with black stripes, paws, and tail-tip, blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Ripplefur: dark blue tom with orange eyes and a black tail-tip

**Medicine Cat:**

Flowertail: pretty dappled she-cat with friendly amber eyes and black paws

**Warriors:**

Longfoot: pale ginger tom with stripes of darker ginger on body and dark amber eyes _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

Sandpelt: sandy she-cat with black paws and a black tail-tip, pale amber eyes

Streamtail: beautiful, slender silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dapplefur: dark dappled she-cat with burning orange eyes

Birdwing: slender brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Hawkpelt: huge reddish-brown tom with dark amber eyes_ Apprentice, Leopardpaw_

Sunheart: handsome ginger tom with a white chest and paws, orange eyes

Snaketail: small brown tom with black streaks and burning amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Leopardpaw: massive golden tom with black spots and gold eyes

Bluepaw: sleek blue she-cat with dark amber eyes

Queens:

Mistfur: blue she-cat with a silver tinge, piercing blue eyes, mother of Hawkpelt's kits

**Kits:**

Pebblekit: pretty dappled she-kit with dark amber eyes

Redkit: dark red tom with piercing blue eyes and black paws

**Elders:**

No Elders

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

Nightstar: large, dark tabby tom with burning orange eyes

**Deputy:**

Foxpelt: red she-cat with dark green eyes _Apprentice, Frostpaw_

Medicine Cat

Twigfur: dark brown tom with black streaks and light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Yellowtail: pale sand-colored she-cat with light amber eyes

Bramblefur: big brown tabby-tom with black paws and blue eyes

Thornclaw: black tom with orange eyes

Addertail: red-brown she-cat with dark green eyes _Apprentice, Russetpaw_

Sparroweye: brown tom with unusual streaks of white, dark blue eyes

Breezetail: black tom with amber eyes _Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Berryfur: black and white tom with dark green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw: pure white she-cat with orange eyes

Russetpaw: big dusty red tom with dark green eyes

Shrewpaw: brown tom with black paws and dark amber eyes

**Queens: **

Talltail: slender, cream she-cat with black paws, light green eyes, mother of Bramblefur's kit

Rosefoot: dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of Sparroweye's kits

**Kits:**

Hawkkit: reddish-brown tom with light green eyes (Talltail)

Dapplekit: black she-kit with a white chest, tail, right ear, and left back foot. Dark ginger patch on her back, left forepaw, right back leg. Icy blue eyes. (Rosefoot)

Snowkit: pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Rosefoot)

Darkkit: dark tabby she-kit with dark green eyes (Rosefoot)

**Elders:**

Skytail: silver-blue she cat with a scarred muzzle, light amber eyes

Redpelt: dusty red tom with dark blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Cloudstar: pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Deputy**

Badgerfoot: big black and white tom, light amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Fawnpelt: pretty light brown she-cat with light blue eyes and white paws

**Warriors: **

Skypelt: blue she-cat with clear gray eyes

Mothfur: light brown she-cat with gold eyes _Apprentice, Snakepaw_

Gorseclaw: large brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Darkfoot: light brown tom with black paws and dark amber eyes

Silvertail: pretty silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Spottedfur: sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, dark blue eyes

Ashfeather: light gray tom with pale blue eyes _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Cinderfur: large gray tom with black paws and orange eyes

Pebblefur: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Finchfeather: slender brown she-cat with big blue eyes _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Rainstep: gray tabby tom with orange eyes _Apprentice, Graypaw_

**Apprentices:**

Sparrowpaw: light brown tom with unusual white paws and dark amber eyes

Graypaw: big gray tabby tom with black paws and black ears, light amber eyes

Petalpaw: cream she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes

Snakepaw: brown tom, light amber eyes

**Queens:**

Honeyfur: slender cream she-cat with brown paws and light amber eyes, mother of Ashfeather's kits

**Kits:**

Runningkit: silver tabby tom with light green eyes

Blackkit: black tom with warm amber eyes

**Elders:**

Birdfeather: old dappled she-cat with clear gray eyes

Whitepelt: big white tom with dark amber eyes

**Cats outside of Clans:**

Shadowfur: dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Leaf: scrawny tortoiseshell she-cat with burning amber eyes, rogue

Snake: dark tom with orange eyes, rogue

Feather: slender tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and a white tail tip, dark blue eyes

**In StarClan:**

Honeypelt: dark cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streampelt: beautiful, sleek gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes

Stormclaw: gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Robin/Rosepelt: red she-cat with dark green eyes

Lilyfur: dappled old she-cat with white paws and light green eyes

Stonepelt: large gray tabby with amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Here is the prologue guys! I hope you like it! It's a bit vague, just to throw you off xD For all my readers who are wondering, I revised it a bit to introduce the prophecy. I realized that it wasn't that good, and I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark like that :) Chapter one comin' up today!  
><strong>

**Continuing! **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A small, slender gray she-cat gazed into a pool intently, blue eyes searching for answers. Above her, the stars twinkled in the night sky, shining brightly. The moon was full and smiled down upon the little clearing.

All around her, the forest was green and lush, filled with the sounds of life. The breeze was cool and sweet, and prey rustled in the undergrowth. Leaves danced in the wind, and all around there was the promise of security and comfort.

The she-cat heaved a sigh, eyes filled with dark sadness. Another cat, a tom, slipped from the shadows soundlessly. His amber eyes glinted wisely and his strong muscles rippled under his gray fur.

"Streampelt?" he murmured, coming to sit just beside her. The she-cat neither turned her head nor flicked her tail in acknowledgment. She sat, stone still, gazing into the distance. They sat in silence for a few eternal moments.

"It is happening," Streampelt finally mewed, eyes filled with fear. The tom sighed heavily, glancing at the pool.

"We knew it would," he responded gently, looking at the she-cat worriedly. Streampelt shook her head impatiently.

"Yes, but so soon, Stonepelt? The kits were just born five moons ago. Already, she has killed many. And this time, our hope does not lie with an inexperienced apprentice, but with two kits! Kits, Stonepelt! And one of them may not even become a warrior!" Streampelt stood and began to pace furiously, tail tip twitching. Stonepelt gazed at her calmly.

"They will fulfill their destiny. Do not forget, they are the offspring of Ravenwing, fulfiller of the prophecy. Relax, Streampelt. You must trust them," Stonepelt meowed, keeping his gaze locked on the gray she-cat. Streampelt stopped pacing, tail drooping.

"I know, I know. It's just…hard, I guess. But your right. I must trust them," she muttered, straightening up, pricking her ears. Suddenly, another she-cat joined them. She had dark red fur and dark green eyes, which glowed softly in the bright moonlight. Streampelt dipped her head.

"Robin," she mewed. Robin dipped her head in return.

"Stonepelt is right. If I know my sister, these kits will grow to be the greatest warriors the clans have ever seen," she meowed, voice soft and smooth as honey. Both cats nodded. Streampelt glanced once more into the pool.

"For the clans' sakes, I hope you two are right. I really do," she whispered, ears flat. She closed her eyes as her paws began to shimmer. When she spoke again, her voice was filled with a strange power.

"_The feather shall tip the balance of good and evil. Shadows will come from where they lurk. Roses shall blossom, thorns will sharpen, and the clans will be plunged into darkness once more. Only two can survive_," Streampelt murmured, eyes still closed.

The three cats sat in solemn silence as birds sang above them and their paradise went on, undisturbed.


	3. Chapter 1

**It's up you guys! The first real chappie! So, before I answer reviews, I feel the need to vent to someone/thing, cause I am just having an awful weekend. So here goes.**

**I wake up yesterday with like, 5 hours of sleep, sick and gross and just feeling disgusting. And of course, it's the one saturday I actually have to get out of the house, so I actually had to move and make myself look less disgusting. So, I have an hour long drive to LA, to visit my dear grandparents, and we stay there till like 6, during which time I am konked out in my uncle's bed. Then, we get home, get my dog, and go to my cousin's house. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but when you're sick and you feel like you're just dying, little by little, inside, annoying takes on a whole new definition. I've been sick all week guys, and it is miserable! I didn't take a day off school cause I had tests and all that, and I am also in Adv English, which makes it extremely hard to miss a day. And to top it all off, I had an orthodontist appointment (yes, I am a metalmouth). I got new brackets on my back molars, so my cheeks are all torn up. It hurts just to freaking talk. Never mind eat. I swear, all 87 pounds of me is starving right now. Though now, after four days of this, I'm probably more like 85 pounds guys. UGH! So, if this chapter is angry and if I sound grumpy in my answers, I am really really sorry. I'm just in a mother of all moods today guys.  
>So, enough with my pointless blabbering, REVIEW ANSWERS!<strong>

**Darkfang of DeathClan: as always, the first to review :) I changed your kit to a female, just as you asked :) I would, indeed, be honored if you used Robinpaw in your story! She deserves to see the world! **

**Blue Watcher of Stars: hehe, flabbergasted. I love that word xD yes, if only Shadowfur knew. Who knows how crazy he _really_ would've gotten, eh? ehehehe, my dear, there was nothing to forgive!**

**Duskflame: ohmygosh, thank you so much for pointing that out! I hadn't even realized it! As I said le above, I've been sick for a week now, so my head is kinda loopy as of the moment. xD **

** kingszey: so, is it getting to the point where my readers are so excited, they are _hurting_ themselves? That could be a major problem. xD Please, refrain from falling off of anything! I would not want one of my most esteemed reviewers breaking their fingers, cause then they couldn't type! And then what would I do? **

**Puckish4sure234: yay, new reviewer! *hands cookie and Robinpaw plushie* welcome to my craziness! Thank you so much for your kind compliments, they made me forget the throbbing agony in my mouth for a few moments xD here is your update, my dear reader!**

**The Flower Bookworm: haha, dude, I get you! I was on a like, alliteration, metaphor, hyperbole, simile streak for three weeks after we learned how to detect those in a book xD **

**Nonameknight: I have a most serious question *le serious face* is LOL your fave word? *le still serious face* however, I do thank you ever so much for your review! *le smiley face!* **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: Yes. Robin only inhabited Robinpaw at certain points in time. Other than that, while Robinpaw did retain many characteristics of Robin, Robinpaw was her own cat. x) Hope I cleared some of that confusion up! **

**tangerineleaf: *le confused face* I did name them...in the epilogue to Raven's Wing...which I am wondering if you read xD silly goose!**

**Ashheart15: *le happy dance* yay! You started your story! I am most certain it shall be a story of epic awesomness! I just uploaded the allegiances from Word, and it automatically did that. On Word, my allegiances are like 5 pages long. On here, it puts all your chappies on one page :) the font was twelve on Word, times new roman, but as I said, that doesn't matter on here. I automatically changes it to its own style :) **

**KHandFF7fanforever: youuuu got it! You must wait and read! I know I know, I am a most evil writer, and don't you forget it sweetie pie ;)**

**Poetryinabottle: aw shucks, thanks! Keep reviewing! **

**WarriorCat99: my dear, you shall have your wish! Lionclaw does indeed make an appearance, much to the joy of _some_ of my readers xD **

**Runningmist: I am so sorry I forgot your kits! I went back immediately and fixed that, as you shall see in the now updated allegiances! **

**shadespots: thank you ever so much! x) **

**Sun on the Horizon Sun: *hands Thornkit plushie* I sense a Thornkit fannnn! Anywhoo, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind review! Readers like you make my day, even when I'm sick and dying xD **

**gusgus0222: *blushes* words can't even describe how much I appreciated your review xD I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship **

**XxBlazestormxX: I know :( I'm going to miss her soo much in this story! At the beginning of this chapter, I was tearing up cause Robinpaw isn't there, receiving her name like her brothers :( **

**sierra-nevada12: ...so I'm not the only one who goes loopy when their tired? *gives HUGE sigh of relief* I thought I was like, super weird! xD **

**TearStainedAngel: my lovable reviewer! I missed you! *hands Lionclaw plushie* so, you play hockey? interestingg! And dude, 1:20, really? My story is not that interesting/good/exciting! GET SOME SLEEP! anywayy, I love your little guess the prophecy bits, cause while your right on some points, it's hilarious to see how wrong you are on others! tehe, do not fret! Dapplekit will of course survive! **

**Random: i hope you get an account soon! **

**The Bearer of Secrets: you get crazier with each review, ya' know that? okay, this is completely random, but while I was typing this, I had a cough attack. I swear, I think I coughed up a piece of lung. Ugh. The universe hates me today. **

**Snowflower3618: your kit, while not part of the prophecy, will still be very important to this story xD wow, you know, sometimes, I have a hard time keeping up with your reviews hehe! And that's why I love them so much! and no, I have not updated my hawk story. That may take some time...I...yeah. Keep reviewing!**

**CONTINUING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Thornkit**

"Branchfur, Rainstorm, Branchfur, Rainstorm!"

Thornkit sat, just outside the nursery, watching his clan chant the two newest warriors' names to the darkening sky. His mother's eyes glowed with pride and sorrow as she congratulated them, and his father's voice carried across the clearing to Thornkit's ears, warm and strong. Thornkit had heard the stories, so he knew why this was so important to his mother. He had listened with wide eyes as the elders spoke of the apprentice, Robinpaw, who had died at the merciless claws of the evil Shadowfur.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he turned to glance at his sister, who sat a little ways behind him, eyes on the clan. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was looking right at them, seeing them. But her sightless eyes saw nothing but darkness.

Rosekit had been born blind, a fact that made her prickly and independent and only made Thornkit love her more. Her ears twitched, and she turned her head to glare at her brother, eyes piercing his fur.

"I can feel you looking at me! Would you stop that?" she snapped, tail lashing. Standing, she stalked back into the nursery, white fur bristling. Sighing, Thornkit turned his attention back to the ceremony.

His mother, Ravenwing, was padding towards him, his father behind her. She stooped to give him a quick lick between the ears while his father gave him a quick nudge.

"That'll be you someday, Thornkit. Just you wait," Darkflight purred, pale eyes glinting with pride as he looked at his son. Ravenwing flicked her mate with her tail, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"You and Rosekit. You'll both be up there," she mewed softly, casting a quick glance into the depths of the nursery. Thornkit nodded, choosing to ignore his father's mistake.

"Can me and Rosekit go play now?" he asked, wriggling excitedly. Ravenwing gave a light laugh.

"All right. But stay out of the way, and keep an eye on her," his mother responded before padding away. His father gave him another lick and strode off too. Thornkit jumped into the nursery, searching for his sister.

He spotted her curled up in their nest, white fur standing out in the gloom. Thornkit held his breath and began to creep up on her, resisting the urge to wiggle. He was just about to jump when his sister's head shot up.

"Jump, and I swear, I'll tell Lilypaw you've been in love with her for two moons," the white she-kit growled, sitting up. Thornkit froze, then straightened, licking his chest fur embarrassedly. _How does she do that?_

Rosekit stood and stretched, following her brother out into the clearing. Habitually, she drew closer so her fur was brushing his as he led her around all the cats and to a quiet corner. Though she would never admit it, Rosekit needed her brother more than anything. He was her eyes, her wall, her stone, her sun. Thornkit knew this, felt it, and liked it. He loved his sister, and had vowed he would always be there for her. He was the eldest after all, the biggest, and the one with the eyes. Especially after Rosekit had stumbled out of camp one day, gotten lost, almost eaten by a badger, and sprained a paw. Since then, Thornkit always knew where she was, even if she was out of sight.

Finally coming to a secluded corner of camp, they started a spirited game of catch-the-moss.

Panting, Rosekit ran after the moss ball, catching it in her teeth an instant before tripping and tumbling straight into Gingerpaw.

"Easy there, Rosekit. Don't wanna get hurt, do you?" the ginger tom meowed, amused. Rosekit leaped to her paws, fur fluffed out, eyes blazing. _Uh-oh_, Thornkit thought, hurrying over.

"I was fine. Maybe you should watch where you're going. After all, you can _see_ right?" she snapped before whipping around and stalking away. Thornkit hurried after her.

"Leave me alone!" she tossed over her shoulder. Thornkit stopped in his tracks. He watched her slip into the nursery before turning to a dumbfounded Gingerpaw.

"Sorry. She hates it when cats _imply_ that she can't take care of herself. She'll cool off in a bit," Thornkit mumbled hurriedly before retrieving the moss ball. Gingerpaw glanced at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Is she always like that?" the apprentice asked, sitting down. Thornkit nodded, keeping his eyes on his paws.

"Pretty much. It's hard for her, you know. Mother says she's just trying to prove to herself that she's fine, even though she can't see," Thornkit mewed, looking up at Gingerpaw finally. The tom's gold eyes glinted with an unreadable emotion as he stood. He gave the kit a quick flick on the shoulder with his tail before padding away, eyes deep and thoughtful.

Thornkit gave a sigh, sitting down to groom. _Why couldn't she, just this once, hold her dumb tongue? Just 'cause she's blind doesn't mean she can be so snappish all the time,_ the little tom muttered in his head, resentment bubbling up inside. He pushed it down, trying to shake his anger.

_It's not her fault she's blind._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosekit<strong>

Rosekit lay in her nest, curled up into a tight ball. She struggled to keep the tears threatening to overwhelm her back, telling herself she musn't cry, she couldn't cry.

She was different, a fact she hated more than anything else about her. She had heard the cats whispering how alike her brother was to her mother, and how she stood out. She had heard the elders mutter about her bright coat, while the rest of her family had dark, black fur.

Rosekit had also heard the cats murmur about her blindness, how she could never become a warrior. _I'll show them_, she growled angrily in her head, standing once again.

Silently, praying she wouldn't be spotted, she slipped out of camp, pausing every once in a while to listen for followers.

She was breaking the biggest rule a kit could break, leaving camp unsupervised. But she wasn't a kit anymore. She was five moons old, nearly six. Almost an apprentice. She would show everyone just how much she could take care of herself.

Once in the forest, Rosekit couldn't help but stop and take in a deep breath, stretching her senses out.

She could hear the blue jay in the tree above her, singing its night songs. She could smell the delicious prey scents and the sweet night air. Under her feet, the forest grass was smooth and cool. Sighing happily, she opened her eyes once again to a wall of darkness.

Crouching low, she began to stalk a mouse she could smell, hoping she wouldn't step on anything. Above her, she could hear ferns swishing, so she kept her tail low. Her paws could feel the unevenness of the earth, the loose dirt moving around her paws. She stepped lightly, testing the ground before each step.

Rosekit could remember when she got lost. Then, she had been panicked, running about, wailing her head off. Talk about pathetic. Now, though, she felt smooth, confident. At ease. For once, she felt like she belonged.

At last, she could sense the mouse just in front of her, nibbling a seed. Barely keeping a purr back, Rosekit focused all her senses on that one mouse. Her whole world narrowed down until it was her and her prey, the huntress and the hunted. _I can do this!_

Hardly knowing what was happening, Rosekit felt herself leap, and land with the wriggling body between her claws. She nipped its neck and it stopped moving. Exhilaration filled her.

It's warm, salty blood filled her mouth, its little body lifeless between her claws. Giving a little squeal of triumph, Rosekit bounced up and down, excitement filling her. She'd caught her first prey! She, a blind, useless kit, had caught her first prey at five moons! Rosekit bent her head to pick it up, feeling its life energy flowing into her.

Then, a sound came to completely spoil her utter joy. Whipping around, she glared at the intruder.

Gingerpaw's warm scent flowed over her, and she fixed her eyes in his direction.

"I know you're there! Come out, Gingerpaw," she called, tail lashing furiously. She listened as a very embarrassed Gingerpaw slipped from the undergrowth, humiliation radiating from his body in waves.

"Nice catch, Rosekit," the tom mumbled as the white she-cat continued to glare at him heatedly. Her blind eyes pierced his skin, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you following me?" she snapped finally, dropping her mouse. Gingerpaw shuffled his paws.

"Maybe 'cause your not old enough to leave camp. So, when I saw you leaving, I decided to see where you were going," he muttered. Rosekit opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. He had a point.

"Why didn't you just stop me?" she asked, voice softening a degree.

"I wanted to apologize, for earlier, with the moss thing. I didn't mean to…insult you," he meowed, voice genuinely apologetic. An awkward silence ensued after his apology, Rosekit wondering what to say and Gingerpaw trying to look everywhere but at her.

"I forgive you," Rosekit mumbled before snapping her jaws shut. She wondered if she had ever said those words to anyone, even Thornkit. What was with her today? Gingerpaw immediately straightened up, body radiating excitement now.

"Really? Thanks! So, if you don't tell anyone I just apologized to a kit, I won't tell anyone you left camp, deal?" he meowed, bouncing to his feet. Rosekit tossed another glare in his direction, picking her mouse up.

"Deal," she mumbled around her catch, padding away from him with her head and tail held high. Gingerpaw watched her go for a moment before shaking his head and making his way back to camp.

Rosekit slipped through the tunnel behind the nursery, listening carefully for anyone around her.

Thornkit's scent wafted over her seconds before he slammed into her, worry and anger crackling off his pelt.

"Where have you been? Do you know how hard it was to cover for you?" he hissed in her ear, his breath warm against her fur. Rosekit sighed, shrugging him off.

"I went hunting, and I caught something! Look!" she responded, dropping her mouse. Thornkit glanced at it before turning his angry gaze back to her.

"Do you think I don't worry about you when you do this stuff? Do you think I don't understand how hard it is? Because, your wrong! I know it's hard and all that, but that doesn't mean you can just run off and leave me here, okay? Because, I can't lose you, not like that. So, next time, just don't, Rosekit. Just. Don't," he growled, fur bristling. Rosekit glared at him, tail lashing.

"I don't ask for you to worry. I'm fine, Thornkit! No scratches, not even a bruise. And no, you don't understand! You don't understand anything! You can _see_, Thornkit! You're the son of Ravenwing and Darkflight, with our mother's glorious pelt and famous dark eyes. Me, I'm the cast-off, the useless one, the blind one, the _different_ one! You _don't get it_!" Rosekit snarled through clenched teeth, eyes blazing furiously.

Thornkit cast one last furious glare in her direction before stalking off, frustration flowing from him. Rosekit sighed, picking her mouse up and slipping into the nursery.

_No matter what he says, he doesn't understand. No one does. I'm too…different. _

With that thought bouncing through her head, Rosekit fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>so, on a dumb little side note, it's like 55 degrees outside, and its cold! I know some of you will probably be like, "its 55 degrees here, and I'm wearing shorts!" but I'm a california girl, kay? Born and raised peeps, and still live in the golden state (that is cali right?) Although, truth be told, I hate this state! It's THE most overrated, crowded, polluted, gross, disgusting, troubled state in AMERICA! *end of vent* review guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**lalala! It is RAINING! Fun fact: I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THE RAIN! Everything about it just drives me to new heights of utter euphoria! The smell, the feel, the taste, the sight, everything! Rain is God's gift from above, I swear! And aren't I awesome? Two chappies in one day...pretty good xD review answers!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: holla! *sad face* I am so so so so so so so sorry for your loss! I have a dog, who I believe is God's gift to me...and I know that if she died, I would be heart broken! I hope you feel better! Just remember, Obsidian is waiting by that Rainbow Bridge for you to join him. :') **

**gusgus0222: isn't it? xD**

**Wildfur of WindClan: aha, LA girl/guy! I was born there ya' know. Now, I live about an hour away, but I still got familia there :) I, personally, don't really like it there, but it's my roots, so I stay in touch xD get some pants! They are life savers!**

**Cloneguin: hehe, can't wait to catch up on your story! This gon be guudd! **

**Sun on the Horizon Sun: wow...how many times did you hit the post button? ahaha, anywhooo, here is the nextt chappiee!**

**Hawkpaw44: you review at last! yeah, I saw you put me on alert, don't think you got away with it ;) Thank you for your amazing compliments :) Merciless does indeed seem accurate xD there is coddling in my stories! (okay, maybe a little, but besides the point!) keep reviewing!**

**CONTINUING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Feather wound her way gracefully through the twoleg rubbish cans, dark blue eyes fixed straight ahead. Her mother followed close behind, ears twitching nervously.

They had been summoned.

Of course, Feather was used to it. She was summoned almost every day. She was _his_ weapon, the ultimate killer. When he needed a job done, she was the first called, and she _always_ got it done. It had been that way since she had taken her first steps.

Feather had come to be feared among the group. Cats shrank back from her, fear in their eyes. And she had come to relish it. She _loved_ the fact that she was feared, respected. If they didn't fear her, she wasn't doing her job right. And doing her job right kept her mother alive.

They arrived at last to the shadowy corner, Leaf's tail twitching, her breath short. His sentries gave cold nods to the two she-cats, showing no emotion. Feather cast one a careless glare, and he shuffled back a step, tail twitching nervously. She snickered under her breath. Coward.

Shadowfur slipped from the den, eyes glinting, claws unsheathed. Leaf flinched, dipping her head shakily. Feather gave him a cool nod. It was no surprise cats feared him.

He was a formidable cat. His hard muscles pounded beneath his dark fur, his claws were thorn sharp, his teeth white, and his eyes always had a hint of darkness to them. Shadowfur was every cat's worst nightmare. And Feather's father.

"You came," he meowed, voice deep and strong. Both she-cats nodded and sat. He gazed at them fearlessly and began to pace in front of them. Feather watched him carefully, noting everything, the tenseness of his muscles, the look in his eyes. She had learned early in life that if she watched these near invisible cues, she could guess the danger of her job. From her observations, this was the most dangerous one yet. And the most pricey.

"What must I do?" she asked, voice soft and careful. Leaf remained silent, trying not to tremble. Shadowfur stopped and faced them.

"The Clans. It's time," he responded, gaze flicking between the two she-cats. Leaf drew in a sharp breath.

"So soon?" her mother mewed, eyes widening. Shadowfur gave an impatient nod.

"She's almost six moons, Leaf. Feather, you know what you must do. And what will happen if you don't," Shadowfur growled, eyes narrowing. Feather nodded, refusing to break eye contact.

"Good. You will report to Spot every half moon from now on, got it? You leave in two days' time. With that, my dear, here is your final test," her father meowed, flicking his tail.

A shivering, trembling, skinny black she-cat came tumbling into the box, eyes dilated with fear. She took one look at Feather and visibly relaxed.

"Feather, it's just you. Please, tell them I didn't do anything!" the little she-cat whispered painfully, voice shaking. Feather cast a glance at her father and gave a little wince at the look in his eyes. She had to do this.

"I'm sorry Bat. I really am," she mewed, approaching her friend. The she-cat's amber eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"No, no please! Please Feather!" she wailed, crouching, eyes wide with a pathetic look in them. Feather raised her ivory claws, ignoring the voices inside, yelling at her to stop.

"I have to," Feather whispered before bringing her claws down and slicing Bat's throat open. She closed her eyes as her old friend convulsed, scarlet blood pouring from her throat. Bat gave her one last look, eyes filled with pity.

"I am…sorry for you," she choked out before falling silent. Feather stood there, paws coated with blood, claws red. At first, grief filled her. But she pushed it away, replacing it instead with derision. Shadowfur approached, breath hot and sticky against her ear.

"She…she was weak. She needed to die," Feather meowed, squaring her shoulders. Shadowfur nodded.

"Good, good. You pass, Feather. Now, go prepare yourself while I get your mother…comfortable." His voice sent shivers down Feather's spine. The young she-cat padded up to her mother, who was staring, horrified, at the bloody scene in front of her.

"I'll see you soon, okay? I'll miss you, moon," she whispered to her mother, pushing her nose into her warm fur. Leaf let out a rusty purr.

"I'll miss you, star," she responded, voice warm and strong. Feather nodded and watched as her mother was escorted away, heart giving a painful tug. It was dangerous to form affections and ties in this group. She never knew who she would kill next. But she had allowed herself to love her mother. And Bat.

Feather padded away slowly, eyes deep and thoughtful. Memories of Bat flashed through her, but she pushed them away. Memories only caused trouble, which she didn't need. Soon, she was racing, racing out into the forest. Shadowfur had told her where to go, what to do. She felt as though she had been born in those woods. She knew she had two days to leave, but she wanted to get started.

And so she ran. Ready to begin a new adventure, a new mission.

She ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Thornkit<strong>

Thornkit stepped outside, shivering. Leaf-bare was on it's way, and he could _feel _it. The cold, icy wind pierced his thick fur as he looked around.

The trees were differing shades of red and orange, shedding their leaves carelessly. The sky above was a soft blue, and the sun shone brightly, contradicting the cold temperature. Not a cloud lay in sight, and it promised to be a beautiful day. As soon as it warmed up.

A rustle behind him told him Rosekit had also slipped out, and she too gave a shiver. He turned his head, refusing to look at her, still angry with her for running away. An awkward silence ensued, during which Thornkit shuffled his paws, attempting to keep them from freezing off. Finally, Rosekit broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Thornkit. I really am," she mumbled, ears flat. Thornkit looked at her.

"No, your just sorry you have to apologize. Don't say sorry unless you mean it, Rosekit," he snapped. Anger filled him again, and he clawed the earth, sending up puffs of dirt.

Thornkit knew it wasn't anger at his sister that was driving him crazy. It was anger at himself. He should have seen her leave, should have known she would do something like that. How was he supposed to protect her if he didn't know these things? Frustration filled him.

"You don't understand how frustrating it is, Rosekit. I want to protect you, take care of you, help you, and you don't let me. Why?" he whispered, muscles tense. His sister brushed up against him, fur warm against his.

"Because I need others to see that I can care for myself," she murmured, voice uncharacteristically soft. He gazed into her pale green eyes, feeling as though she was looking into his heart, seeing all his fears and worries. Thornkit sighed.

"I know that. I know," he responded, straightening. Rosekit nuzzled his shoulder before stepping back. Her eyes glinted playfully and suddenly her paw snaked out and hit his shoulder. Laughing, she dashed away, tail waving behind her. Chuckling, Thornkit raced after his sister.

They chased each other happily, care free and worry free. Rosekit suddenly stumbled and fell, remaining on the ground. Gasping, Thornkit dashed over to her.

"Rosekit?" he mewed, voice trembling. Her eyes were closed, her breath quick and shallow. He put his nose near her face, searching for signs of life. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her legs kicked out, shoving her brother off.

"Gotcha!" she crowed, bouncing up and down.

Thornkit laughed so hard his sides ached, not even bothering to get up. It was strange, how good Rosekit was at all these games. She almost always won. Sometimes, Thornkit wondered if her blindness actually _helped_ her.

"Cut it out!" Whitefoot snapped at Rosekit, tail twitching irritably. She had accidentally stepped on his paw, and she now stepped off it gingerly, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Whitefoot! I didn't know you were there!" she gasped, backing up a bit. Whitefoot glared at her.

"Of course you didn't, useless kit," he snarled. At that, Thornkit was up and running, fury pounding in his ears. He shoved his sister behind him, ignoring her indignant meow.

"That's my sister your talking to, and it wasn't her fault. Watch where you're going next time," he growled, ears flat as he glared a challenge at the older tom. The warrior just cast him another glare before turning around and stalking away. Thornkit turned to face his sister, whose eyes couldn't quite hide the hurt.

"You're not useless," he meowed, voice firm. He began to pad in the direction of the nursery, his sister trotting beside him. He glanced at her, from her ruffled white fur to her clear green eyes. She was beautiful, and it didn't take a cat with eyes to see it.

"Mother!" Thornkit called as soon as they were inside, hoping she might be there. Most of the time, she was out and about, doing patrols or organizing them. His mother was deputy, a rare position for an active queen.

Her sleek black head popped up, eyes wide.

"What is it?" she called, sitting up. Thornkit weaved his way through the nests, Rosekit right behind him. His anger had simmered down a little, but nevertheless, he was still angry. And Thornkit rarely got this angry.

"It's Whitefoot. Again! And this time, it's just because she stepped on his foot! It wasn't even her fault, but she said she was sorry, and he still snapped. He's such a-a-a fox-hearted mouse-brain!" the little tom growled, eyes flashing furiously. His sister remained silent, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. Ravenwing stroked her son with her tail, calming him down.

"I'll talk to him. Calm down, and what did I say about that kind of language?" she meowed sternly, narrowing her eyes. Thornfur sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"That just because Dad says it, doesn't mean I can say it," he recited. Ravenwing nodded, then reached across and gave Rosekit a lick between the ears.

"Now, you two go back out and run around. Remember, you promised Crowpelt you'd visit today at sun set! Also, some good news for you two. Leafstar has said she will hold your ceremony tomorrow, at sun high. Be ready," their mother purred before slipping away, leaving two very excited kits.

"I wonder who are our mentors will be," Thornkit whispered excitedly, glancing at his sister. Rosekit nodded, shrugging.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to find a mouse for Crowpelt," she meowed, a nervous edge to her voice. Thornkit nodded, deciding it was better not to pursue the topic. They weren't even sure if she would become an apprentice.

"I'll stay here, where it's warm. I'm going to take a nap," he responded, curling up. Rosekit nodded before padding away, tail drooping. Worry for his sister filled him for a moment, almost choking him, before he pushed it away. She would be fine. She had to be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosekit<strong>

Rosekit sat beside the prey pile, nosing her way through it. Why was it so hard to find a decent mouse? Sighing with frustration, she dug her way deeper, mouth open to pick out the scent of a mouse. Suddenly, a foul stench hit her scent glands. Gagging, she gripped a squirrel in her teeth and drew back, spitting it out. Bile rose in her throat as she swiped her tongue around her muzzle, trying to rid it of the disgusting taste.

"Nice job. You caught a rotten squirrel," a voice murmured in her ear, causing her to jump. Glaring, she caught scent of Gingerpaw, who had snuck up on her.

"Don't do that, mouse-brain!" she snapped, turning her back to him. The tom immediately stepped in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to startle you," he meowed quickly. Rosekit merely glared at him again before turning back to the prey pile.

"Do you need something?" she asked, voice muffled by the mouse she had finally found. She could hear him shuffle his paws against the cold ground, could feel the embarrassment coming off of him in waves.

"Just ah, wondering what you were doing," he muttered. Rosekit rolled her eyes. How eloquent.

"Finding a mouse for Crowpelt. Now, if you really want to do me a favor, and have a chance at me forgiving you for sneaking up on me…"

"I was not sneaking!"

"…you'll throw that squirrel out for me," Rosekit continued before stalking away, irritation causing her to walk a little faster than normal. Behind her, she could sense the apprentice watching her for a second before turning to the gross squirrel.

Rosekit dropped the mouse just outside the nursery and sat down to groom. As she washed her ears carefully, a sweet scent hit her, accompanied by a whirlwind of laughter, bubbliness, and happiness. Sighing, Rosekit lowered her paws.

"Hi, Lilypaw," she mewed. The young she-cat purred a hello before smoothing the fur between Rosekit's ears flat.

"You know, if your pelt was a different color, you would look just like Ravenwing. You have her build, her legs, her tail, everything," Lilypaw mewed, voice warm. Rosekit perked up.

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Lilypaw laughed, tail swishing through the air. Grayclaw padded up, anxiety crackling off his pelt.

"H-hey Lilypaw. Want to go hunting later?" he stuttered. Even Rosekit could tell that the tom was helplessly in love with the pretty she-cat. Lilypaw, however, seemed unaware.

"Sure, Grayclaw. I'll see you at sun set!" she meowed, voice cheerful. Grayclaw nodded before trotting, practically running, away. Rosekit looked at Lilypaw incredulously.

"What?" the apprentice meowed. Rosekit just shook her head and laughed.

"The whole clan can tell he really likes you!" the kit teased her friend, tail flicking. Lilypaw let out a laugh.

"I know he likes me, but we're just friends. I don't need a mate. StarClan, I'm only an apprentice after all!" Lilypaw meowed. Rosekit couldn't help but admire her confidence and radiance. Lilypaw flicked her gently with her tail.

"Well, what about you and Gingerpaw?" she mewed, voice lilting and pleasing. Rosekit looked at her, confused.

"Oh, come on Rosekit! I can spot a crush a million miles away. You've got that tom more lovesick than a pair of doves who can't be together," Lilypaw meowed, voice shocked. Rosekit looked at her for a moment longer before bursting out laughing.

"Me…and Gingerpaw? Lilypaw, I really think you just lost all sanity left in you! Why would he like me? I'm the blind, useless kit, remember?" she meowed, not believing her friend for a second. Lilypaw snorted.

"The only cat who really thinks your useless is Whitefoot. I've seen you shut Stormpaw up with just one look. Believe me, that is very hard to do, and for that reason, I utterly worship your glaring skills. But anyway, I'm his sister, so I should know these things. And you should be happy. Believe me, he is quite the looker," Lilypaw teased gently. The two she-cats joked around for a bit longer before Lilypaw left for her sun set hunt with Grayclaw.

Rosekit slipped into the nursery, in a much better mood then when she left it. Her brother lay fast asleep, flanks rising peacefully. Rosekit padded up noiselessly, listening carefully so she got it just right. Then she pounced.

"Graahhh!" her brother yowled, jumping to his paws. Rosekit laughed helplessly while her brother glared at her.

"Wh-what was that for?" he sputtered.

"Nothing. Come one, it's sun set!" she purred, picking her mouse up again.

Rosekit spent the evening curled up beside Oakshadow's big body, listening with wide eyes as they spoke of times long ago, where the stars sang and the trees danced. She listened not to the words, but to the sound of the story. And for the first time, she could _see_ the story.

* * *

><p><strong>whohoo! it is pouring! I LOVE THE RAIN! Anywhoo, another chappie coming your way soon! <strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	5. Chapter 3

**So, you guys know how I was like, super grumpy earlier today. Well, I got off the computer like three hours later, went and bought a fabulous, 248 page book, read it in a few hours, and I am completely reenergized! Like, life suddenly has new meaning to it! Sure, my mouth throbs each time it moves, and I'm still not a hundred percent better, but hey! Life is good! It rained, I had Inn-N-Out (food of the gods guys, food of the gods), and brownies too! You see, this is what a fabulous book can do. It can completely change your perspective on life! xD Go live life guys, go live it! Anywhoo, I am so sorry guys, but my parents are making me go to sleep, so no review answers today! I am so sorry! I promise to answer next chappie, hopefully up tomorrow! LOVE YOU GUYS DEARLY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Feather**

Feather paused for a moment, sides heaving as she fought for breath. She had run all day, the trees flashing past her, the ground moving beneath her paws. She was almost there. She would arrive by nightfall.

She was coming. Feather was coming. Excitement ran through her, sending shivers down her spine.

Almost there. Almost.

_I will not fail, Father._

**Rosekit**

Rosekit woke up to Thornkit prodding her side, yowling for her to wake up. One glare was effective for shutting him up. Another glare got him off of her. Sitting up, she yawned, and set to work on her pelt, smoothing it down. She could hear Thornkit pacing and running all around, and just being a crazy squirrel.

"Would you please sit down and shut up?" she finally sighed, twisting her head to clean her back. Thornkit sat beside her, tail swishing across the floor.

"How long?" she mumbled, mouth filled with fur.

"Almost sun high. Ravenwing is coming right now," Thornkit responded, giving his pelt a quick lick before dashing out to meet their mother. Rosekit followed a bit more slowly, refusing to mess her fur up. Their father had followed Ravenwing, and she could sense him staring at her, filled with anxiety. _He's wondering if I'll be an apprentice_.

"Don't you look beautiful," Darkflight purred in her ear, brushing his fur against hers. Rosekit let out a laugh, pushing her nose into his fur.

"Please. I just groomed myself a little," she responded, savoring her father's warmth. He gave a rumbling purr. Her mother was attempting to smooth Thornkit's pelt down, and by the sound of it, was failing miserably.

"Thornkit, just please sit still! Just for five seconds, I'm begging you!" Ravenwing cried out in exasperation. Thornkit sat down, though his body still wiggled. Ravenwing finally just gave up, turning instead to her daughter.

"Good luck up there. We are so proud of you, my dears. Just remember, even though you leave the nursery today, you never leave my heart," her mother purred, voice filled with emotion.

Rosekit wound her long body around her mother, purring gently before padding off after her brother, leaving her parents behind.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Leafstar's powerful voice rang about the hollow, and Rosekit suppressed a shiver of excitement as she listened to her clan mates pad to the clearing. Almost instantly, she could feel Gingerpaw's warm gaze on her, and she ignored him pointedly, Lilypaw's voice running through her mind.

_He's just a stupid tom,_ she growled at herself, turning her attention towards Leafstar.

"It is now time for two kits to receive their apprentice names. Thornkit, Rosekit, come here," Leafstar meowed. Rosekit followed her brother carefully, their fur brushing. Rosekit could feel Leafstar's eyes on them, approving.

"Echostep, you are an exceptional warrior of intelligence and stealth. I expect you to pass on all you know to Thornpaw," Leafstar announced. Rosekit felt Thornpaw give a little shiver, and he was gone. Feeling lonely, she waited, shivering, for her name to be given.

The whole clan seem to hold its breath. Would Leafstar make her an apprentice? Who would her mentor be?

"I shall mentor Rosepaw."

Shock coursed through Rosepaw, so much that she could barely touch noses with her mentor. Leader. Whatever.

Leafstar wanted to mentor _her_?

**Thornpaw**

First surprise, then jealousy, then joy flooded Thornpaw's body. His sister received Leafstar? What an honor! Purring, he bounded up beside her, amused by the awestruck expression in her sightless eyes. The clan chanted their names, surprise rippling through them, and anger in Whitefoot's case.

He stayed by her side as cats approached to congratulate them. Their parents' looked so proud, he wondered if they would explode. Lilypaw, of course, left him tongue tied and Rosepaw amused. Gingerpaw left _him_ amused and Rosepaw irritated. Echostep and Leafstar padded up once every cat had drifted away.

"We will do a tour of the territory tomorrow. For now, just get some sleep and meet your den mates," Leafstar ordered before padding away. Echostep gave each a quick lick before padding off to join the sun high patrol.

Rosepaw sat down with a thump, letting out a huge breath.

"I can't believe this!" she muttered, eyes wide. Thornpaw laughed, sitting down close beside her.

"Well, I guess it takes a leader to see how utterly amazing you are," he teased, voice light. Rosepaw cast him a quick glance. She let out a mock sigh of grief.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" she breathed, then laughed. Thornpaw purred. Sometimes, he wished she showed this side of her to other cats. Yet, it was only with him that she truly laughed, that she really joked. With others, she was prickly, distant. It took her a long time to truly trust anyone.

Speaking of prickly…

"Hey!" Gingerpaw's upbeat voice sounded from behind them, startling them both. Thornpaw watched as Rosepaw instantly retreated, her eyes growing aloof.

"What is with you and sneaking?" she snapped at the ginger tom. Her eyes blazed furiously and her claws dug into the ground. Thornpaw couldn't help but snicker under his breath. Gingerpaw was in for it.

"Sorry, I just…" he trailed off at the look Rosepaw was giving him.

"One more time, and just see what happens," she muttered before stalking away. Gingerpaw turned his gaze on him, bewildered. Thornpaw shrugged.

"She's a mystery," he meowed, laughing. Gingerpaw shook his head slowly.

"You're telling me," he mumbled, padding away. Thornpaw watched his den mate leave, humored. He really did like Rosepaw. What really amused him was she didn't even know that she was falling for him.

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw woke at dawn from the fresh scent wafting through the entrance to her new den. Beside her, she could hear Thornpaw's quiet snores as he remained deep in dream land. On her other side, annoyingly, Gingerpaw also remained asleep, breathing deep and slow. Rosepaw stood carefully, trying to avoid stepping on anyone. She tested each step cautiously, not having Thornpaw to guide her at the moment.

She made it outside at last, and breathed a quick sigh of relief. Rosepaw settled down the groom, enjoying the early morning silence. Morning birds tittered all about, and a crisp breeze blew, whispering in her ears. Rosepaw closed her eyes, enjoying it all.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gingerpaw murmured, sliding from the den. Rosepaw snapped her eyes open, casting him one of her infamous death stares.

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Sneaking?" she growled through clenched teeth. Her den mate flicked her with his tail, causing her even more irritation.

"I honestly thought you heard me this time. I rustled the bracken a little to warn you," he meowed, voice sincere. Rosepaw nodded, and they sat in awkward silence.

"Do you hate me?" Gingerpaw suddenly asked. Rosepaw glanced at him, surprised. Hurt and curiosity rolled from him. She could sense that this had been troubling him for a while.

Before she could answer however, her brother stumbled out, mumbling a sleepy good morning. Echostep padded up in front of them, and Whitefoot, Gingerpaw's mentor, called him from the camp entrance. Gingerpaw cast one last piercing look at Rosepaw before padding away.

Leafstar padded up, and the four cats set off. Almost unconsciously, Rosepaw drew closer to her brother, silently depending on him to lead the way.

Once out in the forest, Rosepaw drew in a deep breath, relishing the fresh scents of the forest. Weak warmth from the sun fell on her pelt, dappling in some places. She raised her head, pricking her ears. Rosepaw listened to the sounds of the birds and the leaves, the ferns and a stream that chattered a little ways away. Her brother was calling for her to hurry up, and she quickly padded after them, feeling the soft earth beneath her paws. It made her want to run and never stop.

They took a roundabout route around Tallpines, through Sunningrocks, in front of Four Trees, and past the Thunderpath. They were on their way back when Thornpaw suddenly leaped into the undergrowth. It was like, one moment he was there, the next he was gone, leaving a cold void in his place. A few moments later, they heard an aggressive snarl. Fear coursing through her, Rosepaw followed her brother blindly, ready to use her claws.

**Feather**

She was finally there. Finally. And she had to admit, it was beautiful. The ground was smooth and soft beneath her paws. The trees stretched into the sky, prey rustled all about, and birds sand continuously. Feather couldn't stop gazing around, couldn't stop soaking in all the new scents and sights. That is, until some idiot jumped her.

One moment, she was slipping through the undergrowth, just looking around, and the next, she was glaring into a pair of very dark, very angry green eyes.

"Who are you?" the tom spat, fur bristling. Feather growled, trying to squirm her way out. No use. She was pinned. She cast an appraising eye over the tom.

He was young, around her age. He was pretty big, with jet black fur and one white forepaw. His dark green eyes glared deep into her own dark blue ones, piercing her soul. He smelled of the forest.

"I'm waiting," he snarled. Suddenly, the bushes behind him rustled, and another cat came. And another. And another. Feather felt a sinking feeling start in the pit of her stomach. Not good, not good at all.

The silver she-cat with light green eyes was obviously Leafstar. She walked with pride, head held high, and her pelt gleamed in the weak sunlight. The other she-cat, another silver tabby with burning amber eyes, Feather guessed was Echostep. The youngest, a pretty white she-cat with one black forepaw and pale green eyes was unfamiliar to her, so she guessed she was one of Ravenwing's brats. Huh.

"Thornpaw?" the white she-cat meowed, voice hesitant, wary. The tom, who Feather was guessing was Thornpaw, flicked his tail.

"Here, Rosepaw. Just a rogue," he responded. Feather bristled at the insult, eyes snapping.

"Thornpaw, release her. What is your name?" Leafstar mewed, voice cool and calm. Thornpaw got off, quite reluctantly at that, and backed away. Rosepaw pressed up beside him, fur brushing his lightly, as though reassuring herself he was there.

Feather straightened, fur rumpled and dirty. She cast a venomous glare in Thornpaw's direction, blue eyes furious.

"I'm Feather. And I've traveled a long way to find you," Feather responded, fixing her gaze on the famous ThunderClan leader.

She had to admit, Leafstar was an impressive sight. With her long silver fur, powerful muscles, slender build, strong legs, and long, winding tail, she was the very picture of command. Her light green eyes glinted at the rogue she-cat wisely, all-knowing. Her voice, though gentle, was stern and firm, carrying power, passion, and a wild courage all these cats seemed to possess.

"To find us?" the leader echoed, sitting down. Feather could sense the white she-cat's eyes boring into her, piercing her, sensing all her secrets. If a cat's eyes could even do that.

"Yes. I've come to join ThunderClan, to know your ways. I wish to become a warrior," Feather meowed distractedly, feeling more and more keenly the young she-cat's probing gaze. At last, she just couldn't stand it.

"Would you cut that out?" she snapped, glaring right at her. Thornpaw immediately bristled, but the she-cat remained calm, casting a fiery glare at Feather. Something struck her, and she looked more closely at the she-cat, whose name, she guessed, was Rosepaw.

Her eyes. Though clear and admittedly beautiful, they didn't look right at her. They looked beyond her. Into her. She noted the way the she-cat kept her fur touching Thornpaw's, how she constantly kept her ears pricked, her mouth slightly open. Feather was a master at reading these little hints, these little clues. Rosepaw, she guessed, was blind.

"Cut what out?" Rosepaw mewed innocently, though her voice was laced with a hidden threat. Feather just gave a loud snort, turning back to Leafstar, whose eyes had never left her.

"Rosepaw," she suddenly called. The white she-cat slipped to her leader's side with a deftness that defied her now obvious blindness.

"Yes?" she responded, keeping her sightless eyes locked on Feather. Seriously, what was with the staring?

"Does she tell the truth?" All the cats in the little clearing looked at the leader in surprise.

"E-excuse me, Leafstar?" Rosepaw stammered, caught off guard for once.

"Is she telling the truth? You hear and scent things few can. Tell me, does she lie?" Leafstar meowed, sounding as though she was suggesting they go for a hunt. Rosepaw nodded, retaining her composure.

She turned her gaze back to Feather, and the tortoiseshell she-cat squirmed a little. It was…unnerving, to say the least. To have her soul examined by a strange she-cat was definitely not a favorite pastime.

"She speaks truth," Rosepaw finally announced confidently before returning to Thornpaw's side. Leafstar nodded, eyes thoughtful.

"We'll take you back to camp, and I'll run it by Ravenwing. We shall hold your ceremony at sun set," she finally mewed, turning and padding away. The cats took up positions around Feather.

As they walked, Feather was able to glean a few other things about the two youngest cats.

First, they were obviously siblings. Their closeness and their coloring said it all. Second, they were very young. Her guess was newly apprenticed, as they were still touring the territory together. Just about her age. And so, gathering all these observations, she figured that they may just be Ravenwing's kits. Two of the cats she was assigned to kill.

Shadowfur had told her every little detail of the clans, everything. She knew, in minute detail, each cat of the clan, their coloring, their eyes, their personalities. She knew the other clans and their leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. She knew their weaknesses and strengths, the best hunting spots in the territory, and their belief in StarClan. Feather, in short, knew _everything_.

They finally arrived at camp, and Feather resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the fierce pride that entered each of their eyes as they gazed at the clearing. To Feather, it was just a clearing surrounded by trees, gorse, and thorns.

She could feel the cats' stares boring into her still rumpled fur as she made her way across the clearing. Seriously, what was up with these cats and staring?

Leafstar called for someone, and Feather watched with great interest as a beautiful black she-cat padded gracefully to her leader's side. Seriously, the cat was gorgeous.

She was slender, lightly built, with hard muscles pounding beneath her shiny, healthy fur. She was jet-black with one white forepaw and had an elegantly sculpted face as well as soft features. Her eyes were a vivid dark green that shone and her coat shimmered in the weak sunlight. Suddenly, something clicked.

Feather whipped her around to Thornpaw, who had remained near her, his eyes one the black she-cat. His fur was exactly the same, but his build contrasted greatly with the similarity. He also had her dark green gaze. Rosepaw, though differently colored, had the same slender build, same elegant face and soft features. Her pale green eyes carried the same look of deep intelligence, soft loyalty, feisty stubbornness, wild courage, and fierce independence.

Yeah, those cats were _definitely_ her kits.

"Just thought you may like to take a look at her," Leafstar was meowing as the cats approached. The black she-cat looked at her, eyes soft and compassionate.

"I'm Ravenwing, deputy. Welcome to ThunderClan, Feather," she purred, voice like sweet honey on a warm green leaf day. It seemed as though it was a gift to the listener, something from above.

"I'm Feather," the she-cat meowed, feeling quite stupid after. She knew that, she had just _said_ it. What was wrong with her?

"Leafstar will hold your ceremony right now. You will be made an apprentice and given a mentor to teach you our ways. My kits will show you around," she continued, gesturing with her tail to the young cats who still hadn't moved. At that moment, Leafstar's voice rang through the hollow.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Cats slipped like water from the shadows, paws making no sound on the dry earth. It was almost eerie, how silent these cats were.

"We have found a young rogue she-cat who wishes to join this Clan. I have decided to allow her to join and learn our ways," Leafstar announced, almost drowned out by the yowls of disbelief.

"An outsider, learn our ways? Are you out of your mind?" a particularly annoying tom growled, orange eyes flashing. Feather bristled. Before she could open her mouth however, Ravenwing, unexpectedly, jumped to her defense.

"Show some respect, Whitefoot! That's your leader your talking too! And I believe I've learned our ways quite well. Which is to say, I am deputy after all, and I was born a loner. So, yes, I believe Leafstar is quite sane," the she-cat rebuked him, voice sharp. Whitefoot lowered his head, unable to argue with such sound logic. Leafstar gave Ravenwing a quick nod before straightening, lifting her head to the sky.

"Feather, step forward. From this moment on, you shall be known as Featherpaw. Ravenwing, you too were born an outsider, and have now become an exceptional warrior of skill and courage. I expect you to pass on all the skills learned from Stonepelt to Featherpaw," Leafstar called. Ending the meeting, she bounded down, and vanished into her den. Featherpaw touched noses with the deputy, and it was all done.

"Rosepaw and Thornpaw will show you around. Get some sleep, and I show you our territory tomorrow," she purred before padding off after Leafstar. Featherpaw turned to the two apprentices, eyes narrowing dangerously. Before she could speak however, Rosepaw beat her to it.

"Don't worry, we're not eager to babysit you either. But Ravenwing has told us too, so we must. And yes," she tossed over her shoulder as she began to turn away, her brother beside her. "I am blind."

As the tour went on, Featherpaw couldn't help but develop a grudging respect for Rosepaw. The she-cat was intelligent and feisty to say the least, and didn't seem to let her blindness get in the way. After the tour had been finished, Thornpaw was explaining a bunch of stuff she already knew, such as the life of a clan cat, what food they ate, the other clans, blah blah blah, when a handsome ginger tom approached, gold eyes shining playfully.

His fur was ginger, with darker streaks of ginger, and he had white paws and a white chest. His gold eyes were warm and friendly, and his expression didn't change when he caught sight of Featherpaw.

"Whose your new friend, Rosepaw?" he asked, voice teasing. Rosepaw sighed, irritation flashing in her pale gaze.

"Featherpaw, meet our idiot den mate Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw, meet our new den mate, Featherpaw. Don't mind Gingerpaw, he keeps his brains in his tails," Rosepaw growled bad temperedly. Gingerpaw only laughed.

"You'll find that though I'm not half as smart as Rosepaw here, I'm not as stupid as she makes me out to be," he purred good naturedly, tail waving as he trotted away, bouncing cheerfully. Featherpaw already liked that cat. Thornpaw watched him go, amused, before turning back to the former rogue.

"We'll find you a nest and get you settled in. Rosepaw?" he meowed, turning to his sister. Her eyes had turned inward, and she seemed to have distanced herself.

"I'll stay out here a bit, enjoy the silence. Good night, Thornpaw. Featherpaw," she responded, voice distracted. Thornpaw nodded easily, slipping into the den.

In no time at all, Featherpaw was curled in a rather comfy nest a little ways away from Thornpaw, who had fallen asleep almost immediately.

She had to admit, that once you got him warmed up, he was easygoing and joking, cheerful and happy. His sister, however, was a bit harder to make out. Featherpaw could just make out her still white form, sitting just outside the den, head tilted to the stars as though she could actually see them.

Featherpaw was in ThunderClan. It was easy, too easy. These cats were so stupid, just letting her in. The apprentices would be no problem to dispose of. The older cats, however, would pose a challenge. Especially Leafstar, with her nine lives. And Ravenwing, according to Shadowfur, was quite formidable in battle. Featherpaw sighed, determination settling in her gut.

No matter how hard it was, she had to kill them. And she would. She had to. Especially if she wanted her mother to live.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what ya' think! Isn't Feather just adorable? And what about Ginger's increasing infatuation with dear Rose? TIME SHALL TELL! <strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	6. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! I am in a most fabulous mood today! I don't think I stopped smiling today guys, for no reason! I was just a very happy, bright, bubbly kinda person today! Might be because I can actually talk without agony exploding in my throat! Must be the vast amounts of tea I consumed xD ANYHOW, as promised, here are the review answers you have been so desperately longing for!**

**The Flower Bookworm: *sly smile* it's a secret xD I am currently debating between to great toms...it shall be decided soon!**

**xXBlazestormXx: rain is the greatest thing to ever exits, even when I'm sick...it just really cleanses me! and my dear, dear, beloved reader *shakes head*...did you pay any attention to Raven's Wing? Shadowfur is not Feather's father! Dear Lion is, remember? HOW COULD YOU FORGET? haha, I'm just kidding, but the LionxLeaf=Feather thing is true xD **

**KHandFF7fanforever: who doesn't love Jayfeather? ;)**

**gusgus0222: aw shucks *blushes* I really don't deserve such praise. These stories are just chicken scratch that spews from my brain on a daily basis...makes me wonder if I'm really sane actually. I mean, what normal person just sits in class and day dreams about talking cats who dream about their dead loved ones? Yeah, really weird when you look at it that way, right? And a real pain in the butt when I actually need to pay attention xD**

**Sun on the Horizon Sun: don't you just love suspense and romance? I think those are the greatest factors a writer can intertwine in their story...it makes for a compelling story and a fabulous read :)**

**The Bearer of Secrets: I am indeed a Cali girl xD I honestly hate it here, and I would love to live in NJ. I have a friend who was born there, she visits sometimes. It sounds great, and the pizza sounds legendary! Also, it's my dream to someday walk along their beaches! I hear their like five times better than our polluted, garbage infested beaches over here in the grand West. xD send me a postcard!**

**Frostpool of LightningClan: *hands Rosepaw plushie* and I, ma chere, love you! Keep reviewing! **

**sierra-nevada12: doesn't being a metalmouth suck sometimes? Lemme tell ya' I'm so over braces xD and I am so sorry I haven't read anything! Most of my time on fan fic lately has been put into uploading my story and skedaddling off as soon as possible to my room to get some sleep so I don't bite someone's head off at school the next day xD I will get to it as soon as possible in my oh so pathetic life! **

**Darkfang of DeathClan: lightning and thunder are like, the best part of it ;D couldn't live without our brief and long-in-between thunder/lightning storms :) and yes, without our animals, what are we? My dog is like, an extension of my soul, and without her, I would be reduced to pathetic pile of whimpering, snuffling nothingness! Obsidian awaits you, patiently and happily, beside that great rainbow bridge :')**

**SkylaGirl108: this could be the start of a beautiful friendship :D**

**TearStainedAngel: Why thank you! This story has a lot more humor in it than Raven's Wing did :) I thought you guys would appreciate some jokes before the real darkness started to kick in...you thought Raven's Wing was bad? Just wait till you see this! I am, most truthfully, a cruel, evil writer. tehe, oh well xD And that is great! I personally love underdogs! I ALWAYS root for them! I especially love when they come back and totally kick -excuse my french- ass, and pone everyone who ever doubted them! LIVE for those moments! and hey, if you're ever visiting CA, give me a call! I'll set up with a good, not roach-infested hotel (which are extremely rare, especially in the LA region xD) in your second review, I believe I detected some exhausted grumpinesss? hehe, it's all right, just remember...YOU AND LIFE ARE BEAUTIFUL, NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY (i'm on a christina aguilera streak at the moment xD)  
><strong>

**Blue Watcher of Stars: *wink* I know, aren't I amazing? *sigh* my amazingess continues to astound many people! haha, I'm totally kidding xD While I do not think I'm a completely horrible person, I'm just an average girl trying to survive a great big world that doesn't stop to listen or care about her *sigh* i get so melancholy sometimes...**

**Nonameknight: hm...learn something new everyday xD I personally don't think I'm all that funny. In fact, I go back and read my A/N's and cringe from my amazing stupidity. Like seriously, I sound like a robot...but if you like that kinda thing, hey, who am I to judge?**

**Ashheart15: we shall see...**

**Hawkpaw44: you know, I think your review was my favorite out of the bunch this time! Not only was it long, which I completely and utterly adore and worship, but it was sweet and amazinngg! I also think I suffer from insomnia sometimes (tips?) hehe, it can be realllyyy frustrating xD especially if you have a big test the next day and you NEED sleep desperately! Anywhoo, continuing...i completely adore Ginger too! He kinda gets more confident in this chappie, but his adorable fallibility that we all know and love makes a reapperance in the next chappie tehe xD GO BLIND CATS! I personally think blind cats are butt-kick awesome, especially when they do something epic like save someone all by themselves...they are just amazing in every way! KEEP UP WITH THE LONG REVIEWS! I WORSHIP AND ADORE THEM! **

**Duskflame: more math?...fogetta bout it. Heck, I'd be out that window faster than you could say "algebra". I wouldn't even care if we were two stories up. Hospitilization is wayyyy better than math. At least you get TV in a hospital. awwwzz, love ya too! **

**Snowflower3618: you know, I just knew someone was going to top my weather...i just knew itt xD After reading that, I seriously almost pulled on a tank and went out to embrace the cold. But of course I didn't. Cause I have still retained some intelligence, even after my extensive brain washing from all that TV and suga! FEatherpaw is indeed Lionclaw's daughter...she has just been brainwashed by the oh so sadistic Shadow, who enjoy sucking the kithoods from innocent little kits xD not that I still don't adore him!  
><strong>

**WarriorCat99: i love my reviewers mixed reviews on my hinted pairings hahahahahaaha! **

**Don't-have-an-account: why do I get the feeling you don't have an account? ;) please, do point out my mistakes! I most sincerely benefit from them and wish my readers pointed more out! **

**Randomness-YAY: you, my dear, are just hilarious xD I never thought I was so random until I went back and read some stuff of mine. I mean, some of it, I'm like, "where the heck did this come from?" **

**Cloneguin: I finally caught up on your story! Took me ages! Now, I have to go get caught up another one of my reader's stories! Go check it out, it's really good. It's called "In the Bleak Midwinter" by sierra-nevada12 :) been with me since the beginning!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw was dreaming.

There were two hints that caused her to come to this conclusion.

Firstly, she had never seen this part of the forest before. And second was the fact she _could_ see.

Truth was, since she was a little kit, which wasn't too long ago now that she thought about it, she'd always been able to see in her dreams. When Thornpaw described how the sky looked and what shapes the clouds were, she knew what they looked like, because of her dreams. She could form the picture in her mind, and she could close her eyes for a moment, and just for a stolen second, she felt like she could see. Actually _see._ Then, she would open her eyes and reality would give her a quick scream in the ear. Too bad she couldn't glare at it.

Rosepaw stood in the middle of a meadow, something that looked like it belonged on WindClan territory. The heather smelled sweet and fresh, and above her, the stars shone and twinkled. The long, green grass waved and danced in the cool breeze, and birds sang their songs cheerfully. This world had obviously never felt pain, had never seen blood or suffering. Suddenly, two cats were before her, both with stars in their pelts and in their paws.

The she-cat was dark red, with vivid green eyes that, for some reason, seemed familiar to Rosepaw. The tom was long and slender, with a dark brown coat and black paws, his dark blue eyes warm and friendly.

"Hello, Rosepaw. We've been expecting you," the she-cat purred, voice smooth and sweet. Rosepaw felt like she had heard it somewhere.

"I am Lionclaw, and this is Rosepelt. She, however, prefers you call her Robin," the tom meowed, never breaking his gaze from Rosepaw. Rosepaw paused a moment, then felt her eyes widening, and widening. _Robin._

"Robin?" she gasped, taking a cautious step forward. The she-cat dipped her head, eyes glowing with amusement.

"Yes, little one, I am Robin. Your mother's sister," she mewed. Rosepaw felt her mouth drop open.

"But you're…Oh StarClan, does this mean I'm dead?" she asked, fur beginning to bristle. Lionclaw shook his head, purring.

"No, little one. We merely bring you here to give you a message," Lionclaw mewed. Rosepaw nodded, and suddenly, she glared at him.

"Why should I trust you? You abandoned my mother, you scum. I don't care what you did in your last "noble moments", but you left her, just when she needed you. I never understood how she forgave you. She trusted you with everything, _everything,_ and you let her down. You ran away," Rosepaw growled, voice getting higher and higher. Whenever she had heard the stories of Lionclaw, she had felt like clawing someone's throat out. To her, he was nothing but a flea-bitten coward. She watched him dip his head in shame.

"It is true, I ran away. But I found my way back, eventually. And I have now earned a place in StarClan. However, maybe it is better Robin give you the message," he responded, voice carrying a hint of irritation. Rosepaw barely kept back a snort as she turned her gaze on the she-cat.

"This is crazy," she muttered, ears flat. Robin merely ignored her, paws beginning to glow brightly, eyes shining.

"_The feather shall tip the balance of good and evil. Shadows will come from where they lurk. Roses shall blossom, thorns will sharpen, and the clans will be plunged into darkness once more. Only two can survive_," Robin meowed, voice echoing all around the white she-cat. Both her and Lionclaw began to fade, leaving nothing but a pair of glowing eyes that eventually dissipated also.

"No! Wait, come back! What in StarClan does that mean?" Rosepaw howled, frustration seeping into her bones. Why couldn't someone just tell her what they meant, really meant, for once? She was so tired of cats hiding behind words.

Suddenly, the soft earth beneath her paws fell away, and she was plunged into a cold, never ending darkness. Her oldest, most feared nightmare. And as always, Thornpaw wasn't there to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thornpaw<strong>

Thornpaw woke to his sister thrashing beside him, yowling something about falling, and the cold. He instantly reached a paw over and prodded her awake, concerned. Stormpaw lifted his head up, already snarling.

"Would you shut her up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" he growled. Thornpaw was about hiss a retort back when Maplepaw smacked her brother on the head with her paw.

"Maybe we should shut you up! Leave her alone, it was just a dream. Honestly Stormpaw, you act like all that beauty sleep actually helps," his sister hissed bad temperedly. Stormpaw merely hissed back before pointedly turning his back and curling up tighter. Maplepaw only rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

By now, Rosepaw was awake, eyes bleary and confused, breath short and shallow.

"Rosepaw?" he whispered, drawing closer. She turned her muddled eyes on him, backing up, panic seeping into her eyes.

"I-it's fine, just a dream. Just a stupid dream," she muttered, fur fluffed up. Thornpaw looked at her incredulously, not believing a word of it.

"Was it the same thing again?"

His sister gave a heavy sigh, closing her eyes wearily.

"Yes, of course it was. With a twist," she murmured, eyes still closed. Thornpaw nodded, eyes narrowing.

His sister had been having nightmares for as long as either could remember. And it was always the same one. She was falling, falling, falling, never ending. It was always cold and wet, no warmth, no light. And she was all alone.

Once in a while, she would get a good dream. If she was lucky. But there was always that piece of her, that piece no cat saw because she kept it so cleverly hidden. The piece of her that was terrified, afraid to close her eyes and face the horror that so often haunted her.

Thornpaw himself had only seen that part of her once, and it had terrified him. She'd curled up into a little, pathetic ball, and had started sobbing, the sounds seeming to be wrenched from her small body. At one point, she had even screamed a little, the sound muffled by her fur. When it was over, Thornpaw had promised he would never, ever let that happen again.

And it hadn't. Rosepaw had retreated into herself, only letting herself out when she was with Thornpaw. And he had protected her in every way he could, making sure he played the role of big brother perfectly. But he could do nothing about her dreams. And he hated it.

"Well, try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up at dawn," he murmured. Sighing, she nodded, curling up again and closing her eyes tight. Soon, she had fallen into a more peaceful sleep.

Thornpaw gazed at her, his sister. He loved everything about her, from her strange, snow white fur, to her amazing pale eyes, her wonderful independence, and her astounding intelligence.

She was, in short, amazing. Even if she couldn't see it.

Suddenly, his eyes met a pair of gold ones across her pale flanks, also gazing at her sleeping form. Gingerpaw blinked, looking away quickly. Amused, Thornpaw watched him close his eyes tight, tucking his head under his paws. He could tell that Gingerpaw thought she was amazing too.

Thornpaw watched his sister sleep until the sun rose above the horizon, streaking the sky with its hopeful hues of pink and orange.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosepaw<strong>

Rosepaw held her breath, stepping lightly, carefully, deliberately. Her movements were smooth, cautious. She kept all her senses open, all the forest scents and sounds rushing over her. The one she was most interested in was the warm vole in front of her, nibbling away at a seed happily, blissfully unaware of its impending doom.

Like a bolt of lightning, she leaped, landing perfectly. The vole wriggled briefly before Rosepaw nipped its neck, tasting its salty blood in her mouth. Satisfaction rushed through her veins, warming her despite the cold day. She may be blind, but she sure as StarClan could hunt.

She padded confidently towards the meeting spot, stopping to pick up the rest of her catch, two sparrows, a mouse, and another vole. Rosepaw waited patiently for her brother, who she could always hear a forest away.

It had been a week since Featherpaw had been accepted. The she-cat was still distant, observant. Rosepaw could feel the anxiety and anticipation rolling off her. For what, Rosepaw couldn't even begin to guess. The strange she-cat obviously prided herself in thinking none could read her thoughts. However, to Rosepaw, she was clear as water. Rosepaw could sense her clear arrogance, her scorn of clan cats. What she _couldn't_ figure out was if Featherpaw didn't like them so much, why didn't she just leave? This question continued to puzzle her constantly, nagging at her continuously throughout the day.

Thornpaw returned at last, carrying a squirrel and a mouse. He spat them out as soon as he caught sight of his sister and her neat pile of prey.

"Mouse-dung! Here early, and you still beat me! How in StarClan do you do it?" he exclaimed in disbelief. Rosepaw merely purred, amused. She picked up her prey and, head held high, led the way to camp, flicking her brother with her tail as she padded past.

Rosepaw felt paw steps approaching them, and caught the scent of Leafstar.

"Well done, Rosepaw. You did exceptionally well for so early in your training," her mentor meowed approvingly, warming Rosepaw with her appreciative gaze. Thornpaw shuffled his paws, embarrassed. Echostep came up behind. Rosepaw sensed humiliation and a bit of disappointment rolling off her. She bristled and whipped her head around to glare at her brother's mentor.

"It's not his fault he's not amazingly talented at hunting! Just you wait until we start battle-training. Then, it'll be Leafstar whose disappointed, and you who will be bursting with pride," she snapped before clamping her mouth shut, embarrassed. She could feel both Thornpaw and Echostep looking at her, their surprise unrestrained.

"Calm down, Rosepaw. Thornpaw also did well. He merely needs a bit more time to perfect his crouch and forward movement," her leader meowed smoothly, switching her gaze to the young tom. Thornpaw dipped his head and muttered something about trying harder next time. Both mentors nodded before padding away. Rosepaw refused to turn her head towards her brother.

"What was that?" he asked, voice genuinely curious.

"Just Echostep being stupid," Rosepaw growled back, still unbelievably angry. Suddenly, the strange scent of Featherpaw wafted over her, followed by an almost overpowering wave of scorn and haughtiness.

"Just two pieces, Thornkit? How quaint. I'm sure the queens would enjoy that. Oh wait, there are no queens," the she-cat sneered, voice scornful. Rosepaw felt the hurt and embarrassment flowing from Thornpaw, and she stood and stalked up to Featherpaw until she could feel her face just inches from her own.

"Insult him one more time, _rogue_, and see where it gets you," she snarled venomously, giving Featherpaw her ultimate death glare. She turned away, and before she even heard Thornpaw's quick warning, she felt Featherpaw's paws leave the earth, heard her quick intake of breath, sensed her moving rapidly towards her turned back.

She sidestepped easily, allowing the she-cat to fly past. Ignoring her, she padded past, head held high.

"Attacking a blind cat? Nice way to make friends, _Featherkit_," she sneered over her shoulder, stalking away. Cold fury pounded through her, and she was deaf to everything around her. _That no-good, stupid, brainless, arrogant, fox-hearted, proud, vain, scumbag! _ Rosepaw derived a cold satisfaction from insulting the she-cat in her head. She sat with her head low, eyes flashing, and fur bristling. Clear signs to stay away from her. To all except Gingerpaw. Of course.

"Hey, Rosepaw, saw your catch! That was a nice mouse, good and plump!" he called, striding right on over, glee just sparking off his pelt. Rosepaw sent him a fiery hot glare followed by a quick snarl.

"Whoa! Some one's a bit grumpy! You, my dear rose, need a stroll in the forest! So, what do you say? Come take a walk with me?" her den mate pursued, eyes warming her pelt. Rosepaw sighed, closing her eyes impatiently.

"Gingerpaw. Please. I'm begging you. Not now. Just please, leave me alone, just this once!" she muttered, face held to the sky. She heard his tail hit the floor and felt the disappointment rolling off of him, replacing his earlier joy.

"Oh, okay. I get it. Some alone time. It's okay. Maybe later?" he meowed, voice flat and defeated. He turned and began to pad away, stopping when Rosepaw called his name.

"Later, Gingerpaw. I'll see you at sun set," she sighed, regretting the words the instant they left her mouth. Gingerpaw gave an excited bounce than dashed off, tripping over his own paws and tumbling straight into a ticked Snowpelt.

Shaking her head, Rosepaw was left to ponder if she had any sanity left as sun set rapidly approached.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I am doing this," Rosepaw muttered to herself as she padded towards the entrance. Gingerpaw was already waiting for her, the excitement jumping from his pelt and infecting everyone around him.<p>

They started off, Rosepaw sulkily silent, Gingerpaw ecstatically chattering. At last though, even he fell silent, and they both just listened to the evening sounds of the forest. Finally, Gingerpaw broke the silence again.

"You never answered my question," he meowed, voice faltering a bit. Rosepaw jerked her head up, caught off guard.

"Question?" she echoed, confused. Then, she got it.

"Oh, that question. Your answer would be I'm still debating it," she continued , voice taking on a slightly teasing tone. Gingerpaw looked at her, voice coming out shocked.

"You're _debating_ it? What kind of answer is that? Do you know how few she-cats can stand against my charms and good looks? Very, very few, dearest Rosepaw," he responded, a little bounce to his step now. Rosepaw let out a faint purr of amusement.

"Which is why, I suppose, I find you so interesting," the tom continued, voice genuine now.

"Is that the only reason? Because I dare to be cold to you?" Rosepaw retorted, tail waving. She felt something…lighten in her. She hadn't spoken to another cat this way in a long time, other than Thornpaw. Gingerpaw gave a huge purr.

"I suppose not. It could also be you're astoundingly smart, gorgeous, talented, and ever so witty. Also, your tough, which I absolutely adore the most about you," he laughed, and Rosepaw laughed along with him, for real. She didn't believe a word he had just said, but it was fun to hear anyway.

"And I for one, like your coldness. Makes you more challenging, So, I'm going to keep at it, no matter how many times you tell me to stop. I'm going to keep going until the day you finally admit you love me!" he brazenly declared. Rosepaw gave an amused purr.

"You'll be waiting a long time, Gingerpaw. Because I'm not the kind of cat who falls in love like that. Believe me, you'll be waiting forever," she meowed loftily, head held high. She felt Gingerpaw glance at her fleetingly, not surprised.

"I'll wait forever if I have to. I'll wait until the roses wilt and the stars stop shining. For you, Rosepaw, forever would mean nothing," he meowed softly. Rosepaw glanced at him, though she couldn't see him. She could just imagine what he looked like, how his eyes would burn and his ears would prick. They were just approaching camp now, pausing at the top of the ravine.

"I don't believe in love lasting forever. Maybe in the stars it does, but down here, it doesn't. And down here, while we're alive and breathing, is all that matters. Good night, Gingerpaw," Rosepaw mewed before leaving him, stepping lightly and softly. Behind her, Gingerpaw watched her leave, eyes filled with longing.

The wind blew around him, ruffling his ginger fur as he watched Rosepaw slip into camp. Her white fur shone in the moonlight, and her pale green eyes were dazzling, reflecting the stars.

"You're wrong. Love does last forever. And Rosepaw, I'm going to prove that to you. Just you wait," he murmured before following her in.

* * *

><p><strong>so, I'm really tired now, and I still have to go clip my nails (lovely, huh?) but I'm still going to share a bit of news. <strong>

**i had a most fabulous day today! I woke up, the sun was beginning to shine, birds were singing, I wasn't as sick, I didn't ache for once, and I just felt AMAZING! So, I went to school, had a greattt day! I made a couple new friends (yay!) and I just love life right now! So, here is the point of all this pointless rambling...**

**Live life to its fullest, cause who knows how long we have? So, don't live like you have another chance. Because chances are based purely on luck. No, live like this is all you got, your one shot, your one chance. Live like tomorrow is your last day to grace this earth with your presence. Because, everyone, you never know. It might just be your last day. ****You just don't know :)**

**So enough preachy stuff, I must bid you adieu until the next chappie!**

**~Ciao, Monkey!~ **


	7. Chapter 5

**sorry for the longish update guys! I just couldn't concentrate yesterday for some odd reason...anywhoo, here it is guys! Ze neeww chappie! And I think a few of you shall be quite surprised by the ending! AND OMG 101 REVIEWS GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IS BEAUTIFUL AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! Review answers! **

**Ashheart15: my dear reader, what suspense do you speak of? *evil smile* You haven't even learned the meaning of suspense until I throw you one of my cliffies...hehehe...I can be truly evil**

**Hawkpaw44: *angel choir singing* you, my beloved reader, are a god/goddess. I adore, love, worship, your amazing, long reviews! They are so fun to read! Anywhoo, here is your response! *blushes* thank you so much for continuing with your frustration just for me...aw shucks, it really gives me just a warm fuzzy feeling, ya' know? I am a like, paranoid freak...I flip out if my friends some up behind me in broad daylight...I really need a whistle or something xD Anyway continuing...would I be that cruel? Do you know that for sure? Hmm...an interesting idea indeed...*evil smile* Who doesn't love Liony? I just positively adore him! *squishes Lion's face* he's amazing! Ginger is indeed just the sweetest thang you've ever read, isn't he? Funny, all my readers seem to absolutely adore Rose! I do too, but I just find that so comical! I had no idea her coldness was so endearing to my readers xD So, you had the Fire thing too? I loved Rusty, liked Firepaw, loved Fireheart again, and now I'm just kinda like ehh with Firestar. Graystripe is my ultimate fave though...he's just so darn flawed, it's adorable. Him and Jay both :) You rock, Hawk!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: *gasp!* you weren't the first! How strange! You're losing your touch my friend xD awwz, don't you just love non-creepy signs from the great beyond that somehow always tie back to our dead...loved ones? they just give you that warm fuzzy feeling, don't they? xD and ohmygosh! I hope you're okay! Getting hit in the head by a metal rod is no bueno my friend! DON'T DIE!**

**The Flower Bookworm: you're a great literal thinker, ya' know that? Honestly, it was really foggy and cold that morning, but I was in such a fab mood that everything seemed to glow to me...makes me wonder if my parents are secretly slipping me drugs while I sleep...hmmm. Anywhoo,** **keep up those reviews! LUV YA!**

**DuskFlame: okay, I think GingerxRose is just everyone's fave pairing xD gave me an amazing idea for the ending...i am so freaking evil, you're just not even going to believe it...my evilness reaches new heights in this story, lemme tell ya! and honey, you make my day with every review of yours, always remember that! GO SALAD!**

**Nonameknight: dude, you and LOL have serious problems! xD *blushes* aw shucks, thanks for the compliment :) I read that the other morning, and it just kept repeating in my head. So, one of my friends called me stupid cause I tripped over a flat surface (it takes skill!) and I promptly whipped my head up, tossed my hair out of my face, and said, "I am a genius because I am a monkey," and walked away, leaving a very confused friend behind. Later, when she asked me about it, I burst out laughing and walked away again. To this day, (which is only like a day later) she still has no idea what the heck I meant...frankly, neither do I xD so that story was pointless! **

**Random: you my friend have WAY too much time on your hands! xD I mean, who has the time to leave me like six reviews? Then again, I have the time to write this junk, so we are kinda equal on that point ;) anywhoo, thank you for getting me to 100 reviews! Most greatly appreciated! However, next time, I must ask that you do it under one username xD makes it a whole lot easier for me to understand ya!**

**sierra-nevada12: you know me to well ;D indeed, I do not believe in reincarnation. I am, in fact, a die-hard Catholic. I have gone to Catholic school my whole life, and have just begun my first year ever in public school, which is my freshman year in high school :) Soo, I finally have a Ginger hater! I was wondering when one of you would pop up :) keep reviewing my friend, keep reviewing!**

**The Bearer of Secrets: please, refrain from throwing your computer, that stuff is very expensive (well, mine isn't anymore, but ya' know) So, I'm wondering if your a Feather hater or not...? just wonderin xD **

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: your backkk! I was wondering when you were gonna read the sequel! missed your reviews my friend, missed 'em! well, wonder no longer, for I shall prove you wrong! You're going to be pulling the hair outta your head at some of the cliffies I pull in this one *evil laugh* xD**

**WarriorCatsForever: new reviewer! *hands cookie and Rosepaw plushie* Why thank you ever so much for your kind lies...oops, I mean compliments! ;D As you well know by now, making my readers cry because of my stories make my life just great! I love knowing my readers actually felt something while reading this, so your review honestly touched me, it just made me so happy!**

**WarriorCat99: isn't he? xD just another reason to love him! **

**Snowflower3618: LOVE YOU SNOW! Your amazingly random reviews just crack me up! I see you too are a lover of the words LOL and ROFL! Snowpaw shall make her grand debut in a couple of chappies, when the Gathering comes. I still gotta half-moon to write about, and much can happen during that time! xD**

**Tatyana: glad to hear from you again! I was wondering when you were comin' back xD anywhoo...i have absolutely no comment on your barbie addiction...I myself outgrew those a few years ago, even though I still have to watch them with my little cousins (believe me, I have a BIG family) xD **

**gusgus0222: isn't it? xD especially math xD I just zone out the second he's starts talking about numbers...*sigh* I do NOT like that subject tehe :) **

**Whiteblaze of FrostClan: so, I'm not sure if your another one of my reviewers, Random, or not, and if you are, then I already responded. If not, then hello! I am just a bit confused right now xD You are most certainly welcome!**

**TearStainedAngel: aww, I hope you feel better! I have those days too, where I just don't like myself, life, and all I wanna do is curl up and sleep the whole day. My friends help a lot, they always, always manage to bring a smile to my face. So does my dog, just seeing her makes me happy. And, of course, writing is great too :) So, go out, take a deep breath of fresh air, and just live...because life is beautiful and too short to waste! so, I'm a little confused and a tad bit curious...are you a dude or not? and your british? us americans loveeee british people xD especially their accents xD**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: aw, I hope you solve the thing with your friends! I personally hate confrontation! I can scream and yell at my bros all I wanna, but with my friends, I just...can't. But I haven't had a major problem yet, so hopefully it can be avoided :) LOVE YOU!**

**Squirrely-Butt: why does your name sound familiar? You reviewed my last story, didn't you? I could swear you did. As soon as I post this, I am going to check! anywhoo, thank you for your review! luv ya!**

** Anonymous: hello stranger! Thank you for reviewing! tehe, isn't GingerxRose just the cutest thing ever? When I started to write it, I was like "aawwinnggggg" my head off and my family were all looking at me like I'd officially gone crazy (I seriously think I'm only half-sane xD) keep readingg!**

**CONTINUING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw had just slid into camp when a bundle of warm, sweet-scented fur slammed into her.

"What'd he say? Great StarClan, Rosepaw, tell me everything he said !" Lilypaw hissed in her ear, nearly knocking Rosepaw off her paws.

"Get off me!" she grunted, shoving her friend off. Sitting down with an indignant huff, she began to smooth her ruffle fur down while Lilypaw continued to chatter.

"I saw you two leave camp, and I was like 'No way" and then you guys came back like an hour later and you look all soft and Gingerpaw looks all lovesick and moony, and I was just freaking out!" Lilypaw meowed, nearly faster than Rosepaw could follow.

A cool wind blew into the hollow as she stretched her senses out, searching for Gingerpaw and Thornpaw. Her brother was eating with Stormpaw, and Gingerpaw was…chatting with Featherpaw. Trying not to be hurt, Rosepaw turned her head quickly away, switching her attention to Lilypaw.

"Nothing _happened_. We talked, he admitted he liked me, swore he would get me to love him, and that was the end," Rosepaw muttered, ears flat. Lilypaw stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say?" she whispered, voice hushed and awed. Rosepaw had to keep back a snort of laughter at her friend's tone.

"I told him I don't believe in love."

"Rosepaw!" her friend groaned, flicking Rosepaw with her tail. She heard her give a dramatic sigh and felt her bottom thump on the ground as she sat.

"You are so mouse-brained sometimes, you know that?" Lilypaw meowed, voice accusing and disbelieving. Rosepaw felt herself bristle.

"Why am I mouse-brained? Because I don't like Gingerpaw?" she growled, ears flatter still. Lilypaw just sighed again.

"No. Because you like Gingerpaw and you can't even admit it, not even to yourself," Lilypaw murmured before standing again. Her fur rustled as she began to pad away, tail drooping now.

"Just think about, okay?" were her parting words as she left, leaving Rosepaw to ponder her words.

Giving a frustrated growl, Rosepaw stood and stalked to her den, more than ready for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Featherpaw<strong>

"No, Featherpaw, you don't understand. You must _roll_ into them, not leap," Ravenwing meowed, voice still patient. Featherpaw shook her pelt, trying to get the sand out of it.

It was sun high, and she and her mentor had been at it since dawn. Already, Featherpaw hated the clans. They were just so _stupid_. They thought they were all noble and great when really they were a bunch of wimps who listened to some crazy dead cats. She _hated_ it here, so much that she was ready to just go home. But she couldn't do that. Not if she wanted Leaf to live.

"All right, could you show it to me again?" she sighed, sitting down with an exhausted sigh. Ravenwing nodded, eyes narrowing. They locked onto a distant point and Ravenwing jumped, rolled and leaped to her feet perfectly, fur not even rumpled. Featherpaw shook her head, irritated. Back home, she was a perfect weapon, silent and lethal. But they used different moves. Here, there were no dirty tricks, nothing they hid. It was all _open_ and _honorable_. Featherpaw's eyes narrowed into determination. _The clans haven't seen the likes of me_, she purred in her mind, crouching low, ready to try again.

This time, she perfected it, landing solidly on her feet again in record time. She couldn't stop the rush of satisfaction that rushed through her, giving her a heady warmth. Ravenwing gave a short purr, eyes glowing.

"Very good. That's enough for today. Hunt on the way back, and check on the elders. I want to make sure they don't suffer from the cold. I have assigned you dawn patrol, so get some sleep," her mentor ordered before slipping away, pelt nothing but a shadow in the light forest.

Heaving herself out of the hollow, Featherpaw began to make her way back to camp, dusty and sore. She was in too much pain and in too bad a mood to look around an absorb the beauty of the day.

The leaf-fall air was clean and crisp, biting through her fur as the leaves danced in the wing. The trees seemed to sing with a life of their own, and their leaves were differing shades of red, orange, and yellow. Birds sang their songs and life was everywhere, rejoicing in the day. Even the sun seemed to give a little smile at the beautiful world is shone down upon.

By the time she limped into camp, she had two mice clamped in her jaws. As she dropped them in the pile, a cheerful voice stopped her short.

"Hi! Nice catch," Thornpaw meowed, dropping his own catch of two voles, a sparrow, and a mouse. His sister was, as always, right behind him, with three voles, two sparrows, a starling, and two mice in her jaws. As much as Featherpaw disliked her, she had to admit, the she-cat could hunt.

"Uh, thanks," she muttered, ears flat. She still wasn't used to Thornpaw's strange friendliness and Rosepaw's strange coldness. Thornpaw seemed to try to make up for his sister's unfriendliness by being cheerful all day and never complaining. Featherpaw just didn't understand.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked his sister, who had dropped her catch as well. She looked at her brother as though her clear eyes could actually see him.

"Barktail asked me to help him and Poppypaw collect some herbs today. After that, I figured I'd ask mother if I could go hunting or something. You?"

"Eat and then I get to check on the elders. After that, I figure I'll eat again and bug Echostep to take me out for some battle training tomorrow," the young tom purred, eyes light. His sister nodded before turning her strange eyes on Featherpaw, look slightly accusing.

"And you?" she asked shortly, voice betraying a hint of irritation. Featherpaw held her gaze for a moment before looking at her paws, embarrassed.

"Eat and elders. Then, I'll probably just hunt or something," she mumbled. What was it with that she-cat? Whenever Rosepaw looked at her with those sightless green eyes, something just turned off in Featherpaw. She didn't like it one bit. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes slightly, tail flicking.

"Make sure you keep your claws sheathed," she muttered. Thornpaw hissed something under his breath and his sister silenced him with one look. He just shook his head and grabbed a mouse, casting an apologetic look at Featherpaw.

"Would you like to eat with me? Rosepaw has to leave now anyway," he meowed. Rosepaw cast her a cold look before stalking away to Barktail's den, where his apprentice Poppypaw lay outside, sunning.

Featherpaw began to shake her head before she stopped herself, glancing after Rosepaw.

"Sure. Let's eat."

Featherpaw tried to tell herself it was because she needed to get to know her victims anyway that she had said yes to Thornpaw. She tried to tell herself it wasn't because of his vivid green eyes, his strong muscles, his cheerful, happy laugh. She told herself it wasn't because of the way his eyes glowed when he talked, how his eyes always seemed to linger on his sister, worried and concerned.

She shook her head, turning her attention back to her half-eaten vole as Thornpaw talked about a new hunting strategy he had learned.

"Of course, Rosepaw mastered it in a few seconds. She was up and down that tree as though she was squirrel, even though she's blind," he meowed, saying this easily as though his sister's blindness wasn't a problem.

"Does it ever bother you?" Featherpaw asked abruptly, stopping her chewing to look him square in the eye.

"Does what bother me?" he answered, mouth full of mouse.

"Her blindness. Does it ever bother you?" Thornpaw took a second to think, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing.

"No, it doesn't. In fact, it makes me love her even more. If anything, her blindness is an asset, not a weakness. Oh I know it can be a problem in battle, don't get me wrong," he meowed hastily as Featherpaw gave him an incredulous look, dark blue eyes disbelieving. "It's just, she senses and hears things others don't. Outside, and inside," he murmured, voice quiet.

Featherpaw nodded, thinking. Giving her head a quick shake, she turned to give her shoulder a quick lick before standing and stretching, readying herself to clean the elders out.

"You know, it's not that she doesn't like you. She has a hard time trusting anybody. Give her some time, she'll come around," Thornpaw meowed, looking at her with big green eyes. Featherpaw snorted, tossing her head.

"I don't need nor want her to like me. She can do as she pleases. Are you coming or not?" she sniffed, beginning to pad away. Thornpaw just shrugged and got to his paws, following her.

They had finally finished cleaning the elders, and Thornpaw padded away, tail waving, to catch up on sleep. Rosepaw was just slipping in, paws muddy and dirty, jaws crammed with a sharp-scented herb. Beside her, Poppypaw chattered about some poultice that healed scratches, while Barktail followed the two, eyes glinting faintly with amusement.

Featherpaw gave them all a quick nod before slipping out, praying they wouldn't question her. Rosepaw had a mouthful of herbs, as did Barktail, and Poppypaw was too distracted. She made it out no problem.

It was a half-moon, time to meet Spot. Like a shadow, she slipped towards the Thunderpath, remembering what Shadowfur had told her. Quietly, she managed to find the little tunnel, and slipped in, gagging at the stench. Spot was already waiting for her.

Spot was her only other friend in the group, mostly because his father was highly respected, especially by Shadowfur. Therefore, Spot's life was secure, and Featherpaw could be assured that she would never be asked to kill him. His fur was soft and white, with splotches of brown and ginger. He had black paws and black ears, which he inherited from his father, Snake. His pale fur and yellow eyes came from his mother, Song, who was renowned for her beauty in the group.

Then, his yellow eyes glinted in the moonlight, and he gave a quick purr as Featherpaw slipped in the tunnel, tortoiseshell fur bleached silver.

"Feather," he murmured, giving her a quick nudge. Featherpaw gave him a short purr before sitting, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Leaf?" she asked softly, hopefully. Her friend nodded, eyes darkening a shade.

"Alive and well. They feed her, and Shadowfur has ordered she not be hurt until I return with my report. So, this better be good," he growled, disliking Shadowfur's use of Leaf as much as Featherpaw.

"Tell father I am in the clan, an apprentice. My mentor is Ravenwing. I am trusted by her and Leafstar at least. Her son, Thornpaw, trusts me. His sister, Rosepaw, could be a challenge. However, she is blind, which will make her a bit easier to dispose of," Featherpaw meowed, tail flicking anxiously. Spot gave another quick nod.

"Better than he expected. He wished for you to be in the clan and apprenticed. He will be glad to hear you are at least minimally trusted. Gathering yet?"

"Not yet. They have yet to meet. This one, and if not, next one for sure," she responded. Spot sat there, thoughtful, before speaking again.

"I miss you, Feather. I wish Shadowfur didn't send you here," he whispered, bowing his head. Featherpaw gave him a sympathetic look, stepping forward and brushing her fur against his.

"Me too, Spot. But we both know I have to. I'll be home before you can blink," she purred, and they sat like that for a minute, soaking in each other's warmth. Then he moved away, blinking quickly.

"I must get back quickly. Do you have a message for your mother?" Featherpaw blinked, surprised that Shadowfur had given her the chance. She nodded, throat closing.

"Tell her I miss her, and tell her that I am doing okay. Also, tell her that the moon shines brightly where I am. I love her," Featherpaw mewed, backing up. Spot nodded, and turned away, dashing out of the tunnel and beginning his long journey home. _Home_, Featherpaw thought softly, turning her paws towards camp. Nostalgia pricked at her, and she pushed it away impatiently. No time for nostalgia, she needed to focus. Suddenly, a hiss sounded from her side, and she whirled, fur bristling.

"Whose there?" she snarled, unsheathing her claws. She scented the air, and only smelled the familiar ThunderClan scents. Then, Maplepaw stepped from the undergrowth, gold eyes flashing.

"Whose your friend?" she sneered, circling Featherpaw. And iciness froze Featherpaw's limbs, and she blinked. Maplepaw had seen her. With Spot. _No witnesses,_ Shadowfur's voice whispered in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Maplepaw. Say hello to the stars for me," she growled before lunging forward. Her sharp claws pierced the older she-cat's throat and Maplepaw gave a gurgling cry, eyes widening before falling closed. Her body grew limp and she heaved a few shallow breaths before falling still.

Featherpaw glared disgustedly at the sticky, scarlet blood that stained her paws, turning them pink. At her paws, Maplepaw's still body lay, her red-black fur shining silver.

_I must make it look like an accident,_ Featherpaw thought, setting to work. Quickly, she gave Maplepaw's flanks a few gashes and widened the wound along the throat, making it look like a bite. The work was dirty and vile, but necessary. Gripping the apprentice by the scruff, she dragged the dead she-cat to a pile of fox-dung and rolled her in it carefully, making sure it didn't show on her fur.

Then, she ruffled her fur up a bit, gave herself a few scratches, and she was all set. If she played it right, Maplepaw would be killed by a fox, end of story. For good measure, she rolled a bit in the dung too, clenching her teeth at the stench.

Featherpaw once again grasped the apprentice by the scruff and padded off into the forest, adding a slight limp to her step. When she finally arrived at camp, the moon was high in the sky, and frantic mews and cries were echoing from the clearing below. Drawing in a deep breath, Featherpaw dragged the dead apprentice into camp. All cats' eyes fell on her, and every one immediately shut up, eyes widening as she limped her way to the center, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

She felt a cat come up behind her, and turned to find Thornpaw grasping Maplepaw's body in his jaws, eyes narrow, jaws clenched. Featherpaw gave him a quick nod and together, the carried her to the center of the clearing and set her down gently. Featherpaw forced herself to look sorrowful and shocked, keeping her eyes wide and frightened. Leafstar approached, followed by Ravenwing.

"Featherpaw, what happened?" Leafstar meowed, voice ringing throughout the hollow. Featherpaw added a small tremble to her voice, trying to sound like a frightened, sad, lost apprentice.

"I was out hunting when I heard her screaming. I rushed over to find Maplepaw on the ground and a fox standing over her. I rushed it and it ran away, but Maplepaw…" here, her voice choked, and she shut her eyes, barely keeping back a snicker. These cats were so stupid.

Fernstep, the she-cat's mother, let out a wail of grief, rushing to her daughter's side. She frantically began to groom her bloodied, messy fur, making a low, keening sound as she did so. Ravenwing slipped to her side, murmuring words of comfort in her ears. Darkflight, Ravenwing's mate, also came, pressing against Fernstep comfortingly.

Leafstar gazed at the sorrowfully, eyes dark and sad.

"ThunderClan, let us honor Maplepaw tonight as the brave, caring apprentice she was. Now, she rests with the stars," Leafstar called before stepping forward, giving the apprentice a quick lick while whispering a few words. Fascinated, Featherpaw watched as cats moved forward, grooming the cold she-cat's fur and murmuring words. Honestly, it was a bit touching.

"The clan will share tongues with her one last time before she rests with StarClan. The ones closest to her shall sit vigil all night," Thornpaw came up beside her, voice flat and defeated for once. Featherpaw nodded and stepped forward, conscious of Ravenwing's eyes on her.

"I wish I could've saved you," she murmured, voice breaking a little. Featherpaw gave Maplepaw's shoulder a quick lick before padding away, head low. As usual, she could sense Rosepaw's piercing gaze from where she sat a little ways away, shoulders bent forward.

Featherpaw ignored her though and headed for her nest, tired and weary all of a sudden.

_I'm sorry, Maplepaw. I had to, I really had to. Forgive me, please,_ she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep, paws still stained from the she-cat's scarlet blood.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm a little annoyed today, but nothing too bad. I just wish some people would pay attention in class so I didn't have to do all the work, and I wish my brothers would stop annoying me and I wish my computer worked normally so I didn't have to turn it off every time I wanted to upload a new chappie...let's just say I wish a lot things xD Anyhow, I hope you guys liked the chappie! KEEP REVIEWING!<strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey!~**


	8. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I'M ALIVE AND WELL AND GETTING HEALTHY (i'm still slightly sick like I've been for the past two weeks, almost three xD)So, I apologize most deeply and profoundly and from the hidden depths of my heart for abandoning you guys for so long! Here is my lame, though true explanation:**

**First, when writing this chappie, as you will no doubt see, I got really stuck. This chapter really sucks and I hated it but I had no fresh ideas, and I'm still kinda stuck, but I'm working on it! Anywhoo, there was another issue. For awhile now, I've been battling these little bouts of depression. I just have days where I'm sad and angry, about nothing. This seemed to get worse lately. It got to some extremes you guys. I'm home alone for a couple of hours actually after school, so during these hours of emptiness, when my house echoes with every breath I take, I just almost...let go. But I stayed tough, waiting for things to hopefully get better. I wrote some poetry and tried to laugh with my friends. During this time, I couldn't focus on writing this. But I've gotten better. I talked a couple things out with my friends, laughed, and I'm doing okay. I haven't screamed into my pillow or held back meaningless tears for a while now. I'm getting better. And I hope it stays that way. You guys, I tell you this in the deepest confidentiality. My friends...they don't know I was hurting. They don't know that inside, I was screaming, crying, for help. But writing again, I no longer feel so...lost. I got so confused, trying to figure this stuff out in my head. But like I said, I'm better now. Anywhoo, enough depressing stuff, here's review answers!**

**MonkeyCrazy: I LOVE your name ;) You are far too kind, but I luvs you anyway! Thank you! and Oh gosh, can you please review under just one name? I get so confused!**

**Whiteblaze of FrostClan: you, my friend, are crazy xD maybe that's why I love you so much :P anywhoo, keep reviewing, they make me smile! And these days, that's hard to do!**

**The Flower Bookworm: and I still LOVE you! Keep reading darling! Sorry this took so long!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: I hope you're better! Stay better, please don't get hurt! It pains me when my readers get hurt! I love you kidd! **

**DuskFlame: Feather is just a naughty naughty girl ain't she? ;) Thank you so much for your kind review :) You make me smile and laugh, and reviews like yours keep my spirits up quite a bit! That isn't how you should look at life! Life isn't just about work! Life is about breathing, jumping, laughing at nothing, smiling at the rain, crying with happiness, dancing during a thunderstorm, loving even when your heart is broken, smiling through the tears, holding your friend close as they cry to you, telling secrets late at night and knowing they'll be safe, finding your soulmate, being with your best friend and not caring what others think. So go out, party, love, laugh, live, get hurt, get back up, and just experience _life._ Because life is amazing, and it's a beautiful, amazing, rare gift. So use it and enjoy it :) Always know you can tell me anything. I never, _ever_ judge anyone. Not even the murderers I read about or see on the news. Because everyone, I believe, has something deep down they wish others could see. And I hope someday they'll let me see it :) I LOVE CHU TOO! 3!  
><strong>

**Falcon: thank you so much! Anywhoo, to your review xD Lion is her father, and Shadow's intentions shall be revealed in time my dear reviewer ;) *sneaky smile***

**Nonameknight: thank you for caring and asking about me :) your review made me think that maybe someone cared about me, even though I hardly know you :) Laughing a lot is always the key. Cause when you're happy, others seem to just gravitate to you :)**

**Ashheart15: Just gotta luv that Feather, doncha? xD I feel a certain amount of empathy for her indeed :)**

**Tatyana: yes, yes she does...I feel so sorry for her sometimes. It's a kinda like Lionclaw deja vu thing ya know?I have two younger brothers, but I have over 20 cousins on my mom's side, and most of us (like only one isn't) are really close :) So they're basically like my siblings haha :) **

**sierra-nevada12: you're too kind, you know that? xD another reason to absolutely adore your reviews xD**

**Snowflower3618: I love your rambling reviews (that does make a tongue twister!) It's funny, I always do my English homework, but I never finish my math homework! I copy down the rest in class, but I still manage to pull an A- in that class, so that's good! My gosh, I'm a slacker! xD ah well, I do hate math with a burning passion xD **

**Sun on the Horizon Sun: I too, am in possession, of a truly crappy phone xD ah well, you have redeemed yourself with a wonderful review :) gotta luv that suspense xD**

**TearStainedAngel: Can I just say that I absolutely love you with a burning passion? It was your reviews and Spottedflame's, that kept me going through that really hard, dark time I went through this past couple weeks. I want to say, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so much for helping me through it and believing in me. You really made me smile and made me believe that I could get through it :) Again, thank you so much, words can't quite describe how much I appreciate it. It makes me cry, that's how much I loved them. If it wasn't for you and Spottedflame, I'm not sure if I would even have finished this story. I would be...gone. I know what it's like to be depressed and dark, and here's my biggest piece of advice: don't. give. up. I know it's extremely hard. Trust me, I do. There were so many times when I cried myself to sleep, screamed into my pillow and just thought about how things could be better. But things will always ALWAYS _ALWAYS_ get better. As I found out. There's a boy in a couple of my classes. He doesn't know this, but talking to him, laughing with him, always made me feel better. It gave me something to look forward to, and something to help me get through my day. Find someone like that, and life will always have a meaning, a purpose. I hope you know, if you told me you needed to take a break from fan fic, from reviewing or whatever, I would wait forever for you to get back. Forever, I promise. Because I want you to know, I am always always here, even when others have walked out. I hope you know that. :) I am so excited for your fan art and your stories! Just bouncing up and down for joy! Get it soon, please! and my dear, you are bordering on stalkerish...just kidding! I luv that you cared enough to check the obituaries and I hate the fact that you were seriously that scared. I promise to not scare you like that ever _ever_ again!3!**

**WarriorCat99: LOVE YOU! 3**

**Squirrely-Butt: I KNEW IT! xD love you! 3**

**Moonshine16: Don't you hate being sick and disgusting? Really sucks huh?**

**Nimneniel: I dont _love_ it, but I do find it necessary xD luv you!**

**gusgus0222: sorry it took so long! xD**

**spottedfire98: sorry this took so long! And get those stories out! Let your words be heard! It's the best feeling in the world, I can tell ya! keep reading!**

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: here's the new chappie, though I'm afraid not as soon as you would like it I'm guessing? xD sorry this took so freaking long, but as said above, I got really stuck :)**

**The Bearer of Secrets: you get carsick? It's funny, I seriously never get carsick when reading. Like, if I read for an hour, I feel a little queasy, so I stop for a bit, but I never get like extremely sick. Funny huh? Is that abnormal? **

**LarkspiritofForestClan: Aw shucks, thank you! And you are just tooo sweeett! glad I can connect to my readers so much! Keep reading deary!**

**Spottedflame of EclipseClan: friend, thank you so much for your reviews. You and Angel both. They got me through, they helped me survive. You never failed to bring a smile to my face, to help me laugh a little. Please keep it up! You honestly give me a small reason to just keep going, to keep writing, no matter how much I suck at it. Thank you. Thank you. I can't say it enough. Thank you so much, really! (ps- I love the star pattern! xD) Okay, so when you said my real name, I like, freaked a little cause I was like "how the *bleep* do they know that?" then I remembered that I put it on my profile...maybe that's not the smartest idea xD**

**tangerineleaf: all righty my ditzy blonde xD I don't think you mentioned the names...I'm confused now...**

**Runningmist: I live in cali...remember, I had a whole rant on it bahaha xD **

**(PS: This chappie has been revised a bit. I decided to get rid of Rosepaw's dream because I threw that part of the plot out. So, the only difference is some corrections of spelling and grammar, and the deletion of Rosepaw's dream! FORGET THAT WAS EVER WRITTEN!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Thornpaw sat just outside the apprentice den, watching the dawn. It had been a week since Maplepaw had died, and the clan was just beginning to return to normal. Fernstep was still broken-hearted, and Ravenwing still sat with a faraway look in her eyes sometimes. But they were slowly healing.

As for Thornpaw, he missed the she-cat. As a kit, she had played with him and his sister, and had never laughed at them when they messed up. When she became an apprentice, Maplepaw still came to the nursery regularly and played with them. And then, Thornpaw had become an apprentice, and even after all those moons, Maplepaw had remained unchanged. Slowly though, Thornpaw was letting go of the grief. He was more worried for Rosepaw.

Maplepaw had been one of the few other cats that had seen Rosepaw's softer side, even though it had always been fleeting. Rosepaw had at least trusted her a little, and even though she hid it quite well, he knew she mourned the apprentice.

Sighing, Thornpaw glanced at the warrior's den, waiting for Echostep. He and Rosepaw began battle training that day. Excitement pricked at him, urging him to move and do something. The sun's rosy streaks had just begun to show when Echostep slipped from her den, followed by Darkflight and Whitefoot. Leafstar also emerged, and Thornpaw heard Rosepaw waking up behind him.

"Good morning," his sister mumbled sleepily, her fur sticking up. Thornpaw purred a response, reaching over to smooth her fur down on top of her head. She yawned and sat down to wash. Thornpaw turned his attention back to the clearing and saw their mentors padding toward them. He stood, tail waving excitedly.

"Good morning, Echostep. Are we going?" he asked, a little anxiously. Echostep gave a light laugh and nodded, turning to Leafstar.

"We will set off right now. Rosepaw," she called gently. Rosepaw jerked her head up, looking at her mentor as though her sightless eyes saw her.

"I know," she muttered, standing. Thornpaw looked at them, confused. Then, he shook his head. He would find out later.

They finally arrived at the training hollow, slightly out of breath. Thornpaw stumbled his way down the sandy sides, while Rosepaw followed a bit more gracefully.

"All right, we will begin separately. At sun high, you two will have a mock battle, to see how far you've come. Echostep, you take Thornpaw to that side, and I'll take Rosepaw over here," Leafstar meowed before padding to her side. Echostep jerked her head at Thornpaw and they moved to the other side.

"All right Thornpaw, let's start. Attack me," his mentor meowed, eyes narrow. Thornpaw gaped at her.

"Just like that?" he asked incredulously, not believing her. She nodded, orange eyes glinting with amusement. Thornpaw shrugged and crouched low, eyes narrowing as he measured up his mentor.

Echostep was renowned in the clan for being quick and agile, something she took great pride in. However, he'd heard the apprentices whispering about how she lacked cleverness and battle strategy. So, Thornpaw needed a trick, a good one. He cursed under his breath. Rosepaw would be better at this.

Finally, he lunged forward, careful to keep his claws sheathed. Echostep moved quickly to the side and tripped him almost effortlessly. Grunting, Thornpaw tripped and flipped over, landing on his back. He scrambled to his paws, shaking the sand out of his fur. Echostep sat a little farther away, waiting patiently.

"Too predictable. Try again," she ordered, shifting once again into a battle stance. Thornpaw lunged again, ready. Echostep slipped to the side, eyes narrow. This time though, Thornpaw shifted with her, finding himself face to face with her. Lashing out his paw, he knocked her front feet out from under her, then he jumped onto her back, pinning her easily. Echostep spit out a mouthful of sand.

"Better. Now it's my turn," she rasped, standing. Thornpaw slipped off her, crouching low and waiting. Fast, almost faster than Thornpaw could follow, Echostep raced forward darting to the side at the last second. Suddenly, she was behind him, then on him, pinning him. Growling, Thornpaw jumped up, shaking her off. He rolled, crushing her beneath him. Leaping to his paws, he stood over her, pinning her down.

"Gotcha' again!" he crowed. Echostep stood, laughing.

"Yes, very good. Now, try this move…" They trained until sun high before Leafstar called for a halt. Rosepaw sat beside her, fur sleek and unruffled, eyes calm and emotionless. She and her brother moved to the center, facing off. Thornpaw had to admit, it was a little unnerving. She stared right back at him like she saw him, like she knew what he was going to do.

Taking in a deep breath, Thornpaw leaped. His triumph turned to confusion when Rosepaw slipped under him, spinning and knocking his paws out from under him, making him land on his stomach. Heaving for breath, he tried to stand, breathless. Rosepaw merely buffeted his head with her paws before pinning him under her.

Thornpaw blinked up at his sister, surprised. Where had she learned that? And how? Rosepaw slipped off him, sitting down a little farther away, eyes still emotionless. Leafstar, obviously trying to keep the pride out of her voice, stood, padding over.

"All right, that's enough for today. Hunt on the way back. Echostep and I need to discuss the plans for tomorrow," she meowed. Thornpaw nodded and heaved himself over the brim of the hollow, sore and dusty. Rosepaw followed quietly, paws making no sound on the soft ground beneath them. They padded on in silence for a while, Thornpaw struggling to sort through his emotions. Rosepaw spoke first.

"I know you're angry with me," she meowed quietly, eyes down. Thornpaw gave no response, keeping his eyes trained forward. Rosepaw sighed, stopping. Thornpaw looked back at her, confused.

"Thornpaw, I know you're angry," she repeated, firmly. Her eyes flashed for a second before returning to their previous emotionless state. Thornpaw shrugged before remembering she couldn't see him.

"It's just that, you're already better than me in hunting. I really thought I would beat you in fighting at least because you're…" here he trailed off, reluctant to hurt her feelings. Rosepaw remained stock-still.

"Because I'm blind," she finished softly. Thornpaw sighed.

"It's stupid, that's all. Let's go back to camp," he muttered, turning to go back. Paw steps sounded from behind him, and suddenly his sister was standing in front of him, eyes fierce.

"No, tell me! Tell me what you're thinking Thornpaw!" she hissed, fur bristling. Thornpaw backed up, bewildered.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he stuttered. His sister hissed again, eyes flashing fearsomely.

"You were always the one cat who was never afraid to tell me what he really thinks. Now though, you're just like everyone else! Hiding behind your words, just like everyone else! Because you think, just like everyone else, I can't handle the truth! And why? Because you think I can't see the truth! No, I see it clearly Thornpaw! I know you're ashamed because I, your pathetic, blind little sister, can beat you in fighting now. Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong! I can see it Thornpaw! I see what you refuse to see," his sister shouted, tail lashing back and forth.

Thornpaw, for one, was speechless. Rosepaw whirled, tail hitting him in the face. She stalked away, muttering angrily under her breath.

"Rosepaw, wait, come back!" he called, racing after her. Rosepaw spun around, eyes angry and hurt.

"Rosepaw, I know you see the truth! I, of all cats, should know, shouldn't I? You're right, I am angry because I didn't beat you, but it'll pass. I'm happy because now, maybe everyone won't think you're worthless. Rosepaw, you know, you know I'm telling the truth," he meowed desperately. His sister's eyes pierced him, their look probing and thoughtful.

"I know you do, Thornpaw. I see it," she whispered. Thornpaw moved closer, giving her a gentle lick on the head. She rested her head against his chest. Already, he was bigger than her, standing a half-head taller.

"Rosepaw, I'll do anything to protect you. I am your eyes, remember? And you are mine. You're the rose I protect, and I'm the thorns you give shelter too," he murmured, remembering how when they were little kits, they had promised to always be there. He would her thorns, and she would be his rose. Her eyes glistened at the memory, as though she too remembered.

"You promise?" she whispered, and her voice sounded like the little kit she used to be, voice light and carefree. Thornpaw purred.

"I promise."

Rosepaw

"Good morning," Gingerpaw's voice made her jump, and Rosepaw immediately hissed indignantly. He gave a light purr of amusement.

"Sorry, forgot how jumpy you are," he teased lightly. Rosepaw tossed her head, glaring at him.

"How inconvenient," she muttered sarcastically, stalking out of the den. Honestly, why must cats be so annoying?

"Rosepaw," Leafstar called. Beside her stood Ravenwing and Featherpaw. Rosepaw held back a groan. She knew what was coming.

"Today, you'll be hunting with Ravenwing and Featherpaw. We will continue battle training tomorrow," her leader meowed before standing and padding away. Rosepaw bit back a sigh, turning to her mother and her apprentice.

"Where are we hunting today?" she asked, forcing her voice to at least sound slightly cheerful.

"Sunningrocks," Ravenwing responded before leading the apprentices out. Rosepaw followed, allowing her thoughts to wander to Featherpaw, whose anticipation was rolling off her in waves.

In the days following Maplepaw's death, the she-cat had been jumpy, edgy. Rosepaw didn't trust her, not one bit. It was too much of a coincidence, her just happening to be in the same area as Maplepaw on her "solo hunt". Now, she was obviously excited for something, and Rosepaw doubted it was hunting.

Featherpaw

"All right, Featherpaw, Rosepaw, you two stick together. I'm going hunting over here. Call if something happens," Ravenwing stated before slipping away, soundlessly. Featherpaw watched her mentor leave before turning to the white she-cat, mind burning with plans and strategies.

She finally had Rosepaw all to herself, a blind little apprentice. Perfect, almost too perfect.

"Well, let's get started," Rosepaw muttered, slipping away between the rocks. Nearly panting with excitement, Featherpaw followed, noting her every move, her every twitch.

Featherpaw watched silently, scheming, as Rosepaw caught two mice and a starling. Idly, she noted the she-cat was most truly a great hunter.

Just as Featherpaw was unsheathing her claws, blood pounding, adrenaline flowing through her blood, making her jumpy and anxious, Rosepaw murmured something. She glared at her, confused.

"What?" she snapped without meaning too, keeping her claws unsheathed. Rosepaw swiveled her head, eyes piercing, suddenly filled with a deep meaning.

"Do you believe in destiny?" the white apprentice mewed, tail tip twitching. Featherpaw froze, muscles tense as she worked to figure out what the other apprentice could possibly mean.

"I-I'm sorry?" she stuttered back. Rosepaw turned around fully, facing her head on.

"Do you believe we are all part of a bigger picture? Do you believe you have a destiny? Take this mouse for example. Do you think it was born to be eaten eventually, or that it could've had another future, if it had just made another choice?" Rosepaw meowed, voice growing louder, more powerful, older. Featherpaw, without knowing it, sheathed her claws.

"I believe…we are what we make ourselves to be," Featherpaw responded slowly, thinking. Rosepaw's eyes never left her.

"Really?"

"Why is it so important?"

"Because. Every cat has a future. I believe that our choices just lead us closer to our destiny. What our destiny is exactly, I doubt even StarClan can say for sure. But we all have one. It can be changed yes, with effort. But it can be changed. So, what I'm getting at, is that our choices now can change our futures forever," Rosepaw murmured, voice growing lower until it was a mere whisper.

Featherpaw gaped at her, watching as the strange passion left Rosepaw's eyes, as she slowly returned to normal. Had something possessed the apprentice? Had she read her mind?

"Does it matter?" she mumbled finally, not quite sure what to say. Rosepaw gazed at her for a moment, sightless eyes peering into her soul.

"It matters more than anything, Featherpaw. And you know this better than some cats. Don't let your decisions now get in the way later. Like Lionclaw," Rosepaw whispered before turning back to hunting.

Featherpaw stayed standing where she was, a queer feeling taking over, freezing her heart. Lionclaw…

That name, that name. It struck a chord in her something, tugged her heart. Something was prodding at her memory, refusing to be ignored. But no matter how hard she grasped at it, it always got away. Finally she gave up, although that feeling still bugged her. That name…

"You coming?" came Rosepaw's irritated voice. Featherpaw couldn't help but twitch her ears in amusement. That sounded a lot more like Rosepaw.

That night, as she lay in her nest, she continued to ponder Lionclaw. She had heard the elders talking about him. She resolved to ask about him tomorrow, and why he had been so important.


	9. Chapter 7

**AHHH! Long time no see ya' guys! Well, I'm back, just in time for Christmas! Yes, my computadora has been fixed and *gasp* updated! Yippeee! So, for the first time in a lonnnggg time, review answers!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: indeed, it was deplorable. But it's back and betta than eva! Yay! Missed ya old pal!**

**Falcon: and I missed your amazing reviews! Shucks, my chapters aren't great at all deary!**

**Nonameknight: well, cry no more! (seriously don't, you'll make me cry!) our highlights are back ma' dear!**

**Sun on the Horizon Sun: unfortunately, I have scrapped Pearl's part in all this. It just didn't flow AT ALL, if ya' catch ma' drift :) I'M BACK!**

**Goddess of Darkness: Almost as much? ALMOST? Nah, I'm just joshing you. It's kinda hard to love a sequel more than the original, have you noticed that? Anywhoo, here's the update!**

**Spottedflame: yesss, i hate it too. But it's fixed now, so we have a mutual agreement. If I don't kill my computer, if agrees NOT TO DIE for the next few weeks at least xD And thank you ever so much for your warm defense :) Really warmed ma' heart!**

**TearStainedAngel24: Aww, thank you! I just love you so much! And also, thank you for defending me haha! Your guys' loyalty just really touches me :)**

**Ashheart15: I apologize for any unreasonable fear! Tehe, I'm back, though not as soon as I'd wished! And honey, I want you to know...I WOULD NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!**

**fakeRunningmist: look here buddy ol' pal, two things about you ticked me off. 1. is that you impersonated one of my reviewers. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but even so, quit it. Now. Or I swear, I'll report you. It's not nice, it's annoying, it's not funny, and it's not cute. I don't want to sound rude or anything, but when you mess with my reviewers, you mess with ME! and 2. is this. I'm sorry if lately I've been kinda scarce and scatterbrained. It's not my fault, and I'm trying super hard to bring myself out of it. So please, some understanding during this period is much appreciated. Thank you. **

**realRunningmist: I am so sorry about the mix-up. As you can see _le above_, it shouldn't happen again! If it does, feel free to tell me and I'll report that idiot in a second. **

**Snowflower3618: you know, I've played wizard 101...it's not half bad actually, just not really my thing ya' know? Hope you enjoy it haha! Being sick does indeed suck, especially when you're sick for like three weeks! yuck! So, Snowpaw should be coming up next chappie, cause I'm going to fast forward a bit, to speed it up a bit. This chappie is really slow I noticed, but hey, I'm going to fix it...NEXT TIME! haha, anywhoo, the little darling is doing wonderfully. And you never know, she may just have a chapter all to herself :) **

**AXGHunterMae: aw, thank you! I do try to make her amazing. I myself adore her completely! And here's the answer to your question: I'm not exactly sure if cats can or cannot cry, but in this case, I decided to tweak it a bit. I feel that crying is the only way to completely express their grief, you know? SO, I, like all writers, shall keep it that way for my own unique, odd reasons! xD**

**Mae: I know, I know, I really need to proofread a little more closely. I am honestly trying to work on that little issue! And I love all my characters for their own unique special reasons! Except Whitefoot...he kinda annoys me, but hey, oh well. And I love your little quote! Here's one for you, although it's a bit of a cynical view on love: Love exists only where people believe perfection persists-me!**

**Duskflame: Honey. You. Could. NEVER. LET. ME. DOWN. Just wanted to make sure you understood that! If anything, I let you down! I didn't update for a week because of selfish reasons and here we are again, like a month later! I'm so sorry my dear! And my life is going okay actually. It's kinda been sliding again, but I'm hanging on! And I do enjoy your vents my sweet! I hope your life is as fantastical as possible! And I wish you have a most fabulous, wonderful, magical, Merry Christmas!**

**sol de luna: hello new reviewer! *hands Thornpaw plushie* How are you? I hope you enjoy my stories deary! Welcome to the family!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (man it felt good to type that again!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw woke up slowly. Lying in her nest, she allowed the last black tendrils of sleep to drift away, still able to taste the terror of her latest nightmare. In this one, a ginger tom, she was guessing Gingerpaw, was waiting for her at the bottom, with bloodied and torn fur and eyes that stared at nothing.

Shuddering, she twisted her head towards Gingerpaw, who continued to sleep peacefully beside her. With a pang, Rosepaw wished she could see him, wished she could watch his sides rise and fall, could see his eyes glow as he spoke. Biting back a sigh, she contented herself with giving his shoulder a quick lick.

Gingerpaw stirred, breathing quickening as his bedding rustled. He gave a rusty purr.

"I see you finally came around," he joked, standing and stretching. Rosepaw tossed her sleek head, standing and slipping out of the den.

"Don't push it," she called over her shoulder before she was plunged into something soft. And really cold.

"What?" Rosepaw sputtered, standing. Raising her head, she opened her jaws and drank in the clean, sharp morning air.

"First snow," Gingerpaw muttered from behind her, attempting to hide the amusement in his voice. Rosepaw diplomatically ignored that as she responded.

"Mother is not going to be happy," she commented, swiveling her head to search for life in the barren wasteland that had become their camp. Behind her, she could hear Thornpaw pushing his way out of the den.

"It's cold," he mumbled, coming up beside Rosepaw and giving her a quick nudge. Rosepaw nodded in agreement. Suddenly, she caught the scent of Leafstar coming towards them. Or, in reality, plowing her way through the snow towards them.

"Gingerpaw, Whitefoot wants you to clean the elder's den before you train today. He has dawn patrol. Thornpaw, you're to help him. Rosepaw, it's time I taught you some more battle moves," Leafstar ordered, sounding completely unbothered by the weather. The two toms grumbled a little as they padded away. Leafstar stood in front of Rosepaw quietly, obviously waiting for something.

"Um, Leafstar? Are we going?" Rosepaw questioned, paws kneading the ground in anticipation.

"Oh, yes. We are waiting for Lilypaw, who will be joining us today," Leafstar answered, sounding far off and distant. Rosepaw stared at her for a moment longer before deciding to drop it. At last, after what felt like an eternity spent in the snow, Lilypaw came out, yawning noisily.

Rosepaw dashed out of camp, excited to…feel the forest covered in snow.

Standing at the top of the ravine, she breathed in the air, making herself lightheaded. The snow beneath her paws was soft, cold, and new. The forest felt muted, with few birds singing and no sound of prey scurrying about. Not even a wind blew. It was a blessed silence, Rosepaw reflected.

Lilypaw padded beside her on the way to the training hollow, warm fur brushing hers. Rosepaw kept silent, enjoying the companionship for once. Leafstar was silent, her paw steps even muffled by the snow.

In the hollow, Rosepaw faced off with Lilypaw, aiming her eyes where she knew Lilypaw's were. She heard the other apprentice give a little squirm and she struggled to keep her face emotionless. This was one of the many tactics Leafstar had taught her.

"_Keep your eyes where theirs are and keep them without emotion. Don't let yourself be distracted, and don't let them throw you off in any way. This will disconcert them, and make it just a bit easier to defeat them," Leafstar ordered. Rosepaw nodded calmly. _

Snapping back to the present, she realized Lilypaw had tensed, ready to attack. _Focus on the ground_, she reminded herself.

The second Lilypaw leaped, Rosepaw shot forward. Spinning, she could feel her paws spraying snow on Lilypaw. Knocking the other apprentice's paws out from under her, she felt Lilypaw crash and heard her grunt as she slammed to the allowed her mask to slip for a second before composing herself once more.

Lilypaw stood, shaking her coat off with a growl.

"How in the name of StarClan did you manage that?" she asked, voice ringing with incredulity. Rosepaw merely shrugged, trying not to betray how proud she really was.

Lilypaw leaped again, this time without warning. Rosepaw felt Lilypaw slam into her side. Snarling, she rolled with impact and lashed out a forepaw, catching Lilypaw's ear. Shooting forward again, she threw her whole body weight into Lilypaw's chest. Heaving for breath now, she turned to Leafstar, who sat without a word on the side.

"Good. Rosepaw, although that last move was good on Lilypaw, with any apprentice even a second faster, it wouldn't have worked. You need to let them come to you, remember?" Leafstar meowed, voice forcefully patient. Rosepaw twitched her ears irritably. What was her problem?

"Yes, Leafstar, I understand."

"Good. We're done for today, head back," Leafstar ordered, beginning to climb out. Rosepaw gaped at her, not moving from her spot.

"We just started, Leafstar!" she called, rushing to catch up with her mentor, who had set off at a brisk pace into the forest.

"And now we have ended. Go on, Rosepaw," Leafstar growled. Rosepaw snarled in return, spinning and dashing away, not caring that she had hit Leafstar with snow. Annoyance and anger bubbled up inside her, causing her to run just a bit faster. She wasn't a bothersome kit to be ordered away like that.

Rosepaw blundered through the frozen forest, probably not the best of ideas. But in the heat of her anger, she didn't care. Snarling, she crashed through a thicket of gorse only to tumble onto a patch of thorns.

Biting back whimpers, Rosepaw limped to the roots of an oak tree. Sitting down gently, she began to pull the thorns out of her fur, ignoring the stinging pain. When she was finally done, she let herself sit and simmer for a few moments. She was done with being dismissed and written off. She'd show them. She'd show them all.

* * *

><p>Night was falling by the time Rosepaw limped into camp. She knew because she could no longer feel the sun's weak rays on her fur. Dangling from her jaws were pieces of prey. Thornpaw came rushing up, anxiety crackling off his pelt like a storm, but Rosepaw stopped his advance with a snap of her jaws. Turning, she limped out of camp again.<p>

She made five journeys before she had all her prey collected. In that time, a crowd had gathered by the fresh-kill pile. None spoke to her, and she spoke to none. This was something she was determined to do by herself, and the others seemed to sense that.

Finally, she sat by her large pile, raising her head proudly. Warm blood trickled down her sides where the thorns had pierced her skin, and a pebble had bruised her paw, but she had done it. She'd proven herself.

Leafstar approached warily, and Rosepaw felt herself tense instantly. Strangely, she sensed no emotions from her mentor.

"You…did well, Rosepaw," Leafstar hesitated before continuing. "However, you disobeyed a direct order, and for that you must be punished. Not to mention the recklessness of your actions."

Rosepaw bowed her head in acknowledgement; she'd known she would be punished to some degree. Leafstar heaved a sigh, suddenly sounding much older.

"No battle training for a week and you're not to hunt alone for two weeks. You will care for the elders every day," Leafstar mewed, obviously struggling to sound strong. Rosepaw just nodded and she could sense a weary affection radiating from Leafstar.

"Now, go get yourself to Barktail. You need to be cleaned up," Leafstar murmured before turning and padding away. Rosepaw sat for a moment longer before heaving herself to her paws. The pain of her wounds suddenly seemed much more than before, and they ached dully. As she began to shuffle away, she was keenly aware of everyone's eyes on her back. She ignored them.

Her brother came to her side and pressed himself against her, supporting her, not mentioning her recent episode.

It was in moments like those she loved her strong brother with a fierce passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Featherpaw<strong>

Featherpaw watched as Thornpaw escorted his sister out, his broad shoulders supporting her fragile frame easily. The other cats watched them for a moment before starting forward and taking prey from the huge pile.

Above her, a black night had fallen, the nearly full moon shining far above. The stars glittered coldly as a breeze blew in, ruffling Featherpaw's still thin fur.

Sighing, she tilted her head to the dark sky.

_Lionclaw_…

She'd gone to the elders, had listened to the stories. And while they had fascinated her, they hadn't helped her confusion. Why did that name mean something to her? Why did it echo in her mind? Getting up, she went searching to the cat that had been closest to Lionclaw in life. Ravenwing.

"Ravenwing?" Featherpaw asked timidly. Her mentor twitched her ear at her, giving her mate a quick lick before following Featherpaw to a dark corner.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me about Lionclaw?"

This seemed to give her mentor a pause. In her eyes, Featherpaw saw deep grief, agonizing sorrow, and utter love. Her mentor sighed heavily, shoulders drooping ever so slightly.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" she asked, voice forcibly light. Featherpaw opened her mouth and closed it, trying to choose the right words.

"It's just, I heard it a couple of days ago, and I don't know. It seems important to me for some reason. I can't really place it, but I feel like…I know him," she murmured, trailing off. Ravenwing gazed at her for a second before replying.

"He died moons ago. You can visit his grave, but I can't tell you a lot," the black she-cat muttered before walking away, head low. Featherpaw narrowed her gaze, knowing she was lying.

Curling up in her nest, she prayed to whoever or whatever was listening for a dream, a sign, an answer, anything. Anything.

She felt herself fall into the black world of dreams almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em>Featherpaw found herself standing in a moonlit clearing, staring at a handsome brown tom. His dark blue eyes glinted at her with warmly and he padded towards her gracefully. His paws and tail-tip were black and his build was sleek and agile. <em>

"_Featherpaw, don't others' lies lead your life," he murmured before vanishing. Featherpaw raced to where he had been, searching desperately for a clue. _

"_Wait! Who are you? What does this mean?" she cried as the wind began to pick up and the world began to spiral into an inky darkness. _

"_Stop!" she screamed desperately._

* * *

><p>Featherpaw woke up thrashing in her bedding and crying. Sitting up quickly, she shoved her way out of the stuffy den, yearning for air to clear her head. Behind her, she heard another cat follow her.<p>

"Go away," she muttered, hunched over. The snow was cold beneath her, soaking her belly. To her utter surprise, Rosepaw pressed up beside her, clear eyes glinting knowingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the young she-cat murmured with uncharacteristic gentleness. Featherpaw shook her head, realizing she was trembling violently. She didn't understand why the dream had shaken her so much. Rosepaw simply nodded.

"I get nightmares too, you know. And I've only ever talked about them maybe three times with Thornpaw. I just don't like to think about them," she continued. Featherpaw glanced at her in surprise. The she-cat always seemed composed, calm. She couldn't imagine her of all cats concealing demons.

"I never knew," Featherpaw whispered, voice harsh and rough from screaming.

"I hide it well."

Featherpaw gazed at her den mate in awe, respect for the she-cat spiking. From the way Rosepaw said it, she guessed her nightmares were awful and frequent. And she never heard her complain, never heard her whine about having a fitful sleep. She was…silent.

As the two she-cats sat in silence, Featherpaw found herself contemplating the job she'd been sent to do.

Things had suddenly gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>So, because I'm a bit bored and just trying to waste time until I have to sleep, here's a list of songs I've been obsessed with lately. Hope you like them!<strong>

**Wonderful-Lady Gaga**

**Don't Stop Believing-Journey (Glee version)**

**All of the Shinedown songs! (best band in the history of music! LOVE THEM!)**

**This great artist called We Should Whisper. He's really good, and I love his songs _Ain't the Same_, _Memories and Meltdowns,_ and one that really connects to me, _Top of Rock __Bottom_. **

**And I think that's just about it...UNTIL NEXT TIME! Oh, and I have to know. Is anyone else as in love with popcorn and Criminal Minds as I am? Just wondering! **

**~Ciao, Monkey!~**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello again my dears! Here's another update, because I am just that wonderful! And I think a few of you are going to be happy because they see the cats the submitted oh so long ago! And because I probably just got you very, very excited, I'm going to cut this short and get cracking on REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**LarkspiritofForestClan: aw thanks! And I, in return, love you! And don't we all just love Rosepaw? And have you noticed that I say "and" a lot? O.o**

**Ashheart**: **I sense that you're excited xD yes, the long awaited update has arrived! And I too wonder when she will uncover the truth...**

**Spottedflame: I'm a metalmouth too, but I refuse to let that stop me! I love popcorn just too much to give it up! And I was on your profile (hey, I was bored!) and i noticed that and started laughing so hard because yours was hilarious! HAHA! I hope your tryout goes well!**

**...: I didn't know what else to put for your name since it was blank, so I just put dots xD I, even though I have no idea who the heck you are, LOVE YOU!**

**Falcon: honey, YOU ARE AMAZING! My chapters aren't anything special, just rubbish that spews from a brain filled with nonsense :) you are truly amazing for being able to put up with it. YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE PLUSHIES YOU WANT! *hands Thornpaw plushie* no need to ask!**

**The Flower Bookworm: come now, let's be nice, some of us really like Gingerpaw xD So yes, it is almost Christmas and i am super duper excited! You will of course have at least one more update before then! Just cause I love you guys oh so much! and please write! I bet you could write some awesome fan fics! If they are half as wonderful as your reviews, then they will be flipping awesome!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: I'm so happy to, er, read you again! And you know, I wish I could have sugar in the morning. But I'm usually passed out till around 10:30 or 11ish, so it's kinda hard xD My breakfasts are really brunch because it takes me a full half and hour to just open my eyes, never mind move. Yeah, I'm not too much of a morning person tehe. and something tells me you're going to love this chapter...*hint hint***

**Frostpool of LightningClan: your ever so welcome my dear!**

**gusgus0222: aw shucks, I knew that hun! No need to say it! And I want YOU to know that I will always and forever luv you and your sweet reviews! the peanut to my butter!**

**TearStainedAngel: glomp? Eh, never mind xD the sudden change shall be revealed soon...maybe *evil smile* and I listened to one of your videos with your voice and I just _freaked_. I _love_ your voice! Ah, gosh, british accents are the best!**

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: *cries* I missed you tooooo! *huggles* Okay, enough gushy stuff! you know, I though you'd have more faith in me! I would never, EVER, ditch a story! Not only would it bug me for the rest of my life, it just wouldn't be fair to my wonderful reviewers! And I love the Italian bit! Merci! (is that italian?)**

**CONTINUING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Thornpaw**

Thornpaw sat outside the den, washing, as he watched the clan wake up to a new, foggy day.

A heavy mist persisted, drops clinging to his thick fur. His mother slipped from the den and made her way semi-blindly to the leader's den. His father followed, settling down just outside the den to eat. All scents and sounds seemed muffled by the snow and fog. Thornpaw could barely make out the shape of Highrock.

Behind him, his sister slipped out, and a jolt ran through him. It had been two weeks since her little episode, and he'd watched her carefully. She seemed quieter, tamer, but all the more colder.

Her pale fur was near invisible in the mist and snow. All he could clearly make out were her glowing pale eyes and her black forepaw. It gave her an eerie look as she moved, appearing to flicker in and out of vision. Her voice drifted to him through the fog, seeming to come from nowhere.

"Hunting is going to be difficult," she commented lightly. Thornpaw nodded, still trying to pinpoint her exact location.

"Well, you'll probably do just fine," he meowed uneasily. He jumped when he felt her fur brush his. Her green eyes peered into his, curious.

"Ants in your pelt much?" she joked. Thornpaw just shrugged, making his way to the prey pile. She followed close behind him, which he knew more by feel than scent or sound. Finally, with frayed nerves, he spun around.

"Quit that!" he snapped, ears flattening. Rosepaw took a step back, eyes wide.

"Stop what?" she asked, eyes tilted a little. Thornpaw gave a frustrated growl.

"Everything! I can barely see you, and it's starting to creep me out. This blasted mist is thick as fur," he muttered. Rosepaw's eyes glinted with amusement.

"Someone didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she purred before padding away, vanishing completely. He sighed. Everything was backwards today.

His sister was in an unusually good mood, he was in a bad mood. His sister had gotten a good night's rest for once, and he'd slept little, plagued by nightmares.

He'd dreamed of Rosepaw, a fully grown warrior, turning and leaving him. He'd dreamed of his father, with a torn throat, surrounded by a pool of blood. He'd dreamed of his mother screaming for help he couldn't give. And most hauntingly, he'd seen Featherpaw torn to bits by shadowy cats with gleaming claws and teeth.

He didn't understand what the last dream had been about. He hardly knew the new apprentice. Maybe he should try to get to know her better after all…

* * *

><p>"Ravenwing, Blackfur, Mosspelt, Branchfur, Rainstorm, Thornpaw, Rosepaw, and Featherpaw will join me at the Gathering," Leafstar called from the Highrock.<p>

Thornpaw felt a rush of excitement fill him. His first Gathering! His father approached, pride gleaming in his pale eyes.

"Have fun and watch out for your sister," he purred, giving him and Rosepaw quick licks on the head.

"I'll probably end up being the one watching out for him," Rosepaw joked, bounding away. Hiding a laugh, Thornpaw followed her, falling in step beside Featherpaw as the patrol made its way through the forest.

"Excited?" he asked the she-cat, who responded with a curt nod. Her eyes gleamed with unknown thoughts and she seemed to be struggling with something. He gave her a warm nudge and she shot him a surprised look.

"Relax, it'll be fun! Watch out for ShadowClan though, they've got some nasty tempers," he meowed. As he raced through the night, he felt his muscles stretching and pounding. He felt alive.

Arriving at the hollow, the cats paused, waiting for Leafstar's signal. She gave them a quick nod before waving her tail and leading her warriors to the Gathering.

Rosepaw at his side, Thornpaw gazed around with wide eyes. Only ShadowClan were there, and he caught sight of Blackfur greeting a sand-colored she-cat warmly, touching her nose to the she-cat's cheek as she mewed a hello. Branchfur raced towards a big dusty red tom, purring a welcome. Thornpaw could hear their exchanges.

"Russetpaw!"

"Who's Russetpaw? I'm Russetstrike now," the tom meowed proudly. Branchfur purred congratulations.

"I'm a warrior too. My new name is Branchfur," Branchfur replied, sitting down next to the tom.

Thornpaw hardly knew where to begin, and his guess was Rosepaw was just as lost as he was. She still seemed to be struggling to separate all the different scents and sounds. As Thornpaw looked around, he heard a friendly voice from behind him.

"Your first gathering too?"

Whirling, he was confronted with the sight of three young she-cats, all from ShadowClan. It was the white one who had spoken.

"Hello! My name is Snowpaw, and this is Dapplepaw and Darkpaw," the white she-cat continued. By this time, Rosepaw was "looking" at them too, her eyes piercing them.

Snowpaw was a pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes that shone with friendliness. Darkpaw was a small, dark tabby she-cat with dark green eyes that blazed with fire. Out of the three of them though, Thornpaw was most intrigued by Dapplepaw.

Her fur was a mottled assortment of colors. She was black with patches of white on her chest, right ear, tail, and left hind leg. Her other hind leg was ginger, as was her back and left forepaw. Her eyes were an icy blue that showed no emotion, and he could sense Rosepaw directing all her senses towards her.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Thornpaw, and this is my sister Rosepaw," he responded warily. Snowpaw gave a purr.

"No need to look like that! We don't bite. Well, I don't! I can't speak for my sisters of course," Snowpaw chirped away, apparently unaware of his sister's piercing gaze. Darkpaw stirred a little, glancing at Rosepaw uncomfortably. Thornpaw repressed a sigh.

"Ease up a little, would you?" he muttered under his breath. Rosepaw's ear twitched and she sat down, eyes softening a degree. All three she-cats relaxed visibly. Dapplepaw's next words caught them all off-guard.

"You're blind, aren't you?" she asked bluntly, cold eyes revealing nothing.

"Dapplepaw!" Snowpaw hissed, appearing embarrassed by her sister's lack of delicacy. Rosepaw just tossed her sleek head, directing her eyes in Dapplepaw's direction.

"It must be glaringly obvious if you caught on so fast," she answered, tone laced with ice. "Yes, I'm blind."

As they were speaking, WindClan and RiverClan poured in. Thornpaw caught sight of two toms approaching them, their scent telling him they were from WindClan.

"Hello, I'm Runningpaw," one mewed, voice cool and collected. He was a big silver tabby with green eyes. The other cast him a glance before introducing himself.

"And I'm Blackpaw," he meowed, voice deep and warm. He was black with warm amber eyes and was obviously the friendlier of the two.

"Thornpaw and Rosepaw."

"Snowpaw!"

"Darkpaw."

"Dapplepaw."

The two apprentices nodded and the seven apprentices chatted comfortably until a voice called from the Great Rock.

As Thornpaw tilted his head to listen, he suddenly caught sight of Featherpaw sitting alone, and felt a pang of guilt. He should've invited her to talk with them. As it was, he waved his tail, motioning her over to sit beside them. Obviously surprised, she walked up, settling down beside Rosepaw. Thornpaw looked at them, wondering when they had grown so close. He shook his head. _She-cats_.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosepaw<strong>

Rosepaw pricked her ears, eager to hear the leaders speak. She'd heard of them since she was a kit, and had dreamed all her life of this moment. Beside her, Featherpaw also stirred with anticipation, and Snowpaw kneaded the ground expectantly. They waited.

"Cats of all Clans, Leafstar chooses to speak first," a deep voice called out. Rosepaw turned to her brother, but Dapplepaw answered for her.

"That's our leader, Nightstar," she murmured. Rosepaw nodded, listening as Leafstar padded to the front of the great stone.

"ThunderClan prospers. We bring to this Gathering two new warriors, Rainstorm and Branchfur!"

She waited patiently for the cheers to die down as the clans chanted their names. In front of her, Rosepaw could feel Branchfur's warm embarrassment as his name was called.

"We also bring two new apprentices, Thornpaw and Rosepaw!" her leader called out. Rosepaw took in a sharp breath as every cat's eyes turned to her. A sudden silence fell, broken when some tom cried out, "She's blind!"

At this, the clearing erupted into taunts and jeers. Thornpaw instinctively drew closer to her and Featherpaw jumped to her paws, hissing fiercely. Rosepaw felt numb, and then a burning fury swept through her, shaking her to the core. Leafstar let out a thunderous caterwaul.

"Silence!" she yowled. Rosepaw heard the same tom stand and call out again.

"Have you stooped so low, Leafstar, to allow a blind kit train for a warrior?" he yowled mockingly. Rosepaw growled under her breath and unsheathed her claws. Darkpaw let out a snarl.

"That's Bramblefur, the rotten mouse-brain. He's a piece of fox-dung," the fierce she-cat spat. Rosepaw let out a purr of amusement.

"By all means, let him continue. I find this entertaining," she called out, loud enough for everyone to hear her. She could sense their surprise at her ability to talk like a normal cat. _Mouse-brains, I'll show them_. Bramblefur spun, and she could feel his eyes sending hot glares in her direction. She glared back coolly, refusing to let herself be riled no matter how furious she was underneath.

"Oh, the pathetic little kit finds me entertaining, does it? I'll show you entertaining!" the tom snarled, sounding irritated. Rosepaw contemplated this before letting a _mrrow_ of amusement escape her.

Beside her, Thornpaw seemed to pick up, for he started laughing too, as did Featherpaw. Soon, all her new friends were chuckling merrily. Rosepaw could sense that her mentor was also attempting not to laugh, obviously approving Rosepaw's reaction.

Bramblefur stalked up to her, and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Meet me in battle, _kit,_ and I'll make show you laughter," he hissed. Rosepaw gave her paw a lick, choosing to ignore his barbed threat though she wished nothing more than to score her claws down his face. If they met in battle, he'd be lucky to escape with his pelt intact.

Thornpaw snarled, shoving the hostile tom away though he was a tad bit smaller than him.

"Touch my sister and you'll wish you'd never been kitted," Thornpaw spat. Rosepaw slipped to his side, soothing him with her tail.

"He's not worth it, Thornpaw. Let it go," she murmured. Thornpaw stepped back, though his fur was still bristling. Leafstar began to talk again.

"Yes, Nightstar, make sure your warrior understands that if he lays an unreasonable claw on _my_ apprentice, I'll take that as a personal offense," she growled, voice icy cold with special emphasis on the word _my_ so Nighstar got the point. Nightstar snarled.

"Bramblefur, get back! You shame ShadowClan with this behavior," he snapped and Rosepaw sensed Bramblefur stalking away, humiliation radiating from him. _Good_, she hissed in her mind, for she'd been five seconds away from snapping.

Leafstar continued with her report, then RiverClan, then WindClan. At last, Nighstar stepped forward, and Rosepaw could sense instantly that something was wrong.

"We've found prey remains along the Thunderpath. There's no distinct scents, but my warriors have caught faint traces of ThunderClan," he rumbled, voice filled with warning. Leafstar stepped forward.

"Are you absolutely sure it's ThunderClan?"

"Of course! Do you doubt ShadowClan's skill? Mark my words, Leafstar, if this problem continues, you'll have war!" Nighstar snapped. Leafstar let a faint growl escape her. Rosepaw could just imagine her leader, eyes flashing, stepping up to the intimidating ShadowClan leader.

"My warriors have done nothing wrong and have crossed no boundaries, that I swear. But if you continue to thirst for war, so be it. ThunderClan is ready," she snarled before leaping from the rock.

Rosepaw could hear her calling her warriors. She turned to the three she-cats beside her.

"I don't know who's doing it, but when I find out, there'll be consequences," she swore to her new friends, who said nothing. Suddenly, Snowpaw rushed forward and gave her a quick lick on the cheek.

"We believe you, Rosepaw," the young she-cat murmured. Rosepaw blinked before dipping her head and following her brother, Featherpaw close behind.

On the way home, questions continued to bug her, making her wonder who would want to endanger their own clan.

_Who? Why? How?_

Too many questions and not enough answers. This was why she was determined to solve the mystery before her clan mates were injured for a crime they hadn't committed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aight, there we are! The newest chappieee! Review please and lots of love to everyone!<strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey!~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Aighty guys, I'm back for another chappie! This is just kinda a filler chappie ya' know, give you guys a looksie as to what everycat in StarClan is going through right about now! And so it features the return of a crown fave, Lionclaw! And of course, *insert tear here* our dearly departed Stonepelt! Wow, I miss them so much! And on a dumb little side note, I got a haircut and my doggy is in total snuggle-mode right now. She so cute! Okay, Review Answers!**

**LarkspriritofForestClan: how could anybody get your name wrong? *hands Rosepaw plushie* I just don't understand. And no, "and" is not my favorite word. My favorite word/phrase is "que pasa?" haha, it ticks my cousin off big time, which makes it all the more fun for meeeee!**

**The Endless Hourglass: aw, thanks! I'm honestly not that good. In fact, I'm pretty sure I suck, but hey, we all have our own opinions. I bet you do have ALOT of great ideas, just waiting to be found. You must find the key to the paths, young grasshopper xD**

**Falcon: *hands Lionclaw plushie* here's another one my good sir/lady! The war shall be revealed...in time xD**

**XxBlazestormXx: awww, I love how fiercely protective you are about a non-existent character xD don't worry, I was pretty close to personally cutting Bramblefur's head off and feeding it to the buzzards. *cue sweet smile* Aren't we sweet?**

**TearStainedAngel: I'm so glad you like her! you see, I wasn't exactly sure how you wanted her portrayed, so I kinda just kept it simple. Thank you for the clue! She will not be that blunt, I promise! She's going to be a verryy effective negotiator :)**

**Ashheart15: thank youu! Just keep at it sweet! In time, it all works out. **

**Runningmist: think nothing of it! LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: I'm soooooooooooo happy you like her! I thought you would enjoy her being a bit feisty! **

**WarriorCat99: I was wonderinngg where you'd gotten to! Now, because you and Angel are both such avid Lionclaw lovers, I dedicate this chappie specially to you guys :) And yes, I will argue, cause this is most definitely NOT the best story ever! But thank you anywhoo! **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: i missed ya! so glad you're back deary! I agree about Ravenwing, and I'm trying really hard to give her a bigger piece in this story! It's kinda hard, cause I'm still in the process of developing Rosepaw and the crew, you know? Hopefully, a chappie from her POV will be coming soon!**

**Spottedflame: dang, you're a busy girl xD (you're a girl, right?) and thank you for defending me :) I'm sure Angel will show up soon and have a perfectly good excuse for being so long absent.**

**kingszey: thanks! A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOOOO!**

**maghmur: new reader/reviewer! *hands Featherpaw plushie* Thank you so much for your kind compliments! Means the world to me, I swear! Keep reading deary! **

**Dapplepaw0199: how sweet, you made your name based off Dapplepaw! You must really like her! **

**...: again, a blank name. Please, honey, could you put a name? It makes it just a bit less confusing! Anywhoo, now now, we can all share Dapplepaw! Anyway, all rights go to TearStainedAngel24, who submitted her and created her. I merely insert her into the story :) I also have a question. Whose Nightfur? I'm thinking you mean Shadowfur? anyway, i like the idea of Frostkit, just not the mating pair. You shall see in time, dear!**

**The Bearer of Secrets: YOU'RE BACK! I was wondering where you'd gotten to! Keep reviewing dear!**

**Tatyana: welcome back! I know, didn't it just make you want to leap into the story? I loved that part too! Okay, my fave character in this story is...ALL OF THEM! I can't pick a fave, it's like picking a fave child! Their all wonderful in their own unique ways! And my fave in the Warriors series is Graystripe. He's so wonderfully flawed. I just love him!**

**ON WE GO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Streampelt sat in the center of a moonlit clearing, gazing up at the beautiful, bright stars. Beside her, a small pool reflected the inky night sky. No ripples disturbed its austere surface. All around, not a leaf stirred, not a bird sang. All was serene.

"Streampelt," a voice murmured, coming from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of a brown tom padding towards her. Lionclaw.

Bowing his head, he sat down beside her, heaving a deep sigh.

"It is fast approaching," he commented, keeping his gaze fixed on the stars. Streampelt tossed him a sudden glare filled with venom.

"It would not be so if you hadn't strayed from the path!" the gray she-cat snapped angrily, fur bristling. Lionclaw stood, bowing his head again.

"I know I made mistakes, and I admit them freely. I came here to seek forgiveness, Streampelt, which you were willing to give," he growled, voice edged with a hint of weariness. The wise she-cat stood and began to pace furiously.

"Don't speak to me of forgiveness, Lionclaw! Tell it the clans, who are all about to pay for you mistake!" Streampelt yowled, tail lashing and ears flat against her head. Lionclaw stood, angered now.

"Don't speak about my daughter that way, Streampelt! It's not her fault she was raised to know only one way, one path. She will do what is right in the end, as I did," Lionclaw spat, blue eyes flashing ice fire. Stonepelt, Robin at his side, strode into the clearing, eyes ablaze.

"End this, now!" Robin caterwauled, muscles tense with anger and frustration. Both quarreling cats fell into an ashamed silence at once. Robin swept on, carried by her fury.

"This is no time to be bickering like kits! The clans need us now more than ever, and if you continue this, where will they be? Yes, Lionclaw has made mistakes, but what Featherpaw does is not for us to blame him. Streampelt, you must keep your senses about you, for them if nothing else. For StarClan's sake, pull yourself together!" the fiery she-cat yowled, fur fluffed up and eyes flashing. Stonepelt stood by her silently, eyes cold and disapproving.

Streampelt sighed, bowing her head. Lionclaw continued to glare at her, legs trembling.

"You're right, I apologize. I just worry so much…" she trailed off, eyes distant. Stonepelt slid to her side, brushing his fur against hers.

"You must have faith, Streampelt. Faith alone can guide you through these dark times," he murmured. The weathered she-cat suddenly seemed very fragile and small, leaning against the strong tom wearily. She gave a nod, heaving another deep sigh.

"You're right," she whispered. Stonepelt lead her out of the clearing, glancing back at Robin and Lionclaw concernedly.

Lionclaw gave a little breath, swinging his head towards the pool. In its gentle light, he saw the figure of his daughter, Featherpaw.

Her slender build and light tortoiseshell fur made her an exact replica of her mother. Her dainty white paws were misleading, as they could inflict brutality unlike anything ever seen. But her eyes, those were what marked her as his true daughter.

Dark blue and always alight, they shone with a fearlessness and pride seen rarely in cats her age. She held her head high and always walked with purpose. There was only one thing they lacked, and that was belief. Featherpaw never seemed to believe anything, whether it was love, affection, pain, fury. She was never taught how or why. And Lionclaw hoped that someday, somehow, he would see pure belief blazing forth from those blue depths.

He hoped that Ravenwing could teach her that belief was what made them strong. Belief was the core, the very root of their nature.

Who knows? Maybe the blind apprentice would be the one who showed her the way. Maybe Rosepaw, the true seer, would be the one to show Featherpaw what it truly meant to believe.

Beside him, Robin gave a warm purr, eyes glowing softly at him, so like Ravenwing's.

"She will be great if you believe in _her_, Lionclaw."

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! And since this is most likely the last chappie till Christmas, I just wish to say this. <strong>

**I hope each and every one of you reading this, yes, that includes YOU! has a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This new year brings new hope and new adventures! So go out there, have a blast, and just live another year! Rejoice, rejoice! I hope your Christmas and new year is filled with fresh blessings and joy! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**~Ciao, Monkey!~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Another chapter and a very merry christmas to you all! Please, feel free to tell me all what you got for Christmas! I'll tell you what my "big" present was! A...*drumroll*...laptop! YAY! This should make updating a whole lot easier, faster, and funner! All right, REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**Ashheart15: I do find that breaks are often instrumental in the finding of one's inspiration! You'll find it, don't you worry :) Merry Christmas deary **

**Silvertail of ShoreClan: yes, I know it was rather short, and I apologize. I was a tad bit stuck, and then I thought you guys might like a little lookie into StarClan. I also wanted to bring Lionclaw back for a bit, I just miss him so much :( so, it's not Christmas morn, but it is Christmas night! I hope that's okay? xD**

**Galefire: phew, thank you so much for the name sweetie pie! You have no idea how helpful that is! Anywhoo, to your review :)WindClan it is and WindClan it shall be! And you like Snowpaw too? I just love how cheerful and energetic she iss :) I also think I'm going to love Darkpaw...and I already love Dapplepaw, so ya' know xD And I sense a Thornpaw lovaaa! *hands Thornpaw plushie* rock on chica/o!**

**Awesomeman56: well, I respect your opinion sir (your name says man, so if your a girl, I apologize xD)**

**LarkspiritofForestClan: Merry Christmas! I have over twenty cousins, and I love them all, just as much as I love messin' with them :D And I can see where _some_ people might get confused, but if they bothered to read your review carefully and more than once (as I clearly did), they would be able to spell your name no problemo!**

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: niceee, that is, as my friend says, skillage xD**

**Falcon: Merry Christmas! And it was, ya' know, a lucky guess :)**

**Moonshine16: your wish shall be granted, though probably not in the near future xD We shall seee!**

**The Bearer of Secrets: always a pleasure to read your reviews :) I hope you had a most fantabulous christmas deary!**

**XxBlazestormXx: protectors of the disabled! ROCK ON! *cue fist pump* allright, now that's over. xD**

**Sun on the Horizon Sun: aww, thanks :D reviews like yours make me smile lots and lots!**

**Silversong of the Moon: and I cannot wait for you to find out!**

**Spottedflame: okay, good, cause I don't want to offend you :) always remember this, no matter how cheesy and weird it is...my own personal mantra...YOU. CAN. DO. IT!**

**Runningmist: you know, I wanted iTunes too, but I got so many great gifts, it doesn't matter to me that I didn't get it :) I mean, I got a nice laptop and a gorgeous, and I mean italian leather bound gorgeous journal! ahhh, it was a goodd Christmas! How about you?**

**TearStainedAngel: now, deary, why are you angry? Talk to monkey ;) And when the world is wearin' you down, just remember this quote that's been stuck in my head for a while by Ernest Himingway: "The world breaks everyone. Sometimes, people are strong at the broken places."**

**Tangleflame: and I'm so happy you reviewed! you are just far too kind my dear :) Merry Christmas!**

**kingszey: isn't he? *sigh* I love and miss him oh so much :) *hands Lionclaw plushie* he's adorable!**

**spottedfire98: Hope you get better! Being sick most truly sucks, especially during the holidays! Hang in there :)**

**And noww, finally, ON WITH THE STORYY! (PS, this is the edited version. While I was writing chappie 11, I came up with this even more agonizing cliffie! I feel evil today xD)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Featherpaw**

Featherpaw sat beside the Thunderpath, staring at nothing as monsters roared past, bringing with them their foul stench. Featherpaw paid no heed to it though, as she struggled with her inner demons.

At her feet lay pieces of a freshly killed mouse. Sighing, she looked across the gray path again, into the depths of ShadowClan's territory.

When Nightstar had mentioned the prey, had threatened _war_, she'd almost fainted. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to develop grudging affections for ThunderClan. Either way, she didn't want cats hurt, _killed_ even, because she had to do Shadowfur's dirty work. Yet, she had no choice. Especially if she wanted her mother to live. Sighing again, she darted across the path and dropped the prey, making sure the scent of ThunderClan lingered. Checking furtively to make sure no cat was watching, she darted back to her side, biting back a screech of frustration.

Once on ThunderClan's side, she tried to keep her legs from giving way.

As the days began to pass, Featherpaw had come to the realization that killing Ravenwing's family and Leafstar was more than she could handle alone. No matter the consequences, she knew this was what she would have to tell Spot, come the half-moon. It was better than failing and costing her mother's life.

She had also started to admit to herself that she'd developed more of a friendship with Rosepaw and Thonrpaw than she should have. Rosepaw was so intelligent and fierce, it was hard not to admire her. And Thornpaw was so easy-going and fun, it was hard not to like him.

Even so, she was dreading her meeting with Spot, terrified of Shadowfur's reaction. She would bet a moon's worth of prey that he was just going to adjust the plan a bit, probably send in some more cats. Featherpaw shuddered at the thought. Her father was ruthless when determined to get a job done. And this was the most determined Featherpaw had ever seen him. She didn't know what satisfaction he got from this job, other than revenge.

Sitting down, Featherpaw gave herself a quick wash, cleaning the stench of the Thunderpath from her tortoiseshell fur. When she was certain no trace of foulness remained, she went to dig up the rest of her prey and return to camp.

Ravenwing met her in the ravine, eyes widening with approval as she caught sight of Featherpaw's catch.

"Good. Drop that off and see to Barktail. Rosepaw already took care of the elders for you," her mentor mewed, turning and heading back into camp. Curious, Featherpaw trotted in, saving a squirrel and a vole for Barktail and Poppypaw.

When she had dropped the prey off, she made her way towards the stump. There, Rosepaw sat, obviously fuming about something.

_Uh-oh,_ Featherpaw though, unconsciously slowing.

Rosepaw whipped her head towards Featherpaw, hearing her approach, eyes ablaze with a fury.

"Don't just stand staring like an idiot, come here or go away," Rosepaw spit out, shoulders hunched and fur bristling slightly.

To any other cat, this would have been enough to turn tail and flee. But Featherpaw had lived with cats like Rosepaw her entire life, so she wasn't easy to scare away.

"What happened?" Featherpaw asked, coming to sit in front of Rosepaw. Rosepaw snarled under her breath what sounded like an insult. Featherpaw decided it best not to ask.

"Leafstar refuses to train me today, tomorrow, and the next day. Says she has important duties or something. But you know what? She hasn't come out of her den all day. I'm done with her. If I don't get out soon, I just might explode," Rosepaw snarled furiously.

Featherpaw was surprised. From what she had seen of Leafstar, she was a very conscientious, demanding mentor, who took her duties seriously. And this was very sudden.

"It probably has to do with the war with ShadowClan or something," Featherpaw replied, feeling the usual twinge of guilt whenever the war was mentioned. Sometimes, she really hated her father. And herself.

"Yeah, well she could at least assign another mentor to me. It would probably even be good experience," Rosepaw muttered mutinously, eyes still blazing. Featherpaw purred.

"Just ask someone yourself," she answered, standing. Rosepaw nodded, pricking her ears.

"Where you going?" the white she-cat asked, standing also. Featherpaw glanced at her, faintly surprised.

"To eat. You want to come?" Featherpaw asked, half-expecting the independent apprentice to refuse. She surprised her by agreeing, padding by her side as they trotted to the prey-pile, chatting.

As they sat there eating, talking about nothing and everything, Featherpaw felt a sense of contentment she had never felt before. It filled her with a warmth she had never known, not in all her years. For once, she could really relax and just forget about everything, losing herself in Rosepaw's warm voice and the soothing feeling of security. That is, until Rosepaw's head shot up, eyes wide with anger and a hint of fear.

"Featherpaw, do you smell that?" she murmured, rising slowly. Featherpaw shook her head, opening her mouth and drawing a deep breath of the cold leaf-bare air. Rosepaw began to growl.

"Get Leafstar. I scent ShadowClan," she snarled ominously, dashing off to the warrior's den. Featherpaw shot off to Leafstar's den, guilt and fear filling her. _This is all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosepaw<strong>

"ShadowClan!" Rosepaw yowled into the den, where she could scent Blackfur, Whitefoot and her mother.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked instantly. Rosepaw could hear her getting to her paws, falling into calm mode as easily as falling water.

Rosepaw nodded her head desperately, scrambling to back out of the den. Across the clearing, she could scent Featherpaw and Leafstar approaching, worry and-strangely-guilt radiating off Featherpaw in waves.

"Featherpaw, wake Thornpaw. Grayclaw has a patrol somewhere along Sunningrocks, Icefur is along by Snakerocks. Jaypelt is solo hunting, so if you run into her, make sure you send her back to camp. "Quickly!" Ravenwing ordered, striding to Leafstar, who remained as impassive as ever.

"Rosepaw!" she called. Rosepaw hurried after her, listening as Featherpaw ran off to the den to get her brother.

While she was both afraid and angry, she couldn't keep back the wave of excitement at her first battle. Her first chance to truly prove herself worthy. And to rake her claws down that piece of fox-dung Bramblefur's face. Ah, daydreams.

"Rosepaw, are you certain?" her mentor questioned. Rosepaw shot her a pointed glare, still not entirely okay with the fact she hadn't taken her training.

"As certain as I've ever been," Rosepaw replied coolly, tossing her head. Opening her mouth, she caught the scent again, even clearer this time. They were coming, and fast. She just hoped Thornpaw didn't run into them.

Just as this though crossed her mind, and before either she-cats beside her could say anything else, she heard a fierce battle cry erupt from the entrance, as well as a fresh wave of ShadowClan stench.

"ThunderClan, to me!" Leafstar caterwauled before leaping towards the invading cats. Rosepaw heard Blackfur and Whitefoot plunging into battle as well.

From the scents and sounds, Rosepaw guessed that there were at least six cats in the battle party. Too many for them to handle by themselves, at least until Featherpaw and Thornpaw returned. And Rosepaw was determined to give them as much time as possible.

Giving a fierce cry, she ran side-by-side with her mother into battle.

* * *

><p>Leaping onto a tom, she could sense he was young, maybe a little older than her. Raking her claws down his sides, she sensed him tense as he prepared to roll over. When he did roll, Rosepaw leaped and landed neatly, facing off with the tom boldly. Remember Leafstar's lessons, she kept her eyes where his most likely were, unblinking and emotionless.<p>

"If it isn't the pretend warrior, a blind kit playing at being a legend," the tom sneered. Rosepaw could sense his jeering gaze on her, trying to break her. Refusing to break her shield, she kept her mask up, though inside she vowed to tear him to shreds.

Suddenly, she heard his paws leave the ground. She shot forward and spun on her forepaws, catching his face with her hind claws. When she landed, facing him again, she flicked her forepaw out, raking him down the face again. Yowling, he backed off and ran. Rosepaw could just see him, bleeding from the wounds she'd inflicted.

A huge weight suddenly slammed into her, throwing her through the air. Grunting, she hit the hard earth, scrambling to her paws as quickly as possible. She caught a familiar scent and realized it was Bramblefur she now faced. _Perfect._

Throwing aside her mask, she hissed in his face, lashing out her claws. She felt the air as he ducked and she immediately dashed forward, paws stretched in front of her. Catching his head between her front claws, she felt a twinge of grim satisfaction. Elation and adrenaline ran through her as she flipped the warrior and clawed his stomach while he yowled and screeched, squirming. Refusing to let him escape, she bent her head and bit his neck hard, making sure she didn't cut the life vein.

Around her, she could hear the howls and spits of her clan mates as they struggled to fend the angry cats off. Biting back a sigh, she gave Bramblefur one last scratch on his cheek before releasing him. He immediately ran off, wailing. Spinning, she opened her mouth slightly, looking for her next opponent.

Nearby, she heard Blackfur spitting at what sounded like two ShadowClan warriors. Rosepaw took a second to collect herself before she ran between the two warriors, causing them to fall off balance. She immediately turned and nipped him on the shoulder before spinning and dashing to nip him on the hind leg. The other cat was being kept occupied by Blackfur, who by the sound of it was easily beating her.

Rosepaw jerked back to her warrior, who was trying to gather himself. Before he could, Rosepaw shot forward and latched onto his neck, shoving him back, back. Tearing free, the warrior also fled, silently to his credit.

By this time, few warriors remained. A though struck Rosepaw. _Where in StarClan are Featherpaw and Thornpaw?_

Then, she caught a whiff of Nightstar. With the battle energy flowing through her veins, she lunged toward him before she realized that Leafstar already had him occupied.

Rosepaw listened as Leafstar slammed the heavy tom to the ground and proceeded to claw him from the sound of it. Truly, no cat matched her mentor in battle.

Rosepaw listened as the defeated leader scrambled to his paws and tore himself away from Leafstar's claws, yowling to his warriors to retreat.

In a few seconds, the clearing had been emptied. Rosepaw sat down, exhaustion hitting her, causing her limbs to ache and her few scratches to begin to sting.

"Rosepaw!" her mother howled desperately, fear in her voice as she searched for her daughter. Rosepaw suddenly remembered they had received fresh snow the other night, so she was probably hidden by the snow.

"Here, mother. Don't worry, I'm okay," Rosepaw called, standing wearily and trotting towards her mother, who rushed forward and began to lick her fiercely, relief pouring from her.

At the entrance, Rosepaw heard the pattering of paws and caught Featherpaw's scent. She felt worry beginning to gnaw at her, as well as her mother. Where was Thornpaw? Her feeling of unease grew when the Snakerocks patrol returned a few moments later, without Thornpaw. _Oh StarClan, where is he?_

Featherpaw made her way towards Rosepaw, who was concentrating all her senses towards the forest, searching for her brother.

"Where is he?" Rosepaw muttered, starting too really panic. An indescribable feeling of terror began to grip her heart and freeze her legs, and Featherpaw seemed to sense this as she remained quiet, merely sitting to wait beside Rosepaw.

Rosepaw gaped her jaws in a soundless scream as a spike of pain plunged through her head. Suddenly, her vision flashed white and she caught sight of her brother cowering beneath…what? Frustrated, Rosepaw strained her eyes even harder, trying to see what her brother was hiding from. Then, she got a glimpse of black and white fur, and horror froze her heart as her vision faded back to black.

Her brother was being attacked by a badger, all alone in the forest with no one to protect him.

Without a second thought or doubt, Rosepaw shot out of the clearing, running harder and faster then she ever had in her life, ignoring her mother's calls and Featherpaw's confused meows.

_Thornpaw, I'm coming. Just hold on, I'm coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thornpaw<strong>

Thornpaw stared at the huge, lumbering animal in front of him, trying to keep his teeth from clacking together. The badger's small, beady eyes seemed to glare at him as it moved forward, growling. Thornpaw hissed bravely even though inside he quaked with terror.

He'd been on his way to Snakerocks when the stench of badgers had wafted over him. Moments after the scent hit him, the badger had burst from the undergrowth, giving Thornpaw no time to dash away. All too soon, he was pinned against a tree, looking desperately for an escape.

Realizing how dire his situation was, his chances of surviving were quickly plummeting. As the badger neared, snarling, Thornpaw shut his eyes and prayed that somehow, he would survive this. Suddenly, the badger gave a vicious snarl, just as a bone-chilling caterwaul echoed from the undergrowth. Thornpaw's eyes flew open. _He knew that cry_.

Rosepaw flew from the bushes, eyes wide and claws out, snarling more viciously than the badger itself. Thornpaw had never been more shocked and grateful in his life. He immediately leaped to his sister's side, growling at the badger that seemed to be thinking twice about taking them both on.

"What are you doing here?" Thornpaw hissed under his breath. Rosepaw's ear twitched as she let out another yowl.

"Saving your tail," she snapped back before lunging forward. Thornpaw watched, awestruck, as his sister clawed the badger's muzzle, drawing blood. His blind, small sister was actually taking on a badger, practically by herself.

Thornpaw leaped forward, scoring his claws down the badger's flank. The huge animal growled, whipping its head side to side, sending Rosepaw flying through the air. Thornpaw jumped onto its back, hanging on for dear life as he bit down on the badger's fuzzy ear, hard. The animal threw him from its back almost easily. Thornpaw landed on his back, hard. As he lay there, gasping for breath, he watched as the lumbering animal approached his sister, who remained on the ground unmoving.

Thornpaw tried to move, blink, breath, anything. His body seemed to be fighting him as he watched, horror struck, as the animal raised a huge paw above Rosepaw.

All he managed was a weak, "No".

His sister's eyes flew open a split second before the badger's paw came down on her.


	13. Chapter 11

**WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NEW ENDING TO CHAPTER 10, DO NOT READ ON! I REPEAT, DO NOT READ ON! I posted an alternate ending to chapter ten, and before you read this, you must read that! **

**Okay, nufff of that, I'm really tired, and I need to get read to go somewhere, so no review answers tonite guys. I'm sorry :( Next chapter, I promise!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw had never experienced darkness like this. Warm and pressing, the blackness was almost tangible, wrapping itself around her comfortingly, like an old friend. She felt as though she was floating in oblivion, a space that had never known the presence of another creature. Suddenly, it was gone, replaced with the feeling of cool grass beneath her and a breeze fondling her fur. Tentatively, she opened her eyes.

In front of her sat a sleek gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Her white paws didn't touch the ground as she padded over, and her pelt was filled with stars.

"Hello, little one," she mewed softly, voice soft and pleasing. Rosepaw sat up, blinking as she looked around.

The sky was a cloudless, pale blue. They sat in a round clearing in a forest with trees that seemed to stretch to forever and leaves that were a vibrant green. Rosepaw couldn't help but relax, enjoying the feeling of seeing. Then, she began to wonder where she was and why she was there.

Memories began to rush back, Thornpaw, the badger. She remembered the blunt claws falling towards her and the brief spike of agony she had felt before falling to the tempting blackness. Rosepaw gasped, looking at the strange she-cat with wide eyes.

"Is this StarClan?" Rosepaw asked, fearing her answer. The she-cat dipped her head and Rosepaw shut her eyes, trying to keep herself from panicking.

"Am…am I dead?" Rosepaw asked hesitantly, opening her eyes again. The she-cat purred.

"No. The wound you suffered is severe, but not fatal. You are merely unconscious. We brought you here to tell you something important," the she-cat mewed, rising to her delicate paws. Rosepaw glanced at her, confused.

"We?"

"My name is Streampelt. And this is Stonepelt," Streampelt responded just as a huge gray tabby strode into the clearing. His pelt was shiny and also held stars, while his eyes were a burning amber. Rosepaw gaped at him.

"Stonepelt? My mother's mentor?" she gasped. The tom purred and nodded padding towards her and giving her a quick lick on the head.

"You look so much like your mother," he murmured, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Rosepaw purred, rubbing her head against his jaw.

"My mother loved you so much. It's an honor to finally meet you," Rosepaw mewed. She felt a bond with this cat, an instant ease between them. Streampelt seemed to sense this as she looked on, eyes warm and approving.

"Rosepaw, listen closely," Stonepelt rumbled, drawing back. Rosepaw nodded, pricking her ears up.

"_The feather shall tip the balance of good and evil. Shadows will come from where they lurk. Roses shall blossom, thorns will sharpen, and the clans will be plunged into darkness once more. Only two can survive,"_ Stonepelt murmured, eyes blazing with a dangerous power. Rosepaw's eyes widened. Those words…

"What does it mean?" she asked, standing. Stonepelt merely shook his head, backing up. His eyes gleamed sadly and Rosepaw felt a cold ice beginning to seep into her veins.

"Please, Stonepelt, please. Don't make me go back to the nightmare," she begged as a cold darkness began to cloud her vision. The tom's eyes almost broke her heart, so filled with sorrow and pain.

"I'm sorry, little one," he whispered. His voice sounded in her ears as she began to fall.

"No!" she screamed before her world was plunged into an icy darkness once more.

**Thornpaw**

Thornpaw looked at his sister, horrified. The badger had swiped her across the clearing, and she had hit a tree before slumping down among its roots. She hadn't moved. The badger, seemingly bored by then, had lumbered off.

Thornpaw stumbled over to Rosepaw, tears pouring from his eyes as he looked at the bloody mess that was once his sister. Her white flanks were bloody and torn, filled with splinters and thorns. One paw was set at an awkward angle. Thornpaw leaned down, trying desperately to find a hint of life.

With an overwhelming sense of relief that left him light-headed, he saw her flanks rise and fall. Her breathing was shallow and barely there, but she was breathing.

Thornpaw collapsed by her side, licking the blood from her flanks gently. He grabbed a pawful of leaves and pressed them to her wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Thornpaw began to call for help, not caring about potential predators. He was too weak from his own wounds to drag her by himself. After a few minutes of that though, he gave up. No one was going to hear him.

Looking down at her again, he rose painfully to his paws. One of his hind legs had been bitten and he limped to keep it off the ground.

Clamping his jaws in her scruff, Thornpaw began to drag his half-dead sister through the forest, towards home.

Every step, every breath was pure agony, but he kept his focus in front of him, fixing his sister's image in his mind. Her clear green eyes filled with fire, the way she hunted and fought, smooth and fearless. He needed to do this for her if nothing else. For Rosepaw. For his littermate, his one and only sister.

A rustling in the undergrowth caused him to jump, startled.

Featherpaw stood there, ears flat and eyes wide with shock. He had never been happier to see any cat in his life.

"Help," he croaked, legs trembling. For some reason, the she-cat hesitated. Her eyes flashed briefly and she seemed to struggle with something inside. After a few seconds though, she stepped forward and took Rosepaw's body in her jaws gently, nodding when she was ready. Taking Rosepaw once again, Thornpaw resumed his slow march through the forest.

Just as the ravine came in sight, and Thornpaw came to believe they might actually survive, his mother shot from the tunnel, calling frantically for her kits.

Thornpaw limped slowly from the undergrowth, biting back tears of pain and relief. His mother bounded towards them, a wail erupting from her. She leaned forward to sniff her daughter, searching for hints of life with a desperation seen only in mothers. Thornpaw and Featherpaw put the injured apprentice down gently and Thornpaw collapsed to his side.

"She's…alive. Barely. Badger. Mother, why is everything black?" he murmured, feeling his paws go numb as a warm blackness began to descend upon him, soft as a raven's shadow.

"Rose…" he whispered before succumbing to the shadows.

* * *

><p>Thornpaw woke up to sunlight falling on his face. Blinking his eyes open wearily, he was aware firstly of his aching wounds. His head also pounded and his tongue was dry. Across from him lay his sister, deep in sleep. His heart ached just looking at her.<p>

Her flanks were covered in cobwebs, as well as half her face. Her paw was wrapped in rushes and cobwebs and her whole body smelled strongly of herbs. The one eye that showed was closed and her flanks rose and fell all too quickly.

Remembering her nightmares, Thornpaw hoped she wasn't trapped in some never-ending hell. She'd gone through enough already.

Thornpaw groaned as he pushed himself up, shaking his head to rid it of its fuzziness. Poppypaw padded in softly, eyes lighting up when she saw him. Her pretty coat shone in the sunlight as she bent her head to inspect his wounds.

"You must be thirsty. You've been asleep for two days," she mewed softly, dipping a ball of moss into the small pool. When she brought it back to him, he drank thirstily, the throbbing in his head subsiding gradually as the water entered his body. He purred rusty thanks before twisting his head to examine his hind leg.

It was wrapped in cobwebs, but when he moved it, he only found it a little stiff. Pleased, he turned back to Poppypaw, glancing at his sister worriedly. Catching his look, Poppypaw dipped her head to hide the grief in her eyes.

"Barktail says she should wake up today. But…oh Thornpaw," she sighed, ears flattening. Thornpaw merely looked at her, confused to her sudden hesitation. The she-cat seemed to take a deep breath before continuing.

"She'll always have those scars. That part of her face, her flanks. She'll never be the same," Poppypaw murmured sadly, gazing at the younger she-cat sorrowfully. Thornpaw felt his vision blur and his throat close up. The world seemed to spin, and for a moment, he wondered if he was going to fall unconscious again.

His sister was going to be forever scarred. She was already treated different as it was, and now this happened. All because of _him…_ Thornpaw wondered how much she could take before it was too much; all the prejudice, the discrimination, the narrow mindedness. He sighed, opening his eyes, having not realized they were shut.

Poppypaw sat in front of him, eyes shining with soft concern and worry.

"Thank you for keeping her alive," he choked out. The apprentice nodded before padding out, sensing he wanted to be alone with his sister.

Thornpaw got to his paws carefully, surprised to find them strong and steady. He padded to Rosepaw's nest and leaned down to give her a brief lick, feeling a powerful surge of protectiveness over her. She looked small as a kit again, curled up and deflated. At his touch, she stirred, her good eye blinking open.

"Thornpaw?" she mumbled wearily, voice rusty and weak. Thornpaw felt tears falling from his eyes as he mewed in response, "Here, Rosepaw. Always here."

His sister's eye glanced up at him, shining with gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I should be thanking you. You attacked a badger for me."

"You dragged me through the forest with a bad paw," Rosepaw retorted, energy beginning to creep into her voice again.

Thornpaw was too choked up to respond, instead bending his head and pressing his cheek to her uninjured one. She purred.

"Before that badger hit me, you know what? I saw. For a few moments, I saw you, Thornpaw," she murmured. Thornpaw began to cry harder.

"Oh Rosepaw," he sighed, voice tight and slurred by tears. His shoulders began to shake with sobs.

"It's all my fault," he cried out, drawing back to look at her. He watched as she tried to sit up then lay back down, wincing.

"No, never. Don't you dare think or say that."

"But…"

"No, Thornpaw," she meowed firmly. He gazed at her adoringly. At that moment, he loved nobody and nothing more than his strong sister.

"You'll always be scarred."

"I know. I know," she sighed, shutting her eye briefly.

Thornpaw curled up beside her, fur brushing hers.

Gingerpaw and Featherpaw came bounding in. Thornpaw watched, amused, as Gingerpaw brushed his nose against his sister's cheek, eyes shining softly down at her. Rosepaw purred and gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Gingerpaw blinked in surprise, and then pure joy flooded his expression. Featherpaw's expression was more guarded, though she definitely seemed happy to find them awake…and alive.

"How do you feel?" Featherpaw mewed, brushing her muzzle against his flank quickly. Thornpaw blinked, surprised. He wasn't used to the hard apprentice showing affection.

"Better, for sure," he laughed. The tortoiseshell she-cat purred, eyes glowing with amusement and relief. In that moment, looking into her glowing eyes, Thornpaw felt something stir in him, something he'd never felt towards the she-cat.

Whatever it was, Thornpaw liked it, and as he purred back, he began to wonder if maybe there was something in the she-cat the others refused to see.

* * *

><p>That night, Thornpaw lay beside his sister, admiring the way the moonlight shone upon her fur. Suddenly, she stirred, turning over so she faced him.<p>

"Thornpaw?" she whispered, one good eye open and piercing.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll be ugly?"

Thornpaw blinked, struck by her question.

"Of course not. Rosepaw, your face could get torn away, and I would still think you're as beautiful as the moon," he mewed, stretching a forepaw so it touched her face gently. His sister seemed to blink away tears for a moment.

"Really?" she asked, sounding scared and insecure. Thornpaw cuddled closer to her, brushing his fur against hers.

"I promise, Rosepaw. You're beautiful inside and out, and any cat who says otherwise is a mousebrain. We'll heal together, you and I. I'll be by your side every step of the way," he murmured. Moments later, he felt her relax and her breathing deepen as she fell asleep.

Rosepaw suffered no nightmares that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AW, brother sister bonding moment :) I really like that peaceful ending, and I though you guys would enjoy it after the cliffie from last time. Anyway, review please!<strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here is your new years present my beloved reviewers! And I believe you're really going to hate me, especially after the end. It's a very agonizing cliffie, I must say xD to be honest, not alot happens in this chapter. It's mostly a lot of emotions and dilemmas**

**Squirrelheart: aww shucks, thank you :) I don't find you to be a creeper, i actually find that to be kinda sweet xD And I lovee Crowfeather soo much! He's amazinng! And I'm glad to find someone at least half as weird as me xD**

**Frostpool of LightningClan: Thank you :) I also loved that chappie too, and she has both eyes, as you will see in this chapter haha. **

**Galefire: wasn't it just? :)So, i sense you are a Thorn loverrr? Yeah, yeah? Well, since you love him so much, here you go my sweets. *hands Thornpaw plushie***

**Darkfang of DeathClan: I'm so glad my readers liked that chapter so much!**

**starbomb: hello, I know you! You reviewed Raven's Wing...and you reviewed almost every chapter xD Nice to see you here deary! don't you just love that kinda bond?**

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: Featherpaw was indeed thinking of killing them, as you will see in this chapter :) I also hope this chapter is just as great haha xD**

**Spottedflame: Ohmygosh, happy belated birthday! I wish I could have told you on the actual day! isn't she?**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: you are my most realistic reviewer, you know that? I find your questions refreshing and aggravating at the same time my dear :) To answer them, they are answered in this chapter! The reason nobody heard nor scented the badger was because no one was in the forest at the time!**

**xXBlazestormXx: thank you :) I find that many are really enjoying that last chappie!**

**Duskflame: Thank you for your undeserved compliments! Although I have noticed that there aren't very many good ones anymore. I also completely fell in love with how much Rose and Thorn bonded in this chapter. **

**TearStainedAngel: very short review my dear. And an evident lack of enthusiasm, I must say. However, I assume you were in a rush or such, and it could not be helped. I look forward to the review for this chapter though :)**

**Tangleflame: aw, thank you :) **

**Icestar0921: she is indeed, as is made evident by the end of this chapter.**

**Falcon: you're backkk! Idk why I said that, just wanted to I guess...okay, enough wierdness.I know. Trust me, I like started crying while I was writing that chapter. It hurt me so bad to hurt Rose like that. :( i am also curious as to how this story will turn out. **

**Viper3332: thank you! Those tings are not true, But I appreciate them ever so much!**

**spottedfire98: awww, how sweet :)**

**The Bearer of Secrets: I must ask, who is Brandon? xD**

**AXGHunterMae: how sweet, I wish me and my brothers were like that :) i do love your quotes! Here's one of mine: "Run until you can't run anymore. Then, you will fly."**

**kingszey: hello again old friend! so glad I made you cry! I do enjoy that! thank you for your compliments!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw sat in her nest, staring into nothing. Beside her sat her family; her mother, who wouldn't stop fidgeting, her father, silent and impassable, and her brother, pressed up against her comfortingly. Barktail gently tore the cobwebs off, taking extra care with her face.

Rosepaw had been in the medicine cat den for a week, regaining her strength and healing. Her brother had escaped after two days, but had returned each day and had slept each night with her. Gingerpaw had also visited every day, bringing food and jokes. Featherpaw dropped in and would share the events going on in camp. The only big thing was that Snowpelt was expecting kits, though no one knew who the father was. Considering Whitefoot was the only other tom she would have kits with, Rosepaw was willing to think he was the father.

Leafstar had visited, if only to gather the fully story of the attack.

After Rosepaw had run out of camp, Leafstar had assumed she meant to find her brother and had ordered she be left alone. Ravenwing hadn't been able to stand it anymore and had run out to search for them when Thornpaw had staggered into the ravine.

Leafstar had sent warriors to track the badger. They had returned with news that it had veered towards WindClan territory before they lost the trail.

Gingerpaw, Lilypaw, and Stormpaw were to become warriors. Gingerpaw had begged the ceremony be postponed until Rosepaw was well enough to attend, and his siblings had agreed.

Now, in what felt like the sunhigh light, Rosepaw blinked as Barktail finally finished. She slowly turned her face towards her parents. She heard Ravenwing take a deep breath, and her father made a small noise in his throat, the only signs they were upset. Rosepaw looked at her brother.

"Is it…is it bad?" she whispered. She could sense her brother's reluctance, but she had made him promise that when this moment came, he would be honest.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," Thornpaw mumbled, and she could feel the guilt tearing him up inside. Squaring her shoulders, she stood and padded to the pool, hoping for a flash of vision. She needed to see this.

_Little one,_ Stonepelt's voice murmured in her mind. Rosepaw shook her head fiercely.

_Show me_, she commanded, waiting for the blackness to clear. Gradually it did, and she was left looking into the scarred face of a white she-cat.

Her other eye, though able to open, had a scar running across the eyelid. Half her face had the fur torn off, so she was left pink in those areas. Her flanks were covered in scratches that would never fully heal, and one of her ears had a nick in it.

Rosepaw felt her legs tremble as her vision went black once again.

She turned back to her family.

"I want to go outside," she stated firmly, making her way to the entrance. Thornpaw pressed up beside her, and their parents followed silently. Rosepaw braced herself for the cats' reactions. She braced herself for the breaths she would hear being drawn, for the whispers being muttered, and for the pity about to be thrown in her direction.

Rosepaw, for the first time in a week, felt full sunlight hit her and a breeze dance between her ears. She took a deep gulp of the brisk leaf-bare air and for once savored the feeling of snow beneath her paws. As she stood there, breathing and blinking, she felt all movement around her cease. Her family tensed and she heard a low growl rumble in Darkflight's chest. Rosepaw merely stood there and lifted her head even higher, daring any cat to voice their thoughts.

The warm scents of Fernstep and Lilypaw flowed over her and she heard them stop in front of her, looking over her silently for a moment.

In the distance, Rosepaw heard a bird singing and leaves rustling. In the camp, not a cat stirred and Rosepaw's pelt began to heat up under all the piercing stares.

"Rosepaw…" Lilypaw trailed off, unable to voice her thoughts. Rosepaw dipped her head.

"Horrendous, I know," Rosepaw muttered.

"…you look beautiful," her friend finished quickly. Rosepaw jerked her head up, looking at Lilypaw in surprise. Fernstep pressed up against her, warming her cold fur.

"You will always be a blooming rose, Rosepaw," Fernstep murmured, giving the apprentice a lick on the ear.

Just as Rosepaw was about to respond, Leafstar yowled for a clan meeting. Rosepaw could sense the overwhelming excitement flowing from Lilypaw.

"You deserve this," Rosepaw purred, brushing up against her friend. Lilypaw mewed rushed thanks under her breath. Rosepaw could feel her trembling.

"I, Leafstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in return. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar yowled.

Rosepaw felt a thrill of excitement go down her spine. The only warrior ceremony she had ever experience had been Branchfur and Rainstorm's when she was a cat. Now, she was excited for her friends. Especially Gingerpaw…

"I do," she heard Stormpaw meow, voice deep and strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Stormfur. StarClan honors your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan," Leafstar finished.

"Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from now on, you shall be known as Lilyspeckle. StarClan honors your skill and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Rosepaw could barely bite back a chant, impatient to rejoice with her friends in their new name. She listened eagerly as Gingerpaw received his name.

"Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the young tom replied, voice confident and eager.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Gingerpaw, from now one, you shall be known as Gingerstrike. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

The clan called the new warriors' names to the sky, chanting with enthusiasm and genuine affection. Their mother, Fernstep, almost knocked them over with her loving nudges and licks. Leafstar waited patiently for the clan to calm down before continuing.

"We also gather to thank one brave apprentice, who though cannot receive her warrior name tonight, we honor for her courageous actions in the battle with ShadowClan. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, Rosepaw, and ThunderClan honors your sacrifices," Leafstar yowled.

Near the prey pile, some cat began to chant her name. The clan instantly took it up, and Rosepaw gaped in shock as her clan mates chanted her name to the cold leaf-bare sky. Her brother began to purr, and her mother and father chanted her name the loudest.

"Rosepaw, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw felt tears filling her eyes and warmth filling her body. She had been injured one cat, and had been healed another.

When the clan had finished, she bounded up to Gingerstrike, Lilyspeckle, and Stormfur, purring her warm congratulations.

Stormfur mewed a thank you before padding off to the prey pile. Lilyspeckle chatted with her for a bit until she padded off to join Branchfur at the prey pile. That only left Rosepaw and Gingerstrike.

"Congratulations, Gingerstrike," Rosepaw mewed, overcome by a sudden shyness.

"Thank you, Rosepaw. I'm glad to see you look better," he replied, just as embarrassed. Rosepaw looked away.

"If by better you mean permanently scarred and disfigured, sure, I guess I'm better," she muttered, ears flat. Suddenly, she sensed an overwhelming anger from Gingerstrike.

"Whoever calls you ugly is a mouse-brain. You're beautiful, and I think your scars only prove that you are stronger and better than any of us can ever hope to be," he meowed with fire. Rosepaw could just imagine his eyes and the way they would be glowing as he said this.

"But how?" she whispered, suddenly scared and shaken.

She wondered if there would ever be a day that passed that she wasn't reminded of the badger that stole anything stable within her. She was broken.

"Because they show how no matter how hard you fall, no matter how hard you're broken, you come back stronger and better than before. This is where your true beauty shines through, Rosepaw," Gingerstrike meowed, and suddenly, he was beside her, fur against hers.

Rosepaw turned her head away from him, unable to bear it, yet unable to voice her true fear.

_What if I never heal completely?_

* * *

><p><strong>Featherpaw<strong>

_You have to love it, Feather. You have to find pleasure in the spilling of blood over your claws. Your thirst for revenge must be as great as your thirst for blood. Remember this, my daughter. Remember this, and you will always be welcomed as my true daughter, and a true assassin. Emotions, feelings, they are all weaknesses. Do not let them muddle your senses! Focus on your goal. To kill. Always to kill, Feather. _

Feather sat in the shadows at the edges of her camp, listening to the peaceful murmurings of the clan. Memories from her old days in the group crowded her mind and blurred her vision. Above her, the stars shone and danced, birds sang their night songs. Yet, she ignored it all, trying to keep herself from exploding.

Shadowfur had once said that emotions were useless, weak. Not for them, not for them, not for her. Never for her. And Featherpaw believed him. Or Feather. Both were her, yet Featherpaw had trouble separating them now.

She wasn't sure she could do it anymore. The killing, the coldness, the murder. The cats she had killed, all in cold blood, weighed upon her heart. For the first time in moons, she saw their faces in her dreams, saw the families they had left behind.

The point was, Featherpaw's carefully constructed walls were falling. And all because of a stupid tom and his stupid sister.

Rosepaw. Though Featherpaw hated to admit it, the she-cat was her hero, her idol. She was fearless and after the badger attack, stronger than possibly imaginable. Rosepaw was intelligent and fierce, brave and independent. Proud and passionate, everything Featherpaw had ever wanted to be.

Then, there was Thornpaw. The way his fur shone in the sunlight. How his eyes glowed when he looked at Rosepaw, and lately, her. His kindness to all around him and his protectiveness over his sister. Thornpaw was everything Featherpaw had never known, never felt. He made her happy and warm in a way none but her mother had ever made her feel. When she had found him staggering, bloody and torn, dragging his sister, her heart had almost stopped.

Then she had remembered her mission. It could have been so easy, killing them. Rosepaw was half-dead, and Thornpaw wasn't too far off. A claw in their throats and everything could be solved. And she couldn't do it. She just couldn't. What was once so easy and effortless, had now become nearly impossible.

Featherpaw didn't know what had changed inside her. She didn't know if maybe she was weaker or stronger because of it. All she knew was when she wasn't by Thornpaw, he missed him with a stabbing ache. Something that had never happened before. And she didn't know how to fix it.

Featherpaw sighed, glancing up at the half-moon. Time for her meeting with Spot. With leaden paws, she snuck out of camp, slipping effortlessly through the shadows. As she approached the tunnel, she knew immediately something was wrong. The heavy scent of blood hung in the air and a new, still familiar scent reached her faintly. A scent that nearly drove her crazy with terror.

"Spot?" she whispered as she slunk into the tunnel, fearing what she would find ahead of her.

Above, a hole allowed moonlight to filter in. The nighttime scents were overlaid by the stench of blood. Featherpaw drew in a sharp intake of breath when her paw touched a warm, sticky liquid. Looking down, she realized it was blood.

Drawing around a bend, she caught sight of something that would haunt her nightmares for seasons to come.

Spot's ginger-white fur was torn and bloodied, his throat torn open and pulled out. Blood still flowed freely from the ugly wound, and his tail had been torn full off. Yet, even more horrible, next to him lay the body of her mother, Leaf, even more bloodied.

Her belly had been sliced open, her tail pulled off, an ear torn off, and her throat laid open in the same way as Spot's. Her tortoiseshell fur was unrecognizable under the blood. Both of the dead cats' eyes were open and blank, staring at nothing.

Next to the bodies, taking no heed to the blood staining his fur, sat her father, Shadowfur.

"Hello, Feather. I believe we need to discuss some issues," her father purred silkily, blue eyes glinting malevolently at his daughter.

Featherpaw had never been more afraid in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoy the cliffie xD And yes, I know Ginger's name is super lame, even though it took me fifteen minutes before I thought it would be okay. Ugh, that name took me forever. And also, I need an opinion from you all. Should Lilyspeckle end up with Branch of Gray? Need help!<strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	15. Chapter 13

** ugh. That's all I can say right now. Sorry if this is particularly depressing, but I am, unfortunately, having a relapse. I was reading over my old stuff and I have come to the honest conclusion that my writing sucks. And I feel just ugly, worthless, trashy, stupid, and dull right now. Kinda like Featherpaw. So, this chapter is short, and sorry. I was going to write more, but 1) I just dont have the heart right now guys and 2) my writing sucks. Like, seriously. I am a horrible writer and a pathetic excuse for an author. I need some time off. There's just no meaning to these words anymore. I'm sorry. I am so so so so so so sorry you guys. As I write this, I am holding back tears. And, again, I have failed you another time. I can't do review answers right now. Another reason I don't deserve to live. So, bye, until whenever I can summon the spirit to type empty, meaningless words again. Again, I am so sorry you guys. I know I'm really letting you down right now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**Featherpaw**

Featherpaw sucked in a deep breath, fighting to calm her panicked thoughts. Shadowfur stood and stepped out of the pool of blood delicately, still silent.

Featherpaw quickly began to formulate battle strategies, escape plans, everything her father had taught her since the time she was born.

"I wanted to tell you a little story. You see, I caught Spot here slinking off with Leaf. When I realized they were coming here to meet you, well," he purred smoothly. "I decided they would be your reward for good work, dearest Feather."

Featherpaw's legs were trembling, and she had to concentrate on not falling. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her mother and friend. _He must have been trying to bring her to me,_ she though sorrowfully. Snapping her head up, she glared at Shadowfur.

"You killed her. Your own mate," she choked. At that, Shadowfur's eyes blazed with blue fire.

"You have grown weak, Feather. When did you start to value love? We both know it doesn't exist," he growled dangerously.

Here, Featherpaw knew she was being given a choice. Remain with her father, or go to the clans.

Memories and emotions whirled around her mind, unable to fade. Thornpaw, Bat, Spot, Leaf, Thornpaw, Leafstar, Ravenwing. Faces and places flashed before her, all in a haze. She couldn't decide, nothing made sense. All were lies and betrayals, illusions and mirages. Unclear and perhaps, never there.

"I see," her father rumbled. Featherpaw looked at him in horror. She was going to die.

"You have three moons to decide. Three moons before I return. Consider yourself lucky. Your father didn't have that much time," he meowed, smooth and impassive once again.

Featherpaw gaped at him as he turned his back on her and picked his way around the pool of blood.

"What do you mean, my father?" she hissed, darting in front of him. Lionclaw's face and name echoed in her mind suddenly.

"You really thought I fathered you, a spineless she-cat? Have I taught you nothing?" Shadowfur scoffed.

Featherpaw began to growl.

"Who was he?"

"You should be able to guess. He came from the clans," the tom meowed dismissively, beginning to away again.

Featherpaw couldn't move, could hardly breath. Lionclaw…

His slender build and long tail. His blue, blue eyes that were filled with such a heartbreaking sadness. Of course, why had it taken her so long to figure it out? Lionclaw was her father.

Featherpaw shook her head, turning back to the blood-stained bodies before her. Leaf.

Featherpaw allowed herself to lean down and give the one light of her life a brief lick on the cheek. Her mother, the one cat who had always been there, who had made poultices for Featherpaw's every scratch. Who had endured Shadowfur's abuse willingly, if it meant her daughter was spared. The single best she-cat to have ever entered her life.

"Oh mother, if only you could see the clans. They're not so bad after all," Featherpaw whispered before dragging her from the tunnel gently. Going back, she gazed down sorrowfully at Spot. Her brave, kind friend, loyal and true.

"Good bye, Spot. I'm so sorry," she murmured, dragging him as well. She went back to collect their tails and began the long, hard work of burying the dead. The night wore on with the moon smiling down on the grim scene.

When she had finally finished, paws muddy and claws tender, Featherpaw placed them in their graves carefully.

"I love you," she mewed simply before kicking dirt into the graves.

Grabbing a huge bundle of moss, Featherpaw went back to the tunnel and soaked up all the blood she could. Outside, she buried that also.

Finally finished, she drew back to examine her work.

The ground didn't look disturbed where the graves rested, and there was only the faint tinge of blood in the air; it would soon disappear after enough monsters had passed and brought their stench.

Then, her fur began to prickle. Whipping around, she caught sight of pale green eyes watching her from the undergrowth. Her heart froze. _Rosepaw…_

Darkflight slid from the bushes where he had been hiding, eyes wide with disbelief and horror.

"What have you done, Featherpaw?" he gasped, ears flat and fur bristling. Featherpaw had a flash back to Maplepaw standing in the exact same way, and she remembered what she had done. And she knew at once she would have to do the same thing she had done to Maplepaw so long ago.

"I'm sorry, Darkflight," she choked out. Lunging forward, she sank her claws deep into his throat.

As he lie there, blood pouring from his throat and light fading from his eyes, he took a deep breath, ready to speak his last words.

"Take care of them for me," he gurgled before going eerily still.

Featherpaw just stood there, breathing heavily as though she had run a great distance.

She had just killed Darkflight, her mentor's mate and Thornpaw's father. Darkflight, who had treated her kindly enough and had once praised her catch of prey warmly and genuinely. Darkflight, silent and handsome, smooth and kind, compassionate and touchingly devoted to Ravenwing. Featherpaw knew he didn't deserve to die. It had been an unfortunate turn of events, a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Featherpaw, for the first time in her life, began to cry. Silently and slowly at first, the tears built until they poured from her like a flood. Within those tears were memories of the cats gone, and her own wretchedness. Only now was she beginning to fully understand what a cowardly, sniveling creature she really was. While Rosepaw bore her scars on her flanks and face, Featherpaw bore her scars on her heart and soul.

Without bothering to hide the scents or evidence, Featherpaw grabbed Darkflight and began to stumble through the forest blindly, letting her paws lead her. After what seemed like eternity, she had staggered through the gorse tunnel. Tears still fell from her eyes freely and she felt weak, hollow, inside.

Leafstar came running up, eyes wide.

"Featherpaw!" she gasped, looking, for once, completely dumbfounded. Featherpaw merely brushed past her to set the tom's body down. Her mentor suddenly came running up.

"Featherpaw, I…" she trailed off as she caught sight of her mate's body. Featherpaw couldn't stand the sudden sorrow and poignant grief reflected in her vivid eyes.

"Darkflight!" Ravenwing wailed. The black she-cat collapsed at his side and Thornpaw's scent suddenly wafted over her. She glanced at him with dull, empty eyes.

"Father," he choked out, staring in horror. Rosepaw bent her head to sniff her dead father delicately, tears welling her eyes.

"Darkflight?" she whimpered, nudging him. Featherpaw shook her head.

"He's gone," she muttered, voice flat. She felt nothing. She was nothing.

Rosepaw's legs trembled and she collapsed to her father's side.

Featherpaw merely looked on blankly, mind blank with guilt and self-hatred. Slowly, she turned and padded away. No cat tried to stop her.

Curling up in a tight ball in her nest, Featherpaw shut her eyes, not realizing she was still crying.

_I don't deserve to live…_


	16. Chapter 14

***deep breath* Okay guys. I know I let a lot of you down. And I know that a lot of you may be ready to just give up on me. But here I am. **

**I had a really bad relapse in the past few days. I just couldn't do it anymore you guys. I didn't see any purpose to my life and I was completely ready to...die I guess. But, I held on. And of course, something...good happened. Just a little thing, something small and barely noticeable. But I saw that, and I just started living again. I'm no longer dead skin walking around. I feel alive. I'm imperfect and ugly and strange, but in time, I think I will come to love that about myself. So, here I stand, ready to get rid of this depression. For good. It's time I said good-bye to that evil thing inside and brought out the good, growing thing inside. It's time. **

**So, here I am, ready to continue this story, and hopefully many others! Just seeing all those reviews you guys, they really brightened my days and helped me just move _on_ finally! So THANK YOU! And, can you believe it? 364 reviews and it's only chapter 14! Oh my gosh you guys. I would have never, ever believed that I would EVER receive even a fraction of that many reviews! Words cannot describe the utmost gratitude I feel right now. Really. Thank you, thank you, thank you a million, bajillion, billion, to infinity times!**

**And of course, REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**Tangleflame: aw shucks, thank you! Completely and totally undeserved, but appreciated all the same :) I know for a fact that you're NOT a terrible writer! Don't give up on your dream! Keep going and getting better. If words are where you belong, don't you dare ever try to escape that. **

**TearStainedAngel: ah, my old friend. You never fail to bring a smile to my face :) see, I'm smiling just reading your name! Thank you so much for you review. It meant a lot to me. Although, I wasn't aware you _hated_ Darkflight, but hey, everyone's got an opinion. I do understand dark. I understand lying and hiding your entire life, smiling just to keep the questions away, and inside, wanting someone to finally just see past that mask and realize, you're not okay. You're really not. I truly understand all that. I know what it's like to want to see something suffer, to see your own pain reflected in another just so you know you're not alone. I understand. **

**Squirrelheart: "beautiful" deary, and thank you ever so much :) I really don't deserve to live, but it's nice to know someone thinks I do. :) **

**Nonameknight: ah, you return! Anyway, you make me smile with your genuine words :) I'm pretty sure I don't deserve them, but I still appreciate them all the same. I love you too, and I'm sorrry the chapters are becoming farther in between. I've been getting busy lately and It really sucks, but I'll try harder, I promise! But, how do things get better, if I'm not even sure I want to keep trying? **

**Darkflight of DeathClan: Oh. My. Goodness. You really changed your name because of Darkflight? Honey, I can't even begin to tell you much that means to me! Thank you dear! Is it bad I didn't cry while writing that part? No, I was just sorta numb. I still can't believe he's just...gone. And thank you for the "heart of gold" compliment. That part really made me smile :) Thank you.**

**Random Falcon: deary, words can describe the love I feel for you after that review :) I've also heard the mirror tip, but here's the thing. I don't like anything about myself. I'm ugly in every way, I'm stupid, I'm slow, I'm physically and artistically challenged. There's a long long long list. That I'm trying very hard to shorten, I swear. And don't you dare call yourself a wimp because you have the guts to spill tears. If anything, tears are what prove you are a strong, strong person. **

**Silvertail of ShoreClan: Despite your apparent difficulty with spelling ;) I love you ever so muchh! (And don't mind my spelling comment. I have problems with spelling too xD) Thank you for your exorbitant compliments :) They made my entire day just to let ya' know! I apologize a thousand times over for making you cry! Gosh, I'm a terrible person. I'm making my readers cry! I'm so sorry! Don't cry, please? I mean, cry because my horrible writing made you cry, but don't cry because I made you. :D LOVE YOU!**

**Mistyflower68: Thank you new reviewer! *hands Darkflight plushie* Welcome to the craziness!**

**Galefire: ah, my dear friend! Goood to read you again :) *hands Darkflight plushie* I know, I know, I miss him so much. I do indeed feel better, though not as soon as I would have liked :/ But hey, I'm getting there! And how have you been deary? Good I hope?**

**Ashheart15: Thank you for your strong belief in me! Heartens me, it does indeeed :) I hope this chapter is all you wanted!**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Wasn't it just? I couldn't believe it when I posted it. He's just gone, and it's...empty where Darkflight used to be. Oh dear, it hurts to have him just...gone you know? **

**The Freak of Nature: I like your choice of words ;D Thank you for your compliments. It makes me happier than you could ever believe to hear that I am an inspiration to people, even though I totally don't deserve such recognition. I LOVE YOU!**

**Viper332: I was your inspiration? Really? Oh dear, I'm tearing up now. I can't believe you think my writing is that good. That is the greatest compliment anyone has ever given me. Don't worry dear. Just for you guys, I'll NEVER give up. **

**starbomb: it was indeed a sad chapter. Goodbye Darkflight! :'( Thank you sweetie for your undue compliments. I really don't deserve them :)**

**Spottedflame: Oh my gosh, your cat died? I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for you! God bless his/her little soul and may He accept him/her into his glorious kingdom where you shall be united hopefully far from now. And my dear, I would never quit this story. It's too precious to my heart. The characters especially. I could never just leave them behind. **

**Raintail of RiverClan: Dear, your review brought me close to tears. Thank you so much. I could never even think of comparing myself to those great authors, true geniuses in their area of expertise. I want you to know, I would also wait as long as I have to for you. If you ever need anything, indeed if any of you need anything, I'm always here. Always. **

**sol de luna: indeed, I even got a LAPTOP to write my stories on! No more sharing a dino computa! Ohmygosh, popcorn is like my favorite food! LOVE popcorn! Thank you, and wasn't it sad? It still hurts... **

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: haha, you made me laugh :D I'm also known as the group psychiatrist, ironically enough. It is super hard for me to take my own advice...anyway, thank you dear! I may just take you up on that offer someday so be ready!**

**XxBlazestormXx: now, what did I say about the cussing? Though I am also eager to kill Shadowfur. I really hate/love him! **

**MissVal22: wow, thank you! For reviewing and everything! the fact that you don't normally review really makes that review even more special to me! I really am trying to not give up. I just can't help it sometimes. What's even stupider is that nothing is wrong in my life. Sure, I've got the normal stress of any teen in high school, but my family is like any normal family, my friends love me and I love them, and well, nothing is wrong. But I just get these impotent feelings and it really sucks sometimes. Especially because no one knows. Urgh, I'm going all depressed on you aren't I? SORRY! Anyway, thank you once again! Your review really lifted my spirits! I feel honored that you consider me to be a good author :)**

**The Unheard Song: Thank you! I am so sorry you had to go through that at such a young age. That's really sad and just messed up. No 11 year old should be unhappy. It's the last year that contains the magic of childhood. Again, thank you for telling me I have talent. It really raised my spirits up!**

**runningmist: deary, writing is the only thing that keeps me sane! Of course I wouldn't stop! I love you guys too much to stop!**

**kingszey: Aw shucks, thanks :D **

**gusgus0222: I would never stop! And I'm so sorry things aren't going right at the moment. If you need someone to talk too, my PM box is ALWAYS open :)**

**AXGHunterMae: You are NOT bad writer! (sound familiar?) Your stuff is great! Don't stop trying dear, no matter what! Chase your dreams and make them a reality! And i loved your original quote :) here's mine: "Run until you can't anymore. Then, you will _fly_." ~me**

**The Bearer of Secrets: AW, thank you! I love your violent methods of making me feel better! You make me smile! And you just gotta love awesome fourteen year old guys with bieber hair xD Especially when you're me, a depressed 14 year old girl who read that comment and laughed for the first time in a while xD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw lay, cold and unmoving, beside her father, who breathed no more. On his other side, she could hear her mother's broken sobbing and her brother's raspy murmurs. Rosepaw blinked away yet another flood of tears.

Father…

"_Daddy, why can't I play with Maplekit today?" young Rosekit asked her father, gazing at him with clear, sightless eyes. Darkflight bent his head near hers, gazing at his daughter affectionately. _

"_I just don't want you to get hurt," he murmured gently. His daughter blinked up at him, her expression identical to her mother's. _

"_But I will get hurt eventually, won't I?" she asked, confused. Darkflight gave a purr of amusement. _

"_Rosekit, when you love someone, it hurts you when they get hurt. You just want to take that pain away from them, take it all away so they won't have to feel it anymore. So, I don't want you to hurt for a long, long while, okay my blooming rose?" he meowed, voice deep and warm. Rosekit gave a purr, rubbing herself against his legs. _

"_I don't want you to get hurt either, Daddy, because I love you too," she whispered. Darkflight felt himself choke up, overwhelming love filling his heart. _

Rosepaw jerked back to the present, where snow was soaking through her fur and she could feel a weak dawn light beginning to shine on her face. If she could only be a kit again, where the days were short and life was filled with joy and promise. When everything wasn't so complicated and torn.

"Rosepaw," she heard Leafstar murmur behind her.

Without turning her head, she meowed, "I know." Sighing, she heaved herself to her paws.

"Mother," she whispered, padding to where Ravenwing lay, whispering to her dead mate. Rosepaw nudged her. "It's time."

Rosepaw sat beside her brother, fur brushing comfortingly as she listened to the elders lift her father and bear him away.

_I'll never forget what you taught me,_ her heart cried as he was taken away forever.

"I think I'll go get some sleep," her brother mumbled before padding off. Rosepaw felt strangely awake. Or maybe she was just numb. Either way, she slipped to her mother's side.

"Ravenwing…"

"I didn't love him at first. Oh, no. No, it was after he fought that fox off that I really began to see we had been made for each other. The last words he ever said to me, last night before I went to sleep, were 'I haven't quite grown my wings yet'. Who would have known he would be the one to soar away," her mother muttered. Rosepaw could feel her twitching and she began to worry for her mother's sanity.

"Go get some rest, mother. Darkflight soars in the stars," Rosepaw whispered, leading the distraught she-cat to the warrior's dens.

Steadily, the sun began to rise. No one bothered Rosepaw, and Rosepaw spoke to no one. She needed this time to herself only. She wandered like a ghost on the edges of the camp. At last, around sun high, she slipped into the cold forest.

Once under the trees, she began to relax. The snow crunched beneath her paws and the forest seemed strangely silent. Yet, here, where Rosepaw had always belonged the most, she felt strangely out of place. Loud, bizarre and just not meant to be there. Finally, she stopped amidst the gnarled roots of a huge oak tree.

Leaning against the solid tree, she no longer tried to keep back the many memories of Darkflight, all filled with light and laughter. So absorbed was she that she didn't notice the large raven land in front of her until it was a few feet from her paws.

Rosepaw blinked, the scent of the raven filling her nostrils. Strangely, the bird seemed to be showing no fear of the predator in striking distance of it.

Suddenly, Rosepaw had a flash of Darkflight, telling her that ever since her mother had joined the clan, ravens had been his favorite bird. He had never killed another raven again.

Rosepaw took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the bird and the brisk leaf-bare air. On the wind, she caught the faintest breath of her father's scent.

"Darkflight?" she mewed. The raven croaked and she could hear it flap its wings.

"I miss you already. Please, help mother. I fear for her. I will care for Thornpaw, but Ravenwing may be out of my control. Oh, Daddy, I miss you! Why did you have to go?" Rosepaw whispered, heart aching. The raven gave another raspy croak before she heard it fly away in a flurry of feathers.

Rosepaw sighed, settling against the large tree. Once again, that strange feeling of unrest came over her. Rosepaw got to her paws and set a brisk pace through the forest.

Almost an hour later, she found that her paws had lead her to the Thunderpath. Rosepaw blinked, sitting down in a bush of gorse. The stench of monsters and ShadowClan drifted over her, and she waited. For what exactly, she wasn't sure. Then, a rustling on the other side jerked her to reality.

The soft sound of paws crossing the Thunderpath sounded, and Rosepaw slid from the undergrowth silently. She relied on the snow to hide her pelt as she crept closer. The scent of ShadowClan was even stronger, and the cat was a young she-cat.

Rose leaped from the bush she'd been taking cover in, landing right in front of the cat.

"Intruder!" she hissed, baring her teeth in a snarl. The other cat scrambled back, surprise radiating from her.

"Oh, thank StarClan it's you!" Dapplepaw gasped. Rosepaw halted in her tracks.

"Dapplepaw? What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?" Rosepaw whispered, ushering her to a large bush where they could talk in private.

"I came to find you. Darkflight was your father, right?" Dapplepaw wasted no time in explaining. Rosepaw was taken aback by her brusque manner.

"Y-yes. But how did you know he…" she trailed off. Something struck her. Dapplepaw had said _was_ not _is_.

"Look, I was here last night. I saw what happened. Whatever Featherpaw says, don't trust her. That she-cat is a murderer," Dapplepaw hissed. Here, Rosepaw was completely thrown off her guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen closely," Dapplepaw murmured before bending her head near Rosepaw's and whispering a tale of blood and murder. At first, Rosepaw was completely shocked and revolted. But after, a steady fire of fury began to burn deep in the pits of not her stomach, but her heart.

That filthy she-cat would pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thornpaw<strong>

Thornpaw rest his head on his cold paws, unable to sleep. Memories of his father flashed through his mind. Darkflight, solid and true, had always been there. He'd loved Thornpaw and his sister dearly, and was unfailingly devoted to Ravenwing. To have him suddenly gone was like…Thornpaw struggled to think of something that came close to the loss he felt. The fact that he would never see Darkflight or hear his voice except in dreams again was…shaky.

Thornpaw sighed, glancing at Featherpaw whose flanks rose and fell steadily in sleep. From the way her paws twitched and the frightened mewls, Thornpaw guessed she wasn't resting peacefully.

Tearing his gaze from her, he looked outside to see that the sun was beginning to set. He'd been in his nest nearly all day.

Standing on shaky paws, he shook his fur out and padded out.

Outside the warrior's den, Snowpelt lay sunning herself, her stomach just beginning to swell with her coming kits, the father of whom still shrouded in mystery.

Thornpaw sat down beside the stump and began to wash, avoiding eye contact and keeping to himself. He didn't want to speak with anyone right then.

Until Rosepaw came shooting in, fur bristling and smelling of the forest. More accurately, the Thunderpath.

"We need to speak. Now," his sister hissed, eyes blazing with urgency. Thornpaw sighed, heaving himself to his still cold paws and following her to a private corner of the camp.

"Thornpaw, I know you're still grieving, but we need to talk about…about Father's death," Rosepaw whispered, closing her eyes as she said _father_. Thornpaw shook his head, stopping when he remembered she couldn't see him.

"Aren't you grieving still too?" he spat back, unable to believe she was already done mourning. Rosepaw immediately arched her back, eyes now blazing with raw fury.

"How dare you! He was my father too! Of course I still grieve. But something has become more important. It's about how he died, Thornpaw!" Rosepaw hissed, fur bristling angrily. Thornpaw sighed again.

"We don't know how he died, remember? Featherpaw has spoken of it yet," he meowed patiently, readying himself to go eat something and settle down for the night.

Rosepaw spat at him, flashing out a paw and smacking him on the head.

"Get it together, Thornpaw! I'm not a kit, in case you have forgotten! Listen!"

Rosepaw proceeded to tell him about her chance encounter with Dapplepaw and all that the apprentice had told her. When she had finished, Thornpaw sat in stunned silence.

"Featherpaw…" he murmured. An image of the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat flashed through his mind. He couldn't believe she would do this.

"What do we do now?" he asked, more to himself than Rosepaw.

"Bring her to justice," his sister replied grimly. He glanced up at her, alarmed.

He'd never seen his sister so…angry before. Her ears were flat, her teeth were bared and her fur was bristling. Most haunting though, were her eyes. They were a mixture of dark animosity, deep agony, unimaginable pain, and bitterness. Pure bitterness. She looked at him with those twisted eyes, glowing in the deepening light.

"I will end her," she hissed.

For the first time in his life, Thornpaw was petrified with fear at the sight of his sister. She wanted, needed, _thirsted_, for revenge. And he wasn't sure he could stop her from exacting her justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, go Rosepaw. She's MAD. Featherpaw is in some deep trouble xD Anyway, I'm drinking some Peace Tea, breathing in the smell of these two fabulous candles I have in my room at the moment and i feel...at ease. <strong>

**Anyway, I have a new idea guys! New story coming soon! **

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	17. Chapter 15

**Oh dear, it's yet another chapter of this disaster story :) Hello again my pretties, here is the new chappie you have been just _dying _for, right? Review Answers!**

**Mistyflower68: aren't they? I can just feel the story getting juicy! They shall become warriors soon enough. I need to make something happen firsstt...and the climax is also coming soon enough! Man, I didn't realize how far along this story is already! The prequel to this was only like 24 chapters or something...**

**Spottedflame: So glad you're happy! I want you to be happy! Indeed, what will happen...**

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: got that right! xD I can't wait to see what unfolds! **

**The Freak of Nature: She does indeed, she does indeed. Rosepaw is quite an angry little chica ;D and I LOVE YOU MOSTEST! (not a word I know, but hey, it is in _my_ vocab)**

**Hawkpaw44: Oh dear lord, how I've missed your amazing reviews! Thank you for all the sweet compliments! They were completely undeserved but totally appreciated :) I'm so glad I keep you guessing. That really is one of my main goals. I would just DIE if someone told me my stories are predictable. Just. Die. And I really loved Darkflight too and I still love Featherpaw. Gosh, I love them all really. Even Shadowfur. They're all heartbroken in their own ways, you know? How could I not love them? Thanks again you! Review soon, okay?**

**Galefire: You are ever so welcome :D I shall add to that collection! *hands Ravenwing plushie* Now you have one more ;) I don't like it either, but sometimes I just can't help myself :( But I promise to try really hard! **

**AXGHunterMae: She isn't just mad...she's sad beyond belief, hurt beyond repair, broken beyond healing, and yes, furious beyond imagination. I just love Rosepaw more and more with each passing second. I'm so glad you're not giving up! I am most certain you are NOT bad writer! If anything, you're probably way betta than me :)(no joke there) I understand if you want to delete it, but keep chasing that dream! Take some time off, get your inspiration back, and you'll be back as good as new in no time :) And here's mine: "Being happy takes work. A lot of it. The results are always worth it, but some people just don't seem to get that. So whenever you can, make someone smile. It might just save a life" ~Me**

**Raintail of RiverClan: Haha, thank youu :) I am most certainly trying, which is why this A/N is so disgustingly peppy x) There are so many reasons I don't deserve to live. I mean I could seriously go on and on. Here's a few: I'm ugly, stupid, worthless, selfish, mean, too skinny, slow, dimwitted, drained, etc etc etc. But above alll those is one, the biggest one. I'm too _imperfect_. And gracias once again for your amazing compliments! You make me smile :D And I'm sorry if I made you feel weird! I'll try hard not to call you "dear" anymore, pinky promise! **

**TearStainedAngel24: I thought you would enjoy her little bit in that! xD And as for the ThornxFeather, we shall see...I think you'll all be veryy surprised by the ending of his love life *evil smirk***

**Silvertail of ShoreClan: need not fret! Featherpaw is still alive and...well alive by the end of this chapter, promise :)**

**Random Falcon: Awww, it's sweet how much you care for them! I can promise you, Featherpaw lives...through this chapter *another evil smirk* And I am really really really trying to stop all this craziness...harder than you think haha. I am so so so so sorry I hurt you. I really try not to, really I do! It's just so stinking hard *shuts eyes* anyway, crazy people are da BEST! Love crazy people xD**

**starbomb: don't you worry, I got it all unda controll xD**

**Tangleflame: do not thank me for merely stating the truth :) And thank you!**

**Icestar0921: good to be back :)**

**Squirrelheart: So happy you cried! I LOVE it when my readers cry because of my writing :) And I personally LOVED CrowxFeather. They were soo sweet and they ended so tragically :( Feathertail will be missed.**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: you see MUCH more of Darkpaw in this chapter. So sorry I kinda left her out before. I'm trying hard to incorporate everyone's character in this story :) She'll be getting her own POV soon! And I believe I assigned her...Yellowtail. Yellowtail isn't really important, so she hasn't had any dialogue, but in the "Shadow Sisters'" (as I call them) POVs, Yellowtail and the others' mentors will make an appearance :)Love you toooo!**

**Nonameknight: Thank you so much :) put a big fat smile upon my facee you did. I am so glad you pulled yourself out of that. I hope you never have to go through anything like that ever again! And if you do (God forbid) I am always here to help :)**

**Ashheart15: Tis indeed BUSTED! xD **

**kingszey: Exactly :/ But, I'm getting betta, as I hope you are now :) One of my old friends that kinda drifted away is back now, and we're closer than ever so that helps SO much! It is really hard. I cry myself to sleep so much and sometimes, I just lay in the dark wondering what my purpose on this earth is. Writing is the cure for everything I have found. I honestly believe it's the only reason I still live **

**XxBlazestormXx: you were forgiven before you apologized :D **

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: She most seriously isss xD **

**sol de luna: She just saw the part from Featherpaw burying the bodies to when she murdered Darkflight :)**

**The Bearer of Secrets: It's indeed conflicting xD **

**Continuing with da story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

**Featherpaw**

Trapped. Trapped in a hell of shadows and demons. Featherpaw had never been so terrified in her life. Before her, red eyes glinted and a voice whispered to her of her dark deeds. Flickering images of her mother's dead body and the faces of ravaged creatures moaning for help. Flames licked at her, burning her steadily, and she was unable to escape.

"Stop it! Please!" she begged, unable to stand the fiery pain anymore. The flames showed no sign of abating. And that's when she began to run.

"Stop!" she screamed. Her paws were moving but she didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Suddenly, a voice drifted through the hell, barely reaching her.

"Featherpaw," the ghostly voice whispered. The apprentice searched desperately for the source.

Blackness swamped her vision and she found herself blinking her eyes open into the worn, grieving face of Thornpaw.

Featherpaw took a deep breath, realizing her paws were soaked with sweat and her fur was slicked back with moisture. Her heart was still racing and memories of her dream raced rapidly through her mind.

"What is it?" she croaked hoarsely, heaving herself to her paws. Darkflight's face flashed in front of her and she suddenly felt her shoulders curl forward, as though carrying a huge burden. Featherapw felt as though she had aged a hundred seasons.

"Me and Rosepaw, we need to-ah-talk to you," Thornpaw meowed haltingly. Featherpaw just shrugged, shuffling her way outside with him. She couldn't think of anything but last night, her claws piercing Darkflight's throat, staining her paws a deep red. The blood of an innocent life.

"…something Dapplepaw told Rosepaw," Thornpaw was meowing when Featherpaw finally tuned back in.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, struggling to focus. He'd led her outside of camp, to a small thicket surrounded with thick gorse. In the center, bathed in moonlight, Rosepaw sat, hunched over. Her eyes blazed a pale green and her muscles were tense.

"You killed him," the she-cat growled, her voice reverberating in Featherpaw's mind.

_Killed him…_ Featherpaw gaped at her, unable to fully process what she had just said. Then, it hit her, like a storm.

"Yes," Featherpaw whispered. Thornpaw drew away from her, unable to look at Featherpaw. Dimly, Featherpaw realized that hurt. Bad.

"You killed my father. In cold-blood," Thornpaw whispered. Featherpaw could only nod.

Rosepaw hissed, lunging forward and pinning the other she-cat effortlessly. The white apprentice's blind eyes probed Featherapaw's, seeing every crevice of Featherpaw's twisted soul.

"How dare you?" Rosepaw hissed fiercely, sliding her sharp claws out. Featherpaw made no protest, no struggle against the furious she-cat.

"I know," Featherpaw muttered, closing her eyes painfully. Blinking them open, she saw Thornpaw's gaze was filled with pain and hurt.

"I trusted you," he moaned, tears building in those beautiful eyes. Featherpaw felt herself tearing up too.

"I know. I've done something unforgivable. If you wish, I can try to explain. If you don't want me too, go ahead and kill me. You deserve justice," Featherpaw meowed, her voice surprisingly strong and filled with sorrow.

The young tom blinked. He flicked his tail against Rosepaw, who looked at him in shock. He pushed his head into her fur and she got off Featherpaw, albeit reluctantly.

"Speak while you can," Rosepaw spat, eyes and voice filled with derision.

Featherpaw proceeded to tell the whole story, from her birth to the previous night. They listened in pregnant silence, both of their eyes widening in disbelief as the story continued. When she had finished, they remained silent for a time. Then Thornpaw spoke.

"You're telling…the truth?" he asked hesitantly. Featherpaw nodded solemnly. Rosepaw took a deep breath and Featherpaw tensed, readying herself for a spew of hatred.

"You speak the truth. I can feel it. You've done something neither of us can forgive, but you did it for reasons we can…understand at the very least. The point is the clan can't afford to lose you. You know more about Shadowfur's plans than any of us. So the real question is what to do now?" Rosepaw mewed, tail flicking restlessly.

They fell into another heavy silence, broken only by the singing birds and the nighttime forest sounds. When Thornpaw spoke again, it was slowly and haltingly.

"I think we must wait. Until we're warriors at least. Mention this to no one but Dapplepaw and her sisters. They have a right to know the truth," Thornpaw meowed. He avoided Featherpaw's gaze and she began to wonder if she would ever earn his trust again. Meanwhile, his sister nodded.

"I agree. The clan will be more willing to listen to warriors than apprentices," she replied, standing. Featherpaw followed them back to camp, where the cats rested peacefully despite the drama that had happened just the previous night.

As the two apprentices walked into camp, Featherpaw paused, looking down into the peaceful clearing washed in moonlight. Her heart ached at the picture painted before her, of Shadowfur ruling with his paws stained with blood. It was too easy to imagine. And Featherpaw realized with an intensity she had never felt before that she didn't want that to happen.

She didn't want these cats to die because for once in her life, she had felt like she was accepted into a family. Instead of feared and hated, she was loved and cherished here. Her abilities led to admiration, not animosity. Instead of enemies, she had made friends. Instead of destroying, she had created a new life for herself here. And Featherpaw didn't want that to end.

No, she would stop Shadowfur. If it was the last thing she did.

_For you, Mother, and for Darkflight_, she vowed silently. The only answer was night song of a jay nearby. Above, the stars shone brilliantly in the black sky, offering no answers to the many questions the young she-cat had been left to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thornpaw<strong>

The full moon shone down on the clearing packed with cats. Leafstar would appear any moment to lead them to the Gathering. Thornpaw and Rosepaw were going, but Featherpaw was staying behind this time. _Good,_ Thornpaw growled in his mind.

His feelings on the she-cat were rather muddled at the moment. On one paw, she had killed his father, the only father he would ever have. But, on the other paw, she'd had admittedly reasonable reasons for that. Her upbringing had been twisted and foul, and when confronted, Featherpaw had admitted freely that she had killed the tom. No excuses, no lies. Just pure truth.

Thornpaw sighed, following Rosepaw out of camp. Gignerstrike bounded along beside her and Lilyspeckle on her other side. Stormfur was chatting excitedly with Grayclaw, who listened patiently.

Leafstar's silver fur glowed in the bright moonlight. Beside her, Ravenwing's sleek black pelt shone with the light of the stars, and her eyes glowed brightly for the first time since Darkflight's death.

It had been two weeks, and things within the clan were slowly turning back to normal. Every cat had been shaken to the core by his death, and every cat had accepted Featherpaw's lame badger explanation.

Thornpaw gazed at the clearing, ShadowClan the only cats there. Already, he'd spotted Snowpaw's distinctive coat and her sisters beside her.

Rosepaw led the way to the she-cats. Gingerstrike and Lilyspeckle both went off in search of their own friends, not before Gignerstrike gave Rosepaw a brief lick on the cheek.

Their relationship had grown, as Thornpaw had observed. It was still subtle and small, but obviously everything Gingerstrike had ever wanted. He stuck to small caresses from time to time, a quick lick, a brush of the fur. But from the way his eyes glowed when he gazed at Rosepaw, it was obvious he loved her more than life itself. And Thornpaw couldn't be happier for her.

"Hello!" Snowpaw chirped, interrupting his thoughts. Rosepaw gave a purr of welcome. Darkpaw's eyes flashed green fire. Neither of them showed any surprise at Rosepaw's pink scars, running across her face and flanks.

"Dapplepaw told us about Darkflight. I'm so sorry," Darkpaw mewed, head bowed. Thornpaw just gave a curt nod, not wanting the memories of his father to come crashing in again.

"We're dealing. Listen, we have news," he swept on. The three she-cats listened intently as he told them all Featherpaw had said. Rosepaw interjected here and there, helping him with the parts he'd forgotten. When he had finished, the shadow sisters sat silently, exchanging quiet glances amongst each other.

"We're going to help you," Dapplepaw meowed, tail swishing the ground restlessly. Rosepaw immediately began to shake her head.

"No, this isn't your fight. This is between me and my brother now," his sister meowed shortly, eyes emotionless. Thornpaw looked at Dapplepaw.

Her steely blue eyes flashed ice fire and she bared her teeth in a snarl. Her mottled fur was bristling and her tail lashed now.

"We will stick with you to the end. Don't argue Rosepaw," Dapplepaw hissed. Rosepaw opened her mouth to retort before the other she-cats broke in.

"You can't stop us, and you know it. We're helping," Darkpaw meowed, voice deceptively calm. Even Snowpaw looked riled.

"We're _not_ going to just leave now, not when we've come this far," the white she-cat hissed, dark eyes flashing.

Rosepaw sighed, turning her blank gaze on Thornpaw.

"Thornpaw?"

The three she-cats turned their eyes on the young tom expectantly. Snowpaw's begging, Darkpaw's threatening and Dapplepaw's just calm. Thornpaw gazed into her blue eyes and immediately felt the storm within him cool down.

"Let them. They could be invaluable to this," Thornpaw meowed.

"Invaluable to what?" a deep voice rumbled from behind them. All five cats tensed as Thornpaw whirled around to find Runningpaw and his brother Blackpaw right behind him.

"Great StarClan, don't scare me like that!" he hissed. Blackpaw's warm amber eyes were alight with laughter and Runningpaw gave a purr of amusement.

"I'm surprised Rosepaw didn't hear us coming," Blackpaw laughed, padding around to sit beside the Rosepaw. His sister gave a purr and nudged him.

"Oh, I heard you. I just didn't feel like spoiling the surprise," she mewed. Blackpaw suddenly caught sight of her face.

"What happened?" he gasped, immediately regretting it. "I-I mean…" he trailed off, trying to think of something to fix his foolish words. Rosepaw nudged him lightly to let him know she took no offense.

"Badger attack," she muttered. The ShadowClan apprentices' eyes all widened and Runningpaw gave a grunt from where he sat beside Thornpaw.

"Is that how you got that?" Dapplepaw asked, nodding at a long, pale scar on his shoulder. Thornpaw nodded, glancing hurriedly at Rosepaw. The horrible memories of those days were threatening to overwhelm him.

She too was obviously struggling not to lose it. It had been even harder on her than on him. Her eyes glistened with emotion. His sister had never been the same since that day. She spent a lot of time staring into the distance. And when Darkflight died…

Then Thornpaw glanced at Dapplepaw again. He was immediately pulled into her eyes. Her amazing, ice blue eyes. They glowed comfortingly at him and he found himself forgetting all his troubles, letting them fall away.

"Let us gather beneath the Great Rock!" Leafstar yowled, jerking Thornpaw to reality. He turned away from Dapplepaw hurriedly, discomfited.

Thornpaw couldn't sit still as the leaders gave their reports. His sister was unusually still and her eyes still gleamed unnaturally.

"We bring to this Gathering both sad and good news. Darkflight was attacked by a badger and killed. We have found no traces of it in our territory since then. His family and clan grieve his loss," Leafstar stated, eyes darkening with sorrowful thoughts.

Cats murmured among themselves and wails of grief echoed. Darkflight had been an honorable warrior and popular among the clans. Ravenwing bowed her head, obviously stemming a flood of tears.

"We also bring three new warriors. Stormfur, Lilyspeckle and Gingerstrike have all earned their names," Leafstar went on. Cats yowled congratulations and Thornpaw caught sight of Lilyspeckle's sleek head ducked in embarrassment.

"ThunderClan suffers no other losses," Leafstar reported before stepping back, eyes narrowed dangerously as Nightstar, who ignored her as he went on to his report.

After the leaders were done, Thornpaw turned to tell his friends good-bye. Blackpaw stopped him before he could even say a word.

"Snowpaw told me about Featherpaw and everything. Me and Runningpaw will help also," he stated firmly. Runningpaw stood at his side, eyes challenging him to argue.

Thornpaw glanced at Rosepaw and sighed.

"Alright. Meet us here at quarter moon. We'll talk it all over then," Thornpaw hissed. All five cats nodded. Suddenly, Dapplepaw rushed forward and gave him a quick nudge.

"I really am sorry about your father, Thornpaw," she whispered painfully before turning and hurrying away.

Thornpaw was left staring after her, wondering about the new emotions surging in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, we must bid adieu to ThunderClan for a bit! We are going to do some different POVs for a few chapters from here, so look for them in like three chapters! <strong>

~**Ciao, Monkey!~**


	18. Chapter 16

**Veryy short chappie, I must admit, but it's another StarClan chapter. Next POV coming up next, and that one will be a tad more interesting, promisee! Review Answers :)**

**TearStainedAngel24: Again, glomp? Oh, you make me laugh friend :) You're going to do an English report on my work? Haha, I'm just joshing, but that would seriously be pretty awesome. And good luck on your play!**

**Spottedflame: How do you know he's got a crush, huh? Again, I'm totally kidding:) His whole love life is kinda "eh" right now with me mostly because I have no idea yet what's going to happen. Well, I have a vague idea... xD Again, I am so sorry about your cat! It's a good thing though, that you did the best possible for her in the end :') She shall be missed! AND YES I KNOW! 400 REVIEWS! AASDJFKLDFJ'DAJFD'KJ!**

**starbomb: Glad you liked it!**

**Icestar0921: Why thank you :)**

**Mistyflower68: Oh yess, gotta have the fluff xD Dear Feather does need someone to love her, doesn't she? OMG, just this second, I am not even kidding, your review gave me the bestest idea for the ending! AHHH! THANK YOU! *runs off to write like a maniac***

**sol de luna: You shall seeeee xD**

**kingszey: how do you know he's going to end up with Dapple? tehe, you shall see, shan't you? And you're so right...except I hate seeing my characters suffer. I love them so dearly :')**

**Galefire: glad you're excited! As for the warriors book, I forgot...the last one I read was the one in which Holly dies and Dovekit and Ivykit are born. I didn't read beyond that because the series has seriously gone downhill from the first arc. I will personally always, ALWAYS love the first prophecy. I cry everytime I read the newer ones, because I remember the times before they left the forest and I just...I don't know, I'm just heartbroken!**

**Ashheart15: Here's the StarClan one you wanted! I hope you like it :) **

**Tangleflame: Wow, I'm glad you liked it so much! I shall go read your stories at once! Or, as soon as I have time xD**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: You're welcome dear! I really like her, she's a little spitfire and I enjoy writing her. She will indeed get her own POV because I think she has a really unique personality that I want to show my readers. That chapter is going to be a bit weird because I might either put all three Shadow Sisters in one chappie, or give them a chapter each...still deciding on what exactly I want to do. And because you like that name, Darkfire is under serious consideration.**

**Random Falcon: Thank you indeed :) As for the Thorn lovee, you shall see what happens...I think who he ends up with will surprise EVERYONE :) *evil smirk* I truly am evall! The Ravenwing POV is actually a good idea, so thank you! Look for that soon :) **

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Aw, thank youu! I really don't think it was _that _great, but I love the compliment either way. I know, I really need to get some action kicking back in...hmm, maybe next chapter...Anywhoo, I hope this chapter helps the Darkflight loss :) As for Feather's fate, I can only say this...you shall seee xD**

**Viper3332: Aw, that is so sweet! Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me! Totally sweet, thankk you :) It's really being published? That's amazing! Omygoodness, that's just amazing, congrats, really :) **

**Continuing xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Stonepelt sat beside a young, strong tom, both gazing into a starlit pool. The dark tabby heaved a long sigh, pale green eyes sad and joyful at the same time.

"I miss them already," he whispered painfully. The figures of two young apprentices moved swiftly in the pool, their black and white pelts distinct.

Stonepelt's amber eyes glowed softly in the moonlight.

"They are happy. Take comfort in that," the older tom replied.

"I really am trying to. But I love them so much. And Ravenwing…"he trailed off. Stonepelt sighed.

"I know. She has been through so much in her life, and now that you're gone…I'm not sure how she'll do it," Stonepelt murmured.

Darkflight nodded, and his eyes gleamed with a hint of shock.

"I still can't believe…I mean she was a…well, you know," Darkflight stuttered as he tried to articulate the torrent of emotions he felt. Stonepelt let out a light laugh.

"Exactly how I felt when I first learned what she had been," the stone gray tom purred. Darkflight chuckled before falling silent. They listened together to the songs of the birds and the sweet wind playing with the leaves.

"I'll always love them," Darkflight finally meowed after a few moments. "I'll love them forever."

Stonepelt nodded sagely. Robin and Lionclaw came slipping from the undergrowth, supple muscles pounding beneath their gleaming coats.

When Darkflight caught sight of Lionclaw, his fur immediately bristled.

"Lionclaw," he spat, ears flat and eyes narrowed. Lionclaw halted, dark eyes burning angrily.

"Nobody told me _he_ was here!" Lionclaw growled. "Why is he here?"

"I should be asking the same to you!"

"_Enough!"_

Streampelt came striding out, in all her majesty.

Her gray fur lay flat and shone healthily in the moonlight. Her white paws hardly touched the ground. Her deep blue eyes glowed with all the light of StarClan and her tail lashed behind her.

"Stop acting like kits, we have four clans to save! Now, Lionclaw, to answer your question, your _daughter_ killed Darkflight. We need to decide what to do next," Streampelt hissed.

Darkflight, who was glaring tauntingly at Lionclaw, now stared at him in shock.

"Your daughter is _Featherpaw?_" he gasped. Lionclaw nodded solemnly. Streampelt interrupted impatiently.

"We can go over the whole story later. Now, we must decide what actions to take against Featherpaw," she meowed commandingly.

All the cats in the clearing turned to her in shock. Lionclaw's mouth seemed to be trying to mouth words and Robin's eyes were narrowed to elegant green slants. She was the first to shake from the trance that seemed to be over them all.

"You mean whether or not to kill her?" she spat. The red she-cat's fur bristled and her tail lashed behind her. At once, all the cats began protesting at once, even Darkflight. Streampelt seemed taken aback, taking half a step back. Finally, Stonepelt managed to get himself heard over the chaos that had overtaken the clearing.

"Streampelt, with all due respect…have you lost your mind! You know we do not use the power vested in us for deeds such as that. Shame, shame for even suggesting such an idea!" Stonepelt exclaimed righteously. All the cats were nodding.

"Featherpaw has made mistakes, yes, much like ourselves. She was pushed to do it. And even now, she is working to fix her mistakes," Robin mewed quietly. Lionclaw still seemed inarticulate, eyes wide with shock.

"If you kill my daughter, send me to the Dark Forest, for I will have no reason left to be happy," the brown tom hissed. His blue eyes flashed ice fire and his teeth were bared in a furious snarl.

At last, Darkflight stepped forward. "That she-cat killed me. She took my life and my family away, and StarClan knows they are suffering right now," he murmured, head bowed so they could not see his expression. His voice quavered with emotion.

"However, I have forgiven her, and I am willing to give her a chance to redeem herself. Just as you gave Lionclaw the chance. And look how well that turned out." The dark tom lifted his head and glanced at Lionclaw, who gave a grateful nod.

Streampelt sat silent for a moment. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the cats became aware of another ethereal presence.

Lilyfur stepped from the shadows, beautiful light green eyes shining with the stars reflected in them.

"Streampelt, with all due respect, you are acting like a mouse-brain," the dappled she-cat laughed. All the cats stared at her in shock, even her son, Stonepelt. Streampelt gaped openly at her.

"Why are you so fixated on the apprentice? It is the rogue that is the problem, Streampelt. Please, act like the oldest being in these grounds," Lilyfur meowed before turning and padding away.

They were all silent for a long moment before Robin broke it.

"I believe that just about sums it up, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and by the way guyss, there is a poll for Thornpaw's warrior name on my profile! Please vote guys! I really need help! It would really mean a lot to me :)<strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey!~**


	19. Chapter 17

**I'm backk! So, sorry if this took awhile, I got unexpectedly busy and stuff. And on a dumb sidenote, it rained! So beautiful...anywhoo, Reviews!**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: Thank you :)**

**TearStainedAngel: I though you would like Lionclaw ;) And Thank you! I am so excited! I can't believe I have so many!**

**Sierra of the Stars: Aw, thank you for the compliments :) Put a huge smile on my face for the entire day! I checked the book out and I wish I had money so i could go buy it! Imma beg my parents for money, cause that looks like a most fantabulous book. I can't believe that you see me as a role model, that makes my entire year! Kidd, thank you, you make my days xD Trust me, Featherpaw has some conflict comin' up for her! And Rosepaw gets angrier, trust me xD Keep reviewing dear!**

**Galefire: Are you sure it's sunset? I know I've read Eclipse at least...? I'm kinda out of the warriors loop haha. I'll go check it out...maybe. I suffer from this disease called laziness. And I might just use Thornshadow...**

**kingszey: Doesn't it? :) Thank you!**

**Random Falcon: I have so many ideas for the Ravenwing one! It's gunna be gooooddd ;)**

**Mistyflower68: I like doing Star chapters I enjoy showing my readers that thought StarClan is supposed to be like perfect and stuff, they aren't. They are just like the living cats, just in the sky. It gives a refreshing outlook on things, that even the most "perfect" of beings can make mistakes**

**Icestar0921: Thank you :) I do try xD**

**Tangleflame: I will try to read it as soon as humanly possible for me :) Trust me, you will get plenty of reviews like that! Just try to learn from them, and you'll get reviews like crazy :)**

**starbomb: don't you just love Lilyfur?**

**Snowflower3618: Oh gosh, I missed your reviews! and I think you shall particularly like this chappie xD Anywhoo, pleaseeee keep reviewing, I missed 'em! **

**Silvertail of ShoreClan: Isn't he just? I loveee Darkflight with a passion :) **

**Raintail of RiverClan: Thank you, you make me feel like a million dollars, I hope you know that :) You just put the brightest smile on my face with your insanely beautiful reviews :) And I seriously apologize for the hawk story. I will seriously try to get cracking on that story! (I said seriously a lot O.o)**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Lilyfur is just kinda going with the flow, you know?**

**Nonameknight: Thank you kid :) I really pray you don't! Again, thank you! Ravenwing is just an aamzing character, and I feel honored that I wrote her. **

**Viper332: Thank you for the name suggestions! I really like Thornblaze...I might just use that...I too love Lilyfur and Darkflight. Their two of my better characters I must admit. But I think my best charrie is Shadowfur, though he has a defective name xD And here is your update! And no worries, the hawk story will be updated soon...I hope. It's taking forever, I know, but I need to get back into the groove for that one xD**

**AXGHunterMae: Isn't Feather just amazing? ;) Here's mine: "Don't ever tell someone to get over it. You never know. They might be breaking into a million pieces inside. So just hold them close, shed some tears with them, stroke their hair, and let them know everything will be okay. You could save their life."**

**johnnycake: I'm afraid I do not know what you mean...LawlClan?**

**Spottedflame: Thank you for voting! You have no idea how much that helps me!**

**XxBlazestormXx: Ravenwing POV coming up in like three chapters! I hope you likee it :)**

**Cloneguin: Yay, you're reviewing again! I missed youu! Thank you :) And I'm so saddd you're discontinuing your story! I really liked it! **

**On with the chappie!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

**Snowpaw **

The white she-cat prayed desperately her fur was camouflaged by the shadows of the trees and the snow everywhere. Her paws sank into the slushy ground and she relished the feeling of the mud between her toes.

The mouse nibbling at a seed in front of her was blissfully unaware that death lurked just a few tail-lengths away. Snowpaw's dark blue eyes never left her prey and her body moved with liquid grace beneath the pine trees.

At last, she took a deep breath and lunged forward, piercing the animal's neck before it could make a sound.

"I'm sorry," she whispered painfully before taking the mouse and in her jaws and padding away.

She knew it was strange to feel regret for killing prey. But she couldn't help it. When she let herself think about it, she was keenly aware that she had killed something, had ended its life. However, she knew that mice had been put there for that reason. For them to hunt and eat.

As she padded back to camp, Snowpaw reflected on her quirkiness as Dapplepaw called it. As a kit, she'd been fascinated by life; the birds singing, the plants growing, the mice scrambling all about. She had wanted to help it grow.

This was why medicine cat apprentice was a perfect position for her. She loved healing and nurturing. Snowpaw felt at home in the little cave with the aroma of herbs all around.

Right now though, it was filled with cats and their various sicknesses. The catmint was beginning to run out, and though ShadowClan cats were naturally tough, this leaf-bare had been harsh. The mouse she carried was scrawny and the snow beneath her paws was hard and cold. There was no sign of a thaw anytime soon and a cold wind pierced her thick white fur.

Squirming into camp, she glanced around, looking for her sisters habitually. Darkpaw was listening to her mentor, Yellowtail, intently. Dapplepaw was just entering the elder's den, a stick with a piece of moss soaked in mouse bile clamped in her jaws. Purring with amusement, Snowpaw made her way to Twigfur's den.

"Oh, Snowpaw, thank StarClan it's you! Breezetail needs more lavender, as does Skytail. Could you also get Hawkkit some water and honey? His throat is inflamed, I'm afraid," her mentor meowed hurriedly. His brown fur was sticking up in clumps and his blue eyes were filled with a wild light as he rushed to and fro, trying to ease his clan mate's suffering.

Snowpaw shook her head and laid her tail on his shoulder, trying to ease the tenseness in his muscles.

Her voice was light and reassuring as she mewed, "Twigfur, relax. Eat this mouse I caught. I'll see to them for a bit while you rest for a few minutes, okay?"

Her mentor released a long, deep breath, muscles slowly relaxing under Snowpaw's gentle reassurances.

"You're right. Thank you, Snowpaw. What would I do without you?" he muttered, stumbling to his den with the mouse in his jaws.

Laughing under her breath, Snowpaw went to tend her patients.

First, there was Breezetail who had a light case of greencough. His dark fur was slicked with moisture and his eyelids fluttered with uneasy sleep. Whispering to him, Snowpaw managed to get some lavender and water into his fevered body.

Next came little Hawkkit, who had whitecough. Snowpaw managed to get him to eat some horsetail and bribed him with a little honey. His sweet green eyes blinked innocently up at her as he asked about a million different questions. Snowpaw laughed as she answered best as she could. The kit was almost ready to head back to the nursery.

Then, Skytail, who worried her most of all her patients. The tired she-cat was aged and frail. Her body trembled as it fought the deadly sickness off. The elder was tough in ShadowClan fashion, but she could only fight so long. Meanwhile, Snowpaw was determined to help her. Coating poppy seeds in honey, she managed to dull the pain before administering catmint.

The aged she-cat fell into a slightly easier sleep. Snowpaw gave a sigh of relief, sitting down for the first time that day. Until a wail echoed from the clearing. Rushing through, she saw it was Russetpaw who had wailed, one paw lifted off the ground. His mentor, Addertail, followed, looking concerned.

Snowpaw shoved her way through the crowd gathering, bending forward to examine the apprentice's paw until he jerked it away.

"Where's Twigfur?" he whined. Snowpaw grit her teeth and shut her eyes for a moment. This cat had endless ways of getting on her nerves.

Barely keeping her temper in check, she muttered, "Twigfur is resting. He has three sick cats to tend to all day. Now, relax, and let me look at it."

The tom lowered his paw again, a sneer plastered on his face. "I'd rather have a cat who knows what he's doing, but fine," he spat.

Snowpaw found the thorn in his pad and almost burst out laughing.

"You whiny little kit, it's a thorn. And a small one at that. You're hardly even bleeding," she scoffed, gripping the thorn between her teeth and yanking it out.

Russetpaw let loose another wail, loud enough to make it sound like she'd sliced his throat. "You nearly cut my paw off!" he yowled.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes before leading him to the medicine den. She listened patiently as he whined incessantly and winced dramatically in pain while she bound the paw and dripped some marigold into the wound.

When he had gone at last, Hawkkit woke up and began to pepper her with even more questions. _How does he think of all these,_ Snowpaw wondered in amazement. Twigfur suddenly came from his den, light eyes clear and sparkling once again.

After examining the little tom, he declared him ready to return to the nursery, with some relief. The kit had endless energy.

Leading him to the nursery, his mother Talltail came rushing out, purring.

"Is he better now?" she asked nervously, green eyes worried. Snowpaw nodded and turned to go back to the medicine cat den. She was stopped by Hawkkit brushing against her flank, wide eyes looking at her happily.

"Thank you, Snowpaw," he mewed sweetly before scampering back to Talltail, who watched her son lovingly. Snowpaw felt her throat choke up before she raised her tail in farewell, returning happily to the medicine den.

Twigfur came out to meet her; the pair of them settled down just outside the den and watching the sky darken. All around, the clan was calming down and the night songs of the forest were beginning. Snowpaw watched Dapplepaw as she shared tongues with Darkpaw, Shrewpaw watching her sisters. It was well known he liked Darkpaw. Snowpaw felt a pang in her gut, realizing how much distance had been put between her and her family.

Her mother and father, loving as they were, were busy amongst the Clan. Her sisters were also busy with their apprentice duties. Snowpaw missed the days of her kithood, when she and her sisters shared everything.

Twigfur followed her gaze and saw the sorrow gleaming in their depths.

"Your family is always nearby, Snowpaw. And they love you," he purred. "Well, who couldn't love you?"

Snowpaw gaped at her usually stern mentor, who sat now with a gleam in his tired eyes. She was aware he was beginning to grow older, though it never showed.

"Th-thank you, Twigfur," she stammered, bowing her head. Her mentor continued.

"You're an exceptional she-cat, Snowpaw. I hope you know that. I feel as though you're not told that enough. You're patient and kind, loving and nurturing, yet fiercely protective. You've the intelligence of ThunderClan, the bravery of RiverClan, the loyalty of WindClan, and the cunning of ShadowClan. I couldn't ask for a better apprentice," he murmured. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep beneath the clear night sky.

Snowpaw gazed at him affectionately as she whispered, "Thank you, Twigfur. I love you too."

She then stood and slipped outside the camp and into the fresh night air. It was freezing cold, but Snowpaw didn't mind. As she made her way to the great oak tree, her thoughts turned to Rosepaw and Thornpaw.

Snowpaw knew they still grieved their father, Darkflight. Something inside told her they would never quite forgive Featherpaw for what she did. Snowpaw knew she wouldn't be able to.

As strange as it was, Snowpaw admired Rosepaw for her untamed independence. Though she may be blind, Snowpaw got the feeling the young apprentice saw more than most cats.

And Thornpaw, strong and handsome. He was endearingly devoted to his sister while struggling to accept the fact his father was truly gone. Snowpaw's heart went out to the poor tom, whose grief had been made obvious by the heartbroken expression in his eyes at the Gathering. It was an ache Snowpaw doubted would ever go away.

The birds above her sang gently to the shining stars. Snowpaw sighed, her breath taken away by the breeze. She swore, a voice carried by the wind and leaves seemed to whisper to her, _You keep it alive, Snowpaw. Keep it alive_. It trailed off as the wind drifted away.

After spending a long time out there, just watching the distant stars, Snowpaw returned to the den. Twigfur had moved to his nest. Murmuring instructions to herself, she tended to her patients cheerfully, pushing away the exhaustion dragging at her limbs. A bit before dawn, Twigfur stirred, blinking his eyes open drowsily.

"Snowpaw?" he mumbled groggily, dragging himself from his nest. "Have you been up all night?"

"Yep," the white apprentice replied, still cheerful as ever though she was ready to collapse.

Twigfur shook his head as he padded to his apprentice, nudging her gently. "Go, get some rest. You've earned it," he purred.

Snowpaw, too tired to argue, stumbled to her warm nest and settled down gratefully. Sleep washed over her almost instantly and she was lost in a world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized how actionless and boring this was. oh well, I like the character building there was in this one. Next one is Darkpaw, and trust me, there WILL be action in that one! <strong>

~**Ciao, Monkey!~**


	20. Chapter 18

**My god. This took me way longer than it should have to write. I seriously started this at like 5:30. It is now almost 12 AM. Stupid life, so distracting! And I got so stuck on some parts. As you will clearly see. And some, just a sprinkle, of fluff at the end of this chapter. Nothing too major though. And I personally think it's cute fluff...so...think that's it. Review Answers!**

**Silvertail of ShoreClan: Oh, dear, then this chapter and the next aren't going to be very enjoyable. However, chapter 20 (wow, didn't notice how many chapters I have. Ugh) goes back to ThunderClan :)**

**Galefire: I thought that would bring something new to the character :) And I think you're right! I got confused with Sunset and Sunrise haha. **

**Icestar0921: Thank you dear :)**

**Random Falcon: Relaxing music is da bestest...though that's coming from a girl that listens to rock like Shinedown. Huh. I'm a contradictory creature. And this is indeed Darkpaw :)**

**starbomb: Why, thank youuu! **

**Darkflight of DeathClan: I really, really hope you like this chapter! I tried super hard to capture just as you wanted her and to keep her unique character! **

**Ashheart15: OH, no harm done, don't you worry. I was wondering where you had gone though xD**

**kingszey: *gasp* you stole my nickname for them! ;) Rose and Thorn are the "Plant Pair"? I would've thought something more like...well, I don't know xD Dark Lord does suit him...GASP (again) he needs a POV doesn't he? **

**Mistyflower68: Thank you ever so much :) And no. Sadly, this series is just two stories. I will have others, but Thorns and Roses is the end. :'( Don't wanna think about that...**

**Snowflower3618: YAY! I'm so glad you're happy with her! I know you wanted her to have a mate and stuff, but I really wanted her to be the medicine cat apprentice. I have her...erm, part in the ending planned out magnificently. Oh jeesus, I just got way too depressed.**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Thankk youu! And no, she definitely does not! She is loyal to her medicine cat duties and will not jeopardize that for a tom. And she just doesn't have feelings for him. :) I will have a chapter on Dapplepaw up next :) Love you tooo!**

**Sierra: Thank you indeed for your review! Really helped me see my mistakes :) **

**Viper3332: Aren't you just impatient? Tehe, love you anywhoo xD Trust me, Snowpaw is very, very diligent to her medicine cat duties and pays no heed to toms. I find the forbidden romance thing to be a bit overused since Crowfeather and Leafpool did their thing. Graystripe and Stream were fine, but CrowxLeaf were pushing it haha. Then LionxHeather and it was just ugh! And I'll try to edit that piece when I can...if I can...oh jeezus, I'm so freaking tired right now.**

**TearStainedAngel: No! Twigfur and Snowpaw are just closer than normal mentor and apprentice. Comes from being the medicine cats. Thank you :) Go rest!**

**Tatyana: It was, wasn't it? Didn't even think of it until i read your review xD You have chickens and bunnies? How stinking cute! I wish xD My writing seriously sucks and if you wanna read my new story, its already been posted! It's called "All I Want To Be". :) **

**Squirrelheart: Oh, don't you worry! It's fine! **

**Spottedflame: Thank you kidd :)**

**XxBlazestormXx: Aren't they just? I can't wait for Ravenwing's either. Got a lot of good ideas for that chappie.**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: Oh how I missed you dear :) And I don't blame you. That was my most boring chapter. Like, ever. ugh.**

**Bearer of Secrets: Hehe, aren't you lazzyy ;) It's all right dear, though i did miss your reviews :)**

**DapplenosethCoolcat: New reviewers! *hands Rosepaw plushie* Hello! Welcome to the craziness! Thank you for the compliment!**

**Sara: I'm really trying :)Thank you for your good wishes :)**

**On with this chapter. Again. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**Darkpaw**

The dawn streaked the sky with streaks of pink and hues of orange. Darkpaw awoke to birds singing and her mentor hissing through the entrance to the den for her to wake up.

"Wake up, you lazy mousebrain!" the irate warrior whispered fiercely. Darkpaw nodded and gaped her jaws in a huge yawn.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered, standing and shaking her fur out. Yellowtail merely rolled her eyes before withdrawing her head. Mumbling curses under her breath, Darkpaw stumbled out of the den, narrowly avoiding tails and paws.

Blinking in the dawn light, Darkpaw found her mentor waiting for her at the entrance to camp. Padding up to her, she cast a longing glance at the prey pile and prayed she would have a chance to eat before their training.

"Go ahead and eat. I'll wait here for you. Nightstar asked we do a patrol with Thornclaw and Shrewpaw before beginning battle training. You got a big day," Yellowtail meowed, tail flicking restlessly behind her. Feeling a thrill go down her spine at the mention of Shrewpaw, Darkpaw gave a short nod before turning and bounding to the prey pile.

Shrewpaw joined just as she had bit into her juicy mouse, amber eyes gleaming with amusement. "That good?" he asked good-naturedly. Darkpaw gave a grunt, mouth full. _How attractive,_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

Shrewpaw gave a chuckle, settling down beside her to eat his own breakfast. When his fur accidentally brushed against hers, Darkpaw had to struggle not to shiver with excitement. Something about this tom threw all her rules away and made her forget the guards she'd painstakingly built around her heart.

"Hear the plan for the day?" she inquired. He shook his head, mouth full of rabbit. Darkpaw went on to tell him all that Yellowtail had told her. In his eyes, she saw the faint traces of worry for his _real_ mentor, Breezetail, who remained in the medicine den.

Swishing her tail over his ears playfully, she stood and waited patiently as he rose beside her, shaking his anxiety away. "Thanks," he muttered, pressing his head into her fur briefly before trotting towards Thornclaw and Yellowtail.

This was a good start to a busy day.

* * *

><p>Weaving her way between the dense pine trees, Darkpaw reflected on the murky beauty of their part of the forest. The tall trees cast shadows on the marshy ground, the light dappling in certain places. Her paws sank into the soft ground and the mud squeezed up between her toes, giving her a wonderful, refreshed feeling. Looking all around, Darkpaw barely resisted a purr of joy.<p>

Casting a sidelong glance at the young tom beside her, she saw him watching her contentedly, bliss glowing in those dark depths. Shifting to the side, she bumped him playfully. He gave a low growl and bumped her back. Soon, they were laughing and jumping around like kits.

As they approached the WindClan border, the two warriors shushed them. The two fell into a solemn silence. Darkpaw opened her mouth slightly and pricked her ears, keeping her senses open for any scents or noises out of the ordinary.

After a while of marking the borders and checking for unusual scents, Darkpaw became keenly aware that something was…off. The creatures of the forest were abnormally silent, no leaves rustled, and the scent of WindClan was becoming overpowering.

The two warriors exchanged uneasy glances, fur bristling. "Something isn't right," Thornclaw muttered. Yellowtail nodded in agreement and Darkpaw felt herself tense. They were right. Something was definitely wrong.

As a strong breeze blew over them, Darkpaw caught the overpowering stench of WindClan and realized that it was much stronger than before. "Yellowtail," she called, afraid for once in her life.

Her mentor was just turning to respond when a cat sprang from the bushes in front of them. His light amber eyes blazed angrily at the rival cats and Darkpaw found herself struggling not to gasp. Badgerfoot, deputy of WindClan, hadn't come alone.

Behind him, more warriors and apprentices slipped from the undergrowth. Cloudstar herself approached, ice eyes glinting malevolently at the four cats who found themselves surrounded.

"Afternoon Yellowtail, Thornclaw. Just though we would let you know, WindClan claims this land now. We need more prey, and this is a perfect stretch of hunting ground for us," the white she-cat purred silkily, sending chills down Darkpaw's spine. The cat was plain creepy sometimes.

"Don't be a fool, Cloudstar. This is ShadowClan ground, and in case you've forgotten, your cats don't hunt in undergrowth," Thornclaw spat furiously. Ashfeather stepped forward, snarling.

"We can learn," the hostile tom stated angrily, pale gray fur bristling. Darkpaw glanced at Shrewpaw, who was eyeing a small opening in the cats. He was well-known as the fastest of the apprentices, his lean figure giving him an edge in running.

Now, he crouched low, ears flat as he glanced around. "Think I can make it?" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Darkpaw sized up the opening, and Shrewpaw's body. She forced herself to ignore his taut muscles, sharp beneath his shining fur, as she assessed the situation. Their mentors were busy arguing with Cloudstar and Badgerfoot, both obviously trying to stall the inevitable battle.

"Maybe. You'll have to be careful, they are WindClan," she murmured hesitantly. Her friend nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Shrewpaw, be careful. Please," she whispered painfully, feeling a tug at her heart. Shrewpaw gave her a glance filled with humor, readiness, life and a tint of fear.

"Don't worry about me, Darkpaw. Just promise me not to die till I get back. I want-I want to fight beside you," he blurted out in a rush before launching himself towards the opening. Darkpaw watched, feeling alone and vulnerable, as cats cried out and Cloudstar ordered he be stopped. Runningpaw suddenly broke off and began to bolt towards the brown apprentice.

_I don't think so,_ Darkpaw hissed at herself, lunging towards the silver apprentice. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Gripping the lean tom beneath her claws, Darkpaw rolled him to the ground, spitting frantically. They were going to get ripped to pieces.

Runningpaw suddenly lurched, sending her flying from his back. Landing easily, she darted forward again, ignoring the fact that the tom was her friend. Around her, she could hear Yellowtail and Thornclaw's desperate howls and screeches.

Raking her claws across his face, she slammed her paws into his chest. Grunting, he hit the ground. Darkpaw was instantly on him, raking and biting frenziedly. "Go, Runningpaw! Go!" she hissed furiously. One glance into her eyes, and the tom gave a curt nod before loosing a bone-chilling wail and fleeing the scene.

Chest heaving, Darkpaw spun and leap on top of the next cat she saw, a slender brown she-cat. Spitting, the two she-cats rolled and rolled, scratching and biting fiercely. Darkpaw finally managed to sink her claws in good, drawing blood. Finchfeather yowled, leaning her head and driving her teeth into Darkpaw's throat.

Screaming, Darkpaw wrenched her head free, swatting Finchfeather's head. The warrior howled, scrambling to her feet and dashing away. Spinning, Darkpaw felt her stomach plummet. There were still too many cats, and she couldn't see Yellowtail or Thornclaw anymore. They were going to lose.

Meanwhile, blood poured from her throat wound and she could already feel her paws weakening. Darting forward yet again, she threw her whole body against a huge gray apprentice. The tom spun, eyes glowing with the light of battle.

Darkpaw slashed her claws against his shoulder, hoping, praying that Shrewpaw had somehow reached camp. Just as the WindClan tom had pinned her down and was readying himself for a nasty bite, Darkpaw heard the most beautiful sound to ever reach her ears.

Nighstar's battle cry.

Squirming, Darkpaw tried to throw the heavy tom off. He merely dug his claws in a little deeper, eyes glinting down at her mercilessly. "Your buddies aren't going to save you," he hissed angrily. Darkpaw glared at him disbelievingly.

"Warriors don't kill in cold-blood," she whispered, fury burning in her stomach. She tried once again to throw him off, scoring her hind claws down his stomach. But she was injured, losing blood, and tired. It still did nothing.

Then, she caught a glimpse of black fur out of the corner of her eye and the battle cry sounded right above them.

Nightstar glared down proudly, his warriors around him as they looked down at the blood soaked clearing savagely. Giving another chilling call, he lunged towards Cloudstar, who battled a very worn down Yellowtail.

Darkpaw was relieved to see Dapplepaw, who took one look at her and went crazy. "You murdering, fox-hearted, WindClan scum, get your filthy paws off my sister!" she screeched, practically flying to his back. Shrewpaw followed her, rabidity in his eyes.

The two ShadowClan apprentices hurled themselves against the tom, both nearly mad at the sight of Darkpaw dying slowly beneath his claws. The tom took one look at them and fled, tail between his legs.

The battle was over in a few minutes. Dapplepaw rushed to her sister, who lay on the blood stained earth, chest heaving for breath. Thornclaw and Yellowtail were in the same shape as her, both bleeding from several wounds.

"Darkpaw, stay with me, please! Don't you dare close those eyes," Dapplepaw begged desperately. Darkpaw scrabbled at the ground weakly, fighting the urge to slip into oblivion. Shrewpaw's face suddenly swam before her.

"Let me see those beautiful eyes, please. Darkpaw, you promised," she heard him whisper achingly. Keeping her eyes open for just a few seconds more, she took a deep breath, the blackness creeping in on her vision.

"My eyes…aren't beautiful," she gasped. Dapplepaw tried hard not to cry as warriors lifted her sister gingerly, the opening in her throat still bleeding freely. Shrewpaw padded beside them persistently, head bowed and tail dragging in the dust.

To Darkpaw, what happened after that became a blur of pain and hopelessness. She remembered faintly the sound of heavy pawsteps, the grunts of pain. When they arrived to camp, she hear gasps, cries of dismay, heard Snowpaw yowling for cats to get back. Darkpaw remembered seeing her brilliant white pelt flashing before her, and Twigfur's own brown fur.

The last words that drifted through the haze of fear and torment that surrounded were, "_You're beautiful."_

* * *

><p>Darkpaw awoke to bright sunlight filtering through the entrance to the medicine cat den, nearly blinding her. Beside her, her sister Snowpaw sat, hunched over, eyes dark, face gaunt and drawn and fur stuck up in clumps.<p>

Darkpaw was aware of the aching, dull pain of her wounds, her sore muscles, her hungry stomach, her dry throat. A weakness she had never felt before permeated through every limb and bone in her body. Cobwebs coated the ugly wound on her throat and her fur stank of marigold. But all of this was small compared to the look in her sister's eyes.

Desolate. Empty. Hopelessness. Despair. Fear. Fury. All these emotions and thoughts seemed to haunt her sister, giving her an almost…dead expression. Her blue eyes, usually alight with the fire of life and brilliance, were now dark and shadowy. Tormented. Yes, that was the word, tormented.

Giving a small moan, Darkpaw opened her mouth and shifted in her nest. "What's eatin' you?" she rasped weakly. Snowpaw gave a huge gasp, lurching backwards before leaning forwards again, eyes blazing with new vivacity.

"Darkpaw! Oh, StarClan above and beyond, your awake! You're awake!" her sister yowled joyfully, standing and bouncing around the den. Darkpaw winced from her screeches, ears pounding as she still tried to adjust to the waking world. At Snowpaw's screeches, a brown blur suddenly flashed into the den.

Shrewpaw nearly knocked over a pile of red berries and almost tripped over his mentor, who still lay asleep on the other side of the den. "Darkpaw!" he panted, rushing over. The injured apprentice was trying not to have pain spasms at the volume of noise and the hectic activity.

"Shrewpaw, please, noise hurts," she muttered, covering her head with her paws and wincing at the explosion of pain. The poor tom instantly shut up.

Darkpaw looked at him affectionately, regretting her words. "Nice to see you, Shrewpaw. How's the prey running?" she mewed good-humoredly. Suddenly, a blaze of pure torture entered his amber eyes.

"Darkpaw, don't-just don't. While you were lying there, so…limp. Darkpaw, I thought you were dead. As in, gone forever. Please, please don't make me go through that again. I-I-I can't. Not ever again," Shrewpaw whispered painfully. Darkpaw sat up, muscles screaming in fervent protest.

She stretched her paw out and lay it over Shrewpaw's black one. Forcing him to look into her eyes, she murmured gently, "Never again, Shrewpaw. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, his head was against hers, nose pressing against hers gently. The sunhigh light warmed her fur and set them aglow. Snowpaw watched from the background, tears falling from her eyes as she realized that her sister was going to live. Really going to live.

"I love you," Shrewpaw whispered fearfully. Darkpaw gave a warm, long purr.

"Maybe I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>My gosh, how do you guys read this story. I just realized that I am nearing the 20th chapter, and this story has gone practically nowhere. Wow. Sorry, I'm super tired right now guys. My body just aches, outside and in. <strong>

**Again, it's a miracle you guys have read this far. This story is a disgrace. God help anyone who dares read this. They may just burn their eyes out...and their brain cells. **

**~See you later...maybe, Monkey~**


	21. Chapter 19

**Well, this took _forever_ to write, lemme tell ya'. I really could not focus on this chapter for some reason, until very recently. I got a little stuck and this just doesn't seem to flow very well to me, but I hope it's at least passable. Thank you for all your fantastical reviews, they just make my days! Speaking of those, Review Answers!**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: *huge breath of relief* SOOOOOO happy you liked it! I loved loved love love love love love love your review, it's so endearingly crazy :) If you wish her name to be Darkfire, so it shall be! And dear, _you_ are amazing and everything you called dearest Darkpaw. Don't you forget it! *hands Darkpaw plushie***

**Galefire: Thank you a million times over my most beloved reviewer! xD I luvs you so much deary. And you noticed that too? They just make them seem like bad, cold hearted, soulless cats, huh? I didn't want my ShadowClan to be like that, nu uh, no wayy. **

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Aw shucks, luvs ya too! **

**Ashheart15: I'll try mother ;)**

**Random Falcon: You're review seems conflicting xD And I know they're a little young, but hey, the she-cat almost died. Shrewpaw would _not_ cooperate unless I let him tell her he loved her. So, what can ya' do?**

**Silvertail of ShoreClan: Yesss! *fist pump***

**Frostpool of lightningclan: Thank ee verry much :) And Darkpaw's name is under debate between me and her beloved creatorr, Darkflight of DeathClan, as seen abovee ^^^^^^**

**Viper3332: Aw, thank youuu! And my my, we really need to work on your impatience dear!**

**TearStainedAngel: (argh, my foot is asleep) Continuing, thank you! Completely undeserved, but completely appreciated :D And I said that? When? Me no remember. But I will! Could you send me the link though? Makes it all easier :)**

**Snowflower3618: when writing reviews, there are no mistakes! And I luvs it anywayy xD**

**The Endless Hourglass: Congrats! It's really thrilling when your each the double digits! Especially over twenty! That feeling is just like, wow! Thank you darllingg :)**

**Raintail of RiverClan: Have I ever told you that I love you? Because, I do xD**

**starbomb: Thank you sweetieee, you're too kind :)**

**Tangleflame: Aw, thank you ever so much :)**

**Icestar0921: I bow to your command :) The ending is epic on all proportions, I swear. So many of you are going to hate me though xD I feel so evil sometimes**

**Squirrelheart: She is preettyyyy awesome, isn't she? I love her too**

**Runningmist: I didn't mean to make him jerky! I tried to make him nice, by making him run from the battle an all. I can't believe I inspire you, just makes my day :) Thank you ever so much xD**

**kingszey: that sounds sooo relaxing right now. I'm tired of people xD **

**Tatyana: Do you know me at all? I would never just ditch a story in the middle. Ever :) And when I wrote that part, I mean Breezetail, who's in the medicine cat den for green cough. So, Shrewpaw is notttt a medicine cat haha xD**

**XxBlazestormXx: What is up with that? I donneven know. Cloudstar refused to tell me, so I had no choice but to write it and be satisfied *sigh*. I'm losing all sanity left in me, I swear. **

**Sierra of the Stars: You are indeed good at ranting xD Makes me love you even more, it does! And I like that, "baited breath". Going to use it soon...Anywhoo, you really wish you could write like me? Your stories are awesome, and would be even more epic if you would give them a chance to breath, stretch, and grow. You have to nurture them, make a few mistakes and learn, and just love them to death. That's my secret to writing anyway. *shh, don't tell anyone ;)* **

**Blue Watcher of Stars: Get that internet fixed! Internet is very useful, useful indeed. :) I hope this serves as a passable break from reality. You all deserve it *heart sign* xD**

**Nonameknight: *sigh* Solid point, my dear friend, solid point :) I love you, you know that? **

**Sara: haha, lmao! That most definitely cheered me up, because you're absolutely right!**

**Dapplenosethecoolcat: Thank you sweetie! **

**Cherrydawn5: NEW REVIEWER ALERT! *hands Rosepaw plushie* Thank you ever so much!**

**Mistyflower68: Thank you and thank you! I need to learn a new language to thank you all in...GRACIAS! :) Love youu!**

**Smexy times: Okay, didn't want to finish that name haha...and I honestly feel like I'm being trolled. I think you're all the same people because you all reviewed at the exact same time! So, on the presumption I am correct, thank you! Your compliments mean a lot, they do :) Keep reviewing, and under one name please! **

**Continuing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**Dapplepaw**

_Thrum...thrum…thrum…thrum…thrum._ The soft sounds of her paws hitting the marshy ground echoed in Dapplepaw's ears. The mice in her jaws swayed slightly at the movement and she kept her ears pricked, aware that WindClan was still hostile.

It had been only three days since the devastating battle. When Dapplepaw had checked in on her sister, Snowpaw had merely given a weak shake of the head, the dawn light illuminating her broken expression. Still asleep.

Unconsciously, the mottled apprentice heaved a hefty sigh, struggling not to drop her prey. _Darkpaw_…She would never get the image of her sister pinned under that tom's paws out of her mind. It would haunt her for life, never leaving and never fading. All the blood…she shut her eyes briefly, biting back tears. So much blood, so much life spilt for such a stupid reason. And Darkpaw, feisty and witty, clever and talented, bleeding her life out, slowly giving up. The light fading from those rare green eyes…

Again, Dapplepaw shoved the image away, not wanting to remember the day her sister had nearly been torn from her.

Finally coming in sight of camp, Dapplepaw skidded to a halt, walking into camp slowly. Glancing around, everything seemed so normal. Yellowtail had just been released from the medicine cat den and was speaking with Sparroweye by the prey pile. She gave the older cats a respectful nod as she dropped the prey off, immediately making for the medicine cat den.

As she was approaching it, Shrewpaw came stumbling out, blinking away tears. Dapplepaw halted in her tracks, watching as the tom trembled. _Oh StarClan, please no,_ she prayed desperately, pushing past him and bolting through the fern-covered entrance, crying out for Snowpaw.

Dapplepaw stopped when she saw Snowpaw supporting Darkpaw, who was standing on shaky legs.

"Darkpaw!" she gasped excitedly, hurrying over to help. Her sister, though weak and wasted, purred at her, eyes gleaming once again.

"You sound so surprised," Darkpaw teased as she stepped from the nest carefully. "No way I'm losing to some WindClan scum."

Dapplepaw gave a laugh and Snowpaw seemed to still be in shock. Darkpaw shrugged them off the second she was out of her nest, padding on shaky paws to the little pool of water on the other side of the den. Dapplepaw and Snowpaw watched, awe-struck, as the small tabby gave a shake and looked up again, expression determined.

"So, what's been happening?" Darkpaw purred. Snowpaw launched into all the latest clan gossip as Dapplepaw found her thoughts wandering past the conversation.

In two days, they'd be meeting Thornpaw and Rosepaw at FourTrees to discuss the problem. Blackpaw and Runningpaw would be there…and Featherpaw.

It was obvious that Featherpaw had hurt Thornpaw; Dapplepaw had seen the fury and hurt, still raw in the vivid depths of his emerald eyes.

Shaking thoughts of the handsome black tom from her mind, she turned back to her sisters, reveling in Snowpaw's sweetness, Darkpaw's cheeriness, and the overall perfection of her family. Soon, Rosefoot and Sparroweye slipped through the medicine cat entrance, purring with pleasure to see Darkpaw well again.

Dapplepaw watched her family for a moment before slipping out into the clear night air. Heaving a deep breath, she sat down and tilted her head up to watch the stars. A noise at her right told her Sparroweye had come to sit beside her.

They sat for a long while in silence until her father cleared his throat and mewed, "It's a beautiful night." Dapplepaw nodded, breathing in the clear scents. The snow beneath her paws was white and brown, mud and snow mixed.

"Is Darkpaw going to be okay?" she finally asked, afraid. On the outside, her sister was tough. But on the inside, she wasn't sure if she could recover from the experience. To her surprise, Sparroweye let out a purr of amusement.

"I think the real question is whether or not Shrewpaw is going to recover," he mewed, tail flicking restlessly. Dapplepaw let out a light laugh, pressing herself against her father happily. Together, they watched the stars sparkle and shine, performing their brilliant dances across the inky sky.

"Father, we'll always be together, right?" Dapplepaw whispered. Sparroweye rested his head upon his daughter's gently, giving her ear a gently lick.

"Till the day the stars die," he promised and Dapplepaw gave a purr. Till the day the stars died.

* * *

><p>"Darkpaw, I still think you should be resting!" Snowpaw hissed. Darkpaw merely tossed her head and Dapplepaw rolled her eyes. The two had been at it since they had left camp half an hour ago. It was quarter moon, time to meet their friends at Four Trees.<p>

Dapplepaw led the way as the giant oak trees came into sight, checking for scents and sounds of pursuers. Satisfied everything was as it should be, she crept furtively into the open clearing.

Anticipation roiled in her stomach, not just at the fact that the WindClan apprentices would be there, but at the thought of seeing Thornpaw again. "Thornpaw?" she hissed, checking for fresh scents. Behind her, Snowpaw and Darkpaw looked around warily, trying to catch sight of the other apprentices.

"Here, Dapplepaw!" a very welcome voice called, hidden by bushes on the edge of the clearing, behind the Great Rock. Dapplepaw heaved a silent breath of relief, hurrying over to the spot, sisters close behind.

Behind the bush, all the apprentices, including Runningpaw and Blackpaw, sat waiting. Featherpaw looked apprehensive, Rosepaw emotionless, Thornpaw excited and the WindClan apprentices both deceptively calm. Behind her, Dapplepaw sensed Darkpaw stiffen at the sight of Runningpaw.

"We're here," Snowpaw stated cheerfully, ignoring the sarcastic mutters of Rosepaw at the obvious statement.

The mood lightened considerably at her cheeriness, and the apprentices all relaxed. Dapplepaw shot Featherpaw a dirty glare as she settled down beside Thornpaw, careful to keep her fur from brushing his.

"All right, what's first?" she asked brusquely. Featherpaw stood and launched into the story of her life. When she had finished, she went into a long description of his battle strategies and plans. Done at last, Dapplepaw realized the night was half gone. They all sat in complete silence until Blackpaw asked the question heavy on all their minds.

"What are we going to do?"

_That is a very good question,_ Dapplepaw thought, reflecting on all that the tortoiseshell she-cat had shared.

Rosepaw, who had been deep in thought, raised her head at the question. "I'll tell you what we're going to do," she mewed quietly. All the young cats turned towards her. She met their gazes evenly, calmly. "We're going to train harder than ever, become warriors, tell our clans what we know, and fight until that fox-dung is dead. For good," she declared proudly.

The little clearing sat in complete silence, broken by Runningpaw this time. "Is that all?" he asked scornfully, voice irritating Dapplepaw extremely.

"How do you mean?" Thornpaw asked calmly, eyes flashing dangerously at the tom. The WindClan apprentice stood and stretched nonchalantly, ignoring his brother's warning signals.

"We were called out at moonrise, from our clans, for a forbidden meeting, to come to a conclusion we already had. Just seems a little pathetic, don't you think?" he replied. Darkpaw rose to her paws, fury flashing in her green gaze.

"Scared?" she challenged. The tom met her eyes without flinching.

"Not at all. You?" he meowed, voice carrying a hint of a threat. Darkpaw spat at him.

"Wasn't scared when we were outnumbered, one to ten, not scared now," she hissed accusingly. The WindClan tom dropped his gaze ashamedly, sitting. Rosepaw brushed her tail against Darkpaw's flank soothingly.

"Runningpaw was being realistic, Darkpaw. He's right, you know. We need a better solution," the ThunderClan apprentice murmured thoughtfully. Dapplepaw felt her respect for Rosepaw rising even more at the statement.

Finally, Featherpaw spoke. "I have a plan," she mewed hesitantly.

She began to speak. After she had finished, they all stared at her in shock. Dapplepaw was amazed at her courage. Thornpaw asked, "Are you sure, Featherpaw?" about a million times before he fell into a disgruntled silence.

After discussing the plan a bit more, they all agreed it was the best course of action.

Snowpaw stood and yawned, Darkpaw rising beside her. "Well, we should head back to our territories before some cat realizes were missing," she muttered, turning to exit. The cats all nodded agreement. Runningpaw and Blackpaw set off for the moors and Rosepaw exchanged a few words with Thornpaw before setting off alone.

Dapplepaw shot him a quizzical glance and he beckoned her with his tail. Featherpaw followed Rosepaw, casting the tom one last regretful glance.

Dapplepaw signaled her sisters continue without her. Darkpaw narrowed her eyes knowingly as she set off behind Snowpaw tiredly, her wounds exacting a toll on her strength.

"What happened?" Thornpaw asked, watching her leave. Dapplepaw sighed, settling back down.

"WindClan attacked few days ago. She was one of three on the patrol. Bad bite to the neck, slept for like two days. Scared the heck out of everyone," Dapplepaw replied, not wanting to think back to those days.

Thornpaw nodded before launching into a spiel he had obviously been working on. "Look, Dapplepaw, I have feelings for you. I don't know if you do or don't, but just let me talk for a moment, okay?" Dapplepaw nodded, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath before going on. "If you do, well, that's great I guess. Thing is, we're from separate clans, first of all. Then, there's Featherpaw and this Shadowfur business. And I don't have the time or energy to be thinking about my feelings right now. I have to care for Rosepaw, especially after…after Darkflight," he rambled.

Dapplepaw blinked, amazed at the flood of emotions surging in her chest. "Okay," she whispered, not quite covering the hurt in her voice. Thornpaw glanced at her painfully.

"Please, please understand Dapplepaw," he rasped desperately, pushing his head into her fur. Dapplepaw shook him off, standing and giving his ear a quick lick.

"I do understand, Thornpaw. And, you're right, we need to focus on what's important. I just wish things could be different, is all," she mewed gently, retreating slowly. Thornpaw, not fooled by her short speech, stood as well.

"Dapplepaw—"

"I have to go," she muttered, turning and stumbling out of the clearing, hoping he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dapplepaw collapsed in her nest gratefully, ignoring Darkpaw's curious glance as she cried silently to herself.<p>

She really, really liked that tom, more than was good for her. But he was right. On all points. They were from different clans and had more important things to think about.

Dapplepaw just wished it was different.

If wishes were fishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel dear, I really hope you liked this chapter! I tried really hard on it!<strong>

**On a little sidenote, I found the perfect song to describe Rosepaw. "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" by Kelly Clarkson. I'm obsessed with it at the moment.**

**Ravenwing POV coming next! Going to be good to revisit her. Aw gosh, tearing up just thinking about it. :')**

**Excuse me while I go reminisce and cry my eyes out. Toodaloo!**

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	22. Chapter 20

**Ravenwing...Oh, how I've missed you. Tears sprang into my eyes while writing this. Good trip down memory lane. :') So, I'll get right to Review Answers! (oh, and aren't you proud? Two chapters in two days xD)**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: Wow, lots to respond too! Now, Shrewpaw is already special enough, let's not get crazyy xD He might help in the battle...oops, I let slip a little hintyy xD Ah well, I guess you guys were expecting it anywhoo. I hope you know i love you too, and those songs! Skillet is my guilty pleasure (as is MLP, more on that later). I wish I could cont this into a series, but it's not looking like that. A third one would be stretching it :( So sorry deary.**

**Icestar0921: Ugh, happy endings. Lies. All lies! Happy endings just bring your hopes up, make you believe you can have one. In reality, you have to work and work until your back is crippled and bent to get your "happy ending". And is it really worth it? Sorry about that little depressing note, continuing to happy matters! The ending to this is going to be...tear-wrenching at the least xD**

**starbomb: Thank ee very much deary! Luvs you too :)**

**TearStainedAngel: aw shucks, I luv you too :D Again, glomp? A/D? D/P? Oh jeesus, I'm confused!**

**Mistyflower68: YOU are awesome! Keep reviewing! :)**

**Galefire: Wasn't it just awesome? I luvssss that song xD Hope you like this chapter! **

**kingszey: Whoah, that's creepy/cool...awesomeness, isn't it? That song...lasfjklasjfk! Your wish has been granted, for this is indeed a ThunderClan POV, though there isn't much on Thunder...anywhoo, I do read my reviewer's stories :) I am currently helping Sierra with her stories, and I am registered as a beta, so if you need anything, feel free to PM. I will go read that story of yours as soon as this chappie is up!**

**Ashheart15: Hehe, I was kidding deary :D Oh, I saw your reviews, don't you worry :)**

**Silvertail of Shoreclan: Aren't you mischevious xD And next Rosepaw POV is next chappie, so not long!**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Hehe, I was wondering you was going to catch onto that subtle little hint. The plan shall be revealed...soon enough xD I do enjoy leaving you people hanging, I do indeed :)**

**Tatyana: I left hints of ThornxDapple in the last ThunderClan POV, which was the Gathering. _Someone_ hasn't been reading very closely, now have you? ;) Just kidding, but I seriously did drop a few hints. And again, I wrote about Running and Black in the Gathering chappie. Black clearly says, "Snowpaw told us all about Featherpaw...". *blink*. That was a long and fascinating story on cats. I like that name, Murka. Hm, might just useee that xD**

**Viper3332: HEHE, I love getting under your skin. The romance thing is gonnnaaa be so fun, especially when you see what I have in store for you...getting excited just thinking about it!**

**Sierra of the Stars: ahhhhh! You didn't find _any_ mistakes? OMG, best day of my life! (actually, I spelled "gentle" wrong once, but hey) Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you xD Mainies are coming back next chapter :) And normal people are boring! What's the fun of life if you aren't going to be a little crazy, eh? I also think I'm bordering on the edge of insane...**

**XxBlazestormXx: I just have one question. SnowxDark? Where on earth did you get that notion?**

**ON WITH THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

**Ravenwing**

Ravenwing tossed restlessly in her nest, the sounds of the other warriors seeming to suffocate her. Standing, she pushed her way out of the stuffy den and into the clear night air. Gulping in deep breaths, she closed her eyes and savored the last images of her brief dream. Darkflight had been there, healthy and strong, running with her through a starlit forest just like they had seasons ago…

Gazing at the stars, she wondered if he was there, gazing down at her, seeing her pain. Getting to her paws, she padded to the apprentice den and poked her head in. Thornpaw and Rosepaw slept peacefully in their nests, her son's tail draped over his sister's shoulders gently. Purring lovingly, she withdrew her head and glanced at the moon again.

Shaking her head, Ravenwing slipped out of camp, nodding to Jaypelt sat sentry.

The cold snow crunched beneath her paws and numbed the tips of her claws. As she slipped towards her destination, she was taken back to another time, when the plants were green and growing and the earth was warm beneath her paws. Ravenwing halted at four mounds of earth, a spring breeze dancing between her ears.

"Robinpaw, Stonepelt, Lionclaw," she whispered as she moved towards the last, freshest one. Stopping, she stared at it for a long moment before choking the final name out. "Darkflight…"

_I couldn't be any prouder of you…_

_For you, I would climb mountains and swim rivers…_

_I love you, Ravenwing…_

_Will you have me?_

_Let's name him Thornkit…_

_I haven't quite grown my wings yet, so promise me you'll stay…_

Words and emotions swirled through her chest and mind as she stood over the mound of earth separating her from her mate.

Then, she was running. Running, faster and faster and faster until her paws seemed to lift from the ground. The forest around her changed from leaf-bare to green-leaf once again, birds sang and the moon above was nearly full, just like that night so long ago.

Halting at last, Ravenwing found herself gazing at Sunningrocks. Climbing a large boulder, she settled herself down carefully, closing her eyes and letting her memories take her away.

"_Ravenpaw, I love you. More than you think…"_

"_I love you too, Darkflight…"_

Ravenwing opened her eyes again and sighed, breathing in the last wisps of her late mate's scent. "Darkflight…" she whispered. When Featherpaw had dragged is body into camp, when she had seen the ugly wound at his neck, Ravenwing had died a little inside.

Her mate, her one love, was gone forever. Forever. With Darkflight, forever had been so temporary, not long enough. But now, it stretched on and on, never ending. Where he once had been left a dull ache, throbbing in Ravenwing's chest.

Her thoughts wandered to their last conversation, before he had decided to go hunting alone.

"_I love you, Ravenwing. I hope you know that," Darkflight meowed, pushing his head into her warm fur. Ravenwing laughed, nudging him with her nose. _

"_Go hunt you lazy mouse-brain," she purred, batting his head playfully. The tom laughed, bending down to give her a lick on the cheek. _

"_Just promise me you won't fly away while I'm gone. I haven't quite grown my wings yet," he murmured, leaning his head against hers. The sleek she-cat gave another, deeper purr, returning the lick on the cheek. _

"_I promise," she whispered._

Who would have known, she reflected sorrowfully. Who would have known he would be the one to soar away before she had the chance to say "I love you" one last time.

Another spike of grief stabbed at her causing tears to swell in her eyes. Sitting here, where he had first proclaimed his love, just brought back a new load of memories. Darkflight laughing and hunting, fighting and playing, joking and living. The way his eyes had lit up when he played with their kits, how he always gave her a lick on the head, every morning. While imperfect, Ravenwing thought he was as close to perfect as a cat could get.

Time, however, had dulled the pain a bit. Ravenwing knew she would see him in StarClan, though that did nothing to comfort her. She still wanted him _here_, with her. Brushing his fur against her, murmuring stories to her until she fell asleep, eating with her, teasing her. Darkflight…

Ravenwing sat on that boulder, reliving the memories, still fresh and raw in her mind, as the sun began rise. Heaving herself to her numb paws, she took one last look at the graveyard of memories. "I love you, Darkflight," she whispered painfully.

As she slipped back into the forest, she caught a wisp of his warm, familiar scent. Stopping, she breathed it in and let it surround her for a moment, erasing the agony for just a moment. _Always and forever,_ the wind whispered.

Blinking her vivid eyes open, she glanced around. There. Right there. A shoot of green was just beginning to show and a warm breeze blew in her face once again. The sound of water dripping was suddenly loud and birds were bursting into full song once again.

Darkflight had brought green-leaf back again. Just when she most needed it.

"Always and forever," she purred as she continued, head held high for the first time in weeks.

_I love you, too…_

* * *

><p><strong>First order of business, the reviews. Holy aasfjkladjflkkl! 509 reviews? I just can't...no. I am...words just can't describe the feelings within me at the moment. In other words, thank you about a bajillion times you guys! I just...asfaskfjkla!<strong>

**(sorry about the random letter spewing lately xD)**

**So, next order of business, who wants to see what Darkflight looks like in real life? You see, Darkflight's appearance was based off my own cat, Atticus Finch, so I will be putting a picture of him as my profile pic for a while so you can see how he looks :)**

**Nexxt, I'm scared. Scared beyond belief. I think...that I might...like...My Little Pony. Yeah. I know. It's horrible. I don't understand it. It's just, it's so modern and the characters are skillfully portrayed, the idea is new and fresh, the plots and scripts are original and I just...it's awesome. You can all thank (or blame) Spottedflame for getting me hooked. I just...no.**

**NOTICE: Progress on All I Want To Be is being a little delayed. I want to take a lot of time to plan it out really carefully. So, it _may_ be taken down, but only for a little bit. I want to outline the plot carefully and to the most minute detail. I want it to be my best story yet!**

**And I think that is it...**

**Until next time, my dearies!**

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	23. Chapter 21

**So, sort of a shortie chappie. Thought I would ease you guys into the mainies again, and plus this chapter is crazz-ayy! And that's comin' from me! What am I speaking of? Read to find out! Oh, and if you guys could check out my A/N at the end. It has a few stories I highly recomend, better than my own by miles, trust me. Go read them, their great!**

**Sierra of the Stars: *gasp* Of course I've read those books! The whole series is so addicting and just amazing. Can't wait for the moviee! Moving on, your crazy reviews certainly get _my_ blood moving :) And i always have an issue with commas. I either use them too much (I love commas) or too little. Or just not properly. Grr. (make sure you read my bottom A/N. You might just like ittt...)**

**TearStainedAngel: Thank you deary :) Dying alone is a very real prospect for me too. As for sleeping, here's what I do. Stop trying to sleep. Stay up, write, draw, listen to music, whatever. Eventually, you'll just fall asleep naturally. Trust me, it works. Sleeping is my only escape sometimes. Ugh. And I do love you! With a passion! I eagerly await your reviews, happy or sad. YOU'RE amazing and incredibly original. I enjoy reading what you have to say :)**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: Oh dear. We have a "kawall" user. Oh dear. I still love you, and thank you ever so much, but oh dear. That word.**

**Ashheart15: When it's me, who knows indeed? ;)**

**Mistyflower68: ALL READERS/REVIEWERS PLEASE NOTE. THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SUBMIT YOUR OWN CATS. I AM MAKING AN EXCEPTION! Anyway, I would be honored to put your cat in my story. As you know, All I Want To Be is going through some editing, so I shall insert him right away. I am making an exception for you because I know how painful it is for a pet you've known for so long to pass away. It's like a piece of you just kinda breaks away :'( RIP Socks/Whitefoot/Whitestar. He shall be dearly missed.**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: I see you like spewing random letters too xD Thank ee very much :D I didn't think it was _that_ good. I just wanted to portray the bone-deep sorrow Raven feels after her mate is torn away from her. Glad to know I succeeded xD**

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: Ugh, stupid life right? I'm a freshman and it's starting to catch up with me, lemme tell you. Yuck. And I love rambling reviews! The best ones, they make me laugh xD Or cry. Whichever :) Loves you! Review whenever you can, no pressure dear.**

**Icestar0921: Challenge Accepted. Be prepared to cry a river of tears! And how do you not cry during Marley and Me? I cried during the book and the movie! It was just so sad!**

**starbomb: Thank you! :D**

**Random Falcon: MY GOD, I HATE it when my internet decides to have a bad day. I wanna murder it and just alkdjafk! Continuing, chocolate. Food. Of. The. Gods. Chocolate is my friend. My dear friend xD And yes, it's true. MLP has crept its way into my life. I am seriously frightened.**

**XxBlazestormXx: Are we thinking of the same cat? Darkpaw is Snowpaw's sister. SISTER. And I don't do the fem slash thing. Not _against _it, I just don't write it haha. And aren't sappy moments everyone's weakness? 0_o**

**theBubbleGumKitty: Hello new reviewer! or did you review before and I just don't remember? Either way, WELCOME! *hands Ravenwing plushie* Enjoy the craziness dear! Oh, and this is a sequel hehe. Be awkward to write a sequel for a sequel, you know? go read Raven's Wing, the _prequel_. Might make more sense xD**

**Silvertail of Shoreclan: Ohhh, that's not a bad ideaa...**

**Raintail of RiverClan: Ditto, my dear friend, Ditto.**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Yes, poor Ravenwing. And last year? Well, how old are you?**

**Viper3332: Here is Rosepaw ma' chere! Just as you requested :)**

**kingszey: Isn't it? And wasn't it? I felt like I was back in Raven's Wing again. *sniff* Good times those were.**

**Sara: All reviews make me feel better :) Thank you for reviewing deary! And Ravenwing just gets one for now...maybe another one later on :)**

**Snowflower3618: S'all good deary xD I honestly still can't believe it either. He's just...gone. *sigh* If you'll excuse me, I must go huggle my real Darkflight. **

**Galefire: I was thinking the exact same thing while I was typing it up. He's just such a sweet character, it makes sense doesn't it? I especially loveee his devotion to Ravenwing. Makes me miss him even more! YESSS! I made you cry! AT LAST! I feel complete ;) **

**Tangleflame: Thank youu! :) And _almost_? What is this _almost_ business? I must be losing my touch...hmmm...**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw rasped her tongue gently over the scars on her face, trying hard not to wince at the still tender wounds. While it had been many weeks since the attack, if probed too hard, the wounds would ache all day. Sighing, the young she-cat stood and made her way to the gorse tunnel, pushing away the doubts and worries.

Sitting, she waited patiently for the rest of the dawn patrol to make an appearance.

The air smelled clean and new, a sure sign new-leaf was on its way. Rosepaw found herself breathing it in, savoring the taste of it on the roof of her mouth. Her ears twitched as she listened joyfully to the songs of jays and robins alike, all singing to the sound of nature. The leaves rustled all around and it seemed as though harmony had become a living thing, possessing the forest for a brief moment to create music so wild and free, it sent Rosepaw's heart racing.

"Ahem," came the quiet sound. Jerking to reality, Rosepaw realized Snowpelt stood in front of her, waiting patiently for her to move aside. Stammering apologies, Rosepaw whisked aside, bowing her head in another apology.

Behind her, she realized Thornpaw had also come up and she began to fear her hearing was fading. "I-I didn't h-hear her is al-all," she stuttered, clamping her jaws shut and glaring at the ground. She heard Thornpaw give a near silent sigh and allowed her chin to be tilted upwards by his tail.

"Rosepaw, are you okay?" he meowed worriedly, anxiety crackling off his pelt. Rosepaw shuffled her paws nervously and kept her mouth shut. Her brother heaved another sigh, louder this time. "Rosepaw, you've apologized maybe three times in the entirety of your life. You just apologized at least five times in the same sentence. What's going on?" Still, his sister kept her jaws closed tight, eyes glaring at him mutinously.

Rosepaw knew the problem, wanted to tell him, wanted to lean into him and soak his endless strength until she became the cat she had once been. But she just couldn't. Darkflight's death had shaken her to the core, leaving her to wander a vast, dark forest she couldn't escape. Her whole world was suddenly filled with lies and whispered secrets and underneath it all, the underlying worry that she would never be good enough. Of course, she said nothing aloud.

Leafstar's appearance, followed by Grayclaw and Stormfur, stopped Thornpaw from asking any more questions. Rosepaw could feel his eyes boring into her back as she took off into the forest, heading towards Tallpines.

As Rosepaw trotted along, she endured Stormfur's endless boasting and Leafstar's oppressive silence. Grayclaw seemed as cheery as usual, padding along without a care in the world. At last, as they neared the open spaces of Tallpines, Stormfur fell into a nervous silence, feeling what all Clan cats felt in the open.

Creeping along, the sharp scent of crushed pine needles hit Rosepaw full force and she had to focus to keep herself from going lightheaded. After long, breathless moments of pure silence, they at last found themselves under trees again, breathing inward sighs of relief.

Leafstar called Rosepaw to her, testing her on the hiding spots of mice and voles, asking her about certain techniques. Rosepaw answered promptly, enjoying the ease with which they conversed. Things had been tense after her father's death, and Leafstar had barely had time to take her out to training. Echostep had filled in, training both Thornpaw and Rosepaw, drilling them in advanced battle moves and hunting strategies. They had started to hunt as teams, working together to trap a rabbit and pin it before it could dash away.

Now though, Rosepaw was pleased to be mentor and apprentice again, listening carefully as Leafstar spoke and shared stories of her own apprentice days. At last, they halted at the edge of Sunningrocks, the sun hitting their pelts and warming their skin. Rosepaw listened delightedly to the river as it went about its own path gleefully.

Beside her, she heard Leafstar drawing in a deep breath, sorting the scents out carefully. Rosepaw lifted her head and did the same, as did Stormfur and Grayclaw.

Immediately, the almost overpowering stench of RiverClan hit the roof of her mouth. After a few moments, she realized it was just the borders, which had been freshly marked. A vole had foraged here a while ago and a squirrel scent wasn't too far away. Turning to Leafstar, she reported her findings almost habitually, not even waiting for her to ask.

Her mentor gave a faint purr of approval, setting off once again to finish their patrol up by the sandy hollow.

Arriving at the little clearing, the leader dismissed the two toms and led her apprentice to the middle. "Let's practice your defensive moves," she mewed. Rosepaw heard her paws sink deeper into the sand and sensed her mentor's eyes piercing her fur.

Crouching, she hissed back, lashing her tail. Approval flowed from Leafstar once again, an instant before her paws left the ground. Timing it perfectly, Rosepaw slid to the side in one smooth movement, balanced precariously on her hind legs, and shoved her mentor's flanks with her front paws.

A huge _huff_ told her that Leafstar had landed in the sand heavily. Rosepaw hurried over to her, worried she had hurt her leader. She found Leafstar already standing and was struck by the way she gasped for breath and how she struggled not to sway.

Rosepaw drew near carefully, supporting the older she-cat's frail frame with her shoulder. _Frail_, she thought in dismay as her leader shrugged her off. Leafstar's build was decidedly skinnier, her fur was patchier and Rosepaw was alarmed by how it took her a long while to get her breath back. Her mentor and friend was growing older and older without Rosepaw realizing it.

"That was great, Rosepaw. Let's practice your fox moves now, okay?" her mentor wheezed. Rosepaw nodded obediently, taking a position in the middle of the clearing.

When a chill fell over the clearing, telling Rosepaw it was nearing sunset, Leafstar called a halt. "You're coming along nicely, Rosepaw. You and Thornpaw both. You'll both be receiving your warrior names soon," Leafstar purred, voice weary. Rosepaw nodded excitedly, pushing her head against Leafstar's now bony shoulder.

"Thank you, Leafstar, so much. For everything," she murmured. The tall she-cat rested her sleek head against her apprentice's, both sitting still for a long moment and breathing in the early evening scents. At last, Leafstar drew away and Rosepaw stood, casting her mentor one last grateful glance before setting off into the forest for camp.

Trotting along under the trees, Rosepaw was keenly aware she was alone in the darkening forest. Her heart began to pound and the memory of the badger stench sprang to the front of her mind. Telling herself she was being silly, she struggle to calm herself down. Adrenaline was coursing through her muscles and she found herself wishing to be anywhere but here.

The badger had haunted her nightmares. Falling, she had felt claws rip at her fur over and over again, forcing her to thrash wildly. As she reflected on her own inner hell, she was unaware of the loud rustling to her left.

Then, the stench of badger wafted over her, and Rosepaw froze in her tracks. _No_, she wailed inwardly. She turned slowly, ears pricked and mouth open as she backed away towards camp. Panic nearly drove her insane and her paws itched to run and never stop.

Loud snuffling sounds echoed from her left again and she swung her head in its direction. Cursing her blindness, she began to hurry towards camp once again, resisting the urge to sprint. If she did that, the badger would be on her in a moment.

The smell came again, stronger and right in front of her. "No, no, no," she whispered, swinging to the right and beginning to run, hoping to circle around it. Lumbering steps followed her and she found herself struggling not to whimper. Badgers moved fast when needed, and it was nearly dark, perfect for badger sight. Of course, Rosepaw lived in darkness constantly.

The loud steps began to fade a little, and Rosepaw relaxed slightly, hoping she had shaken it. Then, her paw caught in a small hollow, sending her sprawling. Pain shot up her entire leg and she gave a distressed cry.

A growl sounded just across the little clearing she was in, and Rosepaw froze in horror. The badger smell was overpowering and brought back suffocating memories. She could hear it advancing, ever so slightly, seeing its prey trapped and injured. Rosepaw tugged at her paw fruitlessly.

It was stuck. She was stuck.

"Help!" she screamed, finally managing to get her paw free. Agony tore her apart as she attempted to put pressure on it. All the while, the badger kept advancing, faster and faster.

"Stop!" she wailed, collapsing to her side. Whispers echoed from all sides, screams tore the air, and all the while the badger's growls came closer and closer.

"Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw's head shot up. The angry whispers faded away and the badger's scent was suddenly gone. Gingerstrike's scent flowed over her now, and concern emanated from his warm body. Hurrying over, he gave a small gasp.

"Your paw! Oh StarClan, what happened Rosepaw?" he muttered, leaning down to give her a reassuring lick. Rosepaw was shaking violently and she found her swinging her head around violently.

"Th-the badger! Where is the b-b-badger?" she stammered, still panicked. Gignerstrike moved back a bit, obviously confused.

"Rosepaw, what are you talking about? There's no badger. Not even a scent," he meowed. Rosepaw listened as he scented the air carefully.

Moisture made her paws slick and Rosepaw's legs shook spastically as she tried to stand. Spikes of pain shot up her leg as she set her twisted paw on the hard ground. Gingerstrike caught her before she fell.

Her head was spinning and Rosepaw found she couldn't move anything properly. "We need to get you to Barktail," Gingerstrike murmured.

The feeling of the earth beneath her limp body came faintly before Rosepaw fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, is Rose going konkers? To be honest, I don't really know ;) So, I don't know how many of you actually read this, but I just want to reccomend a few stories to you guys, my own personal faves!<strong>

_**Sidestep- Unknown Shadow Soldier**_

_**Float (sequel to Sidestep)- Unknown Shadow Soldier**_

_**Nightfall- Sierra of the Stars**_

**Nightfall only has a couple of chapters, but it is just fantastic! Go check it out and make sure you review please! It's utter awesomeness!**

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	24. Chapter 22

**So, short chapter, but I'm still getting in the groove of the mainies, so allow me just one more, and we'll be back full blast, promise! Anyway, this chapter is kinda boring, but it's chock-full of emotion, so be prepared to be shocked! Baha! Review answersss!**

**Random Falcon: what is happening indeed? Only time shall tell!**

**Galefire: Don't you worry, it's been awhile xD Teehehe, I love your rambling reviews! They make me smile xD And you shall never find it! For it doesn't exist ;) I honestly don't know how i got over ten reviews, nevermind 500. Just boggles my mind.**

**starbomb: what did happen?**

**Ashheart15: is that soo? 0.o **

**kingszey: Aren't we all? And no, no it is not. And yes, yes I am xD**

**theBubblegumKitty: she is indeed *le sad face* xD And aren't they just adorable?**

**Mistyflower68: You're ever so welcome :) (*whisper* I even made him a main character) ;) And is that so? Well, time shall telllll xD**

**Silvertail of Shoreclan: They all feel horrible ;) Me included, I feel like exploding. I don't want her to go crazy!**

**Sierra of the Stars: I didn't even notice that until you pointed it out! Now it's going to bug me until I fix it! Which I shall doo as soon as there is time :) **

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: I actually was going to make the badger real, but then thought that was just wayyyy too much stress to put on poor Rosepaw. And the twisted paw part was real hehe. **

**Viper3332: I knew you would be ;D**

**XxBlazestormXx: It is a mean twist, isn't it? Betcha none of you saw that coming! *evil laughter* Wait until you see the ending I have plannned for you!**

**Raintail of RiverClan: Read them, please! They are fantastic, I swear. Superb writing.**

**Snowflower3618: spelling is all good dear. :) Ah yes, I wonder how anyone stands it. Could never do it...**

**Sara: She remembers, she just doesn't think about it often. And I don't think she'll be spilling the beans anytime soon xD**

**Tatyana: is she? And isn't he just adorable? And awww! I WISH I HAD BUNNIES! I would love bunnies!**

**TearStainedAngel: You lost me at Gignerstrike xD **

**Blue Watcher of Stars: Oh yes xD I'll try, but no promises ;D**

**Tangleflame: I SHALL MAKE YOU CRY! And aren't they?**

**Spottedflame: Blackpaw? I am so confuseddd...**

**CONTINUING! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

**Thornpaw**

The dark-colored tom paced the clearing agitatedly, fur bristling and growling under his breath. Thornpaw's eyes were narrowed to brilliant greens slits and were filled with fear and anger. Every few seconds, he stopped to stare at the gorse tunnel for a few moments before resuming his pacing.

Night was beginning to fall. Leafstar had returned a few minutes ago, alone. She had said she'd sent Rosepaw home before her. And Rosepaw was nowhere to be found.

Ravenwing had immediately put a patrol together and had rushed out. They had yet to return. Thornpaw had been cleaning the elder's den, so hadn't heard anything and had come out to find half the warriors gone and his sister was missing. Safe to say, he wasn't in the best of moods.

Thornpaw knew he wasn't allowed to leave camp without permission. He knew that the warriors would find her soon. He knew Rosepaw would be okay. She had to be. Rosepaw was _always_ okay.

But, he couldn't get rid of the icy fear constricting his chest. Something terrible ripped him up inside, a voice yelled at him to find his sister, and his paws itched to run and not stop until she was safe beside him once again.

Just as he was deciding to go searching for her, no matter the consequences, Gingerstrike staggered through the gorse tunnel, dragging Rosepaw.

"Oh, StarClan," Thornpaw breathed, sprinting forward. Bending his head, he saw Rosepaw was unconscious. Her paws were twitching and she muttered unintelligible words beneath her breath.

Glancing up at Gingerstrike, Thornpaw realized the tom was terrified. Of his sister.

"I found her in the forest, screaming…" the young warrior gulped. He shook himself and the words seemed to be dragged out of him. "She was screaming about a badger. She said she needed help. Thornpaw, she was screaming about a badger that was never there."

Thornpaw just shook his head and sat down with a huff. Barktail and Poppypaw were suddenly there, fussing over his sister and lifting her, taking her back to the medicine cat den. Thornpaw followed them dejectedly, tail dragging in the earth.

What had happened to his sister?

* * *

><p>Rosepaw woke up soon after moonrise. Barktail was asleep, as was Poppypaw, both deep in the world of dreams. Thornpaw sat next to his sister, who cried out every few minutes, staring into the shadows blankly. When she stirred, he gazed at her with haunted eyes.<p>

She blinked up at him, tears instantly filling those pale eyes, so like Darkflight's. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, and Thornpaw's heart broke.

"Rosepaw," he whispered, and he watched helplessly as his sister curled up into a small ball and began to sob, brokenly and uncontrollably. Soon, she was wailing and screaming, cries muffled by her fur. Thornpaw felt himself choking on tears as he curled up around her, feeling her slender frame shudder and tremble.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried. Thornpaw felt the tears sliding down his face.

His sister was lying there, sobbing, broken and dead. And he couldn't help her, couldn't save her. He had failed.

"Rosepaw, stop crying. It's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," he murmured, praying he was right. He watched as, slowly, she halted the tears and grew still, taking deep, harsh breaths.

Her scarred flanks were visible in the moonlight, as was her scarred face. Her pale green eyes gleamed with tears and her fur was rumple and messy. Thornpaw could see her ribs beginning to poke through her fur and realized that she had lost weight since Darkflight's death. His heart fell to his stomach. How could he have been so blind?

"Rosepaw, please. Tell me what's wrong," he whispered, stroking her face with his tail gently. Rosepaw took a deep breath, rolling over so she faced him.

"Everything. Thornpaw, Darkflight is gone, Maplepaw is dead, Ravenwing is leaving, Leafstar is old, and everything is changing. Shadowfur is going to come and…and-and, oh Thornpaw!" she cried, pressing her face against his chest. Thornpaw gave her a gentle lick on the head.

"Rosepaw, that' not all of it, is it?" he asked gently. Rosepaw nodded, hesitantly. "You can tell me. Remember, I'm your thorns. Rosepaw, how can I protect you if-if you won't let me?" he choked on his words, closing his eyes painfully. His sister scooted closer to him, pressing her frail body against his solid frame.

"I'm scared I won't ever be good enough. I'm scarred and broken, and Thornpaw, I'm not ever going to heal. You know that? I'm never going to get…better," she confessed. Thornpaw felt his breath catch in his throat.

Leaning down, he pressed his head against his little sister's, feeling her breath against his face, reassuring himself she was alive.

"Rosepaw, you'll always be good enough for me. Don't you ever believe differently."

She blinked up at him, her eyes luminous in the dark. Fear gleamed in their depths, and Thornpaw felt a powerful tug of pain in his heart. Where independence had once shone, there was now terror. Where intelligence had once been, there was now paranoia. Where courage had once blazed, there was only emptiness. This wasn't his sister. This couldn't be his Rosepaw.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and set her head down, not responding. Soon, she was asleep again. Thornpaw lay there, wondering at how she could have changed so quickly.

This wasn't his Rosepaw. This was a shell of what had once been his brilliant sister. Just an empty, cracked shell.

And he wasn't sure how to fill it again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, new poll on my profile! Do me a HUMONGO, GINORMOUS, BIG favor and vote? PLEASE? I really need help guys, I'm seriously stuck. PLEASE vote? Thank you!<strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	25. Chapter 23

**Okay, I wish to hear no complaints on the length of this chapter! This is nice and long. 2,745 words. However, it does suck. No, I'm not degrading myself, it's a fact. Featherpaw was being EXTREMELY difficult to write and just would not cooperate. The sentences are choppy and the word choice is awkward. I'm not sure why, but I got super stuck writing this. Meh. Next chapter will be better, and I leave you with a fantastic cliffie! Review answers!**

**starbomb: tis indeed a sad tale of woe, is it not?**

**Ashheart15: tehe *evil laugh* we shall see. I am infamous for being hard on my characters, am I not? I doubt it shall be that easyyy xD**

**Random Falcon: THANK YOU! Ah gosh, reviewers like you warm my heart! And yes, both Dark and Lion are aware of Raven's twoleg past :)**

**Raintail of RiverClan: hehe, thank you. It was really boring compared to this chapter! **

**Viper3332: Maybe, maybe not xD And good job on restricting your reviews! *hands Rosepaw plushie* **

**Silvertail of Shoreclan: Tis was :/ Oh well, I hope I made up for it with this one. And Rosepaw will not commit suicide, I promise!**

**XxBlazestormxX: PLOT CHANGE indeed xD What will crazy monkey do next? Will Thornpaw turn murderous? Will Ravenwing become a kittypet? Will Featherpaw return to Shadowfur? WHO KNOWS? **

**The Endless Hourglass: Wow, congratulations! I am so happy for you! **

**Sierra of the Stars: Your long awaited action has arrived my good friend :) **

**TearStainedAngel: she is a lucky little duck. But you have mee :')**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: Oh no no, it's okay! I was wondering where you went though xD Names are coming soon!**

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: Don't you just? I think it brings her character more into perspective**

**Mistyflower68: You are most certainly welcome :) It can? Well, that just warms my heart!**

**kingszey: that is true!**

**Galefire: I don't know, she just went bonkers on me. Really hard to write, I just love her so much. Thank you so much for the compliments :D Just made my day!**

**Snowflower3618: No, no! I meant metaphorically, she's kind of drawn away from her kits since Darkflight's death. You know, painful memories and all that jazz. **

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: Here is your update! And again with that word, ALMOST. I will make you cry, actually cry, if it's the last thing i do!**

**Spottedflame: I know, it's awesome, and i hate you for it xD I miss him too :'( **

**Blitzhorse: hello there! I saw all your alerts and was wondering when you were going to review this story! Thank you so much for your amazing compliments and the overall amazingness of your review! And you're australian? that is just Awesome! As for your question...tehe, I'm not telling! That would just give away the whole ending xD (which is epic on many proportions). Thank you for reviewing and welcome to the familia! *huggles and hands Ravenwing plushie***

**Continuing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

**Featherpaw**

Hard ground. Dusty paws. Dry throat. Watery eyes. Cold, piercing wind. Flattened whiskers. Freedom.

Featherpaw was running. Her long legs moved gracefully, carrying her slender body easily. She had already covered most of the ground. She needed to get there, fast. Featherpaw urged her paws to move even quicker.

It was time to initiate the first step of their plans. Featherpaw tilted her head back to check the sun's position, relieved to find it was only sunhigh. She would be there soon. Featherpaw was going home.

At last, the jumble of rubbish cans and broken down houses came into view. The young apprentice gave a huge sigh of relief, slowing and flattening her wind-blown fur with rapid strokes of her tongue. As she approached, a warning caterwaul rang through the air, and a dark tom slunk through the shadows to her side. His orange eyes gleamed at her and a low purr sounded from his throat.

"Welcome back, Feather," Snake sneered. Featherpaw glared at him, claws sliding out instinctively.

"Take me to my father, Snake," she hissed, fur bristling and eyes narrowing to elegant blue slits. "Unless you wish to join Spot." Bile rose in her throat as she said those words, and Snake flinched and drew back.

"Very well," he spat. Featherpaw struggled to repress the horrible images threatening to flash through her mind. She hated what she used to be, and what she had to become for the next few minutes. Snake led her through the long, winding alleys. Cats withdrew at their presence, eyes widened and narrowed with combined fear and hatred.

At last, they arrived at Shadowfur's huge box. Featherpaw shoved her way past Snake and glared furiously at the guards. "You know who I am, mouse-brains. Let me past, or suffer the consequences," she snarled. The guards exchanged hesitant looks before drawing aside. Featherpaw stalked past them angrily, fur bristling.

Shadowfur's den was just as dark as she remembered. Featherpaw felt her skin crawl at the sight, flashes of innocent blood spilt going through her mind. Shadowfur's dark blue eyes gleamed at her from the center.

"Welcome, daughter," he meowed mockingly, standing. Featherpaw glared at him, sitting and wrapping her tail around her white paws.

"I wouldn't mock me, Shadowfur. I have important news," she threatened in a low voice. A voice that didn't sound like Featherpaw. No, she needed to be Feather right now. Just plain Feather.

Shadowfur tilted his head curiously, meowing "Oh?" in a faintly interested voice. Feather wasn't fooled. She knew his tricks, the ways he manipulated words to his advantage. What he didn't know was she had learned as well.

"Yes. Send your cats out and we can discuss it," she purred in a silky voice. Shadowfur froze, eyes confused for a split second before he wiped all emotion from them.

"Very well, Feather," he growled. Three cats that had been lurking in the shadows slunk out, casting Feather hate-filled glares. Shadowfur began to pace, and Feather could see his fur was bristling. "Continue. Why do you choose to come crawling back now, dearest Feather?"

Featherpaw tossed her sleek head, examining her sharp claws in the dim shadows. "You gave me three moons. I decided in one. Those Clan cats are fools, and will crumble under your authority," she hissed resentfully. Shadowfur nodded, sitting again.

"Good, I knew you would see reason. So, when the time comes, you fight with us," he purred. Feather nodded, pushing away the urge to sink her claws into his throat. She wasn't stupid. He still had two cats hidden in the shadows. She'd be dead before she got two steps close.

"I must return now. I'm in enough trouble as it is. Ravenwing's brats are covering for me, but they can only do that so long," she spat in a disgusted voice. Shadowfur nodded, approval shining in his dark eyes.

"You have made the right choice." Feather turned and trotted out, blinking in the sudden harsh light. Snake tilted his head questioningly, and she gave a nod. He stepped aside and let her pass without another word.

It was after sunset when she finally trotted into camp, exhausted and carrying a few pieces of prey.

Thornpaw hurried up to her, eyes carrying the distraught look they'd had since Rosepaw's episode a few days before.

"Well?" he hissed under his breath. Featherpaw could only nod, staggering over to the prey pile. He followed, supporting her with his strong shoulders. He helped her to her nest and as she curled up, she gave him a grateful glance.

"Thanks," she rasped before setting her head down and falling into a dark sleep.

* * *

><p>Dawn light was spilling into the cold den when Featherpaw awoke. Rosepaw slept across from her, mewling with fear at an unseen phantom. Featherpaw remembered her telling of the nightmares she suffered from, and wondered what hell she faced when she closed her eyes.<p>

Standing, Featherpaw stumbled over to the young she-cat, wrapping her body around her. Featherpaw began to clean her ears gently, crooning sweetly all the while. She had dim recollections of her mother doing the same when it rained, or when she was sick. Soon, Rosepaw fell silent and seemed to sleep more peacefully.

Thornpaw stuck his head in, stopping short when he saw Featherpaw and his sister. Featherpaw jumped to her paws, stammering excuses and picking her way around the sleeping apprentice.

"No, it's okay," he mewed, raising his tail to stop anymore apologies. Featherpaw was surprised. "Thank you, for helping her. The nightmares are becoming more frequent. I don't know what to do," he sighed. Featherpaw was struck by how old he seemed. His eyes, once so joyous, were tired. His broad shoulders drooped forward.

"You are already doing everything you can," Featherpaw purred, brushing past him and out to the clearing. Ravenwing waited for her by the gorse tunnel, as well as Gingerstrike and Fernstep.

Featherpaw watched as Ravenwing and Fernstep fell into a comfortable pace beside each other. The two she-cats chatted about old times, telling stories and laughing. Featherpaw wondered at their easy friendship.

Featherpaw had always been curious about Fernstep. The queen's gold eyes always had a ting of grief to them, a shadow darkened since Maplepaw's death. Featherpaw cringed with guilt at the thought.

They suddenly came to a halt. Featherpaw gazed around, realizing they were in a clearing near a little stream. "Ravenwing, what is it?" she asked. Gingerstrike looked just as bemused as her. The two older she-cats gazed around, eyes glowing softly.

"Darkflight," Ravenwing murmured.

"Stonepelt," Fernstep whispered.

Featherpaw exchanged an utterly confused glance with Gingerstrike, wondering what had come over her mentor. Ravenwing turned to face them, eyes glowing softly.

"This is where it all began," she purred. Featherpaw was not only sincerely bemused, but also a little scared. Beside her, Gingerstrike was gaping at his mother, eyes wide.

"So, this is where you first found Ravenwing?" he asked excitedly. Featherpaw turned to him, realizing he had also lost his mind.

"And where I first saw Darkpaw…and Stonepelt," Ravenwing murmured. Fernstep remained silent, eyes closed as she soaked the memories of the little glade. Featherpaw remained silent until they began to move again, noticing Ravenwing's lighter step and Fernstep's waving tail. A trip to the past seemed to have rejuvenated the she-cats.

When the patrol had finished, Ravenwing asked Featherpaw to hunt a little before returning to camp. Obediently, Featherpaw set off into the forest, though her muscles still ached from the long run yesterday. She had managed a good cover story by asking her mentor to hunt all day, from dawn to sunset. Ravenwing had accepted it and had asked no questions when Featherpaw had stumbled into the clearing.

Now, Featherpaw made her way towards Four Trees, hoping to find some prey before moonrise. As she neared the great trees, an unwelcome scent drifted with the wind.

Featherpaw opened her mouth, lifted her head, and pricked her ears. Her whole body was on high alert as she strained to make out the scent again.

WindClan. Growling low in her chest, the young apprentice crept through the undergrowth, following the scent as it grew steadily stronger. The shadows camouflaged her tortoiseshell pelt and she was careful to keep her eyes half-lidded, not wanting a gleam to give her away.

Baiting her breath, she called on all her training to keep her hidden as she snuck up on the enemy.

At last, hushed mews reached her ears and a glimpse of a pelt through the bushes alerted her to the WindClan patrol. Peering through the intercrossed branches, she found a terrifying sight.

Cloudstar crouched in front of what seemed to be all her warriors and apprentices. The moonlight bleached their fur silver and they were discussing the battle strategy.

"…behind, burst in, and demand the territory we need. The cowards will agree immediately," a brown tabby tom hissed. Featherpaw barely kept herself from clawing his ears off. _Impudent piece of fox-dung_, she thought with disgust.

"ThunderClan are braver then you give them credit for, Gorseclaw," a blue she-cat retorted, gray eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, Skypelt, we know. Ravenwing is the greatest fighter the clans have seen in seasons, Leafstar's battle strategies are legendary, all that mouse-dung," Gorseclaw sneered. Skypelt stood, forepaw raised threateningly.

"You will show respect to your elders," she spat, ears flattened. "I have seen more battles in my lifetime than you ever will. Over-confidence ruins even the greatest of warriors."

Gorseclaw looked away sullenly, muttering about ThunderClan and sniveling mice. Featherpaw had heard enough and turned to creep away. Just as she was about to break into a sprint, two cats slunk from the shadows, eyes gleaming.

Featherpaw's eyes widened, and she unsheathed her claws. The warrior she recognized as Rainstep. And the apprentice…her stomach plummeted. Blackpaw.

"I'll sound the alarm," she threatened. That gave them pause. In Blackpaw's eyes, she saw the agony of indecision. She wanted to beg that he let her go, but couldn't ask that he betray his Clan like that.

"We'll kill you," Rainstep growled. Featherpaw barely bit back a gasp of disbelief.

"You wouldn't kill me. Warriors don't kill," she meowed, a note of desperation entering her tone. Rainstep let out a mirthless laugh, reminding her painfully of Shadowfur.

"Oh really?" he purred. Featherpaw's eyes darted around, searching for an escape route. Then, an idea slid into her mind, one of Ravenwing's lessons.

_If you can't go around or under the enemy, go over them. _

Sheathing her claws, Featherpaw crouched low. As she expected, Rainstep mirrored her move.

"Come get me," she hissed. The warriors gave an angry snarl and charged.

"Featherpaw!" Blackpaw yowled, eyes wide with horror. Featherpaw leaped forward, building momentum until she was only a tail-length away. Then she jumped.

There was a simple beauty of hanging in the air, even for a split second. When her paws left the ground, Featherpaw closed her eyes and felt the wind whistling past her. For a split second, all troubles fell away and she was lost in the feeling of being able to fly.

Then her eyes snapped open and her paws hit the ground again, behind a shocked Rainstep and beside an awed Blackpaw. "Going to have to catch me!" she called as she burst into a sprint, pouring her heart into her legs as she ran to warn her Clan.

Behind her, light paw steps ran also, and fear filled her heart. WindClan were fast, the fastest in the forest. She wasn't sure she could beat a determined WindClan runner trying to bring her down. Featherpaw pushed her legs to go faster and faster, telling herself that one pace faster and she would fly. She just had to run faster.

Then she heard the paws miss a beat, followed by a huge _oof_. Twisting her head, she saw that Blackpaw had tripped over a root. Purring with amusement, she realized WindClan cats were used to running in open moors, not through undergrowth. All the better for her.

At last, the moonlit clearing came into sight, cats sleeping peacefully. Whitefoot, who sat sentry, gave a startle yowl as she sprinted past him. "WindClan! WindClan!" she caterwauled, pulling to a halt and yowling the word over and over until the warriors began to pour from the dens.

"WindClan!" she panted, legs trembling. Leafstar approached, Ravenwing at her side. Her green eyes were narrowed with fury and a snarl erupted from her.

"Ravenwing, bring all the warriors and apprentices. We shall make Cloudstar pay for her foolishness," she growled, turning and stalking to the entrance. Featherpaw fell in step with Thornpaw and Rosepaw until she was called to Ravenwing's side. "Show us where you saw them, Featherpaw," her mentor murmured.

The young she-cat nodded, and the walked in silence. Featherpaw was impressed by their stealth. A huge band of cats should make noise while walking, but from these warriors, there was not a breath of sound. Only Snowpelt and the elders had stayed behind.

Featherpaw halted them when the gorse came into view. "WindClan is just over there," she whispered, gesturing with her tail. The foreign scent was overpowering.

Leafstar nodded and signaled with her tail. Blackfur, Grayclaw, and Lilyspeckle broke off from the group, slinking with the shadows.

Leafstar strode through the bushes, head raised proudly. "Cloudstar!" she yowled, authority, power, and anger in that one word. "Stop this foolishness!"

The white she-cat sat in front of her warriors calmly, showing no surprise at the leader's sudden appearance. Featherpaw and the rest of the warriors stayed hidden.

"Really, Leafstar, you're losing your touch. If you expect to beat me with simple words, then you're very wrong," the icy she-cat purred. Her eyes glinted with greed and power.

Leafstar growled, her claws sliding out. Beside Featherpaw, Ravenwing sucked in a deep breath.

"Again I say it. You are a fool, Cloudstar. You think I came here on my own?" she snarled. She raised her tail and the ThunderClan warriors stepped through the gorse. Cloudstar's eyes widened.

"WindClan, attack!" she screamed, leaping towards Leafstar, who echoed the battle cry. "To me, ThunderClan!"

Featherpaw surged forward, eager to rip some fur. Above, the moon still smiled down on the grim scene and the cold stars gave no sign they saw what was happening.

Featherpaw slammed into a young cream she-cat, whose blue eyes glowed with hatred. "ThunderClan scum!" she spat. Featherpaw snarled and raked her claws down her face.

"I think you got the clans mixed up!" she growled, swiping her paw under the she-cat's, who tripped and fell. Featherpaw leaped on top of her, raising her claws to inflict some serious damage until the cream cat squirmed from under her.

"Slow, just like all ThunderClan cats!" Petalfur jeered. Featherpaw raked her claws down her face again.

"Get your facts right, mouse-dung!" Leaping forward, Featherpaw threw her whole body underneath the warrior, rolling until she was on top and biting down on her shoulder. A glow of pride filled her for a brief moment as she remembered how long it had taken her to perfect that move. Petalfur broke free and ran off, wailing.

Featherpaw looked around, aching for a new fight. Echostep was handling two warriors with ease, her agility superior to even the WindClan cats'.

Rosepaw and Thornpaw fought side by side, Rosepaw easily scoring her claws down the tom's flanks and face. Thornpaw pinned him and gave him a warning bite to the ear before jumping off and letting the beaten warrior run away.

Featherpaw turned back to the battle, praying she wouldn't have to fight Runningpaw or Blackpaw. The battle was beginning to turn in favor of ThunderClan, as the WindClan cats fled. Leafstar and Cloudstar still fought each other, both covered in blood but untiring.

Featherpaw suddenly caught sight of Gorseclaw, fighting a tired Jaypelt. Lunging forward, she remembered what the tom had said about ThunderClan.

"Still think we're cowards?" she screeched, raking his stomach with her hind legs. Her forepaws dug claws into his shoulders and she bit down on one of his paws. The warrior gave a scream of agony.

Satisfied, she let go and watched as the brown warrior fled, ears flat and whimpering in pain.

Just as she was spinning to find a new warrior, a bone-chilling wail rose above the clamor of battle.

Featherpaw spun to find Ravenwing's head bowed over a bundle of bloodied silver fur.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, who is it do you think? Anywhoo, announcement time!<strong>

**So, I updated my profile picture. If you wish to see the real Darkflight, just go to my profile and see my handsome little tom. **

**There are three cats in this story based on real cats in my life. Here they are!**

**Darkflight: In real life, he is Atticus Finch, my own kitty.**

**Gingerstrike: In real life, he's my neighbor's cat who visits us from time to time. His name is Cheddar.**

**Echostep: Also my neighbor's cat, we don't see her as much as her brother, Cheddar. Her real name is Ms. Otto**

**And that is all folks! Oh, and I'm playing hooky today, skipping school. Just a fantastical day, I think! And it's my brother's birthday! He's turning 10! **

**~Ciao, Monkey!~**


	26. Chapter 24

**Well, I'm alive! And no, this was NOT another bout of depression xD I got a huge writer's block and then my laptop got taken away for a bit there. But I'm back and running into gear! My style has changed a little, as you may tell. It's more reflective than usual in this chapter and I personally like it a lot better :) I am so so so so so so so so sorry about the horrendously long wait you guys! I never meant for it to stretch so long. I joined track so I kind of struggled to adjust for a few days and make time for writing. I'm afraid updates are going to be longer and fewer in between because of that, and I apologize most profoundly for that! But they will keep coming, I promise you! Review Answers, at last!**

**kingszey: shucks thank you :)**

**TearStainedAngel: Well, I feel kinda bad now xD I do hope you're okay...I haven't heard from you in a while deary. Everything going all right?**

**Spottedflame: hehehehehe xD**

**Raintail of RiverClan: deary, what makes you think Leafstar is going to die O_o**

**Snowflower3618: Is she really? Guess you'll seeee xD **

**Mistyflower68: HAHA! Answering any of those would just give away the entire epic ending I have planned xDDD**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: We are reading that book too...do you like it? **

**Ashheart15: indeed she does xD**

**Darkflight of DeathClan: why does everyone automatically assume she's dead? She's the leader! Nine lives, rememba?**

**starbomb: *facepalm* Atticus Finch is NOT from HP. Atticus Finch is from To Kill A Mockingbird, a piece of historical fiction written by Harper Lee. NOT Harry Potter. No. **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: They make everyone anxious xD And thank you for those songs. They. Were. Awesome. Indescribable really. Oh gosh, I just love them. New fave songs, I swear. **

**Tangleflame: *cough* Leafstar, dearest. Leafstar. **

**Blitzhorse: Wow, your review makes me realize how long ago that update was. Shocking. I shan't answer your questions! For time shall tell and I shan't give away ANY of the ending. If you read close enough however, you may be able to find hints to the ending...**

**Icestar0921: How do you not cry? Makes no sense to me...**

**XxBlazestormXx: Que pasa?**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: haha, I just loved your review for some reason xD**

**Tatyana: Ah yes, I remember that! How is the lovely kitty doing dear?**

**Random Falcon:*evil smile* Don't you just loovveee cliffies? **

**Sierra of the Stars: How are you sure anyone diedd? And you know, at first I put "tinge" but then my computer said "ting" so I said "hum, I must be wrong then". So now I am utterly confused...Google time!**

**Viper3332: you are most certainly welcome!**

**DapplenosethecoolCat: Aw thank you honey bunch ;D And the names have been decided! I think. Still kinda stuck on Feather's, but almost there xD**

**theBubblegumKitty: UPDATED xD**

**Bearer of Secrets: nothing to forgive :)) **

**Ja'CkIwR: oh sweet jesus, I did not feel like spelling your entire name out, sorry xD Thank you so much! 600 already, I can hardly believe it!**

**sol de luna: don't worry bout it :) **

**XSpiritwingX: Thank you. Okay, because that is totally sad and I am so so sorry for your loss, I will include the cat. LAST exception everyone! She will appear in another story, most likely All I Want To Be. And please, if you ever want to talk, I'm here :)**

**Nonameknight: Life has this thing with getting in the way huh?**

**Runningmist: I haven't answered your reviews? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I have no idea how that could have possible happened! I can't believe I inspire you, that makes my heart sing. Thank you so much for everything you said in those sweet reviews :') They were appreciated with all my heart and are most cherished, I promise! **

**Love My Writing Or Else: *hands Darkflight plushie* WELCOME TO THE FAMILIA! So, it's reviews like yours that just make me wanna dance for joy. I hope you know that I utterly worship that review. I must've read it like five times before I completely absorbed it all in. Thank you so much! Keep reviewing, please, and I am so happy you enjoy Feather so much :))**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

**Thornpaw**

Thornpaw froze. The tom he had pinned beneath him squirmed free as Thornpaw's grip loosened. The black apprentice was too focused on the limp form his mother was bent over to care.

Rosepaw slid to Ravenwing's side and gaped her jaws in a soundless yowl of horror. She turned her angry gaze on Cloudstar, who stood nearby with a stunned look in her eyes. "You pathetic excuse for a leader!" his sister screamed, almost incoherent with fury. By this time, Thornpaw was shoving his way through the cats, fear numbing him. Who had she killed?

He stopped short when the full body came into view. Cloudstar signaled her warriors and left, no cat trying to stop them. Enough damage had been done.

Leafstar lay crumpled at Ravenwing's feet. Her body was covered in long gashes and a still bleeding wound at her throat. Her eyes were open and blank, carrying no light.

Not a sound escaped the ThunderClan warriors. Rosepaw sat down near her leader's head, whispering into her ears. Thornpaw settled down next to her, grief stabbing at him. Leafstar couldn't be dead.

She just couldn't.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, their leader stirred. Rosepaw gave a small cry and Ravenwing seemed to breathe again. Leafstar lifted her head and gaze around at her warriors.

"Is anyone seriously injured?" the leader rasped. Thornpaw found himself choking on his purr. Beside him, Rosepaw rushed forward and buried her head in Leafstar's flank.

"Are we seriously injured? Leafstar, you just…" Rosepaw trailed off, stumbling on her words. Thornpaw brushed his fur against hers comfortingly. Leafstar heaved herself to her paws, breath coming heavily. Ravenwing supported her steadily, eyes flashing determinedly.

"Let's get you home," his mother whispered. Leafstar offered no protests.

Thornpaw watched his sister pace furiously outside the medicine cat den. It was well past moonhigh; however, the clearing teemed with activity. The warriors cleaned their wounds and awaited the medicine cat's verdict on their leader's condition.

Rosepaw's muscles were taut beneath her white fur, and her face was gaunt with worry. Even Thornpaw was surprised by the fever of her anxiety for Leafstar. Padding up to her, Thornpaw draped his tail around her shoulders, forcing her to pause.

"Rosepaw, it's okay. That wasn't her last life, everything is going to be fine, I promise," Thornpaw murmured. His sister swung her head around to face him, eyes blazing furiously.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she hissed in response. Shrugging his tail off, she resumed her pacing, tail tip twitching.

At last, Barktail emerged, followed by Leafstar. In the moonlight, her silver fur was bleached silver, giving the illusion that she was StarClan themselves. Her green eyes were striking, filled with every ounce of fire and passion she had ever shown. Thornpaw felt his breath catch. His leader looked as powerful as the moon, as ageless as the stars, and as majestic as the sunset. Gone was the frail cat these last few weeks, the one teetering on the brink of collapse. Here, now, was the Leafstar of old: eternal, wise, all-knowing, ambitious, passionate, and fiery.

The cats all bowed their heads to Leafstar as she ascended the Highrock, muscles showing no strain although her flanks were covered in cobwebs.

"ThunderClan, tonight we fought bravely against WindClan. The next full-moon is in a few days, and you can be assured, Cloudstar shall not escape without answers for what she has done!" Leafstar announced. Her words were followed by yowls of approval from the warriors assembled, the light of battle in each of their eyes.

The moonlight turned them all ghostly, phantoms with glowing eyes the colors of life. Whites of fangs flashed and Thornpaw felt a thudding in his heart and a pounding through his veins. His claws thirsted for revenge and his ears hungered for the wails of pain. All too soon, the strange fit passed, leaving him empty. He wondered at it.

As the cats slipped away to nurse wounds and rest, Thornpaw stayed hidden by shadows. He watched Rosepaw stumble into the apprentice den, exhausted and in pain. He did not go to her.

He felt…hard. Like a rose whose thorns have finally grown. Ever since his father's death, he could no longer laugh with the same care free abandon. Nor could he simply lie in the sun, soaking in its wondrous warmth. The fate of an entire Clan rested upon his young shoulders and Thornpaw was suddenly determined to save his Clanmates, whatever the cost may be. Even if it be his own life, so be it. _So be it_, he thought grimly.

**Rosepaw**

She could not sleep. Exhaustion dragged at her bones and an aching weariness radiated throughout her small body. Yet, Rosepaw could not rest.

The fear that tightened her heart and shortened her breath refused to leave her, whispering in her ears constantly. Rosepaw could sense eyes watching her wherever she walked, could feel the forest closing in around her. It sought the secrets harbored in her dark heart. It sought the anger she had pushed away for seasons upon seasons.

It sought the fury she refused to release.

Standing, she strode out of the apprentice den, not caring it was the middle of the night. Deaf to all about her, she did not notice her brother in the shadows, eyes tracking her every move.

The fury was about to be unleashed.

Racing through the silent forest, Rosepaw was keenly aware of the lack of night sounds and the way her pawsteps seemed to echo through the trees. She simply didn't care anymore. Coming to a halt in what felt like a small clearing, she raised her head to the stars.

"You don't exist!" she yowled, releasing the secret. Releasing the lie.

The only response was the distant call of a raven. The faint memory of her father tugged at the back of her mind, but Rosepaw pushed it away. This wasn't about Darkflight, or Thornpaw, or even Ravenwing. This was just about her, Rosepaw. The blind apprentice of ThunderClan.

"If you existed," she whispered, struggling to fight the despair building within her. "Why did you take my father away? Why did you make me different? Why did this happen to _me?_" While she half-feared the answer, the majority of her begged for a reason, a reason for all that had happened to her.

"If you exist, why do you try so hard to break me?" she asked finally, feeling very small and foolish. No response came from the stars, if indeed they existed. She could picture them twinkling coldly above her, mocking her pain. Her _agony_.

"The stars won't answer you," a queer voice muttered. Spinning, Rosepaw relaxed when she realized it was Thornpaw. She instantly tensed again when she realized what he might have heard.

"I-I just…" she stammered. Then, she just gave up. "I'm tired, Thornpaw. I'm tired of lying every day so everyone else is happy. I'm tired of hurting and hurting and never seeing an end. I just want it to stop! I just want it to end!" By the time she finished, her voice had raised a couple notches, coming out strangled and high-pitched. Her brother made no response, drawing closer.

Rosepaw waited warily for him to say something, his words echoing in her ears. _The stars won't answer you_.

"I know. I know it hurts, Rosepaw," he began, voice low and steady. In it, Rosepaw could hear a powerful love and an angry desire. Fear began to poke at her chest, shortening her breath. This was not her brother. "But you must stay strong." His words pulsed in her mind, creating a deafening racket that was impossible to hear through. Yet somehow, his voice cut through.

"You must fight back when all seems lost and you must spill blood whenever necessary to prove that you are _mighty_. That you _can_ become something more than another meaningless warrior. Rosepaw, you have to burn with the _thirst_ to tower over all others when everything has gone dark. You must be _strong!"_ As Thornpaw spoke, his voice rose to a yowl, echoing through the trees and in Rosepaw's ears. Her paws began to shake and a violent trembling took possession of her body.

This was not her brother. This was not her brother. She took a cautious, shaky step back, her voice coming out weak and pathetic as she mewed, "What's happened to you?" Thornpaw suddenly sighed and she heard him slump to the ground.

Whatever had taken over his body seemed to drift away, leaving an empty shell in place of her brother. Rosepaw edged closer warily, pain stabbing at her as she realized she had become distrustful of her own brother. When had this happened?

"Thornpaw?" she asked, still trembling. Tears began to well up in her eyes and a few moments later, she was slumped on the ground beside him, sobbing. Thornpaw began to cry with her and together, they wept for the end of innocence and golden days. Both knew that kithood had ended and it was time they faced the real world. Rosepaw's scars were an everyday reminder of that.

Both were faced with the future of not just their clan, but all four Clans. They were endangered by a tireless menace who wished for nothing but sweet revenge, the product of a broken heart. And they were only apprentices.

"I'm sorry, Rosepaw. I'm so, so sorry," Thornpaw kept repeating, burying his head in her fur. Rosepaw lifted her eyes to the stars, wishing desperately she could see them, and asked the one question that had haunted her for moons now.

"Why did it have to be us?"

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Poor Rosepaw and Thornpaw. I missed them so much and then to have to write this about them. I love them so much. And you guys. <strong>

**606 reviews. I can't. **

**I am most literally blown away. Thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart. I never dreamed so many of you would enjoy my stories, never mind review them. Again, I can't believe how much you guys mean to me and I hope you guys know that. I love you, and you're all dear to me. You've made me...better. So thank you. Again and again. Thank you :D**

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	27. Chapter 25

**I don't even know what to say right now. It has officially been over a month since I last updated. I am so extremely sorry you guys, but that won't make up for it. Life just got in the way and I got grounded again and ugh. I promise to never let you down like that again. I swear on my heart, hope to die. It has been way too long, if there are even any of you left to read this. I'm perfectly aware that a lot of you have probably lost interest and hope in this update, and I'm sorry. I am so so so sorry. **

**But can you believe it? For those of you still reading, I have over 630 reviews. I could not be more excited and guilty. You amazing people deserve better than I have been giving. This chappie is a little rough, but it turned out okay I suppose. Next one will be better. The whole story is going to move super fast after this, and unfortunately, we probably have like 5-7 real chapters left. I am so sorry. I can't believe it's going to be over. More on that later though, let's get going! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

**Featherpaw**

"I hate waiting," Thornpaw growled impatiently, clawing at the ground. Featherpaw glanced at him, mildly surprised as she replied, "We all hate waiting."

Ravenwing and Leafstar emerged at last. Featherpaw watched their leader make her way to the gorse tunnel, admiring the way she moved with no limitations even after losing a life just days before. The usual thrill of excitement ran up her spine as she and the other ThunderClan cats made their way to the Gathering.

Thornpaw was still irate as they ran side by side through the dark forest. His ears were flat and his dark eyes gleamed angrily in the black night.

"Thornpaw, are you all right?" Featherpaw asked, genuinely concerned now. Since the battle, he and Rosepaw had been acting…strange. They were quiet and observant, saying little to anyone. The fellow apprentice glanced at her and visibly relaxed.

"Never better. Just worried I suppose, and I'm not used to going to Gatherings without Rosepaw is all," Thornpaw answered lightly. Featherpaw gazed at him a few moments more before nodding and turning back to the journey.

Shadowfur was a constant cloud over their heads. Featherpaw had returned once more to discuss the battle plan with Shadowfur. He was coming even sooner than originally planned. The ThunderClan apprentices had decided on their next course of action, modifying the plan a little so it fit the time frame. Anxiety gnawed at Featherpaw's stomach as she thought of her "father" invading the Clans, killing and enslaving at will.

She glanced at the black tom beside her, his one white paw gleaming in the darkness. "Thornpaw," she whispered, glancing around to make sure no other cats were around. He nodded, eyes still focused on the path ahead. "Do you really think we can beat him?"

Thornpaw glanced at her finally, and sighed. "Featherpaw, we'll be fine. Trust me."

_Trust me, trust me. The last cat I trusted ended up dying because of it,_ Featherpaw thought, an image of her mother and Spot rising smoothly. Her heart ached as she thought of them. Looking back at Thornpaw, who was still watching her intently, she merely gave a small nod, lengthening her stride so she was ahead of him.

At last, they arrived at the great clearing. They were the last Clan to arrive. The other cats sat waiting, bathed in the silver moonlight of the full moon. As Leafstar gave the signal, Featherpaw felt her breath catch.

Pouring into the clearing alongside Branchfur and Mosspelt, Featherpaw looked around for any of her friends. She caught sight of Snowpaw and Runningpaw beckoning her. Bounding over to them, she glanced around for Thornpaw, whom she had lost in the crowd.

"Have you seen Thornpaw? I lost him," she murmured. Snowpaw flicked her tail to a few feet away, where Thornpaw and Dapplepaw were whispering intently. Pushing away the ferocious jealousy attacking her chest, Featherpaw turned to the other apprentices.

"Darkpaw wasn't chosen for this one, and neither was Blackpaw. Any developments?" Snowpaw answered her unasked question, settling down beside her. Quickly, Featherpaw told them all they needed to know.

"So, it's final, then?" Runningpaw rumbled. Featherpaw craned her head up to look at him, nodding. The tom gave a loud exhale. "This is some deep mouse-dung we've got ourselves into," the tom muttered thoughtfully.

"I think it's more like fox-dung," Dapplepaw mewed from behind him. Snowpaw purred with amusement and Thornpaw chuckled as he sat down beside Featherpaw.

"I told Dapplepaw all she needs to know," he meowed. Featherpaw nodded, deciding not to comment on their little conversation. If Thornpaw wanted her to know, he would have told her.

Featherpaw was surprised to see ShadowClan warriors glaring at them, as well as WindClan. "Snowpaw, what's up with your clan? They look murderous."

"Oh, you'll see," Snowpaw answered vaguely, sounding distinctly uncomfortable. Dapplepaw too looked slightly guilty, exchanging a few glances with her sister. Featherpaw was just about to ask something before a call from the Great Rock stopped her.

Spiderstar stepped forward first, reporting little of interest except for the birth of a litter of three kits to Birdwing. From the intense pride in his blue eyes, Featherpaw guessed they were his own kits.

Leafstar went next. Featherpaw tensed, glancing at Runningpaw who obviously knew what was coming from the reassuring glance he sent her back.

"ThunderClan does well. WindClan attacked a few nights ago, yet we remain relatively unharmed. No warriors were seriously injured and our claws-as well as our guards- are as sharp as ever, Cloudstar," the regal leader announced calmly. Cloudstar glared at her through piercing eyes but remained silent as Leafstar swept on. "We have nothing else to report."

Nightstar shouldered his way forward, orange eyes blazing.

"Oh StarClan, here we go," Dapplepaw muttered. Featherpaw barely had time to wonder what she meant before the dark leader began.

"Well, Leafstar, it seems your warriors have been busy. Fending off WindClan and hunting on ShadowClan lands."

Yowls of outrage burst from the ThunderClan cats. Featherpaw leaped to her feet with a spinning head, screeching furiously, "Mouse-dung! Prove it!" Shock coursed through her body and she snarled at a ShadowClan she-cat angrily.

Nightstar silenced the clearing with a sweep of his tail before continuing. "We found remains stinking of ThunderClan well in ShadowClan lands. Well, Leafstar," he meowed, turning to the serene silver she-cat beside him. "What have you to say to that?"

"Nightstar, the last time you accused my Clan of theft, it turned out to be rogues under Shadowfur's orders. Think before you accuse an innocent Clan," Leafstar meowed warningly.

"It cannot possibly be Shadowfur again. We defeated him!" Nightstar snarled. Leafstar acknowledged this with a dip of her head, green eyes gleaming thoughtfully.

"We defeated him," she replied slowly. "But we did not kill him."

A murmur of fear and anxiety rippled through the assembled cats, all remembering the ferocious battle. The younger apprentices glanced around warily, wondering what had gotten into their elders. Of course, they had heard the stories and some had even lost parents in the battle. But none truly understood.

Featherpaw glanced at Ravenwing, who sat stock still at her usual spot. Her eyes were wide with grief and immeasurable fury.

"She lost her mentor, apprentice, and best friend in that battle," Thornpaw murmured gently. Featherpaw glanced at him questioningly. She had heard of Robinpaw and Stonepelt, but who was her friend?

"Who was her best friend?"

Thornpaw looked surprised as he answered, "Lionclaw. I'm surprised the elders didn't tell you."

Featherpaw gaped at him for a second before turning away so he didn't see the expression in her eyes. The name of her long-gone father aroused emotions, the intensity of which she hadn't felt for a long while. Meanwhile, the Gathering continued in an uproar.

"Impossible, Shadowfur wouldn't come back a second time!"

"He's gone!"

"I thought we were safe!"

Cloudstar silenced the crowd with one thunderous caterwaul. Spiderstar seemed, as always, the calmest of the four leaders as he stepped forward.

"Let's not all jump to conclusions-"

"Unless your conclusions are correct."

Every cat spun towards Featherpaw, who had stood as she spoke. Her friends gaped at her and Thornpaw hissed, "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

She ignored them all, gazing up instead at the leaders on the Great Rock. Illuminated by the moon behind them, they were iconic. Even Nightstar's black pelt was bleached by the light and their eyes shone brighter than the stars behind them. Featherpaw shivered in the face of such power, refusing to back down.

"Featherpaw," Leafstar mewed warningly. "Think before you act."

Featherpaw gazed at her for a moment before dropping her gaze to Ravenwing, who was watching her intently.

Behind her, Dapplepaw growled, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Ignoring her too, the tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward warily. She was keenly aware of the dozens of eyes fixated on her, their readiness to watch her humiliate herself irritating her. Fixing an image of Lionclaw in her head, Featherpaw squared her shoulders.

"Shadowfur is coming back. And I can prove it," she announced. Gasps of shock and cries of horror echoed in her ears as she waited for the leaders' responses. Leafstar blinked, eyes emotionless. Nightstar burst out laughing.

Featherpaw glared at him and forgetting he was a leader, snarled, "Excuse me, what is funny about that?"

"The fact that a mere kit is saying it."

Featherpaw growled low in her throat. Cloudstar moved forward, brushing past Nightstar and staring down at the young apprentice.

"Featherpaw, what is your proof?"

Featherpaw took a deep breath, thought of her mother, and launched into a description of her actual birth place. She embellished some parts and left others out; such as the fact she had been Shadowfur's assassin and had been sent to murder Leafstar. Not even Thornpaw knew the Leafstar part.

At the end, she described his plans and took a deep breath, waiting anxiously for the leaders' reactions. They all exchanged slow glances. Featherpaw searched Leafstar's eyes desperately, fearing the hate that would surely gleam in them soon.

When the leaders turned back, she found that her own leader's eyes were emotionless. "Featherpaw," Leafstar paused, the words heavy in her throat. "Are you certain?"

"More than I have been at any point in my life."

The leaders all blinked almost simultaneously. "So it has begun anew," Cloudstar murmured. Featherpaw took a deep breath and glanced at her companions. They all stared back, stunned by the turn of events.

"We must decide on what to do," Spiderstar announced at last, breaking the heavy silence. Not a cat had stirred, all shocked by the revelation. Shadowfur was coming back.

"I can help with that."

Snarls broke out and the cats parted to reveal a snow-white she-cat winding her way gracefully to the Great Rock. Featherpaw felt her eyes widen in recognition.

"Snowpelt," Leafstar called, eyes flashing. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Shadowfur wishes me to convey this message. He gives you three dawns to prepare your warriors to die."

The clearing was completely still. Featherpaw's head spun with disbelief at the forefront of her emotions. Snowpelt, of all cats, was a traitor? Thornpaw had stood and he glared venomously at Snowpelt.

"They're his kits, aren't they?" he called. Snowpelt turned to him, eyes cold and careless.

"Yes," she replied. "And they will someday be great warriors."

Featherpaw found that she had forgotten to breath. She opened her jaws to let air in, incapable of words.

"Snowpelt," Leafstar growled commandingly. "Are you meaning to tell me that you have mated with Shadowfur?"

Snowpelt held her head high, refusing to be cowed. "Yes. But I never betrayed ThunderClan. He tried many times to make me tell him our secrets, but I refused. The last time I met with him, he told me to give you the message and never see him again."

Featherpaw blinked. It sounded just like Shadowfur. Use the she-cat to his advantage and then leave her when she was no longer of use to him. She sighed, shutting her eyes briefly as dozens of emotions assaulted her.

Leafstar glanced at Spiderstar beside her thoughtfully. "Snowpelt, I will deal with you later. Now however, I suppose we do what we did last time."

The leaders all looked at her and Cloudstar dipped her head respectfully. "We fight," the white she-cat murmured, loud enough for the entire Gathering to here. The cats below the Great Rock were silent and their fear-scent surrounded Featherpaw, nearly choking her.

"Fight," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosepaw<strong>

_The ginger tom stared back with lifeless eyes. His throat had been torn open and whispers filled her ears. Evil. She could feel it all around, threatening to overpower her. Pure evil, as black and lethal as the shadows it manifested in. _

"_He's dead, silly kit. He never cared for you. He left you. Silly little she-kit, believing she could find love. Silly, silly," the smooth voice laughed as it tortured her. Rosepaw spun around, trying to find the voice, trying to keep her eyes from Gingerstrike's bloody fur. _

"_Rosekit. I never loved you," his voice suddenly whispered gleefully. Rosepaw stared at him. His eyes were still cold and dead, yet his mouth moved as he mewed, "Silly you. Useless little kit." _

"_Stop!" she screamed, the word ripping her throat apart. Gingerstrike laughed, his voice deepening as his body picked itself up from the ground. She was horrified, unable to rip her eyes from the grotesque scene in front of her._

"_Silly little Rosepaw! Silly!" he laughed maniacally. Rosepaw screamed, near hysterics. _

"_Gingerstrike, please! Stop, just please stop," she whispered. His horrible laughter echoed in her ears._

"Rosepaw?"

The young she-cat jerked awake. The fear-scents of Featherpaw and Thornpaw hit her full force and she gasped. Standing on shaky legs, she took a deep breath. "Nightmare," she mumbled, stumbling out of the den. Outside, Gingerstrike seemed to be waiting for her.

"Good morning," he murmured, touching his nose to her cheek gently. She gave a soft purr, though she was unable to shake the dream from her mind.

When the Gathering patrol had returned the other night, Rosepaw had been both shocked and relieved when she heard what Featherpaw had done. Now, the Clan could be prepared.

As she and Gingerstrike made their way to the prey pile, she wondered at how he made her feel. When she was with him, everything was so clear and sharp and fresh. Her heart felt as though it could burst and she wondered if this was what love was like. _Too bad I could only have three days to feel it_, she thought mournfully.

Three days. Three days until the storm broke. The clearing was oppressive as cats muttered and whispered. Rosepaw felt a pang of pity for Snowpelt, who was sitting just outside the nursery. A circle had been created around the treacherous queen.

"Gingerstrike," she began. She felt the young tom turn to her, warm gaze settling on her lovingly. "Are you scared?"

Rosepaw could feel his surprise and worry as he answered, "Only of losing you. Promise me you'll be careful, during the battle."

She purred, brushing his flank with her tail teasingly. "It should be you watching out. I'll be fine."

Although it had never been admitted out loud, she knew he loved her. She was even sure that she might just love him back. The intensity of her emotions for the tom scared her to the point of mental instability. It couldn't just be love driving her insane, could it? The way he spoke, how he brushed up against her, it all made her tremble. When he touched her, electricity sparked through her body, making her feel alive.

They arrived at the prey pile and ate together, talking as comfortably as they could. The clearing was unnaturally silent. Ravenwing and Leafstar were holding a hushed conference in the leader's den. Every other cat was just terrified.

"It wasn't this bad last time," Fernstep whispered to Mosspelt. "Last time, everyone was making preparations."

Rosepaw stood and shook her fur out, tired of all the worry and anxiety. "Let's do something," she meowed loudly. The warriors nearby pricked their ears, eager to get their minds off the attack. They didn't seem to mind that she was just an apprentice. "Let's fortify the barriers and stuff. And the apprentices can have some battle training with the warriors. It'll be fun," she purred.

Gingerstrike, catching onto her plan, was quick to chime in. The warriors quickly weaved around each other, excited once again for the day. A few split off to work on the dens and barrier while the others gathered around Rosepaw and the other two apprentices.

Their mock fights were more intense and fast than ever before. Again and again the tackled and shoved each other. Warriors threw in advice and some volunteered to join. Few could best Thornpaw's strength and Rosepaw's cleverness. Featherpaw proved to be formidable, flaunting her superior agility.

Rosepaw wasn't certain how long had passed. Their cheers and hoots drove her to greater moves, quicker thinking. Soon, it was all she could hear.

After what seemed to be seasons filled with fierce battles and quick laughter, the warriors suddenly quieted down. Rosepaw spun to realize that Leafstar and her mother had emerged. She could feel their eyes warming her fur as she stammered, "Just waiting f-for you is all."

Ravenwing purred. Rosepaw sensed Leafstar's approval and relaxed. All the warriors relaxed as well. Leafstar ascended the Highrock proudly and Rosepaw glanced at her brother. Featherpaw took in a deep breath.

"ThunderClan, we are gathered to appoint three apprentices their long overdue warrior names. Rosepaw, Thornpaw, Featherpaw, step forward."

Rosepaw was barely aware of Gingerstrike purring with pride, or Ravenwing's warm gaze. As she drew near her leader and mentor, her head spun and all thoughts of the nightmare vanished. Everything she had dreamed of since kithood was about to come true.

Rosepaw was becoming a warrior at last.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I am perfectly aware that this is exactly how the last battle ended up happening in Raven's Wing. excuse my lack of originality, but I really wanted to do it this way again. For old times' sake I suppose. But I made the heroes much younger and much more vulnerable.<strong>

**Anyway, aren't you excited! They are about to receive their warrior names! AHHHH! I'm friggin' excited, I can tell you that! And isn't Ginger adorable? I love him in this chapter. He's so sweet and genuine. Rose's dream took me a bit, but I loved how twisted and dark it was. I'm aware that Rosepaw's part may have been a little confusing, but basically she just helped the warriors get back into their old fighting spirit :) **

**Oh, and for those of you bemoaning the fact that there will not be a story after this, I mayy just do a bit on Snowpelt's kits. Still thinking though. Also, after this ends, one-shots will definitely be coming your way. After the epic ending I have planned, you're going to want 'em xD**

**~Adieu, Monkey!~**

**Coming back sooner this time, I SWEAR TO JESUS AND ALL YOU HOLD SACRED!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Look who's actually back on time! ME! Okay, I'm still getting in the groove of this story again, so this chapter is really awkward. I don't like how I wrote it, but next one is better. Also, please excuse my horrible portrayal of emotions. Ew. **

**I hope you guys like the names I chose. Feather's name comes from my loyal reviewer, Shadowmist, so thank you ma' dear! I had thought of Thorn's a few days ago and realized it was perfect, and Rose's was planned from the beginning :) I staggered this chapter through the other clans so you guys could see the other cats and their new names, and also get a grip on how they were feeling about the battle. Next chappie is either Roseheart or Featherstream (undecided) and I'm going to do a Shadowfur POV! I thought I might as well switch it up a bit, spice things up. I'm excited for that one! Review Answers!**

**Call Me Mockingjay: I'VE MISSED YOU TOO! OH GOSH, AND I LOVEEE THE NEW USERNAME! Darkpaw and so on have received their names HEREE as you shall read. HUGGGSSSSSS. Oh gosh, I did miss you so much! I hope you like Darkpaw's name!**

**Endless Hourglass: Oh, as I said before, i joined Track, and school got super stressful. You have no idea how stressed out i am about one of my grades. AHHH! And Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you! You totally deserve all those reviews! Your story is wonderful (although I haven't read it all through yet) and I am so glad people are starting to see that! SO happy for you :)**

**Spiritwing: And i love you :) Thank you dear!**

**Tangleflame: Aw, thank you so much ^_^ Keep reviewing, I love it when you do! **

**miss tangerineleaf: You shall seeeeee ;)**

**Shadowmist1999: I read all my reviews, don't you fret dear xD I am so sorry this took so long and that you were so disappointed! (thank God indeed for those alerts). YAY! you forgive me! I love you so much, I couldn't cope if you didn't forgive me xD And thank you for the names! I actually decided to use Featherstream because it was better than the one I had picked and it was just PERFECT. Thank you so much for that one ^_^**

**Silvertail: Oops, sorry :) I've missed you so much too. Here is the new update! **

**Tatyana: AH! I missed you too, and Congrats on the new bunnies! Oh gosh, don't we all love bunnies? And wow, everyone wants Feather/Thorn. You are all going to be extremely surprised by the ending, I must say xD I'm excited. And I stopped reading the actual Warriors after Holly "died". Like, I never read about Dovekit or Ivykit or anything. They whole series just went downhill from the second arc, and I decided not to spoil my memory. The first arc remains my fave by far :) I miss Darkflight tooooo :'(**

**TearStainedAngel: Hahaha, fist pump for late updates! What's your problemoo?**

**Spottedflame: Thank you dear ^_^ Life is a jerk ALL the time, but c'est la vie, no?**

**Watercolour Rainbows: WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! Welcome to this crazy family, and here is a Rosepaw plushie! Wow, your dedication amazes me. I am honored you took so much time to read my stories ^_^ In Raven's Wing and in the beginning of this story, I shall admit there were some horrendous grammar issues. I hope that i avoid most of them nowachapters haha, and if I don't please point them out! I enjoy the criticism xD I honestly don't think my stories are all that good, but thank you anyway :) You make my day! And I love ramblings! They are extremely enjoyable to read and also extremely entertaining. I hope you like their names!**

**Continuing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

**Thornpaw**

His head spun as he gazed up at his powerful leader. Beside him, his sister and Featherpaw both looked just as excited, their breath quickening. Ravenwing and Echostep slipped to their sides to escort them to the Highrock. Leafstar leaped down, standing before the young cats.

"I, Leafstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Featherpaw," she mewed, turning the tortoiseshell she-cat. Featherpaw's eyes blazed with uncontained excitement.

"Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Featherpaw meowed, voice strong and loud.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Featherstream. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty," Leafstar meowed. The assembled cats murmured to each other. Loyalty was a rare trait to praise in a ceremony. Featherstream's eyes gleamed with understanding. "And we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!" Leafstar concluded.

Featherstream licked her leader's shoulder respectfully and joined Branchfur and Mosspelt where the warriors were gathered.

Grief struck something deep in Thornpaw's gut as Featherstream took up her new place. His mother stood alone, a similar sorrow shining in her eyes. Darkflight.

His father should be here, watching his son and daughter become everything they had trained to be. Darkflight's pale eyes danced before him, and Thornpaw was struck by an idea.

Thornpaw felt his heart begin to pound as the leader turned to him. While she recited the familiar words, he flashed back to all the prey he had caught, all the wounds he had received. Everything he had sacrificed for this moment.

"I do," he answered confidently when the time came. Before she could continue however, he stepped forward. "Leafstar, I-I wish to suggest a name for myself."

His leader paused, surprised, and he hurried on. "In honor of my father, I would like my name to be Thornflight. Because he cannot be here today."

Leafstar's eyes softened and Ravenwing purred with pride. Rosepaw brushed up against him and the entire clearing fell silent as Leafstar continued.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thornpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Thornflight. StarClan honors your courage and understanding, and we welcome you as a full member of this Clan."

Thornflight's heart soared and for a moment, he wondered if it was his father's scent being carried by the wind. He went to stand by Featherstream and the others and watched as his sister's turn finally arrived.

Rosepaw trembled there before her mentor, suddenly alone and vulnerable. However, a moment later, she straightened and lifted her chin defiantly. Thornflight purred proudly, glad to see her old spirit shining through.

When her time came to reply, her voice was steady and strong. "I do," she mewed, lifting her head just a little bit more.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Roseheart," Leafstar declared. _Roseheart_. A perfect name, Thornflight thought. "StarClan honors your intelligence and sacrifice, and we welcome you as a full member of this Clan."

"Featherstream, Thornflight, Roseheart! Featherstream, Thornflight, Roseheart!" the Clan chanted. Their mother came bounding up, purring. Her eyes blazed with extreme pride.

"I am so proud of you!" she laughed, covering them both in licks. "Darkflight would be too," she whispered in their ears sorrowfully.

Roseheart gave Ravenwing a gentle lick on the cheek. "Thank you, mother. We love you though we left the nursery long ago."

Ravenwing's purr became choked and she turned to her former apprentice. "Featherstream, your past has only the effect on now as you allow. Do you understand?"

Featherstream too became choked as she nodded, burying her head in her mentor's dark fur.

The other members of the Clan crowded around, congratulating them. Branchfur joked with Roseheart and Thornflight about their kit antics and murmured something to Featherstream before slipping away. Thornflight was amazed by the warmth in which his Clanmates congratulated him. Faces he had known since kithood flashed before him, and he was suddenly keenly aware that soon, some of these faces may not be there anymore. In two days' time, they would be fighting for everything they had held dear for countless seasons.

"You begin your vigil at sunset. Until then, you have a day off," Leafstar murmured, padding up to them. Roseheart darted forward, burying her head in the elderly she-cat's chest fur. The others faded away, as well as Featherstream. Thornflight watched his sister breathe her mentor's scent.

"Thank you, Leafstar."

"Oh, little one," the silver she-cat whispered, shutting her eyes tight. Thornflight turned away, knowing this was not for him to see. This was between former mentor and newly named warrior.

He turned away to find himself confronted by Gingerstrike. "Congratulations. You and Rosep-heart, you all definitely deserve it," he mumbled. Thornflight purred.

"Gingerstrike, she really cares for you."

"Really?" he murmured, and Thornflight could sense the insecurity resting just below the surface. He rested his tail gently on the ginger tom's broad shoulder.

"Talk to her," he whispered before turning and padding away. Gazing around the clearing, he realized that their ceremony had lightened the mood. Warriors came and went on patrols while others reinforced the barrier. Thornflight was struck by the absence of kits. There were no apprentices anymore, and Snowpelt's kits weren't due for another couple weeks. Even then, they couldn't become apprentices for another six moons. He sighed.

Suddenly, he found his paws leading him towards the gorse tunnel. He silently slipped into the forest, the scent of growing plants and new life filling him. He felt _alive_ again. The sunhigh light was dappled and warmed his back as he weaved his way through the undergrowth. Thornflight felt a surge of pride at his new name and hoped his father had seen. Hoped his father approved.

He found that his paws had lead him near the Thunderpath. He stared in the direction of ShadowClan, Dapplepaw's ice blue eyes piercing him it seemed, even from so far away.

Thornflight's own green eyes pierced the dark undergrowth of ShadowClan territory, wishing he could see into its murky depths. He wondered what the dappled apprentice was doing, and what she thought about when she let her imagination run.

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan: Dapplepaw<strong>

The young she-cat stared at her leader in utter surprise. The newly named Darkfire sat beside the also recently named Shrewfur, green eyes blazing. Dapplepaw could hardly contain her excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dapplepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dapplesong. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan."

Listening to the Clan chant her name, Dapplesong couldn't keep her purr back. Intense pride threatened to burst her heart as her Clanmates congratulated her and Darkfire. Their parents were bursting with love and pride. Snowpaw padded up, eyes shining.

"I'm so happy for you two," she purred. Dapplesong gazed at her affectionately, and Darkfire wound her slender body around the medicine cat apprentice.

"You will get your name soon," Darkfire murmured. "And we'll all be together to see it.

Dapplesong nodded, though worry gnawed at her. Shadowfur was attacking in two days. Their ceremony had helped keep a jovial air around camp, but being ShadowClan, that would soon disappear. Everything they had known since the day they were born was about to change. And Dapplesong couldn't help but realize that no matter what they did, cats _were_ going to die.

"I'm so proud of you!" Berryfur announced, coming up beside her. Dapplesong gave her former mentor an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"Thank you, Berryfur," she murmured happily. "For teaching me and putting up with me."

Berryfur laughed good-naturedly. "You'll be a great warrior, Dapplesong. Just don't be afraid to let your heart win over now and again, all right?" he instructed. Dapplesong nodded, soaking in the last lesson her mentor would teach her. He padded away, and she watched him sorrowfully. She would miss their spirited training sessions.

"Dapplesong," Russetfur called. Dapplesong turned, mewing a warm welcome to the handsome warrior. He and Frostclaw had received their names just a couple weeks before. She felt a pang of pity for the red-furred warrior. Nightstar had forgotten to mention their ceremony at the Gathering, with all the Shadowfur mess. "Good job," he meowed. Dapplesong purred thanks.

Calling a farewell, the tom went to eat. She watched him go, amused. As Russetpaw, he had been annoying and immature. For some reason however, once named a warrior, he had mellowed out and found a sense of honor. She admired him for his devotion to his elderly mother, Skytail, who now lay in the elder's den with a blinded eye.

Dapplesong spent the rest of the day with her family, taking part in mock battles and attempting to push Thornpaw out of her mind. She couldn't keep herself from wondering though, if the tom would be receiving his own name soon as well.

As she sat vigil, she stared at the black sky where their warrior ancestors sat their own eternal vigil. They twinkled down coldly, showing no sign of emotion. And Dapplesong wondered how they could watch as the Clans were torn apart. For the first time, she began to think that StarClan may not have all the power in the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan: Blackpaw<strong>

The dark-furred tom sat beside his large brother silently, staring into the empty moors. His amber eyes were still alight with joy as he reflected on his new name.

_Blackfoot_. Being the smallest of the apprentices, he had been the fastest, fast even for WindClan. Runningpaw, whose new name was Runningstorm, had excelled more in fighting than agility.

The wind from the moors blasted their fur, though Blackfoot was unbothered. He was too excited to feel the cold. Cloudstar had just given them their names at sunset and he exchanged a glance with Runningstorm, who also refused to feel the cold. Blackfoot wished they could talk, but their vigil forbade speaking. This was the night they sat vigil and reflected on their new status in the Clan.

Blackfoot closed his eyes and savored the memory of the Clan chanting his name to the pink and orange sky. Petalfur had rubbed her cheek against his and Snakeclaw had for once treated him as an equal. His mother didn't leave his side throughout the entire event and his father, for the first time he could remember, was genuinely proud of his small son.

"_I am proud of you, Blackfoot. You trained hard for this, and you deserve this," Ashfeather murmured. Blackfoot blinked at his father gratefully._

"_Thank you, Father," he answered sincerely._

Blackfoot found his thoughts wandering to the imminent battle. It was coming at last, and Blackfoot actually found himself ready for it. With his new name came a newfound confidence, and the young warrior thirsted for revenge. The older warriors had told him of the battle, and all it had done to the Clans. He was fortunate to be part of it, to be able to put a final end to Shadowfur.

Rosepaw and Thornpaw flashed before him. They had taken a lot on, and Rosepaw's scars still haunted his darkest nightmares. She had given a lot, sacrificed so much, and was still willing to push forward. He admired her strength and her determination. Thornpaw had been hit hard by his father's death and Blackfoot wished he could take some of the pain away. But only time would dull the grief.

As his vigil drew to a close, all the tom could think was, _Let them come. We're ready. Let them come._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like all their names :) Snowpaw's is coming soon, promise. Next chapter is most likely Roseheart and Shadowfur POV, then Leafstar and Ravenwing, Thornflight and Featherstream (by then, it'll be the battle). Most of the battle will be in Roseheart's POV. And after that, I can't say or you'll guess the epic ending. HEHE. And also, just a hinty for you guys, if you read close enough, you'll find some hints of future pairings ;) Just to make this a little more fun for you guys.<strong>

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	29. Chapter 27

**Heyoo! Back again! It's been a long time (again) but I have a legitimate reason. I was grounded from my laptop before I had the chance to publish this chapter. I had already started to work on it and was about halfway done when I was grounded. It sucked. But I'm back and I was just released like two days ago! And here it is! The newest chapter. So, Rose's bit is a little awkward, a tad bit too mushy for me, but I thought we might as well have one before the battle and _some_ cat dies...not saying whooo though. Woops, I slipped a little of the ending! Ah well, you guys knew anywhoo, right? I mean, c'mon. I am Monkey after all. You cannot have a battle scene without death or near-death. Just how it goes in my writing xD** **Review answers!**

**Devil's Deadly Nightshade: Whoo, long name! Can I just call you Devil? Haha, anyway, I am so glad you liked her name :) **

**S.H. Raven: First, love your name :) Second, I do not believe you have reviewed here? Or you have, and it's a different username? Confuddled, but thank you :)**

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: Hey you again! Missed you :) Bunnies! Chickens! Congratulations :) And look at you with your fancy schmancy italian haha ^.^**

**TearStainedAngel: Isn't it just so...emotional? I was kinda tearing up... :') And thank you deary**

**XSpiritwingX: Thank you so much lovey :) And I think I did, but a while ago, and I didn't review? Or wait, no, I did cause I remember you asked me a question. Confusion solved haha! Lovely story by the way! School is fantastically stressing me out right now. Ugh. Testing.**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: I think I will try brushing up on that. Revisit some of Raven's Wing with both Raven and Leaf :)**

**kingszey: 'Tis indeed! Aren't you excited! And thank you ever so much!**

**Shadowmist1999: Oh gosh, how I do love you deary! I am so so happy you loved her name so much, and I feel extremely honored to have named your favorite character a name you yourself chose :) **

**Shadows of the Stars: Lovely word my dear, Might just use it xD And the Rosep-heart is totally on purpose. He almost calls her Rosepaw, then changes it at the last second haha. Sorry if that was confusing! And no, go ahead and rant! Everyone needs to rant sometimes :) And I just realized that Blackfoot and Nightstar were canon. 'Cause I am a, you know, idiot. Oh well *sigh*. The Erins are just too freakin' fast and smart and original. **

**Random Falcon: Thank you! I am glad to be back :) **

**Tangleflame: Haha, you make me laughh :) And of courseee you are!**

**WatercolourRainbows: Oh dear, I just love your reviews so much xD I am so glad you love Roseheart just as much as I do (of course, I will always love her more, but ya' know xD) And about the battle...haha, we are going to have some issues with the whole "don't kill anyone thing". Oops xD *hands Roseheart plushie* Forgive me ahead of time?**

**Runningmist: I am so happy you liked them! Running's took me a bit before I finally figured it out! and Black's was perf (although it is canon. *sigh*)**

**Cloneguin: Are you-are you in a movie? Wait, what? My mind has just been...I dunno, blown? And I missed you! :)**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: I respect your opinions although Thornflight will forever seem like my biggest achievement only because his was the hardest name xD But I do love that you like Rose's and Dapple's! Thank you!**

**Snowflower3618: I know, Snow really needs her name! Still kinda figuring out how to wedge that into the story, but it shall come! And we shall see about the Leafstar thing...**

**Raintail of RiverClan: I am so glad you are that happy! Thank you! And yet another ThornxFeather shipper xD Only a few are ThornxDapple. I seriously wonder why... Love you!**

**Spottedflame: Thank you :) Battle coming soon!**

**Ashheart15: Extremely hard! **

**Tatyana: I think you read the closest out of all my reviewers xD The BlackxRose pairing, I cannot say anything at all on or I will give away part of the epic ending, as I have said. The ending is indeed epic on many proportions. I am extremely excited to write it. You have no idea xD As for Snowpelt's kits, I dunno...It will definitely be a challenge to write, and it may just turn into a sort of one-shot thing.**

**Viper331: Missed you! :) **

**Sunleaf13: New reviewer/reader! Welcome! *hands Darkfire plushie* as you requested ;) And yes, someone likes Shadowfur! I love him too! And my dear friend Angel shall not be pleased that you do not enjoy Dapplesong. She created her xD As for who dies...MWAHAHAHAHAHA. You shall see.**

**starbomb: thank you :) Love you too ^.^**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

**Roseheart**

"_I miss you,"_ _Roseheart whispered. Her father stood before her, glorious and radiant. His pelt glittered with stars and his eyes shone with the light of StarClan. He purred and when he answered, his voice was young and strong._

"_I miss you too my little rose. I am so proud of you and your brother," he murmured, leaning his head forward to brush his muzzle against her cheek. His breath warmed her body and she loved him with a new intensity. "Roseheart, there are difficult times ahead. Your brother, you must be strong for him."_

_Roseheart cried out as he suddenly faded away. His pale eyes lingered for just a moment later before the wind snatched him away. However, instead of falling into her icy torment, she found herself surrounded by a warm darkness. Roseheart felt suddenly at peace._

Roseheart jolted up in her nest. Warm sunlight poured on her pelt and she could feel that it was just sunhigh. Stretching her jaws in an enormous yawn, she slipped from the den. Her brother and Featherstream were leaving for battle training while Gingerstrike chatted with Jaypelt. Roseheart remembered the conversation she and Gingerstrike had shared after the ceremony.

"_Roseheart, I-I don't really know how to say this," the young tom admitted awkwardly, clearly embarrassed. After her ceremony, the she-cat felt…young again. She felt brave and fearless once more. _

"_Gingerstrike," she murmured. Roseheart could practically feel his paws shaking. "I love you." Her heart pounded and she suddenly felt lightheaded with the confession. Her whole body was floating._

_The tom suddenly purred and brushed his cheek against hers. "I love you, too."_

Roseheart approached him slowly. Jaypelt was just mewing a farewell and paused to greet Roseheart.

"Good morning, Roseheart," the queen meowed sweetly. Roseheart purred a welcome. Jaypelt brushed past her and padded towards Ravenwing, who had just emerged from Leafstar's den.

Gingerstrike bounded towards her, licking her cheek. "How you feeling?" he asked cheerfully. Roseheart laughed, following him to the prey pile.

"Tired, but happy," she answered honestly. He picked out a vole for her and together they lay down in the sunhigh warmth. He had already eaten and groomed her gently as she devoured her meal.

"Roseheart," he whispered. She pricked her ears. "I love you." His voice was filled with a kit-fear and she nearly laughed.

"I love you, too you mouse-brain," she teased gently. Something about this tom made her feel strong again. He made her feel as though she could run forever without ever losing breath, as though she could catch the wind and keep it in her heart. Gingerstrike had breathed life into the empty shell she had become, and Roseheart loved him all the more. The intensity and fervor of her emotions frightened her and she halted in her breathing for just a moment. He seemed to sense how her muscles tensed because she could feel his gaze switch to her.

"What is it?"

"I-I just love you too much, Gingerstrike. You make me feel so much better, and I hope you know something. You fixed me. And that just means I'm going to fight even harder to keep this," she confessed, scared and unfamiliar with the words pouring from her.

Gingerstrike seemed to understand as he buried his head in her fur. "Roseheart, you put the stars in the sky and you make the wind blow. You are what makes my heart pound and my breath catch. You make me a better cat and I always fight for you. I won't ever let you go, and I won't ever let you wither. Because you, you mean more to me than anything. And I will love you until the day the stars die."

His profound expression of love caught the young warrior off guard and she found herself blinking away tears. He was everything to her. She had no doubt she was in love, she just wished it wasn't so disconcerting.

All too soon, he had to leave on patrol and Roseheart was left alone. The scent of her mother surrounded her just moments before her mother sat down beside her. Roseheart mewed a welcome, brushing her pelt against Ravenwing's.

"You and Gingerstrike are growing closer," the deputy remarked. Roseheart ducked her head shyly before bringing her chin up defiantly.

"Yes. I-I love him, mother," she meowed, voice softening.

Ravenwing purred. "Love is the most beautiful and painful emotion in the world, Roseheart. It tears you up just as much as it heals you." Roseheart nodded, the truth in those words washing over her.

"Is that how it was for you? When you fell for Darkflight?" she questioned warily. Ravenwing sighed and Roseheart could feel the heavy grief she had buried when her father died.

"Yes. It was so scary, but so," she paused, trying to find the right word. "Liberating. He made everything clearer and sharper. With him, I could find sense and reason in this chaotic life. Roseheart, he kept me from falling. After Shadowfur," her voice lowered. "He was the only reason I had left. And you, you and your brother."

Roseheart buried her head in her warm fur, breathing in the familiar scent. Memories of her kithood flashed before the young she-cat. The nursery felt like a thousand seasons ago, and Roseheart suddenly missed those days.

"I miss him," she whimpered. She rarely ever did this with her mother; bare her heart and weaken for a moment. She was her strong little rose, and had always acted as such. Now though, with everything about to draw to a close, she felt as though she must do this just once. "Why did he have to go?"

Ravenwing's pain became her own and the two she-cats sat like that for a few eternal moments. Ravenwing drew away and gave Roseheart a quick lick between the ears.

"Patrol time, my dear. Make sure you train as well. The battle is in two dawns from now."

Her stomach lurched and the thought of the upcoming battle nearly tossed her back into her nightmares. But she was quickly regaining her previous strength and fought against the black tide. Roseheart stood and nodded, turning and bounding out of camp. Jaypelt and Whitefoot followed her and they returned at sunset with plentiful prey. Newleaf had come just in time. Roseheart spent the meal time with cats she rarely spent time with. The young warrior suddenly realized just how much she would miss her clan mates if anything happened to them.

As the sun began to set, she went for a quick session in battle training. She found herself squaring off with Fernpelt. The two she-cats had a spirited match and Roseheart enjoyed the challenge. It took her mind off everything and relaxed her muscles. By the end of it, both were panting.

"You-you did well, Roseheart," the former queen panted. Roseheart purred and accepted her praise gratefully.

"I could easily sleep until the battle now," she joked. Fernpelt nodded agreement and they returned to camp together happily, joking and talking of old times. Roseheart listened, fascinated, to the stories of Stonepelt. She remembered meeting the tom and realized, sadly, that they hadn't spoken since the badger attack. She missed him.

"You sound like you loved him a lot," Roseheart murmured. Fernstep suddenly stopped. They stood together in the early evening and Roseheart could hear the birds singing in the distance.

"I loved him more than I have ever loved anything. He was my reason to be, and when he left…everything fell apart," Fernstep whispered painfully. In her words, Roseheart heard seasons of pain and grief and wondered at her strength.

Roseheart purred. "And he loved you too," she replied confidently, resuming their walk. Fernstep laughed and padded alongside her cheerfully.

"I know. And someday, we'll never be parted."

Roseheart lay beside her brother and Featherstream that night, the three new warriors silent. Thornflight took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as though bracing himself for something. "I'm scared," he announced suddenly. Roseheart merely pressed herself closer to him.

"We all are," she answered softly. She could feel his love and fear, clashing.

"I'm so glad," he paused, seeming to register Featherstream's presence. He hurried one. "I'm so glad you are you again Roseheart. I missed you."

Roseheart purred and licked his cheek. "I missed you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowfur<strong>

The dark tom's tail lashed. His pelt crawled and his skin was hot and flushed. Blue eyes glittered feverishly from the shadows, and the phantom cats that flickered at the edges of the den shifted uneasily. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and dry.

"We shall win."

Their yowls filled the air and Shadowfur's heart pounded as he listened to their blood thirsty wailing. This time would be different. He knew. All thoughts of Rosepelt were pushed from his mind. All he could think of was Ravenwing and Leafstar. Dead.

Satisfaction at his day dreams blazed forth and the cats relaxed. Their leader was himself again.

"Get some rest," he ordered. "Just a couple more days and we go to war."

The cats slipped away, fluid shadows in the dark night. Shadowfur lay down at last, allowing himself to relax. His dreams were filled with agony-filled cries and the stench of blood. He awoke joyfully in the middle of the night, anticipation coursing through every fiber of his being.

He would win. Or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowfur has changed, eh? I am aware that his part is rather short, but I feel it just...got the job done. And to add any more would have ruined it. So, I also liked Rose's dream. A better piece of my writing, I think. Again, this chapter was a little mushy, but again, if you look closely, you will see hints to the end...<strong>

**Hehe. I feel evil. So next is Leaf and Raven, Thorn and Feather after that, Rose for the battle, and after that it's a mystery. :) I am not giving away any ANY part of the ending except for this: we say good-bye to one beloved character at least in the battle. All I am saying!**

**Here is the pointless rant part of this chapter! So, school is getting intense in this last stretch. Track ended finally, though I shall miss those hurdles. CST testing is now here, and I am stressed. However, on the bright side, I passed my proficiency exam in Algebra! I was so freakin' excited, you have no clue. Now, before you say "you're how old and you're taking Algebra 1?" you should know that I would be in Geometry if it hadn't been for my middle school. I went to a school outside of our district, so I was bumped down and had to take Algebra AGAIN. Irritating. **

**Oh, and BY THE WAY! 674 REVIEWS! OAJFOAIFJADIOFJIODJ! I cannot contain these emotions. Wow. All I can say. Wow.**

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	30. Chapter 28

**So much to say, such little time and room! First off, I'm alive and kicking again. I know a lot of you are probably about ready to give up on me now, and I apologize. CST's, finals, and my grades got in the way a lot this past month. I was constantly stressed and I couldn't write like that. It sucked. Secondly, these last few chapters are going to probably feel rushed and are going to be slamming into you guys because I have a time constraint now! One of my lovely reviewers can't read after June 3rd, which is in two days, so I gotta finish this thing NOW.**

**Third, I am finally off school, which means endless writing time. And endless chapters fo' you guys! :) ****I really am extremely sorry for my lack of competence and capability these past chapters. I love you guys so much, and I'm so ashamed of my laziness. I hope you can forgive me? **

**This chapter is dedicated to reader/reviewer, Tatyana, whose birthday passed a few days ago. Happy birthday love, I hope your day was as beautiful as you :)**

**Moving on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

**Featherstream**

The tortoiseshell warrior watched as the Clan woke up to its last peaceful dawn. Ravenwing and Mosspelt slipped from the den first, heads close together and speaking in hushed tones. All the other warriors began to awaken as well and Featherstream watched as they stretched and yawned and grumbled. The sun was already warming the air and any other day, it would be just a normal dawn.

But it wasn't.

The warriors were tense, eyes gaunt and shadowed. Their complaints were muttered half-heartedly. Featherstream was struck by the lack of kits and apprentices to lighten the atmosphere.

Snowpelt sat before the nursery, sunning. Her stomach was huge and she looked ready to burst. Featherstream doubted she would ever be fully accepted again though. Her kits were half-Clan, and their rogue father was none other than Shadowfur. She looked at the white queen-to-be with pity.

Leafstar emerged from her den and the warriors hushed for a moment. The silver she-cat nodded to her warriors, approaching Ravenwing and mewing a cheerful good-morning. Although her movements were easy and graceful, Featherstream detected a certain fatigue behind her eyes. Their fearless leader was growing older by the day, and she worried about the toll the battle would take on her.

Then she stood and shook herself. The sky was a deep and pleasant blue, warm sunlight fell on her pelt and birds sang endlessly in the forest. It was a beautiful day, and Featherstream was determined to spend it happy. Or at least trying to be.

"Featherstream," Thornflight called. She glanced at him and gave a purr of welcome, her heart skipping a quick beat. Although the tom was distracted by other things and had no time for her, she couldn't help but love the way he said her name, or the way he hunted; smooth and quick. "Ravenwing wants you on patrol with me and Blackfur." Featherstream nodded, following him to the gorse tunnel.

Any other day, it would be just another day. But it wasn't.

* * *

><p>The patrol returned at sunhigh with dusty paws and tired eyes. Featherstream's stomach reminded her constantly that she had forgotten to eat that morning and she groaned as it rumbled again. Thornflight cast her an amused glance. "Hungry?" he asked light-heartedly. Featherstream laughed.<p>

"Starving," she answered cheerfully, making her way to the prey pile. Thornflight followed her and they enjoyed a peaceful meal together, maybe their last. Roseheart joined them halfway with Gingerstrike at her side, and they made a happy foursome. The warriors joked and chatted and shared-tongues until the sun was setting. They all fell silent after a while though and just lay and gazed at the sky together.

"You know what I'll miss?" Gingerstrike asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to miss how everything used to be."

The other three nodded and Featherstream exchanged a sad glance with Thornflight. Even if none of them died, nothing would ever, ever be the same. Shadowfur was about to change everything.

"Me too," Roseheart sighed. Her voice was weighed with grief and her eyes glinted with a deep wisdom and understanding. Featherstream wondered suddenly if she knew something the rest of them didn't, then shook the ridiculous thought away.

"Well," Roseheart muttered after a few minutes. "I'm going to go hunting and battle training before bed. Gingerstrike?" Featherstream watched the pair walk away, tails entwined. The upcoming battle seemed to have joined them even closer together, and Featherstream envied their obvious affection.

"I'm going for a walk," she mewed suddenly, getting to her paws. Thornflight glanced at her curiously but didn't say anything as she slipped away. She was overcome suddenly with a desire to visit one last place before the battle. As she trotted through the moonlit forest, she flicked away memories of other trips through the forest, all of which had ended in either deceit or tragedy.

She came at last to a small, secluded clearing, closed in by gorse and thorns. The trees overhead were thick and the leaves rustled in the soft breeze. In the center of the clearing, barely noticeable mounds of dirt were covered in new grass. Featherstream was taken to another time, when she was younger and lighter. Her paws were covered in blood again and the scent of death was heavy in the air. Her mother's body lay before her, mutilated and destroyed. Spot's as well, bloody and unrecognizable. Suddenly, Darkflight was there, and she was killing him again, slashing his throat open.

"I'm so sorry, Darkflight," she whispered wretchedly, staring at her mother's grave. "Mother, I'm sorry. Spot, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

A heavy sorrow settled in her chest and she sighed, sitting down, eyes never leaving the graves. Guilt racked her thin body and tears welled in her eyes. "I took you away from your family, Darkflight." Self-hatred filled every fiber of her being and for just a moment, she felt all the fury he must have before dying. "I'm a monster."

"No."

Featherstream spun around, ears flat and claws extended. Thornflight's dark eyes were narrow and filled with conviction. "You're not a monster," he growled firmly. Her gaze raked his sleek pelt and blazing eyes.

"Who's to say?"

"I am."

"I killed your father," she whispered. "How can you forgive me?"

Thornflight padded forward until they were face to face. She shivered at the expression in his eyes. "I haven't," he answered, voice dark. "But I can understand why you did it. It doesn't make you a monster. Featherstream, you are more than that."

"Then what?" she challenged, straightening as anger poured into her tired body. "What am I, Thornflight!"

"You are a strong warrior that has fought time and time again for our Clan. Featherstream, you are ThunderClan!"

His words and the fiery tone with which he declared them brought a wave of fresh motivation. Featherstream purred and relaxed her taut muscles. "Thank you, Thornflight. For everything," she murmured. She took a step forward and pushed her nose into his thick neck fur. "I love you," she whispered, too low for him to hear. Then, she turned to face the graves again.

"Mother," she mewed. "I hope, wherever you are, you can see me. And I hope you know I'm happy."

Without another backwards glance, she turned and walked away, Thornflight at her side.

_I'm no longer Feather. I am Featherstream, a warrior of ThunderClan. And I vowed to protect them, no matter the cost._

* * *

><p><strong>Thornflight<strong>

He watched as Featherstream lead him home, her fur glowing in the moonlight. Her shoulders were squared once more. Her eyes glowed with a new purpose. He watched her muscles as they contracted smoothly beneath her tortoiseshell pelt, sleek and beautiful. Yes, she looked beautiful in that moment, shadows and moonlight alike dappling across her fur.

Then Dapplepaw's ice blue eyes flashed before him and he stumbled, shocked. Featherstream turned back, eyes concerned. "Thornflight?"

Dapplepaw's voice instead of Featherstream's reached his ears, and he looked at her longingly, tortoiseshell turning to a mottled pelt. His heart began to pound and her sweet voice wound its way through his mind and crept through his veins.

"Thornflight!"

The young tom jerked back to reality. Featherstream stood in front of him, eyes wide with a hint of irritation. "Sorry, what?" he asked, straightening. The she-cat turned forward once more, eyes slanting to look at him.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

He jumped, startled. She gave a low purr of amusement before continuing. "Dapplepaw. You get this look in your eyes, you know." Thornflight gaped at her before flicking his ears and turning his head way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

Featherstream shrugged, resuming their journey. "Just be careful, okay? It's dangerous."

He made no response and they didn't talk the rest of the way to camp. In the warrior's den, his sister and Gingerstrike were already sleeping and a wave of content swept over him. Roseheart's scars were barely visible in the dark, and she looked young and peaceful in sleep.

As he gazed at her, her prayed a desperate prayer to StarClan.

_Please, don't take her tomorrow. Please, don't take anyone, I beg of you. She just got better. I need her here, StarClan. _He paused, curling up in his soft nest. _I need them both._

* * *

><p>The next dawn shone bright and glorious. The sky was a beautiful pale blue. Thornflight stood beside Roseheart as she ate, watching as the Clan hovered nervously around the center of the camp. Leafstar and Ravenwing conferred silently in the shadows of the Highrock; Thornflight could practically taste their apprehension.<p>

His own stomach roiled with nerves. The fur along his spine prickled and he felt uneasy to say the least. Something drove him to remain close to his sister. She accepted his company wordlessly, her eyes showing no turmoil. Her peace calmed Thornflight and he forced himself to relax. Nothing would happen. Nothing could happen.

At last, it was nearly time to go. Thornflight shoved his way through the crowd of cats to Snowpelt, who looked on with a forlorn expression.

"Snowpelt," he called and she glared at him coldly. "I just wanted you to know…I'm sorry about what happened at the Gathering. And I know your kits will grow to be great warriors," he meowed, embarrassed by the looks cats were giving him. Roseheart, who had followed him, slipped past him and gave Snowpelt a brisk lick on the cheek.

"Not even the strongest warrior can deny the heart's demands," she murmured before withdrawing. The icy queen trembled and blinked as the young warriors padded away. They didn't hear as she whispered a shaky _thank you_, surrounded by former friends yet always alone.

Thornflight pressed against his sister, who rasped her tongue over his ear sympathetically. Gingerstrike took up position on her other side as they, along with the other warriors, headed to the gorse tunnel. The elders called out croaky good byes and the warriors waved their tails in return. Thornflight turned one last time at the top of the ravine, looking down lovingly his home.

It looked peaceful, beautiful and still in the early dawn's light. "What does it look like?" Roseheart breathed from beside him. Featherstream purred.

"It looks like StarClan's light," Thornflight murmured and Gingerstrike nodded agreement.

Roseheart closed her eyes, obviously savoring the image. "Let's go fight for it then."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT IS THE BATTLE. Who's excited? I am ;) You guys get to finally see the epic ending I've had planned allllllll story xD Also, I know I promised a RavenwingLeafstar chappie, but it refused to work. So, as a compromise, after this story is over, I'm going to write and compile a collection of one-shots on the beloved characters in this story, so you can see their emotions before, during, and after the battle, how it affected their lives, etc. The epilogue can only reach so much, you know? So, looking forward to writing those. And the first two are going to be Leafstar and Ravenwing, promise!**

**Love you all so much! Next chappie up either today or early tomorrow. And it is freakin' PACKED. And you're all probably going to really hate me after it xD**

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	31. Chapter 29

**Told you guys it'd be fast! I had this one half-written, so the other half is literally hot off the press, probably riddled with mistakes, rushed, and just plain terrible. But it's here! And I hope you like it! Next chapter not coming until tomorrow haha. I need a break! Only 2-3 chapters left :'(**

**And a very loved, important character dies, fair warning. With that being said, knowing you guys are probably itching to read it now, **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

**Roseheart**

The sharp, fresh morning breeze cut through her fur and she tried not to shiver. The group of silent warriors had almost reached the rendezvous point with the other Clans. Thornflight walked beside her, strong and ever present. Gingerstrike brushed his fur against hers every few moments, as though assuring himself she was still there. Their protective stances soothed her though she knew they would do little good.

At last, the wind brought the strong scents of ShadowClan. Moments later, Roseheart detected the sounds of a large group of cats moving towards them. They were unused to the heavy undergrowth of ThunderClan territory and she could hear many curses aimed at the close branches and dry, snapping twigs. She smothered a snort of laughter.

"Thornpaw!"

Roseheart's ears pricked and the scents of Snowpaw, Dapplepaw, and Darkpaw all flooded her. She purred, happy at being with her friends again. "Dapplepaw!" Thornflight called joyfully.

"I'm Dapplesong now," the she-cat announced proudly, picking her way over the group of young warriors, sisters following. The rest of the ShadowClan warriors slowly began to mingle with the rival warriors, all joined by their fear and hatred. "And this is Darkfire."

Roseheart purred congratulations before turning to Snowpaw. "You haven't received your name yet?"

She listened as Snowpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassment flooding from her pelt. "Twigfur wants to wait until the battle is over." Roseheart purred and brushed her cheek against the apprentice's shoulder affectionately.

"Congratulations then," she mewed cheerfully. Snowpaw laughed, as did everyone else. Soon, WindClan came, and the other apprentices joined them. "Have you received your names too?" Featherstream asked as they padded up.

"I'm Blackfoot," the young tom answered energetically. His brother gave a low rumbling purr. "And this is Runningstorm."

"Looks like we're all warriors together!"

"What a coincidence!"

Roseheart listened to her friends' happy mews, not so heavy with anxiety anymore. It was almost like any other Gathering they had attended together. Except it wasn't. Sadness filled her as she sat there and she prayed they would all be okay in this last battle.

The trip to FourTrees was silent, filled only with heavy breathing and the brushing of pelts. Bile rose in her throat as she imagined her brother hurt, or Gingerstrike and she struggled to push back the rising tide of fear.

_I must be strong. I cannot show fear!_

At last, they arrived. The rancid scent of Twoleg waste and rogue left Roseheart light-headed and dizzy. She could feel their glares and taunting sneers. "There's Shadowfur," Gingerstrike muttered, hatred in his voice. He had lost his father to Shadowfur. Beside Thornflight, Roseheart sensed Featherstream stiffen.

"Together," she murmured, raising her chin high. She wouldn't let these pieces of crow-food see her tremble.

"Shadowfur," Leafstar called. Roseheart shivered at the bitterness in her voice. Her mother stood determined behind her leader and Roseheart admired her bravery. "Why do you do this again?"

Roseheart could hear his paws strike the ground softly as he approached their leader. Ravenwing drew closer, growling low in her throat. "Ah, dear Leafstar. And Ravenwing, good to see you alive and well," the tom purred in a silky voice. Roseheart was surprised by how smooth it was, for a cat so wrong. "I think you'll find that I will actually win this time."

Shadowfur's voice suddenly became louder. "The era of the Clans is at an end! All who wish to join will be spared mercifully. All who stand and fight will perish."

Roseheart growled. "Stand back, Shadowfur. You're nothing but a flea-bitten coward!" Nightstar snarled. Shadowfur merely laughed. The madness had finally taken over, Roseheart realized.

"I do not wish to waste time on useless words!" he snapped, suddenly vicious once more.

"It's strange," Featherstream murmured. Roseheart, distracted, tossed a glance in her direction.

"What is?"

"He hasn't mentioned me."

Roseheart shrugged. From what she had heard of the tom, she wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten all about Featherstream.

She was jerked to attention by her mother's voice. "Shadowfur, why are you doing this again? How many more cats must die before you realize you can't win this battle?" she asked, sounding weary.

"Only four," Shadowfur purred. "Leafstar, you, and your brats!"

Ravenwing gave a roar of outrage, and Roseheart winced at the sound of body slamming against body. The battle had begun.

The world had become a blur. All she knew was slashing, biting, the sting of a new cut on her cheek. Some of her old scars had reopened and they throbbed on her sides and face. Jumping, she slammed a rogue into the ground, digging her claws into his back. "Scum!" she screeched, drawing blood. Hate, fury, and an overwhelming desire to protect her Clan overcame her senses.

Cats fled before her flashing claws. Thornflight remained by her side, yowling challenges to any rogues nearby. Gingerstrike helped Featherstream throw what sounded like a heavy tom off and Dapplesong fought with her sister nearby. Snowpaw had joined the other medicine cats in the bushes surrounding the clearing.

Roseheart stumbled, dizzy. A stab of fear and pure agony struck her chest and she suddenly couldn't breathe. Faintly, she could feel herself hitting the ground, Gingerstrike calling her name desperately. _It's time_.

She pushed herself to her paws, screaming a challenge now. Thornflight gave a yelp of surprise, which she ignored. Surging forward, she left them all behind. Pure energy coursed through her veins and she ran with the spirits of all who had suffered under Shadowfur's claw. No enemy stood before her. They fled or fell, wailing in their pitiful defeat.

At last, she broke through a ring of rogues to find Shadowfur battling Leafstar. She could sense her mentor was tired by her feeble yelps of pain. Shadowfur laughed maniacally and Roseheart wondered desperately where her mother was. "It ends here, Leafstar!" he crowed before a sickening ripping sound tore through Roseheart's mind.

"Leafstar!" she screamed. Only a faint gurgle replied and she howled, racing forward. "You piece of fox-dung! You badger-hearted crowfood! Die, Shadowfur!"

Shadowfur's laugh was cut off as she slammed into him, full-force. Her mother was calling her name, but that was far away. Gingerstrike as well, but that was also too distant to be worried about. All that mattered was the enemy before her, the cat destined to die. "Fight me, you coward!" she challenged.

They were locked in an eternal battle, both fighting for the upperpaw. They rolled and somersaulted about, both ripping fur in a desperate attempt to unhinge their opponent. Roseheart had never felt more alive in that moment. Before her dark stare, the images of all her loved ones flashed before her. Most prominent was Darkflight, and she remembered his message from her dream that night.

"_Your faith is going to be tested, Roseheart, but you must stay strong. I am with you every pawstep of the way."_

"Darkflight!" she howled, shoving Shadowfur away. Both lay, panting.

"Well, little she-cat," Shadowfur chuckled, standing on shaking legs. "You put up quite a fight."

Roseheart laughed, rising. "Your time is at an end, Shadowfur," she declared proudly. His hatred flew at her and she stumbled back.

"Never!" he snarled before leaping. Screaming a battle cry, she leaped too, claws outstretched.

In that one instant she hung in the air, the battle fell away. All she knew was her anger and her love. A crazy, unrestrained love that drove her to keep on fighting. A love for all her Clanmates, all the cats that had touched her life. Her love filled her and in that one beautiful moment came peace. _I'm ready._

Pain exploded from her throat as she sank her claws into his. His warm blood spilled over her claws and she held on stubbornly, refusing to let him go. A faint cry escaped his lips and satisfaction filled her entire body.

"I-I see you, Rosepelt," he whispered, voice fading away. "I'm sorry." And his breath drifted away with his spirit. It was strange, how beautiful his death was.

Roseheart lay beside her fallen enemy, claws still stuck deep in his throat. She had done it; she had defeated him. At a high cost.

His sharp claws were embedded in her throat as well. The world began to spin. Thornflight's voice sounded beside her ear, loud and filled with panic. She could feel her own blood spilling onto the ground and she knew. Her time was going fast.

_Please, Father…just once more._

A huge ray of light pierced her veil of darkness. Roseheart blinked her eyes open and sighed happily. She could _see_. The sky was blue and the trees were green. Her brother's dark eyes swam before her and she realized he was crying. "R-Roseheart, hold on! We're getting help!"

The song of birds reached her ears and a fresh breeze brought the warm scent of heather. She sighed again. "Everything is so beautiful," she murmured.

"Thornflight?"

"Yes, Roseheart?" he choked out. She turned her head to him.

"I can see," she whispered. Suddenly, a dark tabby tom was standing behind Thornflight. His pale eyes were filled with love and anguish and his pelt was shone with stars.

"Darkflight," she purred. "It's time to go, isn't it?"

"No!" Thornflight wailed, throwing his head back. "Don't take her! Please!" His muscles were taut and the agony inside was written in his dark green eyes.

"I have to, Thornflight," she murmured. Her eyes began to drift shut. "Tell Gingerstrike I love him. And tell Featherstream…tell her I forgive her. And Thornflight," she mustered the last of her dwindling strength. "I love you, brother."

A radiant, pure light blazed forth almost the second she had said that, blocking everything else from her regained sight. _So this is StarClan's light. It is glorious indeed. _And she let herself fade away, not fighting anymore.

Darkflight led her up the path to the sky, his pelt brushing hers. Roseheart refused to look back, to see the blood stained clearing and her limp body. She was leaving it all behind, that world. Ahead, she could see Leafstar and Fernpelt waiting for her, and pure happiness filled her body for the first time in a long, long time.

She followed her father home.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying. Seriously. I love Roseheart. She was one of the most amazing characters I have ever written. To part with her hurts more than anyone could possibly fathom. <strong>

**I hope I surprised you guys a bit. And I hope you all don't hate me. I swear, this has been planned since I wrote the second to last chapter of Raven's Wing. It was a diabolical, horrible plan but I loved it and it wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Oh Roseheart, what will I do now?**

**~Ciao, Monkey~**


	32. Chapter 30

**So here is the last real chapter :'( I'm really sad and I also kinda hate this chapter, it sucks. The epilogue is probably going to suck too. To be honest, I don't think my heart is in this story anymore. But, I refuse to give up on it, so I'm going to finish it! For you guys :) Next is epilogue, also in Thornflight's POV. After that, I'll take a break and publish a new story I've been working on for a while now. I'm going to write a collection of one-shots for this story also, so you can see the aftermath the battle had on other cats. **

**More in the bottom A/N!**

**Moving on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

**Thornflight**

He stared at the limp white form at his paws wordlessly, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Roseheart's pale green eyes were already faded and glassy, open and staring at nothing. A whimper escaped his clenched jaws as he leaned down to lick her eyes gently closed. Every part of his body was trembling and a dizzying fatigue weakened his muscles.

"Roseheart," he whispered in a shaky voice. Anger suddenly flared in his chest and he howled the pain inside to the sky above. "Roseheart!" he screamed. Paw steps behind him sent him spinning around.

Gingerstrike stood behind, gold eyes wide with horror. "Thornflight, is that…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Roseheart's scarred face. "No," he gasped.

Thornflight's stomach lurched at the agony written on the tom's face. He could practically hear Gingerstrike's heart breaking. Tears began to fall from his eyes as Thornflight turned back to gaze at her body. Her flanks were bleeding from old and new scratches. But she looked peaceful, almost as though she was sleeping. Thornflight half expected you to wake up and ask them why they were moping about.

Jerking his head up, he realized the rest of the Clans were gathered near the High Rock not too far away. Wails of sorrow broke the still air and his heart fell to his stomach. _Who else is gone?_

Leaving Gingerstrike to mourn her alone, he shoved his way until he was beside Snowpaw. "Snowpaw, who-" and he paused. His mother's head was bent over Leafstar's still body, bleeding from a large bite at her neck. "No."

Their leader was dead. Beside her lay Fernstep and Jaypelt's still bodies. Thornflight's vision was suddenly shaky and he stumbled. "Thornflight, I-" He turned away, shutting his eyes tight. His sister, leader, and two friends were dead. Gone forever. Anguish threatened to tear him apart and he fought to keep it together.

Ravenwing approached him wearily, wounds still bleeding and eyes filled with tears. "Where's Roseheart?" she whispered hoarsely. Thornflight shook his head and his mother took a step back. "She's dead, isn't she?" Ravenwing whimpered. Her son nodded, tears beginning to fall. Snowpelt gasped, shocked.

"Thornflight," she started again but he stood and walked away. Behind him, Ravenwing's howl of grief broke his heart. Gingerstrike stood beside her, eyes wide and unblinking. They never left her beautiful face and his tears slid freely down his own handsome face.

"Gingerstrike," he sighed. The warrior glanced up and Thornflight flinched at the look in them. His eyes looked dead and empty.

"She's gone," he muttered hollowly. "She's gone for good."

Their arrival back at camp was a solemn one. Dapplesong and Darkfire had done their best to comfort him, but both had realized it was fruitless. Dapplesong had given him a reassuring lick on the cheek before leaving. Featherstream had remained beside him the entire torturous trip home.

She remained beside him the entirety of the vigil as well. Silent but ever present. Gingerstrike mourned silently as well, his nose shoved in her neck fur. Few slept that night as the entire Clan mourned their great leader and three warriors.

When dawn came, they all assisted in the burials. Lilyspeckled sobbed into Grayfur's shoulder, while her brother Stormpaw tried to comfort a distraught Gingerstrike. Poppypaw shivered uncontrollably beside Jaypelt's blue body and Mosspelt tried to comfort her to no avail. Branchfur stood beside Featherstream, staring blankly into space. Ravenwing stood with her chin raised, face expressing no emotion as her leader, friend and daughter were buried.

Thornflight slipped to her side in time to hear her whisper, "She runs with Stonepelt now."

"And Roseheart runs with Darkflight." Ravenwing nodded and Thornflight watched as the other warriors faded away to get well-earned sleep.

"I'm going to the Moonstone now," Ravenwing murmured. Thornflight glanced at her, only mildly surprised. Barktail waited for her patiently a little distance away. "I'll be back tomorrow. Until I return, let Mosspelt know she is in charge."

"Mosspelt?"

Ravenwing turned to him at last. He jumped. Her eyes were dark and haunted though she purred. "StarClan is wise in ways we don't yet understand." Thornflight nodded and watched her walk away. His gaze dropped to his one white paw and a now familiar ache throbbed in his chest. He stared at his sister's mound of earth.

Roseheart, beautiful and amazing, was gone. Perhaps the strongest of them all was dead. Leafstar was dead. Fernstep was dead. Jaypelt was dead.

"It's incredible, how much it hurts," Gignerstrike's voice behind him made him jump. He nodded and turned to face the other warrior. He saw his own pain reflected in the ginger tom's eyes and they both sighed.

It was nearly sunhigh already. The sky above was cloudless, just like the day before. Just then, everything hit Thornflight. Shadowfur was dead. All the other rogues had been killed or ran off. The Clans were safe. Warm sunlight fell on his pelt and Thornflight closed his eyes, chest still aching.

"I'm leaving," Gingerstrike meowed suddenly. Thornflight's eyes flew open and he gaped at the other cat as Gingerstrike continued. "I can't stay here, not without her."

"But, Gingerstrike, your family-"

"My mother is dead. My sister and brother can fare without me. Listen, Thornflight," he meowed, voice and eyes suddenly intense. "She isn't here. This forest, these trees, she doesn't rest here. StarClan stretches far, I know. She, she is somewhere far away and free. I'm going to look for her." His voice sounded faintly amused. "Don't look so surprised. I couldn't possibly live here without her."

Thornflight stared at him, unsure of what to say. He had known Gingerstrike was hurting, but not this bad. He was leaving behind all he had grown up with; the forest, his siblings. "Gingerstrike, ThunderClan…" he hesitated. "We'll miss you," he whispered finally, throat closing.

Gingerstrike purred, taking a step forward and rubbing his cheek against Thornflight's. "Watch over her for me. I'm going to find her spirit, wherever it may wander."

Thornflight watched him go, heart breaking for what felt the millionth time. He doubted he would ever see the ginger warrior again and he whispered after him, "She really loved you."

Padding into camp, he realized the Clan already knew. They whispered his name amongst themselves and Lilyspeckle whimpered at Grayfur's side.

"I'll miss him," she cried. Grayfur soothed her with his tail, eyes filled with pain.

"We all will."

Thornflight curled up in his nest. His body throbbed with pain and his despair hit full force as he stared at Roseheart's empty nest. Although he had thought it impossible, he was soon swept away on a black tide of sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>I miss you," he mewed lovingly to the white she-cat before him. Her face and flanks were unscarred, clean and sleek once more. Her beautiful pale eyes shone with a light he had never seen and she looked young and brilliant once more.<em>

"_I miss you, too," she answered softly. Roseheart looked sad and joyful at the same time. "We'll be together someday."_

"_Gingerstrike left."_

"_I know," she murmured. Her sweet scent wrapped around his body and he drank it in. "I know."_

"_Why did you have to go?" he whimpered suddenly, feeling like a kit wailing for its mother again. She sighed and licked his cheek gently._

"_It was my time," she mewed simply. "I was never meant to live, sad as it is. I was born to die for what I love, which I did gladly. I died for ThunderClan. I died for _you_." Thornflight nodded and watched as she faded. "I love you," she whispered before she was gone and he was left alone. _

"_Roseheart!" he wailed into the rising winds._

* * *

><p>Thornflight jerked awake to a new dawn. "Thornflight, Ravenwing-er, Ravenstar is back!" Featherstream exclaimed, bounding outside. He stretched and yawned, savoring the last few strands of sleep.<p>

"I love you too, Roseheart," he muttered before forcing himself to his paws and a new day.

And suddenly, his chest didn't ache anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet ending I suppose. I actually really liked his dream :) <strong>

**So, is anyone into anime here? Yeah? Okay, I have recently renewed my love of Naruto and have found this new anime called Fairy Tail that I like too. Yes, I'm aware that I'm too nerdy for my own good, but I am proud!**

**And I'm really really depressed about killing off Leafstar and Fernstep too. I planned their's like halfway through the story, and Jaypelt was kind of last minute. I think I gave you guys a few hints to Leafstar though, and a few of you were totally ready for her to die. I'm still sad though :'(**

**My entire memoir/long and emotional speech to you guys will be in the epilogue on the bottom A/N! It's going to be long and very loving, so prepare yourself!**

**Oh, and for some more pointless news, I'm making a rug :) And school is finally out! And I love to eat!**

**I have no clue what that last on was about xD**

**~Ciao, Monkey!~**


	33. Epilogue

**Man this was a tear-jerker. Be forewarned, this is a very melancholy yet happy chapter. So many conflicted emotions! And yes, the huge question as to Thornfligh****t's love life is answered in this chapter! Yay! Review Answers!**

**The Endless Hourglass: Isn't is just so sad when the story ends? It makes me sad :( And 114 reviews! That's amazing! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you! You definitely deserve each and every one of them :)**

**Devil's Sunshine: aww, I made you cry :) You're welcome haha. And thank you :)**

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan: I can sense your many emotions xD Yes, Gingerstrike leaving was really sad for me, but also kinda perfect for the story. Just added another element of tragedy to it. And you will see in this chapter as who Thornflight ends up with...I think you shall be very surprised...**

**CrimsonEyedWolf: YES! I made you cry two times in a row! That...is exciting xD And thank you my dear, for your wonderful review :) **

**kingszey: awe, you make me smile :)) I have enjoyed your reviews ever so much hehe. Yes, here is the epilogue, and yes, I am working on another warrior's fanfic, as you shall see in the bottom A/N :)**

**WatercolourRainbows: Isn't it? OMG, I FREAKING LOVE FAIRY TAIL. Okay, enough fangirling. Moving on to your fantastical review, please forgive me :( I love you!**

**Ashheart15: indeed she is :( And thank you so much. I'll always remember you!**

**Mistyflower68: Thank you for your wonderful review. Thornflight's love life is solved in this chappie, do not fret :) And thank you for your compliments. I didn't really think it was all that great, but greatly appreciated :)) And i shall read your story! When I have time! I'm kinda rushing through this A/N, I have to get ready to go somewhere. Love you!**

**Winter Forest Shadows: Liking the new name :) I do enjoy your rambles. I though I gave people plenty of hints to Roseheart's death, but someone wasn't reading very closely...haha, I'm totally joking, though I tried to sprinkle some hints in there. Thank you for the amazing compliments, they warmed my heart :) And you caught me on the typo. I went back and read it and I was like *facepalm*. I am such an idiot sometimes xD**

**Viper332: You're right about the battle. I was kinda distracted while writing and I had so much to cram in and agh! My writing skill just wasn't up to the climax I had set before myself! And Roseheart's death was sad, I know. but hey, I am Monkey, and main character deaths make a great story. Though very depressing xD Love you! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

**Thornflight**

The sweet scent of growing green things reached his nose on the cool evening breeze. With it, the faint yet heavy smell of roses permeated the air and he drank it in happily. The forest burst into song as he gazed at the graves before him. Birds sang, leaves danced, and the forest was alive.

Thornflight was content as he stared blankly at Roseheart's grave. It had been a moon since the attack. Since her death. Many changes had occurred not only within him, but within the Clans as well.

Snowpaw and Poppypaw had both received their full medicine cat names on the same half-moon. Snowpaw was now known as Snowflower, a fitting name he reflected. Poppypaw had been given the name Poppyleaf and she reveled in her new status within the Clan.

Ravenstar had chosen Mosspelt as her deputy, soothing the Clan's frets about breaking the warrior code by telling them of a dream sent to her by StarClan. Mosspelt would receive an apprentice when Snowpelt's kits were born. The she-cat, though young, served with energy impossible to deny. The Clan respected the younger warrior, just as she often asked advice of the senior warriors. So it worked out.

Lilyspeckle had just announced she was expecting kits, a proud Grayclaw being their father. The announcement had brought on a new attitude in camp and cats walked with their heads held high once more.

Now, Thornflight thought of his own personal changes. For the first few days, the Clan had left him alone, respecting his grief. Featherstream had watched with concern from afar, allowing him to wallow in his sorrow in peace. In return, Thornflight had retreated from his Clanmates. None of them truly understood his pain, and the one who did had left. Ravenstar threw her grief into working for her Clan. She had no time for him anymore.

At the Gathering, he had spoken to Dapplesong about their future.

"Dapplesong, I love you, I really do," he had mewed. His heart had broken at the hopeful expression in her eyes, only to change to pain as he continued. "But we can't be together. We come from different Clans, and without Roseheart…" he trailed off. She'd gazed at him sadly, brushing her tail against his face.

"I understand," she murmured sweetly. "I miss her too. And I wish you the best." And then she was gone.

He missed her, Thornflight realized suddenly. He missed her scent, her eyes, her voice, everything. He missed his friend with an intensity that hurt. He'd lost Roseheart and now he'd lost Dapplesong too. And though it broke his heart, it was for the best.

In the beginning, Featherstream had been hopeful that he would lather his affections on her. However, when he remained cold and distant, she moved on. Though neither had officially talked about it, they both knew that what they had once had, was over. Now, Thornflight was happy to see her with Branchfur. The other tom could give her more than Thornflight could.

Thornflight returned to the present, where the air was cooling and the sun was setting. The scent of roses grew stronger and he sighed.

"Everything has changed, and they're all moving on," he meowed aloud. "But I'm still stuck here, where I left you behind."

"Sometimes, it's better to focus on now," Ravenstar mewed from behind him. He shrugged, not bothering to glance at his mother. She sat down beside him, gazing at the graves as well. "They may be gone, but they're always here, Thornflight."

"I know. But I still miss her," he answered. She licked his cheek gently, reminding him painfully of his sister.

"All cats must die. Her time came sooner than most. But she's always here," Ravenstar murmured. She stood and left, leaving him alone with this thoughts.

Another wind blew against him, harder this time. He closed his eyes, imagining that he felt her fur brushing against him instead of empty wind. As the breeze continued, he realized, all over again, that she was truly gone. It seemed surreal to him, her leaving. He realized that Gingerstrike was right when he said Roseheart wasn't in the forest.

Padding amongst the trees, he would sometimes catch scents or hear something that would take him back to a time with Leafstar or Fernstep. But only when the wind blew and howled in his ears did he ever feel Roseheart. It made him feel so…empty.

Thornflight opened his eyes. The wind had died down and his sense of Roseheart was gone. Truly, she was the wind. Wild, free, and untamable. She lived on, forever, in the breeze, the howling gales. She ran, faster and faster, across the moors and distant mountains. She had never belonged to the forest. She belonged somewhere wide and free.

He stood and made his way back to camp. _Free._ Yes, she was free at last, where sorrow could not touch her. He only wished he could join her.

Thornflight slipped into camp, mewing a greeting to Featherstream and Branchfur as he passed them on the way to the prey pile. Mosspelt was also there, picking out her prey. "How's life as a deputy?" he asked politely, drawing out a squirrel.

"Tiring," she answered honestly. "But fulfilling."

They sat down together to eat and he listened to her tell stories. Finally, silence lapsed between them and he gazed at the stars above in wonder. "You know, I never told you I was sorry, about Roseheart. We all really miss her," Mosspelt murmured suddenly. Thornflight mumbled a thanks, looking down at his half-eaten squirrel.

"I miss her so much," he whispered painfully. Mosspelt nodded.

"I miss my mother, too. But you know what? I think they would want us to move on. They would want us to keep going and just _live_, you know?"

Thornflight gazed at her in wonder. She was right. Roseheart may be gone, but she would want him to live. Really live. "Thank you," he meowed, standing. Mosspelt looked at him, confused. "You're right. She would want me to live." Mosspelt's gaze softened and she purred.

"You're welcome."

Thornflight, for the first time in a moon, dreamt of peace that night. He was running, running across the barren moors, with the wind all around him. And Roseheart's voice in his ear.

"Freedom at last, brother," she seemed to say, and she sounded so happy. Thornflight laughed aloud.

"Free at last," he called joyfully to the wind, and he kept running. He awoke to a fresh dawn with tears on his cheeks and filled with a new energy.

Free at last, free at last. Thornflight raised his head to the sun. They were both free at last.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff* It's...over. The emotions...I can't contain these emotions. *sobs hysterically*. Here is my message to you guys!<strong>

**It's been a crazy ride. Raven's Wing and T&R have literally consumed about half a year of my life. To have them over is so...strange. I can't exactly describe how I feel about it, it's too early. But I do know how to tell you guys I love you. You are all so crazy, original, lovely, beautiful, spontaneous, and just plain brilliant my readers. I love each and every single one of you. Seriously. You have all made me a better me. You've brought me up from my depression and I can't possibly ever thank you enough for that. The fact that you guys actually took the time to read this and review it, it brings me to tears. Your dedication and your love just inspires me. You guys, I want you to know that, my real, actual inspiration for this story was YOU. You kept my going and I dedicate this entire story to all of you. I wrote it not for me, but for you :) Thank you and I love you.**

**I will be debuting my new Warrior's story in a few days. I've been working on it for a while now. It is called _Legendary_ and you can find a full summary on my profile. I will probably also publish my Eragon story, which I've also been working on for quite a bit. That one is called _Oath Breaker_ and you can find the summary also on my profile. **

**Now, I must go to get ready to go somewhere. I love you all, and my heart breaks to say this final good-bye. All good things must end I suppose, but it still hurts. With that being said, we move onward! To new adventures, and untold stories of faraway lands! Let us go! The ships are ready, we need only sail them! To a new story, a new adventure!**

**~Farewell, Monkey C~ **


End file.
